Les Chroniques des Maraudeurs 1ère Année
by Belphegor
Summary: **Enfin, le Chapitre 11! Il est temps de sortir de la Forêt, quand même... :D ** La première année - assez mouvementée - de James, Lily, Sirius, Remus et Peter, et les "anciens" de Poudlard...
1. Premiers Contacts

Note de l'auteur : voilà, je finis enfin par publier mes _Hogwarts Original Pranksters_ en français. En fait, la version française est antérieure à la version anglaise ; ça peut présenter certains avantages, à part celui de lire les deux versions (et encore.) Le bon côté, c'est que ceux qui comprennent le français pourront profiter des derniers chapitres en date avant les anglophones. Le mauvais… eh bien, j'ai une pensée pour les anglophones :o)

Have fun anyway ! :o

_Disclaimer_ : Presque tout ici appartient à JK Rowling.

**Les Chroniques des Maraudeurs**

_Première année_

_Chapitre 1 : Premiers contacts_

La lettre arriva vers la fin du petit déjeuner. James finissait son dernier toast quand le hibou se posa sur la table, faisant sursauter sa mère.

Elizabeth Potter tendit une main plutôt nerveuse et détacha le morceau de parchemin élégamment noué à la patte de l'oiseau, qui, sa mission accomplie, se fourra la tête sous l'aile en attendant qu'on lui donne un peu d'eau. Elle regarda l'enveloppe, puis la tendit à son fils, tout excitée :

"C'est pour toi, Jimmy ! C'est de l'école, je le sais ! Lis donc !"

James prit l'enveloppe d'une main hésitante et l'ouvrit.

Collège Poudlard, Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin

Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers

Cher monsieur Potter,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er Septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 Juillet au plus tard.

Rowena Walsh

Directrice adjointe.

"Oh, mon Jimmy, c'est formidable !" s'écria sa mère en le serrant dans ses bras. "Même si je savais que tu réussirais, je suis tellement émue, attends que ton père le sache, quel dommage qu'il soit parti avant le petit déjeuner…"

James n'écoutait sa mère qu'à moitié ; il se sentait étrangement crispé, l'estomac noué ; l'excitation grandissait rapidement, au fur et à mesure qu'il retournait l'idée dans sa tête : _je vais aller à Poudlard. Je vais aller à Poudlard…_

Poudlard, l'école des sorciers. Là où toute sa famille avait été avant lui. Là où tous les jeunes sorciers et sorcières d'Angleterre étudiaient la magie.

James Potter savait qu'il y avait du magique en lui depuis le jour de ses trois ans, quand, ennuyé par un chat aux griffes un peu trop pointues, il s'était soudain retrouvé dix mètres plus loin, sans que personne ne comprenne quoi que ce soit. Cette lettre n'était donc pas vraiment une surprise, mais son arrivée scellait son entrée véritable dans le monde des sorciers. Il écrivit la lettre de réponse juste après le petit déjeuner et la renvoya avec le même hibou, puis partit dehors s'amuser avec le vieux balai de son père, sous le soleil de juillet qui n'avait jamais semblé briller autant.

James venait d'avoir onze ans ; il était déjà plutôt grand pour son âge, en tout cas suffisamment pour que ses camarades d'école primaire n'osent pas lui chercher des noises ; mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il était respecté. Il attirait la sympathie naturellement, par son bon caractère, ses manières simples et directes et son sens de l'humour. Les filles aimaient l'air rêveur que lui donnait sa tignasse en bataille, dont les mèches pourtant courtes partaient dans tous les sens, ainsi que ses grands yeux d'un vert sombre qui brillaient derrière ses lunettes. Ses copains savaient qu'il était toujours partant pour une bonne rigolade, ou pour faire une petite farce à quelqu'un tant que ce n'était pas méchant ou humiliant. Bref, James s'entendait avec tout le monde.

Et pourtant, en volant sur le vieux Stratus 60 de son père, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à combien ça aurait été chouette s'il avait eu un frère, ou un ami avec qui partager le vaste Manoir Potter et tout ce qu'il contenait. A l'école, il avait plein de camarades ou de copains qui étaient parfaits pour rigoler un bon coup, ou bien lui prêter leur plume si jamais il cassait la sienne, mais aucun vrai ami. Jamais un de ses camarades n'aurait pensé à l'inviter chez lui pour un après-midi, et, en cas de pépin, James s'était toujours retrouvé seul. C'est pourquoi il était curieux de voir comment les choses se passeraient à Poudlard. _Faites que ce soit différent_, espéra-t-il. _Simplement différent._

Les jours qui suivirent se traînèrent si lentement que James demanda plusieurs fois à sa mère si on ne pouvait pas accélérer le cours du temps. En revenant de son travail le jour où son fils avait reçu la lettre, William Potter avait fait un long discours sur l'héritage des sorciers, l'honneur de la famille – pratiquement tous les Potter étaient passés par la même maison, Gryffondor – et les familles de sang pur à fréquenter ou à éviter. Quant aux autres, disait-il, c'était à voir. On ne pouvait pas savoir s'ils étaient fréquentables ou pas. Dans ce cas, il fallait… James n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il se demandait à quoi ressemblait le château vu de l'extérieur.

Puis vint le moment d'acheter les affaires d'école dont la liste était arrivée avec la lettre d'admission : l'uniforme (des robes de sorciers noires, une cape d'hiver et un chapeau, noirs également), les livres, et les fournitures, incluant bien sûr une baguette magique. Et pour acheter tout cela, le meilleur endroit était caché au cœur de Londres.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que James allait sur le Chemin de Traverse, et il connaissait le chemin. Une fois arrivés à Londres par la voie Moldue, sous une pluie d'été tiède et battante, Mrs Potter laissa en souriant son fils passer devant elle jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Il n'eut aucun mal à le trouver, coincé entre une petite librairie et une boucherie charcuterie.

J'aurais dû prendre un parapluie plus grand, fit Mrs Potter en poussant la porte du petit pub miteux. James haussa les épaules et entra à sa suite, secouant sa tignasse trempée.

James aimait bien le Chaudron Baveur, bien que le pub soit continuellement plongé dans la pénombre, et que la poussière s'entasse en petits tas dans les coins où les araignées seules faisaient la loi… il l'avait toujours trouvé sympathique. Sa mère le traversa non sans distribuer des sourires à des clients qu'elle connaissait ; lorsque le barman lui demanda si elle prendrait son habituel jus de groseille avec des glaçons, elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et montra James du doigt ; celui-ci observait avec un intérêt tout particulier un nain debout sur une chaise, des cartes dans la main, braillant à un sorcier assis à la même table :

"Tu as triché ! Sac à serpents, je vous jure qu'il a triché !"

"Mon grand garçon commence Poudlard en septembre," disait fièrement Mrs Potter au barman. "Nous allons acheter ses fournitures."

"Ah," fit le barman avec un grand sourire qui découvrit le trou formé par l'absence de ses deux incisives supérieures. "Ce ne peut être qu'une bonne chose pour lui, madame Potter. Quoique… Je crois que le fils Rogue commence également cette année."

"Rogue ? Ils sont plutôt proches de Celui-Dont-on-ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-le-Nom, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'en méfie toujours, on ne sait jamais…"

"C'est ce qu'on dit. En tous cas je l'ai croisé avec ses parents ; ils sont passées en coup de vent sans même m'adresser un regard."

"Aucune politesse, vraiment."

Le sorcier avait fini par apaiser le nain en lui offrant sa propre Bièrauberre ; James se retourna vers sa mère, qui le regarda et s'exclama :

"Oh Jimmy, j'allais t'oublier ! Excusez-nous, Nigel," fit-elle au barman qui souriait toujours derrière son comptoir – un sourire de pirate, pensait James qui l'aimait bien "– mais il faut qu'on y aille ! Voyez, Jimmy ne tient plus en place !"

"Je m'appelle _James_, maman," fit James d'un ton excédé. Il allait rentrer à Poudlard, il n'était plus un bébé, si seulement elle pouvait arrêter avec ce surnom ridicule…

Ils sortirent tous deux dans la petite cour derrière le bar ; il pleuvait toujours, mais James refusa que sa mère " améliore " son parapluie à l'aide de la magie. Il aimait cette pluie d'été douce et tiède, cela faisait du bien après la chaleur étouffante de ce début d'août – et il se sentait parfaitement idiot sous un parapluie. Toutefois, comme ses lunettes étaient tellement trempées et embuées qu'il ne pouvait pas voir à trois pas, il fut soulagé quand sa mère les lui prit du nez et les tapota avec sa baguette magique en marmonnant :

"_Impervius._ Franchement, James…"

James remit ses lunettes qui, à présent, repoussaient l'eau de pluie. Il vit clairement sa mère compter les briques du mur devant eux et en tapoter une avec sa baguette ; un trou s'ouvrit, puis s'agrandit, et James et sa mère entrèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Malgré la pluie, il y avait pas mal de gens dans l'allée centrale, et James souriait en voyant le ballet familier de robes colorées. A peu près tous les sorciers et sorcières avaient conjuré un Sortilège Parapluie ou tenaient un vrai parapluie de Moldu, ce qui donnait un tableau assez intéressant ; on voyait la différence avec les quelques parents Moldus venus accompagner leurs enfants apprentis sorciers pour acheter leurs affaires d'école. C'étaient les seuls qui paraissaient ébahis par tout ce qu'ils voyaient.

"Voyons voir cette liste," marmonna Mrs Potter en sortant le parchemin de son sac à main. "Ah oui, les robes. Madame Guipure doit les avoir finies depuis la dernière fois. Pauvre femme, un incendie pareil, ça vous détruit un commerce… Tu vas chercher tes uniformes pendant que je vais t'acheter tes rouleaux de parchemin, tes plumes et ton télescope. Tiens," ajouta-t-elle en tendant à James un petit sac de Gallions d'or avant qu'il aie pu placer un mot, "il devrait y en avoir assez pour les robes et les livres d'école, et tant que tu y es, occupe-toi de ta baguette magique. Après, nous irons t'acheter un chaudron, et tout ce qu'il te faut pour les cours de Potions. Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, je suis sûre d'avoir oublié quelque chose…"

James ouvrit la bouche, mais sa mère le coupa avec un regard sévère :

"Je peux te faire confiance, James ?"

"Oui, maman," réussit enfin à articuler ce dernier, heureux qu'elle ait enfin cessé de le traiter comme un petit garçon à sa maman. "C'est bon, j'irai chez Madame Guipure, chez monsieur Ollivander, puis à la librairie, et on se retrouve devant chez Florian Fortarôme dans trois quart d'heure. Ça te va ?"

Les joues de Mrs Potter prirent une couleur rose vif, et elle embrassa son fils sur la joue en s'exclamant :

"Oh mon Jimmy… je suis si fière de toi !"

James, un peu embarrassé, la regarda ensuite se diriger vers une boutique dont la vitrine montrait des rouleaux de parchemin de toutes tailles et des plumes de toutes sortes ; il soupira. Certaines choses mettent du temps à changer. Puis il tourna les talons et alla vers la boutique dont l'enseigne indiquait : " Madame Guipure, Prêt-à-Porter pour mages et sorciers. "

Le magasin semblait tout à fait normal, pourtant d'après ce que James avait compris, l'arrière-boutique avait brûlé quelques jours auparavant, détruisant pas mal des robes qui y étaient entreposées. Quand Madame Guipure arriva, elle l'emmena dans cette fameuse arrière-boutique et l'assis sur un tabouret à quelques pas d'un autre garçon ; il lui demanda poliment de ses nouvelles, mais la petite sorcière se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air malheureux, avant de prendre son nom et de disparaître derrière un rideau. James jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, et tomba sur le garçon assis à côté, qui regardait tout autour de lui, le nez en l'air. James ne put s'empêcher de le détailler du regard.

Il devait avoir son âge, et avait à peu près la même taille que lui, grand et plutôt maigre ; il n'était pas habillé avec une robe de sorcier, mais à la manière Moldue – un T-shirt, un jeans et une veste de la même matière, l'air usé mais plutôt cool, encore humide de pluie. Sa tignasse en bataille était presque pire que celle de James lui-même, du même noir de jais, mais dont les mèches humides retombaient plus bas sur la nuque en bouclant même un peu. Sur l'ensemble flottait une impression indéfinissable, semblable au sourire qui se nichait sur ses lèvres, lumineux, plein de sarcasme, d'ironie tranquille et de légère insolence. Et quand il tourna des yeux interrogateurs vers James, celui-ci faillit sursauter : jamais il n'en avait vu de cette couleur. Ils étaient bleus, mais d'un bleu limpide, très clair, et pétillaient de rire, de feu et – à ce moment-là – de curiosité.

"Salut," fit-il en levant un sourcil.

"Salut," répondit finalement James, avant de demander en avançant son tabouret, dévoré de curiosité lui aussi :

"Tu es un Moldu ?"

"Euh… ouais, si on veut. Tu es un sorcier ?"

La question fut suivie d'un sourire ironique, celui de quelqu'un qui ne prend rien au sérieux, et surtout pas lui-même. James lui rendit son sourire :

"Euh… ouais, si on veut. T'es avec tes parents ? C'est tous des Moldus dans ta famille ?"

"Je suis avec ma grande sœur, c'est une sorcière, elle est allée s'acheter de nouveaux livres par là-bas. Elle est déjà à Poudlard depuis quatre ans et c'est une enquiquineuse. Et toi ?"

"Ma mère m'a planté là pour aller m'acheter des plumes, des rouleaux de parchemin et pas mal d'autres trucs qu'il y a sur la liste."

"Alors toi aussi, t'es un abandonné ?"

"On peut dire ça, ouais…"

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire. Puis quand James eut repris son sérieux, il tendit une main que l'autre serra chaleureusement :

"Moi c'est James Potter."

"Sirius Black. Rigole pas, c'est pas moi qui ai choisi mon prénom."

James fronça les sourcils :

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ? J'aime bien Sirius. J'aimerais bien avoir un prénom original comme ça, James c'est d'un commun… Sirius, au moins, c'est cool."

"C'est pas ce que les autres disaient, à l'école, fit Sirius en souriant de nouveau. Ils disaient que, euh… ah oui, que c'était " un nom bizarre pour un type bizarre ". Remarque, c'est pas que ça me déplaisait d'être le " type bizarre ", au contraire ! Puis j'aime bien ce prénom. L'Étoile du Chien. C'est vrai que c'est cool."

"Ça t'es déjà arrivé de jeter un _vrai_ sort ?"

Sirius fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant :

"Euh… ouais, il y a cinq ou six ans, il y avait cette grande andouille qui voulait me piquer mon petit goûter ; il s'est retrouvé par terre, avec les cheveux très longs et très verts. Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fait ça," termina-t-il avec un sourire de loup, "mais ça valait le détour !"

Les deux garçons rirent de nouveau ; Madame Guipure arriva avec deux paquets à la main :

"Tenez, mes enfants, les voilà. Et bonne année scolaire !"

En sortant de la boutique, Sirius eut l'air piteux :

"De quoi je vais avoir l'air, dans ces robes ? Eh, c'est une école mixte ? Les filles vont se ficher de moi, franchement…"

"Il y a effectivement des filles à Poudlard, et elles sont habituées à voir des garçons en " robes ", t'en fais pas," fit James en le frappant amicalement sur l'épaule. "Regarde, moi je suis un garçon, et est-ce que je n'ai pas l'air sublime là-dedans ?"

"Euh, à dire vrai…"

Un coup d'œil suffit à James pour constater que Sirius plaisantait.

"Ma sœur m'a dit d'aller acheter une baguette magique," fit ce dernier. "Tu sais où c'est ?"

"Oui, c'est chez Ollivander, c'est par là…"

Ils descendirent la rue en plaisantant allègrement, sans avoir l'air de remarquer la pluie qui les trempait jusqu'aux os. Une fois arrivés devant la boutique, Sirius s'ébroua à la manière d'un chien avant de rentrer derrière James.

La boutique, vue de l'extérieur, était minuscule, et les deux garçons eurent cette impression qu'on ressent dans une bibliothèque vraiment immense, de ne pas pouvoir parler sans être entendu à des kilomètres. Il y avait une seule chaise, au milieu de la pièce ; James s'y assit après un regard à Sirius, qui secoua la tête. Il préférait rester debout. Pendant quelques interminables secondes, rien ne bougea, puis la clochette de la porte fit entendre un tintement rouillé et une fille entra.

Tout ce que les deux garçons purent voir en premier lieu, ce fut un immense parapluie, et en dessous une jupe mouillée qui collait à deux petites jambes qui tremblaient un peu. Puis le parapluie se ferma, et tout ce que les deux autres purent voir fut une magnifique chevelure d'un roux sombre, qui descendait jusqu'aux épaules de sa propriétaire, cachant à moitié le visage. Puis elle écarta enfin les flammes sombres, et James et Sirius eurent un grand sourire, immédiatement en même temps. Cette chevelure avait caché jusqu'ici les plus beaux yeux qu'ils aient jamais vu – sans exagération. Imaginez deux yeux verts immenses, scintillants, entourés de longs cils sombres, et vous aurez une idée de ce à quoi ressemblait l'apparition. Ces yeux, néanmoins, semblaient un peu inquiets, et regardaient rapidement tout autour d'eux, comme s'ils s'attendaient à voir débarquer un dragon sans crier gare.

"Salut," fit James avec un sourire. La fille se détendit, et dit :

"Salut. C'est bien ici, pour les baguettes magiques ?"

"Ouais, c'est bien là," fit Sirius. "Première année à Poudlard aussi ?"

La fille hocha la tête. Sirius donna un coup de coude à James ; celui-ci bondit hors de la chaise et la montra du doigt à la nouvelle venue :

"Euh, pardon… tu veux t'asseoir ?"

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux :

"C'est ça, t'as qu'à dire que je suis impotente… non, garde-la, va. T'es arrivé le premier."

"Comment tu t'appelles ?" demanda James.

"Lily Evans. Je crois que je suis ce qu'on appelle une Moldue. Enfin, toute ma famille est Moldue."

"C'est vrai ?"

James la fixait avec le plus grand intérêt. Lily se remit à rire, moins nerveusement – son rire était chaud, presque musical :

"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Je suis pas une bête curieuse, non ?"

"C'est la première fois que j'en vois un de près," répondit sincèrement James…

Cet aveu brisa le silence qui régnait dans la petite pièce ; les deux autres éclatèrent de rire, et James suivit immédiatement. Puis :

"Au fait, c'est quoi vos noms ?"

"James Potter."

"Sirius Black."

"Comme l'étoile ? Ouah, cool."

"Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Hé, Lily, tu as quelque chose contre les garçons en robes de sorciers ?"

"Non, de toute façon, là où on va tout le monde en porte."

"Ah, tu vois !"

"Mouais…"

Ils allaient se remettre à rire, mais ils entendirent une porte claquer doucement dans le fond de la boutique, et une voix sourde, comme étouffée, dire :

"Bonjour à vous trois."

Ils sursautèrent : un vieil homme se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses grands yeux pâles brillants dans la pénombre comme une double lune.

"Bonjour," hasarda Lily. James et Sirius se tortillaient légèrement de chaque côté de la chaise, manifestement mal à l'aise, surtout le deuxième. Monsieur Ollivander fixa le petit groupe pendant quelques secondes puis Lily se risqua à nouveau, en reculant d'un pas :

"Ils sont arrivés avant moi."

Mr Ollivander darda ses yeux d'argent sur elle, mais elle ne cilla pas. Puis il se tourna vers James :

"Mr Potter, voulez-vous être le premier, je vous prie ?"

"Comment il connaît ton nom ?" souffla Lily alors que James faisait un pas en avant. Il répondit sur le même ton :

"Je viens souvent ici, il me connaît."

Mr Ollivander sortit de sa poche un mètre ruban avec des marques en argent et commença à prendre les mesures de James :

"Vous êtes droitier, si ma mémoire est bonne ?" demanda-t-il ; James hocha la tête. Puis le fabricant de baguettes laissa le mètre ruban continuer de prendre les mesures tout seul – Lily ouvrit de grands yeux, en particulier quand il mesura l'écartement des narines – et alla chercher des boîtes sur des étagères.

"Essayez celle-ci, Mr Potter," fit-il en sortant une baguette de l'une des boîtes. "Frêne, 8 ½ pouces, avec un nerf de cœur de dragon à l'intérieur."

James la prit doucement mais fermement dans ses doigts et la fit tournoyer ; rien ne se passa. Mr Ollivander la lui enleva des mains et lui en donna une autre.

"Tenez : pin, 9 ½ pouces, ventricule de dragon également. Un dragon différent, bien sûr. Il n'y a pas chez nous deux baguettes semblables, tout comme on ne trouve pas deux dragons semblables. J'ajoute que vous ne trouverez pas de meilleures baguettes que les nôtres dans toute l'Angleterre. Votre père avait du ventricule de dragon dans sa première baguette, je m'en souviens très bien – du laurier, 9 pouces, légère et flexible. Tenez, essayez plutôt celle-ci. Acajou, 11 pouces, plume de phénix. Excellente pour tout ce qui est Métamorphoses."

James le sentit au moment où il saisit la baguette ; une petite vague de chaleur irradia du bout de ses doigts, et de petites étincelles bleues jaillirent de l'instrument magique. Les yeux de Mr Ollivander brillèrent alors qu'il glissait la baguette dans un sac en papier.

"Cette baguette vous a choisi, prenez-en soin, Mr Potter," fit-il gravement. "Sept Gallions."

James prit le sac et sortit sept pièces d'or de la bourse que lui avait confié sa mère ; puis, alors que le fabricant disait " Suivant, je vous prie " il recula vers Lily et Sirius. Ils se regardèrent ; finalement Sirius s'avança.

"Il me semble que je vous connais," fit Mr Ollivander en fronçant les sourcils. "Vous êtes le deuxième enfant d'Altaïr Black, après Véga Black, c'est bien ça ?"

Sirius hocha la tête. Il était un peu pâle.

"J'avais donc vu juste. Vous avez les yeux de votre mère. Sa première baguette était en noyer, 11 pouces de long, plutôt flexible."

Sirius avait l'air encore plus mal à l'aise que l'instant d'avant tandis que Mr Ollivander prenait ses mesures à son tour.

"Comment va votre sœur ? Elle est toujours satisfaite de sa baguette, n'est-ce pas ? Je me rappelle de chaque client qui a franchi ce seuil, et de chaque baguette vendue. Celle-ci contenait un nerf de cœur de licorne, ce qui est plutôt rare, vous savez. Noisetier, 12 pouces, souple et rapide. Attendez une seconde."

Il disparut dans les étagères ; Sirius eut le temps de souffler à James :

"Il raconte toujours à ses clients toutes les baguettes qu'il a vendues, ou c'est juste pour impressionner les p'tits jeunes ?"

James haussa les épaules avec un sourire ; Mr Ollivander revint, tenant dans les mains à peine deux ou trois boîtes :

"Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il vous faut, Mr Black. Ebène, 11 ½ pouces, ventricule de dragon. Souple, assez puissante. Essayez, pour voir."

Sirius la prit dans ses mains pendant une seconde ; puis il eut un sursaut et lâcha la baguette avec un glapissement :

"Hey ! C'est chaud, ce truc !"

James se mit à rire tandis que Mr Ollivander fronçait les sourcils :

"Si vous ressentez une légère chaleur à vos premiers contacts avec la baguette, c'est qu'elle vous a choisi. Reprenez-la, je vous prie."

Sirius se baissa, un peu penaud, et ramassa la baguette d'ébène. Cette fois, il resserra les doigts autour de l'instrument, et ne broncha pas quand des étincelles d'un rouge doré jaillirent du bout de sa baguette. Il avait même l'air ravi :

"Alors c'est _ma_ baguette ? Et je suis tombé dessus du premier coup ? C'est génial !"

Il fouilla dans ses nombreuses poches et finit par trouver sept Gallions qu'il tendit à Mr Ollivander, avant de retourner vers ses deux nouveaux amis et de lancer un regard gentiment ironique à Lily :

"Bonne chance, ma vieille !"

Lily lui lança un regard meurtrier et s'avança vers Mr Ollivander d'un pas ferme. Celui-ci souriait en la fixant de ses grands yeux pâles :

"Ah, un peu de sang neuf… vous êtes d'origine Moldue, n'est-ce pas, mon enfant ?"

"Oui," répondit-elle sans ciller ; "je m'appelle Lily Evans."

"Très bien, Miss Evans. Voyons voir ça…"

Et le rituel recommença une troisième fois : le mètre ruban, les mesures, la valse des baguettes… Au bout d'une petite dizaine d'essais infructueux, Lily tomba enfin sur _sa_ baguette : 10 ¼ pouces de saule, avec un poil de crinière de licorne à l'intérieur, souple et maniable. Et très efficace pour les Enchantements. Lily en parlait avec une certaine fierté en sortant de la boutique, reprenant son immense parapluie après avoir pratiquement obligé les deux garçons à s'y réfugier également :

"Allez, James, tu es plus grand que moi, prend ce fichu parapluie et qu'on en finisse, sinon je vais finir par éborgner l'un de vous deux. Alors, ça fait quoi d'avoir des morceaux d'animaux magiques dans vos baguettes ? Un phénix, un dragon et une licorne ! Plutôt cool, hein ?"

"Plutôt, oui. J'ai un morceau de cœur de dragon dans la mienne… J'y crois toujours pas…"

Sirius ressortit sa baguette de son emballage et fut légèrement déçu de constater qu'elle ne jetait plus d'étincelles.

"C'est normal, vous croyez ?"

"Bien sûr," fit James. Sinon tu imagines la panique, ces trucs bleus, ou rouges, ou violets, qui jaillissent à chaque fois que tu prend ta bag… _hé !_"

James venait de se cogner contre quelqu'un ; Sirius poussa un glapissement – il avait failli se prendre le parapluie de l'étranger dans l'œil. Lily observait avec une moue réticente le nez crochu, les yeux sombres et glacés qui lançaient des éclairs et les cheveux noirs et gras :

"Vous pouvez pas faire attention, non ?" aboya le nouveau venu. "Ça vous arrive, de regarder devant vous ?"

"Désolé," fit James en haussant les épaules. Après tout, eux regardaient où ils allaient – enfin, façon de parler, avec ce fichu parapluie. "On ne t'avait pas vu."

"Tu devrais changer de lunettes, toi ! Apparemment, tu es plus bigleux que tu ne crois !"

James n'aimait décidément pas ce type. Il lui jeta un regard noir et fit un mouvement menaçant, mais Sirius parla avant qu'il ait tenté quelque chose :

"Dis-moi, face de rat, avant de continuer sur un ton aussi poli, tu as une baguette magique ?"

"Non, mais…"

"Y a pas de " non, mais. " Toi, t'as pas de baguette, et nous on en a trois. Toutes neuves."

"Et on _est_ trois," d'ailleurs, renchérit James, les sourcils toujours froncés.

"Alors," termina Sirius d'une voix dangereusement calme, "si tu n'as rien de plus intelligent à dire, casse-toi."

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Sirius et James seraient tombés raides morts. Mais le premier sourit, de son sourire de loup qui découvrait ses canines, et l'autre n'insista pas. Toutefois on pouvait l'entendre pester à haute voix même à une quinzaine de mètres plus loin.

"Un nouvel ami, Sirius ?" fit Lily avec un sourire, alors qu'il entraient dans la librairie en essayant désespérément de fermer le parapluie. "Tu as quand même été un peu loin. C'est pas très prudent, ni sérieux, si tu excuses le jeu de mots minable…"

"J'excuse le jeu de mots, j'ai l'habitude. Mais tu verras vite que je ne suis ni prudent, ni sérieux. En tout cas, je fais tout pour ne pas l'être."

"Parfait, je me retrouve avec deux dingues. Je sens que l'année va être… intéressante."

"Ça, tu l'as dit. Attendez une minute… oh, non !"

"Quoi, James ?"

"Je suis ici pour acheter mes livres et c'est ma mère qui a la liste…"

"Ah, ça c'est bête.

"C'est pas grave, James, moi aussi je dois acheter mes livres. J'ai la liste ici."

"Ah, merci, Lily. Tu me sauves la vie."

"Pas de problème !"

Lily sortit sa liste de son sac, et y jeta un coup d'œil. James fronça les sourcils : cette liste-là était plus longue que celle qu'il avait reçue.

"Pourquoi il y a autant de livres ?"

"Ah, ça c'est ceux qu'on m'a hautement conseillé de lire, et ceux-là, c'est ceux qu'on doit acheter pour l'école."

"_Histoire de Poudlard, Encyclopédie des Créatures Magiques, La Magie Noire et comment s'en protéger… _Et une _Etude de la Société Magique d'Aujourd'hui _? A quoi ça va pouvoir te servir de lire tout ça ?"

Lily rougit un peu :

"Je ne sais absolument rien de votre monde, moi ! Comment vous vivez, l'organisation, l'attitude face aux Moldus… Tout ce que je veux, c'est ne pas débarquer à Poudlard et avoir l'air d'une Moldue ignorante."

"Mais Lily," intervint Sirius, "il y a plein d'enfants de Moldus qui débarquent à Poudlard et qui ne savent presque rien non plus ! Regarde moi, par exemple. Ma mère était une sorcière, mais mon père est tout ce qu'on peut trouver de plus Moldu, c'est lui qui nous a élevé, ma sœur et moi – je ne connais pas le quart de tout ce que sait Jamsie ici présent en matière de magie, mais je ne stresse pas pour ça ! Relax !"

"Sirius a raison, fit James avec un sourire rassurant. Quant à moi, je viens d'une ancienne famille de sorciers, je sais voler sur un balai et je connais pas mal d'histoires en rapport avec la magie, mais…"

"Voler sur un balai ?"

Sirius avait l'air à la fois enchanté et positivement terrifié. Le mélange était intéressant.

"C'est vrai ? On va apprendre ça aussi ?"

"Oui, il y a des cours de vol ; je disais donc… vous avez vu que je sais tenir une baguette… mais c'est tout ce que sais faire ! Je ne sais ni jeter des sorts, ni te citer la moindre date en Histoire de la Magie, et je ne vais certainement pas me transformer en animal sous tes yeux… On commence tous au même niveau."

Lily avait l'air soulagé, mais déterminé.

"D'accord, les garçons. Mais je veux quand même prendre quelques uns de ces bouquins. Ils ont l'air intéressants. Voyons le premier sur la liste… Sirius, tu as déjà acheté tes livres, toi ?"

Sirius eut l'air mal à l'aise :

"Non, ma sœur me passe les siens. De quand elle était en première année."

Lily ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de mal à hériter des livres de sa grande sœur, après tout, celle de Sirius ne pouvait pas être pire que Pétunia. Elle était positivement invivable. Elle haussa les épaules et se mit en quête des livres de la liste avec James. Sirius flâna un peu dans le magasin, les mains dans les poches, regardant les titres des livres qu'on y vendait. Il y avait de tout : des manuels de classe, bien sûr, mais aussi des vieux grimoires à l'air vénérable, des petits livres de poche, des livres de recettes qui sentait le chou à dix pas, et on pouvait même voir dans un coin une cage contenant des livres hirsutes, avec des pattes et des petits yeux oranges qui vous regardaient avec insistance… Vraiment de tout.

Il y avait pas mal de monde dans la librairie, la plupart étant des étudiants venus acheter leurs livres, comme eux. Lily faillit trébucher contre un garçon qui lisait, assis par terre ; il se leva d'un bond, et s'excusa, tout confus. Lily lui sourit pour faire signe que ce n'était rien, et elle fut contente de voir un sourire s'épanouir sur le visage du garçon, plutôt pâle au demeurant. Puis il s'adossa au mur et replongea dans son livre.

Quand les trois – ou plutôt les deux – eurent terminé leurs achats, ils sortirent de la boutique ; il pleuvait toujours. Lily soupira et déplia son parapluie encore une fois.

"Vous savez, je commence à en avoir marre. J'adore la pluie, surtout en été, mais là, c'est vraiment abuser."

"A qui le dis-tu. Où on va, maintenant ?"

"Il paraît qu'il y a une boutique d'animaux par là, j'aimerais bien m'en prendre un, puisqu'on a le droit."

"La Ménagerie ? oui, c'est là. Ils pourraient faire une boutique spécialisée pour les hiboux, quand même. C'est le bazar, là-dedans, vous allez voir."

Ils descendirent la rue jusqu'à la Ménagerie Magique ; ils l'auraient repérée à dix mètres rien qu'à l'odeur – une forte odeur de litière de chat, de cage de hibou, de mare d'eau stagnante et de plein d'autres choses auxquelles ils ne voulaient même pas penser. L'intérieur valait le coup d'œil.

Ce n'était pas très grand ; les murs étaient recouverts de cages, contenant des animaux de toutes les espèces. Il y avait des escargots venimeux qui bavaient tant qu'ils pouvaient, des grenouilles-taureaux qui beuglaient, des grands rats noirs qui faisaient les fous dans leur cage, des corbeaux d'un noir de jais… et même quelques petites créatures à fourrure que Lily trouva adorables, qui apparemment tentaient la prouesse de chanter en chœur, et _entièrement_, le vaste répertoire des Beatles. Alors qu'ils en étaient à _Help!_ elle demanda des conseils pour choisir un animal à la sorcière qui se tenait derrière le comptoir :

"Vous avez le choix entre un crapaud, un chat et un hibou. Je vous dis cela tout de suite, un hibou est bien plus pratique. Il porte le courrier, il ne bave pas, pas de risque d'allergie aux plumes et pas besoin de litière. Tant qu'à avoir un animal, autant qu'il soit utile."

Lily, un peu étourdie par ce flot de paroles, hocha simplement la tête. Elle choisit une petite chouette aux plumage d'un brun presque roux, qui dormait tranquillement, la tête sous l'aile ; elle dormait toujours quand la sorcière sortit sa cage de l'étagère et la tendit à Lily, rougissante de plaisir. Pour elle, sa chouette était une merveille.

La pluie était moins dense quand ils sortirent. Il y avait toujours autant de monde dans la rue, mais Lily put quand même apercevoir le garçon sur qui elle avait failli trébucher chez Fleury et Bott ; il lisait toujours, adossé à côté de la vitrine d'un apothicaire, ses cheveux châtains tombant sur ses yeux.

"Comment tu vas appeler ta chouette ?" demanda James qui tenait le parapluie, cette fois. Tandis que Sirius essayait de caresser les plumes de l'animal, Lily réfléchit une seconde, et dit finalement :

"Nina. J'adore ce nom."

"C'est pas un peu bizarre, Nina, pour une chouette ?" fit Sirius en retirant ses doigts de la cage en un mouvement vif – Nina s'était réveillée et l'avait mordu.

"J'aime bien ce prénom, et puis c'est ma chouette, alors c'est Nina. C'est tout."

"Ok, ok," fit James en rigolant, pour calmer le jeu. "C'est Nina. Où on va, maintenant ?"

"Je sais pas," fit Sirius en haussant les épaules. "Ma sœur m'a dit de l'attendre chez Florian Fortarôme, mais je ne sais pas où c'est, et elle m'a dit qu'elle en aurait pour une bonne heure, alors…"

"Ma mère m'a aussi donné rendez-vous chez Florian," dit James en s'arrêtant près d'un talus herbeux ; "c'est un café, par là-bas, c'est plutôt sympa comme endroit…"

"Ils sont là ! Avec le parapluie stupide !"

James, Lily et Sirius se retournèrent d'un bloc : cinq garçons de leur âge se tenaient maintenant devant eux, mais ils ne reconnurent que le premier, le type aux cheveux gras et au nez crochu contre qui James s'était cogné, et que Sirius avait remis à sa place. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus assuré, maintenant qu'il avait de quoi assurer ses arrières ; il se planta devant James et Sirius, l'air hautain :

"C'est à quel sujet ?" demanda James d'un air innocent. L'autre fronça les sourcils :

"C'est au sujet, comme tu dis, de ce que ton petit camarade et toi m'avez manqué de respect tout à l'heure. Et je n'aime pas qu'on me manque de respect."

"Et t'es qui pour parler comme ça, Voldemort ?" plaisanta Sirius. A la surprise de Lily, les cinq garçons frissonnèrent ; de son côté, James sursauta, et observa Sirius avec attention : pratiquement tout ce qui était lié à la magie craignaient de prononcer le nom de celui qu'on considérait déjà comme le plus puissant Mage Noir du siècle. James lui-même ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi, il trouvait ridicule d'avoir peur d'un nom, et le disait lui-même assez naturellement, malgré – ou à cause de – la réaction qu'il obtenait à chaque fois. Ici, la réaction ne se fit pas tarder ; le garçon reprit son sang-froid et déclara :

"Je m'appelle Severus Rogue."

Il n'aurait pas dit " le Roi d'Angleterre " avec moins de fierté. James, Sirius et Lily échangèrent un regard sarcastique : ce type tirait apparemment beaucoup d'orgueil de son nom, mais aucun des trois ne semblait le connaître. Voyant le peu de réaction que leur camarade avait obtenue, les quatre autres derrière lui se présentèrent également – pour la forme :

"Evan Rosier, Edward Wilkes, Thomas Avery."

"Lui c'est Michael Nott.

James haussa les épaules :

"James Potter."

"Sirius Black."

"Lily Evans."

Quand Sirius et Lily eurent dit leurs noms, Rogue eut un reniflement de dédain :

"J'ai entendu parler des Potter, mais Black et Evans… vous êtes des Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est ça ?"

Cette fois, James devint très rouge, et alors que Sirius et Lily ouvraient de grands yeux, stupéfaits, il se jeta sur Rogue, le plaqua au sol et lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Aussitôt, Wilkes se jeta sur James à son tour ; Sirius se lança également dans la bagarre, et du coup les deux autres s'en mêlèrent aussi. Lily éloigna rapidement les sacs qui contenaient leurs achats à tous les trois, puis posa la cage de Nina et son parapluie sur le sol, et fit ce à quoi personne ne s'attendait vraiment : elle attrapa Rosier par les cheveux et le tira en arrière. Sans tenir compte le moins du monde de la galanterie, celui-ci contre-attaqua, et bientôt personne ne put rien distinguer. C'était la mêlée complète. Un corps à corps tout ce qu'il y a de plus non-magique. James cognait Rogue, Rogue lui flanquait autant de coups de pieds qu'il pouvait, Sirius mordait Avery de toutes ses forces et faisait un croche-patte à Wilkes, qui essayait d'aider son camarade Rosier qui se débattait, Lily toujours accrochée à ses cheveux, tandis qu'elle frappait du pied Nott pour l'empêcher de venir en aide aux autres…

La pluie et la boue les aveuglaient à moitié, mais ils ne voulaient pas lâcher. Surtout James. " Sang-de-Bourbe " était la chose la plus insultante qu'un sorcier puisse dire à quelqu'un qui avait des origines Moldues. Comme si tout était une histoire de sang " pur " ou " sale ". Et James détestait cet état d'esprit plus que tout. Sirius cognait à l'aveuglette, poussé par un pur instinct d'autodéfense. Il n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce que cette injure voulait dire, mais il détestait qu'on l'insulte lui, ou quelqu'un qu'il aimait bien. Et il sentait qu'il avait trouvé de bons amis avec ces deux-là. Quant à Lily, elle commençait à faiblir. Rosier et Nott étaient tous deux plus grands qu'elle, et plus musclés, et même si elle même était loin d'être faible, elle devait admettre que deux adversaires, cela faisait beaucoup. Elle pouvait également sentir Sirius flancher légèrement, près d'elle, et elle ne savait pas où en était James. Elle mordait, griffait, faisait tout son possible, mais à un moment précis Nott la renversa contre le talus, et Rosier s'approcha. Ses yeux brillèrent férocement derrière son œil au beurre noir ; il s'avança, la main levée, Lily ferma les yeux et serra fort les paupières… Elle entendit un glapissement aigu, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup : Rosier était par terre, en train de se débattre contre quelqu'un qui lui avait littéralement sauté dessus, et qui cognait à l'aveuglette, comme elle le faisait cinq secondes auparavant. En voyant ce qui se passait, Wilkes lâcha Sirius et se jeta sur le nouveau venu, venant en aide à Rosier en fâcheuse posture. Lily retomba sur Nott, ragaillardie par cette aide tombée du ciel.

Ainsi équilibrée, la bagarre aurait pu durer encore longtemps si le bruit et les cris n'avaient attiré les parents en même temps que certains des flâneurs du Chemin de Traverse, curieux de voir des gamins se battre à la manière Moldue. Ils finirent par séparer les combattants – assez difficilement, il faut l'avouer – et bientôt les deux parties ennemies se tenaient chacune d'un côté d'une ligne imaginaire, chacun ayant à braver leur propre engueulade…

"James William Potter ! Tu n'as pas honte de te battre comme un chiffonnier ?"

James se faisait tout petit. Sa mère n'avait jamais semblé si furieuse. De son côté, Sirius était en grande conversation avec une jeune fille d'environ seize ans, avec de longs cheveux noirs qui bouclaient légèrement, et des yeux d'un bleu plus sombre que ceux de Sirius – ce devait être sa sœur, Véga. Personne ne grondait Lily – elle habitait à Londres, et était venue seule – mais elle n'en menait pas large.

"Je croyais que tu valais mieux que ça !" grondait un homme au visage en lame de couteau et aux yeux sombres à Severus Rogue qui baissait le nez. "Te battre comme un vulgaire Moldu, toi, le descendant d'une famille qui ne compte que des sorciers au sang pur depuis quatorze générations !"

"Mais Maman," insistait tout de même James de son côté, "ce type a traité mes copains de Sang-de-Bourbe !"

"Et c'est pour ça que tu te jettes sur lui ? Il y a toujours d'autres moyens de régler une affaire comme ça ! Arrête de gigoter ainsi, tu as une coupure juste sur la pommette…"

Véga Black essayait également de soigner comme elle pouvait les nombreux bleus et coupures de son petit frère, tout en le sermonnant – sur un ton légèrement différent néanmoins :

"Franchement, Si, tu crois que ça valait vraiment la peine de réagir comme ça ? Je veux dire, c'est ridicule de déclencher une bagarre pareille parce qu'un petit snob imbécile t'a traité de quelque chose ! Il voulait sûrement vous provoquer, et toi tu démarres au quart de tour ! C'est malin !"

"Excusez-moi…"

Le père de Rogue avait tapé sur l'épaule de Véga ; celle-ci se retourna, les sourcils froncés :

"Il me semble que vous avez traité mon fils de " petit snob imbécile ", je me trompe ?" fit Mr Rogue d'une voix glaciale. Véga haussa les épaules, et Mrs Potter se retourna vers lui :

"Vous feriez mieux de vous faire discret, vous ! Après tout, c'est votre fils qui a commencé, il n'avait qu'à pas traiter ces enfants de Sang-de-Bourbe !"

"Severus ne provoque jamais, madame, sachez-le. Les autres ont dû faire ou dire quelque chose de grave en premier lieu. Et peut-être que c'est _votre_ fils qui ment, tout simplement."

"Sirius a peut-être un caractère de cochon," s'exclama Véga scandalisée, "mais ce n'est pas un menteur !"

"Vous êtes bien naïve, mademoiselle," grinça Mr Rosier en s'avançant à son tour, "on voit tout de suite que votre Sirius n'a rien d'un enfant de chœur…"

"Dites donc, vous !…"

Voyant que la conversation tournait à la dispute entre adultes, James se détacha discrètement de sa mère et se tourna, avec Sirius et Lily, vers celui qui leur avait apporté son aide :

"Merci, mon vieux," fit Sirius avec un grand sourire. "Sans toi, on était mal."

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu nous as aidés," ajouta James en écho, "mais vraiment, c'était sympa de ta part."

Lily fixa avec attention le visage un peu pâle, et les cheveux châtains tombant sur des yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable, entre le bleu et le gris :

"Je te reconnais, toi ! Tu étais chez Fleury et Bott, et je t'ai vu devant chez l'apothicaire, en face de la Ménagerie Magique ! Tu nous suivais, ou quoi ?"

"Pas vraiment."

La voix du garçon était basse et douce, et ses yeux souriaient.

"En fait, c'était ceux-là que je suivais. Je vous ai vu vous rentrer dedans devant la librairie, et vu la tête qu'a fait Severus…"

"Tu le connais ?"

"On a été à la même école, pendant un moment. Il traînait toujours avec sa petite bande, et comme je savais qu'ils étaient dans le coin, je me doutais qu'il allait tenter quelque chose. Ils étaient cinq, vous n'étiez que trois, vous aviez tous de bonnes têtes – et j'avais un petit compte à régler avec Rosier."

James leva un sourcil :

"Pourquoi ?"

Le garçon eut un sourire tranquillement sarcastique, comme une sorte de mélange entre les sourires de James et de Sirius, pensa Lily :

"Oh… il s'était assis sur mon hibou, alors je lui avait piqué son rat en peluche."

Puis, devant les expressions surprise et dubitative des autres, il haussa les épaules :

"On était à la maternelle. Mais il avait à moitié étouffé mon hibou, l'animal. Déjà imposant."

Les trois amis pouffèrent de rire, puis Lily demanda :

"C'est quoi, ton nom ?"

"Remus, Remus Lupin. Je sais, c'est bizarre, mais que voulez-vous, j'ai pas choisi. Et les vôtres ?"

Les trois autres se présentèrent :

"James Potter. Ma mère, c'est elle, là-bas, celle qui crie après le père de Rogue."

"Sirius Black, et la fille avec les cheveux noirs qui vient de gifler le père de Rosier – ouais, vas-y, Véga ! – eh ben c'est ma sœur."

"Lily Evans, moi j'habite tout près, alors je suis venue seule. Avec qui tu es venu, toi ?"

Remus ouvrit la bouche, mais il fut coupé par un éclat de voix derrière eux :

"Remus ! Ça m'aurait étonnée ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, cette fois ?"

La femme avait des cheveux blond cendrés, et des yeux d'un bleu de velours sombre, qui lançaient des éclairs à Remus ; celui-ci semblait soudain très intéressé par ses lacets de chaussures. James vint à son secours :

"C'est notre faute, madame. Quelqu'un avait traité Lily et Sirius –" il fit un signe de tête vers eux "– de Sang-de-Bourbe, alors on s'est battus. Remus avait vu ce qui se passait, et il nous a donné un sacré un sacré coup de main. Sans lui, on était trois contre cinq."

"Bon, alors si c'était pour défendre une juste cause…" fit Mrs Lupin d'une voix radoucie. "Dis-moi, tu es le fils Potter, James, n'est-ce pas ? Je connais un peu ta mère, c'est une personne charmante."

James jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa mère qui criait toujours sur les parents de Rogue et compagnie, avec Véga Black qui semblait aussi grande gueule que son frère. _Charmante_, pensa-t-il, _oui. Tant qu'on ne la met pas en colère_.

"Et vous ?"

"Je m'appelle Lily Evans."

"Sirius Black, m'dame."

"Vous êtes des enfants de Moldus ?"

"Oui, je suis la seule sorcière de la famille," fit Lily avec une certaine fierté.

"Moi, c'est moitié moitié," dit Sirius. "Père Moldu, mère sorcière."

Il y eut un petit silence. Remus essuyait le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue ; Lily tentait de se recoiffer un minimum à l'aide de ses doigts, ce qui était une bataille perdue d'avance. Mrs Lupin prit sa baguette et commença à vérifier les quatre enfants l'un après l'autre, soignant entre autres l'œil au beurre noir de Sirius, la lèvre de Remus, la pommette de James – sa mère n'avait pas eu le temps de finir – et le front et les joues de Lily, couverte d'égratignures. _On est vraiment dans un bel état,_ pensa Lily en regardant les trois garçons. _Couverts de bleus, de bosses et – _aie !_ J'y crois pas, cet abruti de Rosier m'a mordue…_

Ses articulations lui faisaient mal, elle avait encore une coupure au genou et son visage était couvert de boue et de pluie et sa jupe était sale et déchirée ; alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si joyeuse, si contente ? Et elle n'était pas la seule, apparemment : elle pouvait voir James sourire largement tandis qu'il discutait avec Remus et Sirius. Les yeux bleus gris du premier brillaient doucement, et ceux du second flamboyaient littéralement. Ils parlaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, et Lily sentit que cette bagarre avait formé un lien entre eux quatre. Comme une cause commune qui les aurait rassemblé pour un moment qui durerait pas mal de temps.

C'était plutôt rassurant pour commencer sept ans dans une école dont elle ne savait pratiquement rien. Au moins elle aurait des alliés.

Mrs Lupin les quitta bientôt pour aller, avec l'aide de certains habitués du Chemin de Traverse, séparer les adultes, qui n'étaient pas loin de se battre comme leurs enfants – ou comme son frère, dans le cas de Véga. Pendant qu'ils " discutaient " à grands renforts de gestes et d'éclats de voix, les responsables – James, Sirius, Lily et Remus d'un côté, et Severus Rogue et sa bande de l'autre – regardaient tranquillement. Les premiers commençaient à faire des paris. Puis, peu à peu, la discussion se calma, le ton baissa, et bientôt les deux parties se séparèrent, non sans continuer de se jeter des regards furieux. James dit rapidement au revoir à ses nouveaux amis avant de suivre en courant presque sa mère qui s'éloignait à grands pas, maugréant à voix basse. Véga emmena Sirius.

Lily resta un moment avec Remus et sa mère pour finir ses achats ; Mrs Lupin insista pour l'aider à les porter jusque chez elle. Ils sortirent donc du Chemin de Traverse en passant par le Chaudron Baveur, et quelques rues plus loin, Lily était chez elle, après avoir remercié chaleureusement Remus et sa mère, elle grimpait quatre à quatre les marches de son perron et poussait la porte, encore toute excitée.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère mettre à jour bientôt. En attendant, profitez-en pour relire mes autres histoires :o)

Bisous de Belphégor la Bizarre ! :o)


	2. En route vers Poudlard

_Disclaimer_ : Presque tout ici appartient à JK Rowling.

****

Les Chroniques des Maraudeurs

_Première année_

_Chapitre 2 : En route vers Poudlard_

Les jours, les semaines qui suivirent semblèrent désespérément longs. Pour s'occuper, Lily faisait puis défaisait sa valise, pliait ses robes, s'entraînait à tenir sa baguette… et surtout passait le plus de temps possibles dans ses livres. L'_Etude de la Société Magique d'Aujourd'hui_ et l_'Histoire de Poudlard_ qu'elle avait acheté étaient des livres longs et compliqués, mais Lily était décidée à les finir avant la rentrée ; quant à l'_Encyclopédie des Créatures Magiques_, elle était tout simplement passionnante. Beaucoup plus complète et riche que le petit manuel _Vie et Habitat des Animaux Fantastiques_ de sa liste de fournitures. En plus, celui-ci commençait à dater sérieusement, et avait franchement besoin d'une mise à jour – apparemment, il avait été écrit dans les années 20. Dans l'_Encyclopédie_, elle pouvait chercher toutes les créatures magiques, des " simples " animaux comme les hippogriffes, les licornes ou les dragons, aux créatures plus proches des humains – les centaures, par exemple – ou encore des créatures des Ténèbres, comme les vampires ou les loups-garous. Fascinant.

Elle passait ainsi presque toutes ses journées dans sa chambre. En descendant manger, elle parlait sans fin de tout ce qu'elle avait lu, et ses parents l'écoutaient, fascinés. Sa sœur Pétunia gardait le silence pendant tout le repas, ce qui constituait un changement assez radical – d'ordinaire elle ne laissait pas Lily en placer une.

Lily n'avait d'ailleurs pas constaté que ce changement chez sa sœur aînée. Pétunia, toujours si prompte à tout critiquer chez tout le monde, et qui faisait parfois profiter sa petite sœur des potins qu'elle avait entendus, se renfermait désormais dès que Lily entrait dans la pièce. Jamais elle ne posait la moindre question sur Poudlard, les livres, la baguette magique et tout ce qui se rapportait au monde des sorciers. Elle passait le plus de temps possible dehors, avec ses amies du collège qui habitaient à côté. Lily avait toujours eu des rapports un peu distants avec sa sœur, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être un peu triste de cet état de choses. Elle se rappelait les fous rires qu'elles partageaient parfois, quand Pétunia était de bonne humeur – Lily, elle, était presque toujours de bonne humeur – et qu'elle voulait bien lui raconter des histoires gratuitement, pour le plaisir de la faire rire. Mais depuis le retour de Lily du Chemin de Traverse, pas un mot, pas un sourire, rien. Et Lily le regrettait.

Vint la fin août, petit à petit. Le soir du 31, Lily eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Les yeux grand ouverts dans la pénombre, elle fixait le mur devant elle en se récitant mentalement des formules magiques qu'elle avait apprises dans son _Livre des Sorts et Enchantements _; son cœur battait fort quand elle se disait qu'elle allait passer dix mois séparée de sa famille – elle ne reviendrait pas pour les vacances de Noël et de Pâques – et encore, ce n'était que la première année.

Mais une pensée la rassura juste avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Elle ne serait pas seule – elle aurait des amis, qui seraient dans la même galère qu'elle, et avec qui elle s'était bien entendue pour le premier contact…

* * *

"_Si' _! Si', maintenant tu te lèves !"

Véga Black secouait fermement la forme gémissante qui se tortillait sous les couvertures.

"Sirius Ian Black ! Sors, ou je te pousse hors du lit !"

"Véga, espèce de dingue," grommela une voix étouffée. "T'as pas vu l'heure qu'il est ? Il ne fait même pas encore jour, je parie qu'il n'est même pas six heures…"

"Des clous ! Il est six heures et quart, et je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'être en retard. Maintenant, _debout_ ! Je vais préparer les toasts."

Sirius Black sortit une tête ébouriffée de dessous sa couverture ; ses cheveux noirs et un peu bouclés partaient dans tous les sens, et ses yeux clairs étaient encore bouffis de sommeil. En temps ordinaire, il aurait lancé un oreiller en direction de sa sœur avant de se fourrer de nouveau la tête sous les couvertures. Mais là, il s'agissait quand même de sa première rentrée à Poudlard, alors il fit un effort et s'assit, non sans jeter un regard assassin vers la porte par laquelle Véga avait disparu :

"Six heures et quart… Franchement, Véga…"

Son père arriva dans la cuisine quand Sirius entamait sa tasse de thé. Franck Black avait visiblement du mal à garder les yeux ouverts lui aussi :

"Heureusement que tu es là, Véga," marmonna-t-il avec un léger sourire tout de même, "sinon je crois bien que j'aurais dormi jusqu'à… au moins sept heures."

Puis, comme Véga se retournait en fronçant légèrement les sourcils :

"Ne t'en fais pas, ma puce. Vous ne serez pas en retard, je te le promet. On met à peine une heure et demie en voiture d'ici à Londres. Il suffit qu'on parte à huit heures et demie, et on sera largement en avance."

Sirius marmonna quelque chose qui se perdit dans le thé. Véga préféra ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait dit.

Comment ils arrivèrent à s'entasser tous dans la petite voiture avec les bagages et la cage de Lucy, la chouette de Véga, Sirius n'en avait qu'une vague idée. Le voyage fut assez animé, entre Sirius qui bombardait Véga des questions sur Poudlard qu'il ne lui avait pas encore posées, ou dont il avait oublié les réponses, Véga qui râlait parce que son frère devenait assommant et Lucy qui hululait, Franck Black avait un peu de mal à se concentrer sur la route.

Quand ils finirent par arriver à la gare de King's Cross, Sirius était au bord de la nausée – les voyages en voitures ne lui réussissaient pas. Le temps de récupérer un peu, et les trois Black se dirigèrent tant bien que mal vers les voies 9 et 10. Certains Moldus les regardaient d'un drôle d'air ; il faut dire qu'avec leurs valises et surtout la cage où Lucy, effrayée comme toujours par tout ce monde, hululait tant qu'elle pouvait, ils ne passaient pas vraiment inaperçus.

* * *

Ce fut les cris de Lucy qui parvinrent d'abord aux oreilles de Lily Evans ; ils la sortirent de l'état de début de panique dans lequel elle était plongée depuis le moment où elle était entrée dans la gare et avait regardé son billet. _Poudlard Express de 11 heures, voie 9 ¾._ Elle avait dit au revoir à ses parents et à sa sœur avant de prendre le bus pour la gare, et maintenant elle se retrouvait là, plantée entre les entrées des voies 9 et 10, sans avoir la moindre idée du moyen d'atteindre cette fameuse voie 9 ¾. Et Nina commençait à s'impatienter.

Entendant un hibou hululer, Lily se retourna, immensément soulagée ; elle le fut encore plus quand elle entendit plus nettement une voix un peu rauque, qu'elle reconnut tout de suite, s'exclamer :

"Véga, tu veux pas faire taire ta chouette ? Il y en a parmi nous qui tiennent à leurs tympans, et c'est pire que toi quand tu es sous ta douche et qu'on coupe l'eau chaude !"

"Sirius !" s'écria Lily…

C'était bien lui, avec sa grande sœur et un homme très brun aux yeux clairs qui devait être son père. Sirius se tourna vers Lily et son visage s'éclaira :

"Tiens, regardez qui voilà ! Salut, Lil'. Ça baigne ?"

"Pas vraiment, je suis bloquée là et je ne sais absolument pas comment aller sur cette satanée voie 9 ¾…"

_"No problema chica_, c'est un truc de sorciers pour la cacher aux Moldus. Tu vas voir, c'est super facile, et en plus c'est assez marrant."

"Comment tu t'appelles ?" demanda gentiment Véga en s'approchant. De près, elle avait l'air moins féroce que l'autre jour sur le Chemin de Traverse, et ses yeux bleus brillaient.

"Lily Evans."

"Tiens, Lily, donne-moi tes bagages, on va les mettre sur un chariot. Ca sera plus simple. Tu vois, le truc c'est de courir entre les entrées des voies 9 et 10, de s'accrocher à ton chariot et de ne pas ralentir, surtout."

"Mais… si je me cogne ?" fit Lily, pas sûre du tout. Sirius haussa les épaules avec un sourire :

"Un, tu ne te cogneras pas, et deux, si tu t'assommes c'est pas grave, je connais la respiration artificielle. Le bouche-à-bouche. On nous apprenait le secourisme à l'école."

"Beurk ! Te vexe pas, mais je crois que je préfère encore rester assommée que de te laisser m'embrasser."

"Vas-y," fit Véga, passe avant Sirius. "Allez, vas-y !"

Lily s'avança en hésitant, serra fort la poignée du chariot et le poussa de toutes ses forces. Le mur se rapprocha… plus près… encore plus près… Elle ferma les yeux ; quand elle les rouvrit, elle n'était plus dans le hall de la gare, mais sur un quai, devant une grande locomotive rouge qui crachait de la vapeur.

Sa première pensée fut _" Je croyais qu'on n'en faisait plus, des comme ça "_ ; puis, un peu perdue, elle jeta des rapides coups d'œil autour d'elle.

Au-dessus de sa tête, une pancarte en fer indiquait : " Poudlard Express – 11 heures ", et en se retournant une seconde elle vit une grande arche de fer forgé également : " Voie 9 ¾ ". Le quai, devant elle, était rempli d'étudiants qui entraient et sortaient du train, traînant leurs bagages, leurs cages à hibou, leurs paniers à chat ou leurs boîtes à rat. Un vacarme impressionnant régnait, entre les adieux, les recommandations, les quelques sanglots et les nombreux hululements, miaulements et autres cris d'animaux. Elle entendit à peine une voix murmurer à son oreille :

"Je sais, moi aussi ça m'a fait cet effet-là la première fois."

Sirius avait passé la barrière à son tour, et son père et sa sœur suivaient de près. Lily reprit ses bagages du chariot avec un sourire :

"Merci de m'avoir aidée."

"Tu parles, c'est normal, nous on est des habitués, avec la vieille qui rentre en cinquième année…"

"Si' !"

"Je rigole, sœurette. Enfin, voilà."

"T'as pas peur ?"

"Pourquoi j'aurais peur ? Ca va être génial ! On va pouvoir apprendre des sortilèges pour embêter tout le monde, surtout les Serpentard !"

"Les _quoi ?_ Ah oui, ceux de la maison Serpentard. Pourquoi eux en particulier ?"

Sirius eut un clin d'œil :

"Je crois que tu le découvriras bien assez tôt."

Puis son visage s'éclaira de nouveau, et il s'écria d'une voix joyeuse :

"Hé, Jamsie !"

Lily se retourna, et vit James Potter qui venait vers eux en traînant ses valises, suivi de sa mère.

"Salut, James !"

"'Lut, Lily, Sirius ! Je vous cherchais !"

Il avait l'air un peu rouge et essoufflé, ses lunettes étaient de travers, et il avait toujours l'air de ne pas s'être donné un coup de peigne depuis une semaine. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plus en bataille que la première fois que Lily l'avait vu. Mais c'était peut-être à cause de la précipitation.

"T'as couru ?"

"Ouais, le réveil n'a pas sonné au bon moment. Et ma mère est une maniaque de l'heure juste."

"Tiens, moi aussi j'en connais une comme ça," marmonna Sirius avec un regard en coin vers sa sœur qui discutait avec son père et Mrs Potter. James reprenait son souffle ; quand il put respirer normalement, il se tourna vers Lily :

"Comment tu as trouvé la voie ?"

"C'est lui qui m'a montré," répondit-elle en montrant Sirius du doigt. "On y va ?"

"Attend une minute. Tu es bien la première fille que je voie qui aie autant envie d'aller à l'école !"

Lily haussa les épaules et s'assit sur sa valise en attendant. James dit au revoir à sa mère ; elle le serra contre elle, comme si elle s'attendait à ne plus jamais le revoir. Elle avait presque des larmes dans les yeux quand elle souffla :

"Je suis si fière, James… vraiment, je suis très fière de toi."

James sentait une drôle de boule se former dans sa gorge ; c'était la première fois qu'il quittait sa maison pour aussi longtemps. Il laissa sa mère l'embrasser sur la joue bien qu'il déteste ça, avant de prendre ses valises et de rejoindre Lily. De son côté, Sirius semblait légèrement mal à l'aise lui aussi, mais il se serra contre son père quand celui-ci le prit dans ses bras.

"La maison va avoir l'air vide, maintenant," souffla Franck Black avec un léger sourire. "Mortellement calme, même."

"Je t'enverrai plein de lettres qui exploseront quand tu les ouvriras," fit Sirius, dont la voix tremblait un peu. "Et des sortilèges pour mieux mélanger tes couleurs quand tu peints. Et si tu lis dans une de mes lettres " les haricots magiques sont cuits ", là il faudra venir me chercher tout de suite, parce que Véga m'aura rendu fou. Ok ?"

"D'accord, fils. Pas trop de bêtises quand même ?"

"Pas trop, juré, Pa."

Franck se releva tandis que Sirius empoignait ses valises en criant :

"Allez, Véga, arrête de draguer, on n'a pas que ça à faire !"

Il avait dû frapper juste, car quand Véga revint en vue, elle avait l'air furieuse. Sirius échangea un dernier sourire avec son père, et suivit James et Lily vers les wagons.

Tous ceux du début semblaient bondés. Une fois qu'ils eurent à peu près franchi la foule des étudiants et à monter dans le train avec tous leurs bagages, il fallut encore les traîner jusqu'à un compartiment libre. Ce ne fut pas chose facile. Après avoir fait trois ou quatre wagons, ils suaient à grosses gouttes, et Lily finit par poser ses valises pour relever ses cheveux de sa nuque trempée ; juste à ce moment-là, ils entendirent une voix basse et douce, qui leur était déjà familière :

"Venez dans celui-là, il est vide."

James reconnut les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus gris et fit, soulagé :

"Ça devient une habitude chez toi, de tomber à pic, Remus ?"

Remus Lupin sourit et empoigna les cages des hiboux – Lucy, Nina, et Merlin, le hibou de James. Bientôt les cinq eurent franchi la porte du compartiment, posé leurs valises dans le porte-bagages et s'effondrèrent sur les banquettes, épuisés. Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Véga se releva :

"Ça t'ennuie de garder Lucy, Si ? Je vais voir Angie et Dan."

Sans même attendre la réponse de son frère, elle était partie. James leva un sourcil :

" Si " ?

Sirius haussa les épaules d'un air excédé :

"Je déteste quand elle m'appelle comme ça."

"Je sais ce que tu peux endurer," fit James. "Ma mère s'obstine à m'appeler Jimmy."

Lily gloussa.

"Quoi ?"

"C'est… c'est mignon, Jimmy, non ?"

"Jimmy c'est pour les petits garçons !"

"Ah… et toi t'as quoi, soixante ans ?"

"J'ai onze ans, et je préfère James à Jimmy. Ou peut-être même Jamsie. Ça te suffit comme réponse ?"

"Doucement, mon gars, te fâche pas… Remus, empêche-le de me mordre."

"Hé, Remus," coupa Sirius en le regardant de plus près. "T'as une tête terrible."

En effet, Remus avait de grands cernes sombres sous les yeux, et son visage semblait plus pâle que la dernière fois. Il eut un sourire tranquillement ironique :

"Vous aussi vous auriez une tête terrible si un fantôme timbré s'était amusé à chanter " Je suis Henri le Huitième " toute la nuit jusqu'à cinq heures du matin."

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire, puis un sifflet retentit.

"Hé, regardez, il y a les parents, là !"

Quatre têtes se tournèrent vers la fenêtre alors que le train s'ébranlait :

"Salut, M'man !!"

"Sirius, c'est ton père, là ?"

"Oui, celui qui discute avec ta mère."

"Ouah, c'est qui toute cette bande de rouquins ?"

"C'est les Weasley, ils sont très nombreux dans leur famille, d'après ce que ma mère m'a dit. Je t'écrirai, M'man !"

"Au revoir !!"

Petit à petit, le quai s'éloignait, et le train prenait de la vitesse. James sentit que la boule de tout à l'heure était revenue, et lui serrait méchamment la gorge. Il vit sa mère rétrécir, rétrécir, puis se perdre dans l'horizon en même temps que la gare de King's Cross. Sirius avait une drôle d'expression sur son visage habituellement rieur, et Remus ne souriait plus non plus.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Lily frappa dans ses mains :

"Bon ! En route pour l'aventure ?"

Trois haussements de sourcils plus tard, elle rougit et baissa un peu le nez :

"Ben quoi, il fallait bien dire quelque chose. Ça devenait pénible, ce silence."

"Je suis d'accord avec toi, Lily," fit Remus en s'installant dans son fauteuil. "Puisque le voyage va durer quelque chose comme une dizaine d'heures, si on commence à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça va être plus tard… De quoi on parle ?"

"Ah tiens, James," fit Lily en se tournant vers lui. "Je viens d'y penser : pourquoi tu as bondi comme ça quand l'autre abruti nous a traité de je ne sais plus quoi ?"

"Il vous avait traité de Sang-de-Bourbe," répondit James d'une voix durcie. Remus sursauta et fronça les sourcils :

"Alors c'était ça ? Eh ben je regrette encore moins ma lèvre fendue. Le sale petit crétin."

"Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" demanda Sirius.

"C'est la pire insulte qu'on puisse faire à une sorcière ou un sorcier dont les parents sont des Moldus. Comme si c'était mieux de descendre depuis toujours d'une vieille famille de sorciers."

"Severus Rogue est un " sang pur "," ajouta Remus avec du dédain dans la voix. "Et lui, comme d'autres sorciers – hélas – il se persuade qu'il vaut mieux que tout le monde à cause de ça. Pour des gens comme lui, il y a les " Sang-Pur ", les " Sang-Mêlé ", les " Sang-de-Bourbe " et tout en bas, les Moldus. Heureusement que tous les sorciers et sorcières ne sont pas de cet avis."

"Voldemort est de cet avis," fit Sirius d'un ton coupant comme la glace. A sa surprise, Remus ne broncha pas. Son regard se durcit tout au plus.

"J'ai lu dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_ que des Mangemorts avaient encore frappé, dit James. Ils ont torturé et tué au moins sept personnes du côté des Cornouailles. Monstrueux."

"Des Mangemorts ?"

Devant l'air perdu de Lily, Remus expliqua :

"C'est comme ça que les partisans de Lord Voldemort se nomment entre eux. Je ne préfère pas savoir pourquoi."

"Ouais, moi non plus."

Leurs conversations roulaient au rythme du Poudlard Express ; à un moment, une sorcière poussant un chariot rempli de friandises ouvrit la porte du compartiment. Les quatre visages s'éclairèrent d'un coup – la faim commençait à se faire sérieusement sentir.

"Vous avez faim, mes enfants ?" demanda la sorcière. Elle avait un visage souriant et des fossettes. James, Remus, Sirius et Lily remplirent leurs poches de Ballongommes du Bullard, de Baguettes Magique au Réglisse, de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, de Marrons Marrants, de Chocogrenouilles, de Patacitrouilles… Lily ne connaissait rien de ces bonbons – aucun livre ne mentionnait les différentes friandises du monde des sorciers ! – alors elle en prit un peu de chaque, avec cependant une préférence pour les Chocogrenouilles, car elle avait un faible pour le chocolat. En se rasseyant, elle jeta un coup d'œil à ce que les autres avaient acheté : James avait pris beaucoup de Chocogrenouilles, Sirius avait préféré les Fondants du Chaudron, et Remus mâchait déjà une de ses Ballongommes ; il regarda les Dragées Surprises de Lily d'un œil méfiant :

"Fais attention à ces trucs-là, Lily," fit-il. "Tu peux trouver absolument tout dedans, du chou de Bruxelles, de l'orange, des épinards, du chocolat, du sang de gobelin, de la menthe, même du sang de gobelin à la menthe… La première fois que j'ai essayé, je suis tombé sur du fromage de chèvre."

Lily jeta un coup d'œil en coin à ses Dragées, et en prit trois qu'elle offrit à ses amis :

"Allez-y, servez-vous."

Remus, Sirius et James prirent chacun une Dragée, mais ne bougèrent pas.

"Toi aussi, prends-en une."

"Ok."

Lily ramassa une dragée d'une vague couleur rosâtre, défiant les trois autres du regard.

"On les mange ensemble. Et on verra bien qui tombe sur quoi."

"A trois."

"D'accord."

Les quatre amis soutenaient le regard de chacun, chacun tenant sa Dragée surprise dans la main ; James se mit à compter à voix basse :

"Un… deux…"

"Stop !"

Tout le monde se tourna vers Sirius qui venait de crier. Il haussa les sourcils :

"Vous avez dit " à trois ", hein ? Mais ça veut dire " un, deux, trois et on y va " ou " un, deux, et on y va à trois " ?"

"Ça veut dire " un, deux… trois ! "

"Mais on mange à " trois " ou après " trois " ?"

"On mange à… oh puis ça suffit. Un, deux… trois !"

Les quatre prirent chacun une bouchée. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Remus et James changèrent de couleur. En même temps. Immédiatement, ils ouvrirent la fenêtre et recrachèrent ce qu'ils avaient dans la bouche, avant de se rasseoir et de regarder d'un air presque envieux Sirius et Lily qui mâchaient tranquillement :

"Alors ?" fit Lily quand elle eut avalé le reste de sa dragée. "Sur quoi vous êtes tombés qui vous a mis dans cet état ?"

"Des tripes," grommela James.

"Du foie de dragon," marmonna Remus. "Et vous ?"

"Chocolat et poire."

"Orange."

"Orange ? Lily, veinarde…"

"La chance du débutant !"

Ils se regardèrent, et explosèrent de rire.

"Faudra recommencer un duel comme ça," fit Lily en essuyant ses larmes de rire. "Histoire de ne pas rester sur une défaite. Pour vous, je veux dire."

Tout l'après-midi, ils discutèrent, rigolèrent et… discutèrent encore ; Véga passait de temps en temps pour garder un œil sur son frère, restait un instant puis repartait voir ses copains.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, alors qu'ils se racontaient les choses les plus bizarres qui leur étaient arrivées, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et trois garçons entrèrent.

"Salut," fit le premier froidement. "Première année ?"

"Ouais," fit James. "Et toi ?"

"Non, deuxième année !" fit l'autre en haussant dédaigneusement les épaules. "Ça se voit, non ?"

"Ben, euh…"

Il faut dire que James et Sirius étaient tous les deux aussi grands que lui, même s'ils avaient un an de moins. Le garçon avait le teint presque aussi pâle que Remus, des cheveux blonds très clairs et des yeux gris froids. Lui avait l'air méprisant et glacial, mais les deux garçons qui se tenaient de chaque côté de lui comme des gardes du corps avaient l'air positivement féroce.

"Tu t'appelles comment ?" demanda poliment Remus.

"Malefoy, Lucius Malefoy, et eux c'est Crabbe et Goyle."

"Et ils ont pas de prénom ?" souffla Sirius à James. James fronça les sourcils en même temps que Remus : ils avaient entendu parler des Malefoy.

"Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?" fit James, et Lily remarqua que sa voix s'était légèrement durcie. "Visiter ?"

"Tu es un Potter, toi, non ? Ça se voit. Mon père m'a dit qu'ils ont tous des lunettes, des cheveux noirs et beaucoup trop d'insolence pour pouvoir vivre longtemps."

"Mon père est presque roux et il ne porte plus de lunettes depuis l'âge de vingt ans, Malefoy, trouve autre chose."

"Pourquoi être " un Machin " ou " un Truc " est si important pour vous ?" coupa Lily en haussant les épaules. "Il n'est pas " un Potter ", il est James. Moi c'est Lily Evans, et voilà Remus Lupin et Sirius Black."

Et elle appuya bien sur les prénoms. Malefoy eut une petite grimace dédaigneuse :

"On voit que tu est une Moldue, toi. Si tu étais vraiment une sorcière, tu connaîtrais la fierté d'avoir une longue lignée de sorciers derrière un nom. Ma famille est puissante, parce que ce sont tous des sorciers. Aucun Moldu n'est venu en corrompre le sang, ajouta-t-il avec orgueil. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, malheureusement."

Sirius était devenu très rouge, et James et Remus fumaient de colère.

"Dehors," dit James dans un murmure. "Dehors, ou on te jette hors d'ici par la fenêtre."

Malefoy eut un petit rire de dédain :

"Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Me frapper ? Lancer des étincelles avec vos baguettes magiques ? J'aimerais assez voir ça…"

Il fit un signe de tête vers Crabbe et Goyle qui s'avancèrent dans le compartiment.

"Et vous faites quoi, là, au juste ?" aboya Lily.

"Vu que nous avons fini toutes nos Chocogrenouilles et qu'on a encore faim, vous pourriez partager avec nous ? Vous en avez beaucoup, on dirait."

D'un mouvement vif, Remus, James et Sirius s'étaient emparés de leurs baguettes magiques, et Lily avait fait de même ; elle fut surprise de sentir une vague de chaleur dans sa baguette, et de voir des petites étincelles de différentes couleurs jaillir au bout des quatre baguettes.

"Essaye, et tu le regretteras," siffla James. "On n'est peut-être pas des spécialistes, mais je sais jeter quelques sorts."

"Moi aussi," fit Remus à voix basse. "Et j'en connais des pas mal."

"La dernière fois que quelqu'un m'a cherché, il s'est retrouvé avec son pantalon en feu," renchérit Sirius avec un sourire féroce. "Et encore, il y avait de l'eau tout près pour éteindre le feu."

Quant à Lily, elle tenait fermement sa baguette, et avait rivé ses yeux étincelants à ceux de Malefoy. Celui-ci ne dit rien, puis recula dans le couloir et fit signe à ses deux gorilles d'en faire autant.

"C'est dommage pour vous deux," fit-il en direction de James et Remus. "Traîner avec une Sang-de-Bourbe et un Sang-Mêlé. J'attendais mieux de deux vrais sorciers comme vous."

"Va te faire voir chez les Grecs, Malefoy," fit Remus d'une voix froide. "On n'a pas la même idée de ce que doit être un " vrai sorcier "."

"Maintenant, dehors ! Et emmène tes chiens de garde avec toi."

Juste après le départ des trois, Sirius se tourna vers Lily :

"Quand je te disais que c'était les Serpentard qu'il fallait embêter en priorité ? Eh ben, ces trois-là sont à Serpentard. Et je te parie un Gallion que notre petit camarade du Chemin de Traverse atterrira à Serpentard aussi, avec toute sa bande."

"Ce ne serait pas étonnant."

"Hé, tout va bien là-dedans ?"

Véga venait d'ouvrir la porte du compartiment.

"Je crois que Malefoy et ses sbires sont passés par là, ils remontent le train à la recherche de première année à terroriser pour leur piquer des bonbons. Il est venu ici ?"

"Oui, il est passé par là. Mais pas longtemps. On l'a découragé, je crois."

"Il ne s'attendait pas à de la résistance."

"Tant mieux. C'est un crétin, mais il adore faire peur à plus faible que lui. Mériterait un bon coup de pied là où je pense, cette espèce de…"

"Doucement, Véga ! Il y a des oreilles sensibles ici."

"Ah ha, Sirius. Vraiment drôle."

"Merci de t'inquiéter pour nous, c'est gentil, mais on est grands, on peut se défendre tout seuls."

"Ok, je retourne avec mes potes. Angie a perdu son chat, on va l'aider à le trouver. A tout à l'heure !"

"Salut !"

Quelques heures après, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau, mais cette fois ce n'était ni Véga ni Malefoy, mais un garçon plutôt petit et grassouillet, qui trébucha et tomba presque dans le compartiment et s'écria d'une voix aiguë essoufflée :

"Il est derrière moi ! Aidez-moi, il est derrière moi !"

James le releva et l'assit sur la banquette :

"Eh, du calme ! Qui est derrière toi ?"

"Un type avec des cheveux gras, je lui ai marché sur les pieds sans faire exprès quand je suis revenu des toilettes, et il a dit qu'il n'aime pas les petits gros et il veut me couper les oreilles et puis la langue et puis autre chose et c'est même pas vrai que je suis gros et…"

"Calme-toi," coupa Sirius. "Personne ne va couper les oreilles ou la langue de personne. Qu'est-ce que t'as dit qu'il voulait te couper ensuite ?"

"S'il te plaît, Sirius… Comment tu t'appelles, toi ?"

"P… Peter… P… Pettigrow…"

"Respire, Peter. Personne ne va te faire de mal. Ce type est un imbécile, tu n'as pas de chance d'être tombé dessus, c'est tout. Laisse-nous faire maintenant, et ne dis plus rien."

Rogue venait d'ouvrir la porte d'un air furieux :

"Encore vous ? Vous êtes quoi, la SPA ? Rendez-moi le petit rat !"

"Oh, le petit Sevie a perdu son animal de compagnie ?" fit Sirius en souriant largement. "Désolé, mon pote, mais je crois que c'est plutôt ton shampoing que tu as perdu. Va te laver les cheveux."

"Peter n'est pas un rat, Severus," fit Remus, dont les yeux d'un bleu gris rêveur avaient brusquement tourné à un bleu de glace menaçant. "Tu n'as pas honte de lui faire peur comme ça ? Je pouvais comprendre une attitude aussi imbécile d'un gamin de sept ans, mais pas d'un jeune sorcier de onze ans qui va rentrer à Poudlard !"

"On ne t'a pas sonné, Lupin !"

"Reste poli, tu veux ! Peter ne t'a pas marché sur les pieds exprès, que je sache ?" coupa James. "Ça suffit, sors d'ici avant qu'on te fiche dehors à quatre !"

Lily fit craquer ses articulations d'un air menaçant. Le bruit des os qui craquent fit courir un frisson sur la nuque de Rogue. Il battit en retraite, non sans un regard meurtrier en direction des cinq.

"Installe-toi, Peter," fit gentiment Lily. "Ne t'en fait pas pour cet idiot. On te protège."

"Merci," marmonna Peter, encore un peu essoufflé.

Il avait l'air plus calme, mais sursauta néanmoins quand la porte se rouvrit encore une fois. Cette fois, ce fut une fille brune avec de grandes dents qui passa la tête par l'ouverture. Elle était suivie de deux garçons, l'un avec des cheveux blonds roux et un visage parsemé de taches de rousseur, l'autre avec des cheveux bruns presque roux et des yeux bleus :

"Pourquoi il y a autant de bruit ? Vous passez votre temps à vous battre, ou quoi ?"

"C'est rien," fit Lily. "Rogue voulait couper les oreilles et le nez…"

"La langue !"

"…et la langue – merci Sirius – de Peter, alors il a couru et il s'est réfugié dans notre compartiment."

"Ah, bon, je croyais que c'était juste pour vous amuser."

Peter laissa échapper un grognement.

"Je m'appelle Lisa Dodger," fit la fille aux cheveux bruns. "Vous c'est comment ?"

Les cinq se présentèrent tour à tour, puis :

"Moi c'est Fergus Finnigan, fit le garçon aux cheveux blonds roux."

"Martin Riley, fit le garçon brun aux yeux bleus. C'est mon meilleur ami, et lui, Lisa, Tim et moi on vient d'Irlande."

"Tim ?"

"Tim Thomas," fit une voix derrière eux. "C'est vous qui faisiez tout ce bruit ? Je dormais, moi."

Le propriétaire de la voix avait des yeux verts et des cheveux bruns.

"Tu ronflais, même, Tim," dit Lisa Dodger en se tournant vers lui. "Tu ronflais tellement fort que je ne pouvais même pas lire."

Avant que Tim Thomas aie pu protester, Lisa se tourna vers Sirius, Lily, James et Remus qui ne portaient pas leurs uniformes :

"Vous feriez mieux de vous changer, vous. On arrive bientôt."

Lily pâlit un peu :

"Quoi, déjà ?"

"Ben oui, déjà," fit Lisa Dodger en haussant les épaules d'un air détaché – mais Lily vit quand même qu'elle avait pâli également. "On va pas passer toute l'année dans ce train, quand même ?"

Lily haussa les épaules et prit sa robe dans son sac pour aller se changer avec Lisa. Quand elle revint, Fergus, Tim et Martin étaient partis, et James, Remus, Sirius et Peter avait enfilé leurs uniformes. Celui de Peter était trop grand pour lui – il flottait dedans – et les robes de Remus n'avaient vraiment pas l'air neuves. Le noir initial commençait à s'éclaircir comme celui d'un vieux vêtement qu'on a lavé trop souvent et on pouvait voir qu'il avait été rapiécé.

"C'est mon cousin qui me passe ses robes," fit Remus quand il saisit le regard de Lily. "Et elles sont loin d'être neuves."

Il haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste ; Lily craignait d'avoir été malpolie. Sirius avait attrapé un de ses sacs dans le porte-bagages et le tapotait nerveusement des doigts. James se tourna vers lui :

"C'est quoi, ce truc ?"

"Ma guitare," répondit Sirius. James ouvrit de grands yeux :

"Ta _quoi _?"

"Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?"

C'est Moldu ?"

"Oui," intervint Lily, "c'est pour faire de la musique. Tu sais vraiment en jouer, Sirius ?"

"Ouaip. Sinon je ne l'aurais pas amenée. Mais pour l'échantillon, attendez un peu, parce qu'on est presque arrivés à ce qu'il paraît."

"Tu crois qu'on a le droit d'amener une guitare ?"

"J'espère…"

Quelques minutes passèrent, puis on entendit une voix :

"Nous arriverons en gare de Pré-au-Lard dans quelques minutes. Pour les première année, veuillez laisser vos bagages dans le train, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires."

"Pourquoi " que les première année " ?" demanda Lily. "Pourquoi pas les autres ? Sirius, ta sœur ne t'a rien dit là-dessus ?"

"Relax, Lil', Véga est loin d'être infaillible. Et elle adore me faire flipper. Donc, je ne sais rien de ce qui va se passer maintenant."

Le train ralentit bientôt, puis s'arrêta. Un grand vacarme retentit alors : c'était tous les élèves qui se pressaient dans le couloir. Ils sortirent également, en essayant de ne pas se perdre les uns les autres. Sirius jeta un dernier coup d'œil inquiet à sa guitare avant de sortir à son tour.

Dehors, il faisait nuit, et Lily regretta de ne pas avoir emporté sa cape. La brise était fraîche, et elle pouvait voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se retenir de frissonner. Puis une grosse voix retentit dans la pénombre :

"Les première année, par ici, suivez-moi ! Par ici !"

Celui qui avait prononcé ces mots aurait été très difficile à manquer. Avec sa barbe et ses cheveux noirs en broussaille et surtout sa silhouette gigantesque – James pensa avec stupéfaction qu'il devait faire dans les trois mètres de haut – il ne passait pas inaperçu. Lily se demanda s'il fallait avoir peur, mais quand elle vit les petits yeux noirs qui rayonnaient au milieu de son visage presque caché par la barbe et les cheveux, elle se sentit rassurée quelque part. Les cinq suivirent le géant avec la foule des première année, parmi laquelle on pouvait reconnaître Lisa Dodger, Tim Thomas, Fergus Finnigan, Martin Riley et malheureusement, Severus Rogue et ses acolytes – Avery, Nott, Rosier, Wilkes. Ils leur lancèrent un regard mauvais. Sirius et Lily leur envoyèrent une grimace en même temps et James sortit sa baguette de sa ceinture d'un air menaçant.

Ils cheminèrent comme ils purent derrière le géant – le sentier escarpé qu'ils suivaient était étroit et glissant, et plongé dans la pénombre.

"Je crois que c'est la Forêt Interdite," murmura Remus à Lily quand elle passa près de lui, le nez en l'air, regardant d'un air inquiet les immenses troncs d'arbres sombres. "Il paraît qu'il y a plein de trucs bizarres dedans. Il y avait même des vampires, à un moment."

"Des vampires ?"

Lily n'aurait pas su dire, au son de sa voix, si Sirius était enchanté ou effrayé. Peut-être les deux, qui sait. Apparemment, il voulait ajouter un commentaire de son cru, mais un grand " Oooooh ! " l'en empêcha.

Il faisait toujours aussi sombre, mais on pouvait apercevoir un grand lac noir. Le reflet de la lune décroissante scintillait à la surface, souvent masqué par les nuages. Et surtout, derrière le lac, presque dans le ciel, de petites lumières dorées brillaient au sommet d'une montagne ; à un moment, les nuages disparurent entièrement, et James ouvrit de grands yeux devant la grande masse sombre hérissée de tours pointues.

"Voilà le château," annonça le géant. "Impressionnant, hein ?"

_Alors c'est ça,_ pensait James. _C'est Poudlard. Impressionnant, oui, on peut dire._

"Quatre par barque, pas plus !"

James n'avait même pas vu les petits canots amarrés le long de la rive. Tous les élèves s'étaient rassemblés au bord de l'eau et montaient dans les barques, et avant d'avoir pu se poser la moindre question, James se retrouvait dans un bateau avec Sirius, Remus, et à leur grand dégoût, Severus Rogue. Les trois jetèrent un regard envieux à Lily et Peter Pettigrow, le garçon du train, qui étaient montés avec Fergus et Martin.

"Tout le monde est bien installé ?" lança le géant. Sirius marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible. "En avant ! Et ne faites pas trop de bruit, pour ne pas réveiller le calmar géant."

"Un calmar géant ?"

Cette fois, Sirius était positivement ravi.

"J'adore cet endroit !" s'exclama-t-il en se penchant pour voir. James le poussa légèrement :

"Attends, laisse-moi voir… J'ai jamais vu de calmar géant…"

Tout ce passa très vite. Remus vit une lueur bizarre s'allumer dans les yeux de Rogue ; avant qu'il ait pu avertir ses deux amis, il vit Rogue bondir et bousculer brusquement James. Les lunettes tombèrent les premières, et le temps que James tende une main fébrile pour les rattraper, il bascula lui aussi. Sirius se releva de toute sa hauteur, faisant dangereusement trembler la barque, et poussa brutalement Rogue pour venir à la rescousse de James ; il parvint à agripper fermement sa robe de sorcier, mais le poids de James l'entraîna et il tomba à son tour.

Remus hurla quelque chose vers le seul adulte présent – le géant barbu – pour l'avertir, puis se pencha vers la surface noire du lac, fou d'inquiétude, pendant que Rogue envoyait des clins d'œil à ses camarades dans une barque voisine. Lily scrutait l'eau également, sans résultat – les vaguelettes causées par la chute des deux garçons s'aplanissaient peu à peu, et l'eau était aussi noire que de la poix. Tout d'un coup, elle crut apercevoir quelque chose, et regarda mieux : une petite lumière dorée, ténue, s'était allumée au fond de l'eau, et une forme remontait. James sortit une tête trempée de l'eau, une tête furieuse :

"Si j'attrape ce type…"

Remus lui tendit la main avec un soupir de soulagement pour l'aider à remonter dans la barque. Rogue se tint le plus loin possible de James dont les yeux verts lançaient des éclairs. Il secoua sa tignasse trempée alors que le géant arrivait rapidement vers eux :

"Tu vas bien, toi ? Où est l'autre garçon ?"

James et Remus se regardèrent, l'air paniqué : Sirius n'était pas remonté. James devint livide et scruta la surface du lac en criant : " Sirius ! ". Remus se tourna vers Rogue, les yeux flamboyants. Rogue recula vivement vers le fond de la barque en gémissant :

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je savais pas qu'il savait pas nager !…"

Remus parut encore plus furieux. Severus se ratatina encore plus sur lui-même, le teint blafard. Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre _sous_ la surface du lac et des remous apparurent brusquement ; quelque chose de grand fut projeté hors de l'eau et atterrit dans le fond de la barque de Remus, James et Severus. L'instant d'après, Sirius écartait ses mèches trempées de son visage un peu pâle, mais rayonnant :

"Vous savez quoi ? Y a vraiment un calmar géant là-dedans !"

James poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement, et un peu de couleur revint sur les joues de Remus. Sirius tourna la tête vers Rogue, écroulé à côté de lui dans le fond du canot :

"Désolé de te décevoir, face de rat, mais il faut plus que ça pour me tuer."

Puis, avisant les visages secoués de ses deux amis :

"Vous n'avez quand même pas eu peur pour moi, non ? Fallait pas vous en faire, je suis indestructible."

James eut un petit rire, tandis que le géant demandait, l'air inquiet :

"Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Je me suis penché, mes lunettes sont tombées dans l'eau, j'ai basculé en voulant les rattraper et Sirius est tombé en voulant me rattraper," fit vivement James, sans faire attention aux protestations de Sirius et à l'air scandalisé de Remus. Puis il tourna la tête vers Rogue, et fit dans un murmure féroce :

"C'est une déclaration de guerre, mon gars."

Le géant n'avait pas entendu, mais fronça les sourcils d'un air suspicieux en grommelant :

"Bon, d'accord, mais je ne veux plus vous voir bouger jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive, compris ?"

Puis il fit d'une voix moins bourrue :

"Vous n'avez pas trop froid ?"

James secoua la tête en frissonnant imperceptiblement, et malgré ses lèvres légèrement bleues Sirius eut un large sourire.

"Alors en route."

Les barques se remirent en mouvement. Rogue se tassa dans le fond du canot, pendant que Remus demandait à James :

"C'était quoi, cette petite lumière, au fond de l'eau ?"

"J'avais perdu mes lunettes, alors j'ai allumé ma baguette pour les retrouver. Tu sais, c'est facile, il suffit de dire _Lumos_."

"Mais comment tu as fait pour bien articuler sous l'eau ?" demanda Remus intrigué. James haussa les épaules :

"Ben, j'ai pensé très fort à la formule, à ma baguette et au résultat que je voulais obtenir, et ça a marché. C'est pas comme ça, d'habitude ?"

Remus n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Les canots accostaient. Devant eux, un passage semblait s'ouvrir dans la montagne. Ils suivirent la petite lumière dansante de la lanterne que le géant tenait à la main et arrivèrent enfin à découvert, sur une pelouse au bout de laquelle le château dressait sa masse sombre. Les élèves, intimidés, n'osaient pas faire de bruit, et on n'entendait que le _" floc, floc "_ que faisaient les chaussures et les vêtements trempés de James et Sirius.

Une fois tous arrivés devant une immense porte en chêne, le géant leva la main et frappa trois coups à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit immédiatement.

"Ils sont là, professeur Walsh," fit le géant à quelqu'un que les élèves ne voyaient pas. Lily, Remus, James et Sirius se tordirent le cou pour mieux voir la personne que la grande masse du géant leur cachait.

"Merci, Hagrid," fit une voix un peu grinçante, "ça sera tout."

Lily sentit Peter Pettigrow frissonner près d'elle. La sorcière que Hagrid leur avait caché jusqu'ici était petite – elle ne dépassait James et Sirius que d'une tête à peine – et sèche, avec des cheveux courts d'une vague couleur rousse, un nez pointu et des mains nerveuses. Elle riva ses yeux perçants sur les élèves et fit d'une voix brusque :

"Suivez-moi."

* * *

C'était donc le 2ème chapitre. Attendez-vous au 3ème bientôt – désolée de speeder autant, mais je préfère me dépêcher avant de retourner à la fac. A la prochaine !

Bisous de Belphégor la Bizarre ! :o)


	3. La Cérémonie de Répartition

__

Disclaimer : Presque tout ici appartient à JK Rowling.

****

Les Chroniques des Maraudeurs

__

Première année

_Chapitre 3 : La Cérémonie de Répartition_

En arrivant dans le hall d'entrée, Lily faillit avoir le vertige. Il était si haut que Sirius et Remus se tordaient le cou pour essayer de mieux voir. Seul James ne semblait pas tellement étonné. Il avait déjà vu des halls de cette taille. Peter laissa échapper un petit cri aigu quand un courant d'air froid le traversa de part en part, tandis que des exclamations étouffées s'élevaient du petit groupe. Bouche bée, Lily contemplait les deux fantômes qui venaient de traverser le mur devant eux. Sirius paraissait ravi.

Le professeur Walsh s'arrêta dans une petite salle tellement exiguë que les élèves devaient se serrer les uns contre les autres. 

_ Enlève tes sales pattes de moi, siffla Lily à Rogue qu'elle trouvait un peu trop près. 

_ Bienvenue à Poudlard, l'école de magie et de sorcellerie, fit le professeur Walsh d'une voix froide qui contrastait avec la formule de bienvenue. Avant que vous ne rejoignez les autres élèves de l'école pour le banquet de début d'année, vous allez être répartis dans les quatre maisons que compte Poudlard, à savoir Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Cette maison vous accueillera pendant sept ans, elle sera votre foyer, votre famille. Chacun de vous – et ici elle regarda droit dans les yeux Sirius qui souriait toujours, Remus qui pâlissait, Peter terrorisé et James simplement curieux – chacun de vous devra garder l'honneur de sa maison comme celui de sa propre famille. Chaque fois que vous gagnez des points en ayant de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison. Si, au contraire, vous enfreignez les règles de l'école, votre maison perdra des points à cause de vous. La maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points à la fin de l'année gagne la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, et ceci est le plus grand honneur qu'une maison, quelle qu'elle soit, puisse obtenir. La Cérémonie de la Répartition va avoir lieu dans peu de temps, je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt. Je vous recommande vivement de soigner votre tenue pendant ce temps.

Durant tout son discours, le professeur Walsh avait parlé d'une voix froide et sèche. Aux derniers mots, son regard s'attarda sur les vêtements trempés de James et Sirius, et sur les cheveux gras de Rogue qui ne parut pas s'en apercevoir. En revanche, elle ne sembla pas remarquer la cape rapiécée de Remus, ce que Lily pensa être un signe de délicatesse. 

James commençait à stresser. Lily était de plus en plus nerveuse. Remus était de plus en plus pâle. Sirius avait l'air tout à fait calme : il discutait avec l'un des deux fantômes de tout à l'heure, qui avaient suivi les élèves :

_ Alors, les nouveaux, demanda l'autre – une grande dame au visage vaguement triste – à la cantonade, vous êtes prêts ? Pas trop peur ?

_ Voyons, chère amie, fit le spectre qui discutait avec Sirius, vous voyez bien qu'ils ont peur ! Ne vous rappelez-vous pas votre Cérémonie ? C'est tout à fait normal !

_ Bien sûr, Sir Nicholas, soupira la Dame Grise d'un air las. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? 

_ Ne vous en faites pas trop, dit gentiment le spectre aux élèves il portait des hauts-de-chausses et une grande fraise autour du cou. Ca passe très vite, vous verrez. J'espère vous voir à Gryffondor, vous m'avez l'air d'une bonne année. 

_ Dites, fit une troisième voix – appartenant à un petit moine gras qui venait lui aussi de traverser le mur, n'auriez-vous pas vu le Baron Sanglant ? Peeves fait encore l'imbécile dans la Salle des Trophées, et Adams est occupé au banquet. Oh, bonjour, vous !

Lily enhardie fit un petit signe de la main, accompagné d'un sourire. Peter donnait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir.

_ Bonne chance pour la Répartition, jeunes gens ! dit le Moine Gras d'un air joyeux. 

_ Le Baron Sanglant est avec les autres fantômes au banquet de début d'année, fit une voix sèche. Le professeur Walsh était de retour. Allons-y, maintenant.

Sirius fit au revoir de la main au fantôme qui portait une fraise autour du cou il lui répondit joyeusement :

_ A tout à l'heure, mon jeune ami !

_ Tu sais quoi ? chuchota ensuite Sirius à James. Si j'avais un appareil photo, j'aurais pu gagner cinq livres. J'avais parié avec un pote que les fantômes existaient.

_ Cinq quoi ?

_ Silence !

Sirius se glissa entre James et Remus sans un mot de plus. Il ne valait mieux ne pas contrarier le professeur Walsh. Derrière elle, les élèves revinrent dans le Hall d'Entrée, puis traversèrent une double porte – et retinrent leur souffle.

La Grande Salle n'était pas aussi haute que le Hall d'Entrée, mais elle était magnifique. Tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient assis autour de quatre longues tables, et avaient les yeux fixés sur les nouveaux arrivants. Tout au bout, une autre table était dressée pour les professeurs. Les assiettes et gobelets d'or jetaient de petits éclairs dorés, et brillaient autant que les chandelles suspendues dans les airs. L'éclat argenté des fantômes assis parmi les étudiants contrastait avec l'espèce de clair-obscur doré créé par les chandelles. Et au-dessus de leurs têtes, les nuages commençaient à s'épaissir. 

_ Remus, toi qui sais tout, chuchota Sirius. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Ce fut Lily qui répondit, à la place de Remus, très pâle, la gorge trop serrée pour parler :

_ C'est un plafond magique, ensorcelé exprès pour ressembler au ciel.

_ Ah. Remus ? Pourquoi tu es vert, tout d'un coup ?

Aucune réponse. Sirius ignora les battements affolés de son propre cœur et regarda dans la salle reconnaissant sa sœur assise à la même table que son ami le fantôme, il eut un grand sourire, en signe de défi. _Je ne lui montrerai pas que j'ai peur._

Le cœur de James jouait au yo-yo dans sa poitrine. Haut, bas. Haut, bas. Il en avait presque mal au cœur. Il sentit soudain quelqu'un lui attraper la main – c'était Lily, qui lui souffla, l'air désespéré :

_ Et si ils ne me prennent pas ? Si je ne suis pas assez… ou trop… Après tout, je ne suis pas une vraie sorcière… tu crois que… ?

James se tourna vers elle, cachant sa propre peur derrière un sourire :

_ Si tu n'étais pas une vraie sorcière, tu ne serais pas là. Ils prennent tout le monde, ici. Regarde, même Malefoy, ils l'ont pris. Et pourtant, c'est un crétin.

Il tendit la main vers Lucius Malefoy, assis à une table à gauche. Il était entouré de Crabbe et Goyle. Lily se détendit un peu, mais n'enleva pas sa main.

Le professeur Walsh était partie, puis revenue avec un petit tabouret à quatre pieds et un chapeau – le chapeau de sorcier le plus vieux, le plus sale et le plus rapiécé que James eut jamais vu.

_ Je ne mettrai jamais un truc pareil sur ma tête, marmonna une fille aux cheveux bruns lisses et aux yeux noirs derrière Lily. Pendant quelques secondes, ce fut le silence total. Tout le monde, professeurs et élèves, regardaient fixement le chapeau. Puis il bougea légèrement, une fente s'ouvrit près du bord, comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter :

_Filles et garçons, sorcières, sorciers_

Qui êtes là pour apprendre la magie

Vous voici devant l'étape obligée

Si vous voulez rester ici

Le Choixpeau Magique voit à travers 

Votre esprit et vos émotions

Votre cœur, votre âme me sont ouverts

Pour décider de votre maison

Si vous êtes fort et courageux

Gryffondor vous tend les bras

Tous les hardis, aventureux

Et casse-cous résident là

Si vous êtes sage, érudit

Et les études ne vous font pas peur

Si connaître est le but de votre vie

Serdaigle sera votre bonheur

Si vous êtes fidèle et loyal

Alors vous irez à Poufsouffle

Car ceux-ci aiment le travail

Et jamais ils ne s'essoufflent 

Par contre, si vous êtes rusés comme des renards

Malins, prêts à tout pour réussir

Vous irez à Serpentard

Où les ambitieux accomplissent leurs désirs

Maintenant, plus de bavardage

Avancez-vous jusqu'à moi

Prenez-moi, mettez-moi, un peu de courage

Et le Choixpeau fera son choix !

La salle éclata en applaudissements. Le chapeau salua les quatre tables, puis s'immobilisa. 

_ Il faut juste porter le chapeau ? chuchota un garçon à côté de Fergus et Peter. Mon cousin m'avait dit qu'il fallait réciter toutes les formules du _Livre des Sorts et Enchantements_…

Lily soupira de soulagement. Porter un chapeau, il n'y avait rien de plus simple. Elle remarqua cependant que Remus était plus vert que jamais.

_ Vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous assiérez sur le tabouret à l'appel de votre nom, fit le professeur Walsh qui avait déroulé un long parchemin. Je commence. Alcott, Helena !

Une fille avec un ruban bleu dans les cheveux s'avança d'un pas assez ferme. Le chapeau lui tomba devant les yeux quand elle s'assit sur le tabouret, puis la déchirure s'ouvrit de nouveau et cria :

_ _Poufsouffle !_

Rassurée, Helena alla s'asseoir à côté du Moine Gras. Puis le professeur Walsh appela un nom désagréablement familier :

_ Avery, Thomas !

A peine le chapeau eut-il touché la tête d'Avery qu'il criait :

_ _Serpentard !_

James se doutait du nom qui venait après : il regarda Sirius. Son ami avait finalement renoncé à son masque d'indifférence et avait le teint pâle.

_ Black, Sirius !

Sirius s'avança vers le chapeau. Quand il le mit sur sa tête, il ne vit plus rien, puis une petite voix murmura à son oreille :

_ Tiens, tiens, un autre Black. Ta sœur nous a apporté des bonnes choses, tu sais… oh, oui, tu as envie de faire tes preuves, intéressant. Une bonne dose de courage, d'inconscience, même. Beaucoup de loyauté. Peut-être que Poufsouffle… non, je vois de la rancune, et l'envie de prouver ta valeur – tu es malin, et rusé. Tu ferais un bon Serpentard si tu étais plus ambitieux. Mais tu ne l'es pas assez. Alors, Sirius, courageux, casse-cou, imprévisible, rancunier, généreux – compliqué, mon garçon. Tu feras donc un excellent _Gryffondor !_

Le chapeau avait hurlé dans l'oreille de Sirius, qui vacilla légèrement, puis reposa le chapeau sur le tabouret et alla s'asseoir à la table de Gryffondor. Il était toujours un peu pâle, mais son sourire un peu spécial était de retour. Il encouragea les autres des yeux sans paraître remarquer les applaudissements – et surtout les félicitations ironiques de Véga :

_ T'en as mis, un temps ! J'ai bien cru que tu allais repartir avec !

_ Moi aussi, je suis content d'être avec toi, Véga, fit-il par-dessus son épaule, alors que " Connor, Sarah " était envoyée à Poufsouffle. Puis " Delaney, Fleur ! ", la fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs qui ne voulait pas enfiler le Choixpeau s'avança d'un pas mal assuré :

_ _Gryffondor !_

Lisa Dodger fut également envoyée à Gryffondor. Elle s'assit à côté de Fleur et toutes deux se mirent à discuter comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Après " Dolohov, Antonin " (_Serpentard !_), ce fut le tour de Lily. Elle sursauta quand le chapeau lui couvrit les yeux et Sirius comprit qu'elle entendait cette drôle de petite voix, elle aussi :

_ Quelle soif d'apprendre, cela fait plaisir chez un enfant de Moldus. Alors… Serdaigle ? C'est la maison des gens sérieux et travailleurs. Tu as également les qualités d'une Poufsouffle, tu sais. Loyale, fidèle… mais on ne peut pas se tromper sur un courage et une générosité comme la tienne. Mon enfant, nul doute que ce sera _Gryffondor !_

Lily, rayonnante, s'assit à côté de Sirius qui applaudissait comme un fou. Il restait encore pas mal d'étudiants. Ce fut le tour de " Finnigan, Fergus " (_Gryffondor !_), puis " Goujon, Dave " (_Poufsouffle !_), " Katapan, Mira " (_Serpentard !_) et enfin, " Lupin, Remus ! "

Remus, le teint verdâtre, s'avança vers le tabouret. Sa main tremblait quand il enfila le Choixpeau.

_ Oh, oh, que vois-je ? Un Solitaire ?

Lily et Sirius d'un côté, James de l'autre, se demandèrent ce qu'avait bien pu dire le Choixpeau pour faire sursauter leur ami aussi violemment. 

_ N'aie pas peur, mon garçon. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en voir un ici, c'est tout. Tu es une exception depuis des dizaines, peut-être des centaines d'années. Voyons voir ça… tu as peur, mais tu sais la contrôler. Tu sais également plutôt bien contrôler ta colère, ce qui est rare chez un enfant de ton âge. Aucune haine, mais une solitude intense – tu mérites trop bien le surnom de ceux de ton espèce, malheureusement. Un besoin d'affection profond, beaucoup à donner, une loyauté sans bornes et une grande force morale – tu serais bien à Poufsouffle. Mais non. Vu ce qu'il y a écrit en toutes lettres dans ton cœur… _Gryffondor !_

Remus reposa le Choixpeau et marcha comme dans un rêve vers la table où se trouvaient déjà Lily et Sirius, sans entendre les applaudissements chaleureux que lui réservaient les Gryffondor, comme à tous ceux qui les rejoignaient.

Encore trois garçons, " Lovett, Sean " (_Poufsouffle !_), " McKinnon, Charlie ", le garçon au cousin farceur (_Gryffondor !_) et Michael Nott, qui atterrit bien entendu à Serpentard. Puis ce fut le tour de Peter. Le chapeau mit deux ou trois bonne minutes pour se décider, mais finalement l'envoya à Gryffondor et il s'écroula sur une chaise, soulagé. 

_ Potter, James !

James s'avança. Lily, Sirius, Remus croisèrent les doigts. 

_ Le dernier des Potter, voyons – tu ne fais pas mentir la tradition. Un esprit rapide, un tempérament vif, un sens de la justice et de l'injustice très fort… Pas très versé dans les études, mais une facilité à comprendre surprenante. Et l'envie de te distinguer. Tu pourrais te distinguer en étant le seul de ta famille en entrant à Serpentard, et accomplir de grandes choses dans la maison de ce vieux Salazar, mais ce serait contraire à quelque chose qui est en toi… ancré très profondément… Eh bien, jeune Potter, pour toi ce sera… _Gryffondor !_

James souriait jusqu'aux oreilles quand il s'installa à la table de Gryffondor, entre Sirius et Remus il frappa dans leurs mains en signe de victoire. Maintenant, qu'importait ce qui pouvait arriver, ils seraient ensemble pour l'affronter. Tous les quatre – cinq, en comptant Peter. Ils s'aperçurent à peine que Rogue et Rosier étaient tous deux envoyés à Serpentard, applaudirent deux jumelles, Marissa et Marietta Scott, qui s'assirent à côté de Fleur et Lisa, ainsi que Martin Riley et Tim Thomas qui allèrent rejoindre leurs amis Fergus Finnigan et Lisa Dodger. Bientôt, il n'en resta que trois, Wilkes (_Serpentard !_), un garçon, William Wilson (_Gryffondor !_) et une petite fille aux cheveux courts et aux grands yeux noisette, Zoé Zig (_Gryffondor !_).

Une fois la Cérémonie de la Répartition terminée, Albus Dumbledore, le directeur, se leva de la table des professeurs et promena son regard bleu étincelant et rieur sur les quatre tables devant lui. Sa barbe et sa longue chevelure argentées brillaient d'un même éclat vif que les fantômes de Poudlard. Il sourit aux élèves, et Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour – ce sourire était contagieux. Remus se détendit, lui aussi.

_ Bienvenue à Poudlard, mes enfants, dit Albus Dumbledore. Je sais que vous êtes tous affamés, aussi je propose de commencer immédiatement le banquet. Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire pour l'instant : _bon appétit !_

Sous les yeux ébahis des première année, des dizaines de plats apparurent sur les tables. Steaks, frites, pâtes de toutes sortes, pommes de terre sautées, crudités, légumes divers, jambons, sauces de toutes les couleurs… et même des bonbons à la menthe.

_ C'est un classique, fit un élève de Gryffondor plus âgé à Lily qui regardait les bonbons à la menthe d'un air curieux. Ils nous en mettent chaque année. Faut croire qu'il y en a qui aiment.

_ La Répartition a été très longue, cette année, glissa Véga à Sirius en se servant des tomates en salade. Mais il aurait dû y avoir un élève de plus.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Juste avant la rentrée, cette famille que des Mangemorts ont attaquée dans le Devonshire. Les Jones. Ils avaient un garçon de onze ans qui devait rentrer à Poudlard cette année. Et une petite fille de quatre ans.

_ Les salauds ! s'exclama Lily horrifiée, laissant tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette. Remus – qui depuis le temps avait regagné l'usage de la parole – fit d'une voix amère :

_ Ils ont fait bien pire que ça. Les Mangemorts sont des êtres vils, qui ont vendus leur âme au diable. Ils ont accompli des choses innommables pour leur maître. On ne compte même plus le nombre de meurtres.

Lily entendit un petit bruit sec. C'était Sirius qui venait de reposer un peu violemment son gobelet sur la table. 

_ Sers-toi de cette sauce au poivre, Lisa, fit Tim Thomas en tendant le plat. Vous avez entendu ce qui se dit ? Il paraît qu'on a planté un Saule Cogneur, cette année, dans le parc. 

_ Ah ouais ?

_ Le truc, ce serait d'essayer de toucher le tronc et de graver ses initiales.

_ Tu serais mort avant d'arriver à l'approcher, Tim, fit Lisa Dodger d'une voix perçante. C'est très dangereux, un Saule Cogneur. Il te donne des coups de branches, c'est très violent.

_ Je me demande pourquoi ils l'ont planté.

_ Depuis le temps que Chourave doit en rêver, fit le garçon aux yeux bruns qui avait parlé à Lily des bonbons à la menthe. Elle a dû sauter de joie en apprenant ça. Au fait, je m'appelle Mondingus Fletcher, je suis en troisième année. Vous c'est comment ?

Des noms fusèrent de part en part de la table quand tout le monde eut à peu près retenu les noms de tout le monde, Lily demanda :

_ C'est qui, Chourave ?

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai que vous êtes en première année. Chourave, c'est la petite sorcière, là-bas. C'est la prof de Botanique, elle s'occupe des Poufsouffle. A côté, il y a la prof de Potions, Rowena Walsh. C'est elle qui vous a amenés ici, c'est la directrice adjointe et la chef de la maison Serpentard. C'est une vraie peau de vache, quand elle veut. Encore à côté, c'est Flitwick, le prof d'Enchantements il est tellement petit qu'en classe, il est obligé d'avoir une pile de livres sous les pieds s'il veut que les élèves le voient. C'est lui qui dirige Serdaigle.

Mondingus s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, et un grand garçon mince aux cheveux très roux, répondant au nom d'Arthur Weasley, continua :

_ Là-bas, c'est Binns. C'est le seul prof fantôme du château, il enseigne l'Histoire de la Magie. Mais méfiez-vous, il endort tout le monde tellement ses cours sont assommants. Juste à sa gauche, le petit vieux qui donne l'impression qu'il va s'endormir dans son assiette, c'est Rebus Ricochet, le prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Avant lui, on disait que c'est un poste maudit depuis sa création, mais il a réussi à s'y accrocher pendant soixante ans, alors… c'est sa dernière année avant la retraite. Quant à la grande sorcière là-bas… figurez-vous que je ne sais pas qui c'est. Ca doit être la nouvelle prof de Métamorphoses, le dernier prof s'est fait assassiné par des Mangemorts il y a quatre mois.

_ Mais c'est horrible !

Lily ouvrait des yeux ronds. Elle semblait penser que les professeurs étaient immortels. 

_ Et en bout de table ?

_ Le géant qui vous a amené au château c'est Hagrid, il a l'air féroce comme ça mais il ne faut pas s'y fier. Il est gentil comme tout, dit Véga. Une fois, il m'a invitée à prendre le thé avec lui. Il a un gigantesque molosse qui te bave partout tellement il est content de te voir.

Lily regarda Hagrid Hagrid saisit son regard au vol et lui sourit largement derrière son gobelet. Puis elle tourna les yeux vers l'autre bout de la table, et réprima un frisson : l'homme assis là était grand il avait des épaules larges, un crâne épais, un teint très pâle et des yeux sombres et glacés profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites. 

_ Et l'autre, là ?

_ Adams ? Oh, lui c'est une autre affaire. Brutus Adams, le concierge. Celui-là, fit Mondingus, vaut mieux l'éviter. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre, avec lui. Il y en a qui disent qu'un jour, il a pendu un élève par les pieds dans un cachot, et qu'il l'a laissé là pendant trois jours uniquement parce qu'il avait fait éclater une Bombabouse dans un couloir. 

_ Trois jours ?

_ C'est ce qu'on dit. Mais on raconte tellement de choses… du poulet, James ?

Les desserts apparaissaient au fur et à mesure que les plats principaux disparaissaient. Sirius avait repris sa discussion avec le fantôme à la fraise et lui demandait quelque chose. 

_ Allez, s'il vous plaît, Sir Nicholas… 

Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, alias Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, n'appréciait pas outre mesure ce genre de requête. De plus, on lui posait la même question chaque année – mais là, c'était demandé si poliment. Avec un soupir, il prit son oreille gauche entre deux longs doigts fins et tira vers le haut. Lily, Remus, James et les autres regardèrent avec ébahissement sa tête basculer vers la droite et rester attachée au cou par un lambeau de chair… comme par une charnière. 

_ Satisfait, jeune homme ?

Le regard enchanté de Sirius parlait pour lui. Quasi-Sans-Tête, assez flatté, remit sa tête, puis poussa un soupir :

_ J'y ai droit chaque année, vous ne vous doutez pas à quel point c'est lassant.

Une fois les desserts tous mangés, la vaisselle redevint propre en un clin d'œil. Albus Dumbledore se leva à nouveau le silence se fit aussitôt.

_ Maintenant que nous sommes tous rassasiés, et avant que vous n'alliez vous coucher dans vos dortoirs respectifs, je dois dire quelques mots sur le règlement de l'école. Ainsi que me l'a fait remarquer monsieur Adams, il est toujours interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs et la Forêt Interdite est toujours, comme son nom l'indique, _interdite_. Certains de nos élèves plus anciens peuvent montrer en ce cas l'exemple aux plus jeunes.

Lily aurait juré qu'il avait regardé Mondingus Fletcher en disant cela.

_ Nous avons une nouveauté, cette année : un Saule Cogneur a été planté cet été dans le parc de Poudlard, et j'aimerais que vous ne vous en approchiez pas trop. Ces arbres sont extrêmement violents, et je suis sûr que vous tenez à vos membres. 

Sirius et Tim Thomas échangèrent un regard. Lisa Dodger leva les yeux au ciel.

_ En ce qui concerne le Quidditch, ceux qui désirent jouer dans l'équipe de leur maison peuvent prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. La sélection des joueurs se fera dès la deuxième semaine. Et je voudrais souhaiter la bienvenue à un nouveau professeur.

Il se tourna vers la grande sorcière brune assise presque en bout de table avec un sourire :

_ Le professeur McGonagall enseignera les Métamorphoses, et prendra la charge de la maison Gryffondor. 

McGonagall se leva elle était grande, très brune, et avait l'air sévère avec son chignon serré et ses lunettes carrées. Mais en regardant bien, on pouvait déceler un peu de nervosité dans sa façon de cligner légèrement des yeux derrière ses lunettes. Elle se rassit.

_ Pour finir – je suis désolé de terminer sur une note aussi sinistre, mais il le faut – nous devrions observer une minute de silence, à la mémoire de ceux qui ont été assassinés cet été. Il y en a beaucoup, malheureusement. Nous sommes en guerre, c'est entendu. Cela ne veut pas dire que nous devons nous résigner et oublier.

Un silence assourdissant tomba sur la pièce. On n'entendait que les sanglots silencieux d'une élève de deuxième année de Poufsouffle qui connaissait les Jones. A la Grande Table, tous les professeurs baissaient la tête Lily devina qu'ils pensaient à leur collègue. McGonagall en particulier avait l'air mal à l'aise. Mondingus s'était assombri également.

Une fois la minute de silence terminée, Dumbledore souhaita bonne nuit à tous. Les élèves se levaient peu à peu de leurs tables Véga se leva de Gryffondor la première, et lança à la cantonade : 

_ Les première année, par ici !

_ Encore un peu d'entraînement, et tu ressemblera à Hagrid, bâilla Sirius, surtout avec ce qu'on a mangé… t'as pas peur pour ton régime ?

_ Si ! Je suis préfète, je ne veux pas que tu sapes mon autorité ! Tais-toi et suis-moi, ou je te laisse ici tout seul !

Sirius haussa les épaules. 

_ Préfète ? souffla James, une fois Véga hors de portée. 

_ Tu vois le badge qu'elle porte à sa robe ? Elle l'a reçu cet été. Un préfet, c'est un élève plus âgé chargé de maintenir la discipline. Et tu sais quoi ? Ca va être notre fête, mon vieux. Parce que côté discipline, elle s'y entend, la sœurette. 

Ils montèrent un grand escalier de marbre, puis marchèrent le long d'interminables couloirs où les personnages des tableaux accrochés aux murs chuchotaient entre eux ou les interpellaient. Un chevalier montant un gros poney gris en particulier fut si énervant que Sirius l'envoya paître d'un ton furieux. Tout ce qu'il reçut en réponse fut une provocation en duel et une autre remontrance de la part de sa sœur. 

Au bout d'un couloir, un tableau était accroché, représentant une très grosse dame toute vêtue de soie rose. Sirius la regardait d'un air méfiant, pas enchanté par sa première expérience avec des personnages de tableaux.

_ Mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse. 

_ _Méduse_, répondit Véga, et le tableau pivota pour laisser une entrée ronde dans le mur.

La salle commune de Gryffondor était une petite pièce toute ronde, remplie de gros fauteuils moelleux, avec une cheminée à gauche. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil – ils tombaient de sommeil. Véga montra les portes menant au dortoir des filles et à celui des garçons James, Sirius, Remus et Peter dirent bonne nuit à Lily et Véga, et montèrent avec les autres garçons. Les quatre amis passèrent devant une ou deux portes – il y avait cinq lits par dortoir – et finirent par s'installer dans le dernier. Il n'y avait que quatre lits, quatre lits à baldaquins, avec des grands rideaux rouges. James supposa qu'ils avaient supprimé un lit à cause du garçon qui était mort – mais de toute façon, il était trop tard pour réfléchir, et il avait trop sommeil. Leurs affaires avaient déjà été amenées il s'inquiéta et chercha Merlin, son hibou, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'il était probablement à la volière avec les autres. Une fois en pyjama, il regarda les autres s'installer. Peter, un peu gêné, sortit un nounours de sa valise et le fourra sous son oreiller Sirius laissa sa robe de sorcier et ses habits en désordre sur une barre du lit Remus plia soigneusement ses affaires et les rangea dans l'armoire qu'il y avait à côté. 

Quelques minutes après, ils étaient tous au lit, pelotonnés entre les draps bien chauds. Peter dormait déjà, le pouce dans la bouche. Sirius, James et Remus discutèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus – Sirius s'endormit brusquement, au milieu d'une phrase. Et James suivit de près – il n'entendit pas Remus pousser un léger soupir de soulagement, bien plus tard dans la nuit :

_ On y est. Et j'y suis.

Et il souriait en s'endormant.

*~*~*

Des nouvelles du 9ème chapitre ? J'en suis à la 13ème page, ça avance ! Ça va plus lentement, à cause de la fac et tout le travail qu'on a à faire… mais restez branchés quand même !

Bisous de Belphégor ~ la Bizarre ! ~ :o)


	4. Premières classes

__

Disclaimer : Presque tout ici appartient à JK Rowling.

****

Les Chroniques des Maraudeurs

__

Première année

__

Chapitre 4 : Premières classes 

Ce fut Remus qui se réveilla le premier ce matin-là il resta quelques instants étendu sur le dos, à profiter de l'atmosphère paisible qui régnait dans la petite pièce. Les trois autres dormaient profondément – enfin, presque. Remus entendait James marmonner dans son sommeil, Peter ronflait doucement, et Sirius – apparemment, Sirius faisait un cauchemar. Remus l'entendait se débattre dans son lit dans tous les sens. Se demandant ce qui se passait, il se leva, et alla écarter les rideaux du lit à baldaquins.

_ Sirius ? Sirius ! Réveille-toi, c'est qu'un cauchemar !

Sirius s'immobilisa soudain, les yeux grand ouverts Remus fut frappé par la panique qu'il y lut.

_ Du calme, Sirius, tout va bien, fit Remus très vite. Doucement, c'est fini, là… ben mon vieux, ça c'était un cauchemar ! Ca va mieux ?

Sirius s'était assis, et regardait alentour, les yeux toujours écarquillés de panique. Puis il cligna des yeux, secoua la tête, et se détendit. Il eut même un petit rire.

_ Alors ça, c'est pas croyable. Il suffit que je ne me réveille pas chez moi pour que je panique. Non, franchement.

_ C'est normal, t'as pas à avoir honte, fit Remus d'un ton rassurant. J'ai mis une bonne minute moi-même à me rappeler où j'étais. En plus, tu sortais d'un cauchemar terrible, apparemment – tu t'en rappelles ? 

_ Non, je ne me rappelle jamais de mes cauchemars. 

_ T'es sûr ? Des fois ça aide d'en parler.

_ T'en fais pas pour moi, je survivrai. J'ai pas hurlé, quand même ?

_ Non, mais tu te débattais comme si quelqu'un essayait de te noyer. 

_ Tu sais quoi ? J'ai dû trop manger de ce délicieux rosbif et de la sauce à la moutarde, hier au banquet. 

Remus n'en tira rien de plus. Puis James et Peter se réveillèrent, et il fallut descendre manger, ce qui était nettement plus facile en théorie qu'en pratique.

Il y avait cent quarante-deux escaliers à Poudlard, des dizaines de couloirs et pas mal de passages secrets. Il y avait aussi des portes qui ne s'ouvraient que si elles le voulaient – l'une d'entre elles voulut même obliger Lily à chanter une berceuse avant de s'ouvrir, et Lily en eut tellement assez qu'elle tourna les talons et s'en alla. Les élèves qui n'avaient pas le sens de l'orientation se perdaient facilement. Peter restait accroché à James, Sirius et Remus pour éviter de se perdre.

Il était surprenant de constater à quel point Sirius et Remus s'étaient bien adaptés au château. Surtout Sirius. James était constamment étonné par la connaissance que son ami avait acquise en si peu de temps. Lui-même avait encore du mal à se faire à Poudlard – tout y changeait si vite. Une porte pouvait apparaître un jour et disparaître un autre, ouvrir sur des passages différents suivant les jours de la semaine, ou même n'ouvrir qu'un jour par semaine. Les marches des nombreux escaliers pouvaient bouger sous vos pas, et il fallait en éviter quelques unes – quand ce n'était pas Peeves, l'esprit frappeur du château, qui vous tirait le tapis sous les pieds ou vous poussait derrière le dos pour vous faire peur en criant " J't'ai eu ! " Les deux seuls êtres qui arrivaient à le faire tenir à peu près tranquille étaient le Baron Sanglant, le fantôme sinistre qui hantait la tour des Serpentard (comme Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête hantait la tour des Gryffondor), et le concierge, Brutus Adams. Mais Adams faisait peur à _tout le monde_. Il avait beau être grand et massif, on ne l'entendait jamais arriver, et il flanquait une trouille bleue aux élèves de première année. Toujours silencieux, il lui suffisait de darder ses yeux glacés sur les élèves pour leur donner une forte envie de déguerpir. 

Le seul élève à ne pas avoir peur d'Adams était Mondingus Fletcher. Ce type était un farceur né, et très vite James et Sirius se mirent à observer ses techniques. Il connaissait des passages secrets dont même Adams n'avait pas idée, ce qui était très pratique pour se dissimuler à chaque alerte. Et elles étaient nombreuses – bien qu'après coup, personne ou presque ne puisse jamais prouver avec certitude que Mondingus était dans le coup. Il avait une collection impressionnante de Bombabouses, de Pétards Mouillés du Professeur Flibuste, de Bougies Bohèmes et de plein d'autres attrapes qui faisaient que les choses avaient une fâcheuse tendance à exploser autour de lui. Arthur Weasley, qui était dans sa classe, confia un jour aux deux amis que " Fletch " avait réussi, en cours de Potions, à faire fondre le chaudron de tout le monde au moins deux fois en un an, et pas une seule fois Walsh n'avait pu prouver qu'il était derrière le coup.

Ce furent donc les exploits de Mondingus Fletcher qui poussèrent James et Sirius à faire quelque chose eux-mêmes. Vexés d'être considérés comme des petits parce qu'ils étaient en première année, ils décidèrent de réagir. Et ils n'avaient pas besoin de chercher très loin pour trouver une cible adéquate – ce fut Rogue qui fit les frais.

Leur tout premier cours de la semaine était Potions. La salle de classe se trouvait dans un des cachots, et ils partageaient ce cours avec les Serpentard. A la surprise de Remus, Lily et Peter, Sirius et James s'assirent plutôt près des Serpentard. Le professeur Walsh commença par faire l'appel. Arrivée à Sirius, elle leva les yeux et fit :

_ J'espère que vous ferez au moins moitié aussi bien que votre sœur, Black. 

Sirius eut l'air vexé. Puis, l'appel fini, elle leur parla des Potions de sa voix basse et froide. Personne n'osait faire un bruit. 

_ Vous êtes là pour apprendre, dit-elle ensuite, et je suis là pour vous apprendre, aussi je ne tolèrerai pas de chahut. Je parle, vous écoutez, vous écrivez. Vous parlez quand je vous interroge. Et si quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord, il peut prendre la porte tout de suite.

Personne ne bougea.

_ Nous allons commencer par un test, pour voir lequel d'entre vous a daigné ouvrir ses livres pendant l'été. Un point en plus à chaque réponse juste, un point en moins à chaque réponse fausse. Vous – elle darda ses yeux sur Peter, qui pâlit d'un coup – Pettigrow, c'est ça ? Quelle est la différence entre l'aconit et le napel ?

Peter ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il regardait partout d'un air désespéré. Rogue commençait déjà à ricaner dans son coin. Lily et Lisa levèrent la main ensemble, et Remus suivit après une seconde. Walsh fronça les sourcils, ce qui lui donnait l'air encore plus terrible.

_ Eh bien, donnez une réponse.

Toujours rien. Wilkes s'étranglait de rire. Puis Peter finit par dire d'une toute petite voix :

_ Euh… elles n'ont pas la même couleur ?

Rogue s'effondra sur sa table, secoué de grands éclats de rire.

_ Vous ne savez même pas de quoi vous parlez, Pettigrow, avouez, fit Walsh d'une voix glaciale. Le napel et l'aconit sont deux plantes, également connues sous le nom de " tue-loup ". Un point de moins à Gryffondor. Vous me copierez ce chapitre de votre livre dix fois et vous me le rendrez dans deux jours.

Peter donnait l'impression qu'il allait plonger sous la table. James jeta un regard noir à Rogue et chuchota quelque chose à Sirius, qui sourit largement d'un air entendu et écrit quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin, qu'il lui passa sous la table.

_ Maintenant, Rogue, continua Walsh en se tournant vers lui, au lieu de rire bêtement, dites moi à quelle page de votre manuel se trouve la recette de la Potion de Ratatinage ?

Rogue eut l'air triomphant et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre seulement, au lieu de la réponse attendue, ce fut un grand _Couac !_ qui en sortit. Rogue devint très rouge alors que les Gryffondor éclataient de rire. James frappa dans la main de Sirius sous la table.

_ Je vois que certains d'entre vous connaissent déjà le Maléfice Canardière, fit Walsh de sa voix grinçante. Connaîtraient-ils la formule magique qui en annule les effets ? Je suis curieuse de savoir…

Remus se leva d'un air tranquille et murmura quelques mots. Walsh accorda un point à Gryffondor d'un air suspicieux. Quand il se rassit, James et Sirius le fusillèrent du regard :

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? 

_ Ca va pas, chez toi ? C'est Rogue, je te signale !

Remus se contenta de sourire et de secouer la tête d'un air mystérieux :

_ Faites moi confiance. 

Rogue répondit correctement à la question et jeta un regard méprisant à Peter, James et Sirius.

Le cours passa lentement à la fin, la cloche sonna, et tout le monde se leva pour sortir de classe – sauf Rogue. Il resta assis, et on voyait à son air paniqué qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait.

_ Eh bien, Rogue, fit Walsh, aimez-vous à ce point ma classe que vous voulez rester après la fin du cours ?

Rogue lui lança un regard désespéré Sirius, James et Lily s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte.

_ Je… je suis collé ! finit par articuler Rogue. Quelqu'un m'a collé à ma chaise !

Un nouvel éclat de rire secoua les Gryffondor, alors que Walsh furieuse se tournait vers Remus :

_ C'est un coup bas, Lupin ! Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! Un point en moins pour Gryffondor !

Malgré la perte des points, les quatre amis riaient encore en arrivant dans la classe de Flitwick. 

_ Je ne douterai plus une seconde de toi, mon vieux, fit Sirius en essuyant ses larmes de rire. La tête de Rogue quand il s'est aperçu qu'il était collé à sa chaise !

_ Ca n'a pas de prix ! fit James en souriant largement. 

_ Comment t'as fait ? demanda Peter d'un air admiratif.

Du coup, ils étaient tous de très bonne humeur pendant tout le cours d'Enchantements, bien que Flitwick leur dise qu'ils ne feraient pas voler des objets avant le mois d'octobre. Ils se contentèrent d'ouvrir leurs livres et de commencer par le commencement – la théorie. Mondingus avait dit vrai : il fallait une bonne pile de livres pour que Flitwick réussisse à voir par-dessus son bureau. Mais il mettait tant d'enthousiasme dans ses cours que personne n'avait envie de se moquer de lui.

Pendant le repas de midi, Sirius, James et Remus discutaient avec animation de la nouvelle prof de Métamorphoses. Tous se demandaient si elle était aussi sévère qu'elle en avait l'air – et une nouvelle prof ! Ca faisait longtemps, d'après Véga, qu'on avait pas eu de nouveau professeur à Poudlard. 

_ Moi je vous parie qu'elle est aussi terrifiée que nous, fit Remus.

_ Ah, parce que tu es terrifié, toi ? plaisanta James. Tu n'en donnes pas l'air, tu sais.

_ Non, si ça se trouve elle a l'air, comme ça, d'être sévère, mais en fait elle est très sympa.

_ On verra bien. Peut-être aussi que c'est une peau de vache dans le genre de Walsh.

_ Comme tu dis, on verra bien !

Quand ils arrivèrent tous dans la classe de Métamorphoses, leur professeur n'était pas encore arrivée. Cela leur donna le temps pour s'installer, puis la porte claqua et McGonagall entra d'un pas rapide. Elle posa sa serviette sur le bureau, et regarda avec attention ses élèves par-dessus ses lunettes carrées.

_ Bien que je sois nouvelle ici, je ne veux pas que vous pensiez pour autant que je ne suis pas capable de bien m'y prendre avec une classe. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mon cours sera expulsé sans espoir de retour. 

Puis sa voix s'adoucit légèrement, et elle continua :

_ Je m'appelle Minerva McGonagall, et je suis là pour vous apprendre à maîtriser l'art de la Métamorphose. Je sais que cet art est compliqué, difficile, ce ne sera pas chose facile, mais si vous accordez un peu d'attention aux cours, tout se passera bien.

James, Sirius, Remus, Lily et les autres ne pouvaient qu'écouter attentivement après cette entrée en matière. Sirius enfouit son menton dans ses mains et fixa McGonagall avec un air béat, tandis que Remus prenait sa plume d'un geste machinal.

_ Et j'avertis les petits plaisantins, ajouta McGonagall d'un air sévère, le premier qui fait une farce, je le transforme en chameau. Ou autre chose.

Et elle changea son bureau en vache brune à tache blanches, puis d'un petit coup de baguette, le bureau fut de retour. James sursauta, et Sirius se redressa. Transformer un élève comme punition était censé être interdit, mais tout de même, il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risque. 

En sortant, les élèves étaient enthousiasmés – même Peter. Il faut dire que si Walsh n'épargnait personne, McGonagall préférait encourager. C'était une différence importante. 

Mais le cours préféré de James, Sirius et Remus fut, et de loin, le cours de vol. James savait déjà tenir un balai et voler, et Remus avait quelques notions, mais Sirius n'avait jamais tenu un balai de sa vie – pas un balai magique, en tous cas. Néanmoins, tous trois se révélèrent plutôt bons, ainsi que Lisa Dodger et Charlie McKinnon Madame Bibine, la professeur de vol, leur accorda un de ses rares sourires, et leur dit que s'ils prêtaient une attention particulière aux leçons de vol, l'année prochaine ils feraient certainement partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il suffisait qu'ils travaillent un minimum leur " style ". Le mot fit dresser les sourcils de Remus, pendant qu'un sourire un peu ironique se dessinait sur les lèvres de James et que Sirius manquait tomber de son balai à force de rire. Il y croyait à peine.

L'Histoire de la Magie était le cours le plus ennuyeux que tout le monde aie jamais vu. Arthur Weasley n'avait pas exagéré en disant que les cours du professeur Binns étaient assommants. Non seulement la Grande Rébellion des Gobelins n'intéressait personne, mais Binns parlait d'une voix monocorde qui, ajoutée à la torpeur d'après le repas – l'Histoire de la Magie tombait chaque fois en début d'après midi pour les première année de Gryffondor cette année, pour on ne sait quelle obscure raison – ennuyait profondément les élèves, qui devaient lutter sincèrement pour ne pas s'endormir.

Le seul cours qui aurait pu rivaliser d'ennui avec l'Histoire de la Magie était, curieusement, la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur Rebus Ricochet croyait à la théorie et à la connaissance livresque, et il avertit ses élèves dès le premier cours que les travaux pratiques seraient rares dans sa classe :

_ Se défendre contre des créatures des Ténèbres, différentes Malédictions ou Sortilèges requiert autre chose qu'une baguette magique et un coup de chance. Cela demande une grande connaissance de toute chose liée aux Forces du Mal, et vous acquérez cette connaissance en écoutant mon cours et en le complétant en lisant le plus de livres que vous pourrez. Aussi j'aimerais que vous laissiez votre baguette magique dans votre sac quand vous entrez dans cette classe.

Fergus Finnigan, qui disait s'être déjà retrouvé face à face avec un troll, était scandalisé en sortant du premier cours. 

_ Comment il veut qu'on se défende contre un machin comme ça avec un livre ? fulminait-il, alors qu'il avait raconté son aventure pour la énième fois. " De la théorie, rien que de la théorie "… Il faut aussi qu'on apprenne comment se _défendre,_ nom d'un chien !

_ Peut-être qu'un livre peut se révéler utile, avait glissé Lily, qui avait pourtant également l'air déçu. Comme a dit Flitwick, " rien ne se pratique sans des bases théoriques ". 

_ Et puis après tout, fit Sirius en rangeant dans son sac son livre épais d'Histoire de la Magie qui ne voulait pas rentrer, ces livres sont tellement lourds qu'ils assommeraient au moins deux trolls.

Malgré sa petite déception en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Lily découvrait avec ravissement qu'elle se débrouillait plutôt bien. Les cours d'Enchantements en particulier la passionnaient, et elle fut une des premières à réussir les travaux pratiques. En Potions, Walsh l'intimidait, et elle n'osait pas tellement lever la main de peur d'essuyer les foudres du terrible professeur. Il n'y avait bien que Sirius – ou Rogue – pour ne pas sembler prêter attention à ses remarques à l'acide. Mais Sirius semblait imperméable à la mauvaise humeur. Cependant, James remarquait que plus les professeurs faisaient des remarques à propos de l'excellence de Véga, plus son ami se renfermait. Quand il voulut en parler à la jeune fille :

_ Enfin, James, c'est pas ma faute si j'ai des bonnes notes en classes, s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis franchement désolée pour Si, mais de toute façon il faut qu'il se construise lui-même, et finalement ça ne peut être que bénéfique.

James n'en était pas si sûr. Mais comme Véga avait l'air d'y tenir, il n'insista pas et se contenta de rassurer Sirius dans ses – ils étaient rares – moments d'amertume. 

Sirius n'était apparemment pas le seul à avoir des problèmes dans sa famille. Dans la deuxième quinzaine de septembre, Remus, l'air inquiet et assez fatigué, annonça à ses amis qu'il ne serait pas là pendant un ou deux jours. Sa mère était malade, et il préférait retourner chez lui brièvement avec l'accord du directeur. Mais à Lily qui lui demandait qu'avait sa mère exactement – elle pourrait peut-être le rassurer, son père était docteur – il ne décrit les symptômes d'aucune maladie précise.

Quand il revint, le jour suivant en fin d'après-midi, il était pâle, et semblait malade et épuisé. Les quatre autres, inquiets, voulurent lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, ce qu'ils pouvaient faire – il se contenta de secouer la tête avec un pauvre sourire, et de dire qu'il avait été malade dans le train pendant le voyage de retour, et que sa mère allait mieux. James, Sirius et Lily se posèrent des questions pendant quelques jours, puis l'histoire fut oubliée et tout redevint normal. 

Une sorte de routine s'était déjà installée : une fois qu'on savait où aller et surtout _par où_ y aller, Poudlard n'était pas si impressionnant ni si bizarre que ça. Les Potions étaient dans les cachots, l'Astronomie dans la Tour Sud, les serres pour la Botanique derrière le château, presque dans le parc. Et entre, il y avait tout un dédale de portes, de couloirs et de salles de classes. Et au milieu, Adams, dont on ne savait jamais de quel côté il allait débarquer pour vous avoir.

Sirius et James avait déjà trouvé la salle commune des Serpentard ils passaient leur temps libre à essayer de trouver le mot de passe pour tenter de rentrer dedans et faire ce pour quoi ils semblaient avoir un don naturel – des farces. En attendant, ils se vengeaient en cours de Potions, de Vol – le malheureux Severus Rogue ne faisait pas le fier sur un balai – et de Botanique. C'était si facile. Il suffisait de lancer un Pétard Mouillé du Professeur Flibuste dans le chaudron de quelqu'un, ou de mettre une Bombabouse bien placée dans son sac, ou de glisser une grenouille dans le col d'une fille de Serpentard – ça, c'était la spécialité de Sirius. La première fois qu'il y avait réussi, c'était en cours de Botanique. Mira Katapan, une fille de Serpentard derrière qui il était assis et qui avait une langue de vipère, avait fait un bond et avait poussé un hurlement à vous glacer le sang. Chourave en avait laissé tomber le pot en terre cuite qu'elle tenait à la main.

_ Miss Katapan ? Quel est le problème ?

_ J'ai… un truc m'a… j'ai un machin dans le cou !!

Le professeur Chourave s'était approchée d'un pas ferme, avait regardé dans son col et en avait sorti, sous les " beurk ! " de dégoût des autres filles de Serpentard et les " aaahh !! " ravis des Gryffondor, une _grenouille_ toute verte, encore toute mouillée, et toute glissante. Mira Katapan eut un frisson de dégoût, et Rogue fusilla du regard Sirius, qui riait si fort qu'il en pleurait.

C'était un bon début. Mais ce n'était _qu'un _début.

Très vite, il s'avéra que la spécialité de Lily était les Enchantements. Et James, Sirius – et Remus, qui sur les farces avait aussi son mot à dire – ne furent pas longs pour s'en apercevoir. Un soir de fin septembre, alors que les Gryffondor étaient rassemblés dans leur salle commune avant d'aller se coucher, les quatre garçons – James, Remus, Sirius et Peter – restèrent un moment avant de monter dans leur dortoir tandis que Sirius grattait un petit air en sourdine sur sa guitare, sous le regard admiratif de Peter qui aurait bien voulu savoir en faire autant, James et Remus s'approchèrent de Lily, qui marmonnait tout bas la formule du Sortilège de Lévitation pour se le mettre en bouche :

_ Win-_gar_-dium_ Leviosa_… non, minute – c'est Win-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa… Nom d'un vampire, je vais jamais y arriver si je n'arrive même pas à prononcer correctement… 

_ Lily ?

_ Mm ?

Lily leva la tête de son livre et vit James et Remus qui se tenaient devant elle, souriant d'une manière presque angélique. Elle fronça les sourcils :

_ Vous voulez quoi, exactement ? 

_ On a besoin de tes lumières, chère Lily, fit Remus en s'inclinant galamment. 

_ Oui, on voudrait apprendre quelque chose de toi, renchérit James. 

Lily les regarda tour à tour, l'air surpris :

_ Vous voulez rire ? Les deux garçons les plus brillants de Gryffondor veulent " apprendre quelque chose " d'une petite fille de Moldus comme moi ? Vous devez vraiment être dans le pétrin.

_ En fait, rectifia Remus, sans prêter attention à Sirius qui s'était mis à siffloter d'un air machiavélique dans leur dos, on voudrait savoir si…

_ …Si tu voulais nous aider pour…

_ …Jouer un tour à Rogue.

_ Exactement. 

_ C'est ça.

Lily ferma son livre, posa ses mains sur la table et les regarda bien en face. 

_ Alors, est-ce que ça veut dire que messieurs en auraient assez de lancer des Bombabouses dans les couloirs, de faire éclater des chaudrons ou des mettre des grenouilles dans le cou des filles ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius en disant cela. Puis elle revint sur les deux autres, et un sourire vint se nicher sur ses lèvres :

_ Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on a besoin de soi. 

_ Alors, c'est d'accord ?

_ C'est d'accord, à condition que monsieur Je-Me-Cache-Dans-Le-Coin-Là-bas-Mais-Je-Rigole-Sous-Cape vienne aussi me demander mon aide.

En une seconde, Sirius avait posé sa guitare avec précaution, en deux secondes il avait traversé la pièce à grands pas, et en trois secondes il était aux pieds de Lily, braillant :

_ Oh, je vous en prie, tendre damoiselle ! Aidez-nous, car notre détresse est grande – _nous avons besoin d'une muse pour nous inspirer !_

Lily réprima un fou rire, et répondit d'une voix étranglée :

_ Je suis maintenant _entièrement_ d'accord. 

_ On commence demain ?

_ Pourquoi demain ? On peut le faire tout de suite !

Remus ouvrit des yeux ronds James et Sirius se regardèrent, le même sourire malin sur les lèvres.

_ Lily, chère, très chère Lily, nous ne nous serions jamais douté que…

_ Que vous étiez les seuls à avoir le monopole des blagues ? Je ne passe peut-être pas tout mon temps à espionner les Serpentard, mais j'ai une ou deux idées sur la question. 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_ On peut attendre que tout le monde soit couché et on va vers la bibliothèque.

_ Hein ? Tu peux répéter ?

_ Je connais un livre qui parlerait de Sortilèges de tous les jours, très facile à utiliser mais redoutables si on sait s'y prendre. Et il est caché quelque part par là.

_ Qui t'en a parlé ? 

_ C'est Mondingus. 

_ Fletcher ? Le traître ! Il avait promis de nous dire son secret…

_ Vous ne savez pas vous y prendre, c'est tout.

_ Comment tu t'y es prise, toi ?

Lily eut un sourire rayonnant :

_ Je lui ai promis de toucher deux mots pour lui à ta sœur, Sirius.

_ Quoi ? Tu veux dire que ma sœur… qu'il a un ticket avec ma sœur ?

Sirius avait l'air à la fois scandalisé et dégoûté. 

_ Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là, Sirius ? demanda Remus avec un sourire en coin.

_ Mais c'est ma sœur…C'est Véga… elle est préfète… et de penser qu'elle – beurk ! Moi j'étais pas sérieux quand je la taquinais là-dessus… elle se fait _vraiment_ draguer ? Et par le Grand Mondingus Fletcher, en plus ?

_ Il n'est pas si grand que ça, il a deux ans de moins qu'elle.

_ Mais quand même… le pauvre diable, je le plains… être amoureux de ma sœur… 

Lily regarda attentivement Sirius, la tête penchée sur le côté, l'air comiquement mélancolique :

_ Tu sais, Sirius, je comprend _exactement_ ce que tu ressens. Bon, à onze heures ici, ça vous va ?

_ A onze heures, ça va.

_ A tout à l'heure !

Une fois remontés dans leur dortoir, Sirius rangea sa guitare dans son étui avec précautions. James se coucha sur le dos dans son lit et Remus prit un livre qu'il avait dans sa valise. Tous trois se demandaient comment ils allaient faire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Peter – il serait le seul à rester dans le dortoir, et même s'il n'était pas vraiment du genre à tout remarquer autour de lui, cela pourrait sembler louche à n'importe qui.

L'heure fixée se rapprochait dangereusement, et les trois garçons commençaient à s'inquiéter, quand Peter se tourna vers eux, un mélange de peur et de détermination peint sur son visage rond :

_ Je vous ai entendu tout à l'heure.

Remus posa son livre, Sirius son étui à guitare et James s'assit dans son lit :

_ Quoi ?

_ Avec Lily. Vous allez avoir des sacrés problèmes si Adams vous attrape. Et en plus, Sirius, ta sœur est préfète, si elle t'attrape toi elle est capable de t'envoyer une Beuglante. 

_ Une _quoi ?_

_ Une engueulade par lettre que tu reçois le matin, devant tout le monde.

_ Ca va, d'accord. Et alors, où tu veux en venir ?

Les yeux de Peter s'allumèrent :

_ Laissez-moi venir avec vous.

_ Pourquoi, Peter ? fit Remus, les sourcils froncés. 

_ Rogue n'a pas arrêté de m'embêter depuis le premier jour, fit Peter d'une voix suppliante. Je… j'en ai assez, je veux lui montrer que je suis autre chose que ça ! Et puis j'en ai marre qu'il me dise sans arrêt que je n'ai pas d'amis ! 

James, Sirius et Remus se concertèrent du regard une seconde, puis James se tourna vers Peter et lui dit :

_ C'est bon, viens, mais pas un mot, d'accord ?

_ Je serai plus muet qu'un Veracrasse, assura Peter. Sirius fit " Hm " d'un air important, bien qu'il n'aie pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était un Veracrasse. 

En bas, ils retrouvèrent Lily, qui haussa les sourcils en direction de Peter mais ne dit rien. Puis ils sortirent de la salle commune après avoir glissé le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame (_Méduse_), et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir.

Malgré les nombreuses tentatives de farces qu'ils avaient concoctées à trois, James ne s'était jamais retrouvé en dehors de la salle commune de Gryffondor aussi tard dans la nuit. Ils pouvaient à tout moment tomber sur un professeur, sur Peeves, ou pire, sur Adams, dont ils craignaient la fâcheuse – et dangereuse – habitude de surgir dans leur dos sans crier gare. Les trois avaient déjà eu affaire à lui, mais Lily et Peter n'avaient jamais eu de retenue jusqu'ici – ils ne connaissaient pas la sueur froide qui courait dans le dos de quiconque avait la malchance de se faire prendre sur le fait par Brutus Adams. Il prenait le coupable par le col et le soulevait facilement – il devait faire au moins un mètre quatre-vingt cinq – tout en le fixant de ses yeux noirs et froids, profondément enfoncés dans ses orbites, et marmonnant dans sa mâchoire puissante comme celle d'un lion des malédictions qui feraient trembler n'importe qui.

James se demandait – et il n'était pas le seul – comment Mondingus Fletcher arrivait à ne pas avoir peur de ce type. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Sirius l'admirait autant. Sirius n'enviait pas Fletcher – il voulait simplement l'égaler dans le domaine qui les rassemblait tous deux. C'est pourquoi, marchant sur la pointe des pieds dans l'ombre de James, il avait les yeux étincelants, bien plus que d'habitude. Il adorait les battements presque affolés de son cœur, et le frisson qui courait dans son échine alors qu'il maraudait le long des couloirs de Poudlard. _On doit avoir un don pour ça,_ pensa-t-il en regardant James, Remus et Lily qui avaient la même flamme vive dans les yeux. 

Lily s'immobilisa, et alla vers le mur. Elle appuya sur le dessin d'un corbeau, et se retourna vers eux, les yeux brillants :

_ Normalement, le livre est dissimulé là-dedans. 

Les cinq se serrèrent autour de la cachette – mais une déception sévère les attendait. 

_La cachette était vide._

Ou presque.

Lily, retenant une exclamation de dépit, prit le morceau de parchemin qui reposait à la place du livre attendu, et le déplia :

__

Chère Lily – ou qui trouvera ce papier,

Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te donner une des clés de ma réussite comme ça, juste parce que tu m'as rendu un petit service ? Si tu veux mon livre, il faudra le chercher !

_ C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Sirius presque à voix haute. C'est pas du jeu, le sale tricheur !

_ Chut, fit James, et il se pencha à nouveau sur l'épaule de Lily pour lire la suite.

__

Non, ne fais pas la tête pour ça. Allons, souris – là, c'est mieux. Bon, je vais te donner un petit indice. Il est dehors, dans une cachette –

_ Encore ? C'est pas une blague, cette fois-ci ? marmonna Peter. On peut pas aller dehors maintenant, il fait froid !

_ Chut, fit Sirius. 

_ T'es gonflé de dire ça.

_ _Chut !_

__

Et tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que c'est au pied de la tour la plus froide du château, et que le Grand Chien veille dessus. Si avec ça vous ne trouvez pas, vous êtes un cas désespéré…

Bonne chance !

P.S. : au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, j'adore les devinettes…

_ " La tour la plus froide du château " ? gémit Peter. Et " dehors " ? On ne va pas y aller maintenant, quand même ?

_ Mais si, bien sûr !

_ Oh, non… 

_ Eh, c'est toi qui as voulu venir, je te signale. _Hé !_

Lily lança un léger cri et lâcha le parchemin qui s'était mis à brûler. James fronça les sourcils, tandis que Sirius marmonnait des malédictions contre Fletcher d'un air admiratif. Quand le parchemin eut totalement fini de brûler, les cendres se rassemblèrent en petit tourbillon, puis disparurent brusquement.

_ Sortilège Auto-Inflammable, lâcha James d'un ton amer. Détruit un parchemin dès qu'on a fini de le lire.

_ James, fit Remus d'une voix rêveuse alors que Lily refermait la petite porte dans le mur d'un air déçu, il y a bien quatre tours principales à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, est, ouest, nord et sud. Tu crois que c'est laquelle la plus froide ?

_ Ben, ça me paraît évident, à moi. 

James, Sirius et Peter regardèrent Lily avec attention. Seul Remus sourit d'un air entendu. Elle haussa les épaules :

_ A votre avis, quel est le point cardinal où il fait le plus froid ? Le sud ?

_ La tour d'Astronomie, s'exclama James à voix basse. La tour Nord, bien sûr… On est bêtes…

Et avant que Peter eût pu ajouter un mot, ils étaient tous partis vers la sortie la plus proche. 

Une fois dehors, Sirius regretta de ne pas avoir emporté sa cape. Le vent était frais, et il tremblait dans son pyjama. Néanmoins, il s'efforça de ne pas le montrer et forcit le pas pour rester à la hauteur des autres. Au moins, ils n'avaient rien à craindre d'Adams ou de Peeves tant qu'ils étaient dehors, c'était déjà un bon point. 

La tour Nord était située non loin de la Forêt Interdite. Alors que les cinq aventuriers en herbe se faufilaient dans la nuit vers le pied de la tour, la Forêt devenait de plus en plus proche, menaçante et de plus en plus sombre. Tandis qu'ils arrivaient à l'endroit fixé, Peter s'immobilisa soudain :

_ Vous… vous avez entendu ça ?

_ Entendu quoi ? demanda Lily en se retournant vers lui.

_ Un bruit !

_ T'en fais pas, Peter, plaisanta Sirius. Ca doit être mon estomac. J'ai pas assez mangé, ce soir.

_ Non, c'était pas ça… souffla Peter d'une voix blanche. Je crois… 

_ Tu crois que c'était quoi ? demanda James d'un ton curieux.

_ Je crois que c'était… un loup-garou.

Trois éclats de rire trouèrent la nuit.

_ Sacré Peter… je savais pas que t'avais un tel sens de l'humour, tu sais ! s'exclama Sirius, qui se tenait les côtes.

_ Allons, Peter, ne t'en fais pas, fit la voix de Remus dans le noir. On est là pour te protéger, tu le sais ?

Etait-ce juste une impression, ou James avait vraiment senti quelque chose de légèrement étrange dans cette voix rassurante ?

_ Et puis de toute façon, tu n'as rien à craindre d'un loup-garou, fit Lily sur un ton gentil mais ferme. Tout le monde sait que c'est à la pleine lune qu'ils attaquent. Et regarde autour de toi : tu vois un loup-garou, ici ? 

Peter secoua la tête, peu rassuré. Sirius haussa les épaules, et fit :

_ Et puis, si tu as peur, tu peux toujours rentrer au dortoir sans nous.

_ Non, pas tout seul !

L'exclamation de Peter était un vrai cri du cœur. Puis il se reprit, l'air penaud :

_ J'ai… je suis pas rassuré, moi, et puis si je tombe tout seul sur Adams, qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?

Arrivés au pied de la tour, Lily récita la devinette à voix haute :

_ Bon, donc voilà la " tour la plus froide du château ". Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de " Grand Chien " ?

_ Peut-être celui de Hagrid, fit remarquer James. Véga a dit qu'il avait un énorme molosse. 

_ Non, il n'y aurait pas de majuscules… 

Sirius dansait d'un pied sur l'autre pour se réchauffer. Lily l'ignora et farfouilla parmi les herbes sauvages qui poussaient au pied de la tour. Puis elle poussa un petit cri de joie, et s'écarta : une grande plaque était gravée dans la pierre usée. Et il y avait des dessins…

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

_ Oh, s'exclama Remus. Ce sont les symboles des constellations. Regardez, là c'est Orion le Chasseur, là le Dragon… La Grande Ourse, la Petite Ourse…

James, Remus et Sirius – qui gesticulait toujours autant, claquant des dents – aidèrent Lily à dégager la plaque, puis reculèrent d'un pas. 

_ C'est le " Grand Chien ", c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que… Sirius, _arrête_ de gesticuler comme ça, tu me déconcentres…

_ C'est p… pas ma f… faute si j'ai f… froid ! s'exclama l'interpellé d'une voix scandalisée, entre deux claquements de dents. James le regarda bizarrement, puis regarda Lily, puis de nouveau Sirius, et s'exclama à voix basse :

_ Lily, tu es un génie !

_ Ah bon ? fit Lily déconcertée. Ben, merci…

James avait fait un pas en avant et dégagé le symbole de la constellation du Grand Chien il appuya dessus, et la plaque s'ouvrit. Remus, Lily et Sirius se rapprochèrent, les yeux brillants.

_ J'espère que ça vaut le coup, au moins, murmura Remus, sans faire attention aux petits couinements effrayés de Peter derrière eux. James se baissa, et prit le vieux livre qui y était caché il souffla un peu la poussière, et lut : _Trois Mille Deux Cents Uns Mauvais Coups en Tous Genres_.

_ Je crois que ça le vaut, chuchota Sirius. Largement, même. 

_ Mais… r… r…

_ _Quoi_, Peter ?

_ Re… regardez p… par là…

James se retourna, et dans l'obscurité Lily put le voir changer littéralement de couleur. Inquiète, elle demanda :

_ James ? Ca ne va pas ?

Sans répondre, James leva un doigt tremblant vers la forêt. Un _énorme_ animal d'une couleur bizarre fonçait droit sur eux. Remus et Sirius se retournèrent à leur tour Remus ouvrit la bouche, sans parvenir à émettre aucun son, et Sirius, les yeux exorbités, articula dans un souffle :

_ Oh, nom d'un chien… 

_ Tirons-nous d'ici ! siffla James, retrouvant l'usage de sa voix.

L'instant d'après, ils couraient tous dans la même direction – sans bien savoir laquelle, d'ailleurs – le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient, talonnés par la bête dont ils pouvaient entendre le souffle rauque derrière eux. La terreur leur donnait des ailes, et aucun d'eux ne regardait où il mettait les pieds – jusqu'à ce que James trébuche et s'écroule par terre. Sirius le rattrapa par un bras et le souleva à moitié pour le remettre sur ses jambes, mais il était trop tard : l'animal leur sauta dessus.

Remus fit volte-face et se mit à courir vers l'endroit où ses deux amis étaient tombés aussi vite qu'il courait dans la direction opposée deux secondes auparavant, suivi de Lily. La gorge serrée par l'angoisse, le cœur battant et le souffle court, il s'arrêta et essaya de percer l'obscurité du regard. Il ne voyait que la forme imprécise du gigantesque animal, sa couleur vaguement claire tranchant dans les ténèbres.

_ Lâche-moi, lâche-moi, je te dis !

Cette fois, plus de doute. C'était la voix de James. Remus s'avança d'un pas ferme vers la bête, empoigna courageusement ce qui lui semblait être la tête et tira de toute ses forces. Un gémissement aigu retentit, suivi d'un éclat de voix – une voix familière, à quelques mètres d'eux :

_ Sage, Curly ! Au pied ! Laisse-les tranquilles !

Remus et Lily, moitié soulagés et moitié déconcertés, regardèrent l'immense silhouette de Hagrid s'approcher d'eux à grands pas, une lanterne à la main. A la lueur de la lanterne, Remus vit que la bête était un grand chien aux poils jaunâtres, qui reculait en gémissant, et en lui jetant ce qui lui semblait être un regard de reproche. James se relevait sur ses coudes, et Sirius essuyait la bave de chien qui lui couvrait le visage :

_ 'Faut pas lui en vouloir, 'savez, fit Hagrid en les aidant à se relever l'un après l'autre. Il a l'air féroce comme ça, mais il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche même si elle l'avait mordu. Il veut simplement jouer. 

Les jambes de James tremblaient encore. Peter, lui, tremblait de tous ses membres, Lily frissonnait malgré la chaleur de la course, et Sirius claquait toujours des dents. Hagrid leur jeta un coup d'œil rapide, et fit avec un signe de tête :

_ Venez, vous allez attraper la mort si vous restez comme ça.

Les cinq enfants suivirent Hagrid dans sa cabane, où il les assit sur un lit massif recouvert d'un dessus de lit en patchwork tandis qu'il entreprenait de préparer du thé. 

_ Je vous reconnais, vous deux, fit-il à Sirius et James, tout en tendant une tasse fumante à chacun. C'est vous qui êtes tombés dans le lac, le premier soir. Toi, tu es James Potter, et toi… toi tu dois être le fils d'Altaïr Llewellyn – tu as les yeux de ta maman. Tu t'appelles Sirius, c'est ça ?

Sirius hocha la tête. Hagrid eut un large sourire :

_ Je connaissais ta maman, tu sais. C'était une très jolie jeune fille, et elle était très gentille. Quant à toi – tu dois être Remus Lupin. 

Remus eut l'air surpris.

_ Comment vous connaissez nos noms ?

_ Eh, j'étais là à la Cérémonie de Répartition, je te rappelle. Et puis le professeur Ricochet m'a parlé de toi – le seul élève qui suit le cours en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et même en Histoire de la Magie, à ce qu'il paraît.

Remus eut un sourire en coin. Puis Hagrid but une gorgée de thé, et se tourna vers Lily :

_ Lily Evans, tu es une enfant de Moldus, c'est ça ? Le professeur Flitwick m'a parlé de toi, il était impressionné. Pas du tout perdue apparemment ?

Lily secoua la tête :

_ Non, tout va bien. C'est génial d'être ici – on apprend tellement de choses…

Elle et James échangèrent un clin d'œil. Puis Hagrid se tourna vers Peter, qui n'avait toujours pas bu son thé, et restait assis sur le lit, un peu raide.

_ Eh ben, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est pas à cause de lui, quand même ?

Il montrait Curly, qui avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de Lily qui le caressait gentiment, sans paraître remarquer qu'il lui bavait allègrement dessus.

_ Il ne va pas te manger, tu sais. C'est quoi, ton nom ?

_ Peter Pettigrow, fit Peter, un peu vexé d'être le seul dont Hagrid ne connaisse pas le nom. 

Une fois les six tasses vidées, Hagrid les regarda en fronçant les sourcils :

_ Bon, maintenant, si vous me disiez ce que vous fabriquez dans le coin ? C'est très dangereux de sortir dehors, la nuit, surtout par les temps qui courent ! 

Les cinq se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas réfléchi à une excuse. Puis Remus prit la parole :

_ On n'arrivait pas à dormir, alors on est descendus dans la salle commune Lily était là, elle non plus elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Quand on l'a vue, elle révisait son _Livre des Sorts et Enchantements_. On a discuté un peu, puis l'un d'entre nous – je ne sais plus lequel – a voulu aller aux toilettes, alors on l'a accompagné parce que c'est facile de se perdre dans ces sacrés couloirs. C'est là que Peeves nous a remarqué, et il a jugé amusant de nous faire passer une porte bizarre qui donnait droit sur dehors. On a atterri au pied de la tour Nord, et c'est là qu'on est tombés sur Curly. On a eu peur, et on a couru sans réfléchir.

Remus avait tout sorti d'une traite, sans réfléchir ni respirer quand il eut fini, les quatre autres le regardèrent d'un air légèrement admiratif. 

_ Hm, fit Hagrid d'un ton dubitatif, d'accord, disons que c'est oublié pour cette fois. Mais faites attention, à l'avenir – ça aurait pu être n'importe quoi sauf Curly qui vous saute dessus, et je ne serai pas toujours là pour veiller sur des imprudents qui sortent à des heures indues. Le thé était bon ?

Cinq hochements de tête plus tard, Hagrid se leva, et dit :

_ Bon, je vous ramène à votre salle commune. J'imagine que vous ne tenez pas tellement à expliquer tout ça à Adams ?

Ils tombèrent sur le concierge, cependant, alors qu'ils marchaient sur la pointe des pieds le long des couloirs. Hagrid expliqua l'histoire à Adams, qui, à en juger par son expression réjouie, voyait déjà les cinq élèves pendus par les pieds dans un cachot. Mais Hagrid fit les gros yeux, et Adams, malgré la lueur venimeuse qui sourdait dans son propre regard, n'insista pas. De l'avantage de mesurer trois mètres de haut. 

Hagrid leur souhaita bonne nuit à la porte de la salle commune la Grosse Dame fut assez surprise mais les laissa passer après qu'ils aient dit le mot de passe ce fut avec joie qu'ils retrouvèrent la petite salle ronde et douillette, et s'effondrèrent dans les fauteuils moelleux. 

_ Tout de même, lâcha Sirius dans un souffle, tout ce bazar pour un bouquin… Je vais tuer ce type. 

Peter émit un petit bruit d'approbation. Il était encore secoué.

_ En plus, je vous parie qu'on l'a perdu quand on courait, soupira James. Tout ce travail pour rien…

Il s'interrompit en voyant les yeux verts, immenses et étincelants, de Lily elle souriait largement, malgré la fatigue peinte sur son visage. Lentement, elle sortit quelque chose de sa cape : c'était les _Trois Mille Deux Cents Uns Mauvais Coups en Tous Genres_. Trois visages s'illuminèrent littéralement.

_ Je vous avais pas dit que Lily était un génie ? s'exclama James d'une voix qui ne cachait pas son enthousiasme.

_ _Ouais !!_

Il aurait été difficile de dire lequel des garçons était le plus heureux. Lily rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux de flamme sombre. 

*~*~*


	5. Toilettes et Tribulations

__

Disclaimer : Presque tout ici appartient à JK Rowling.

****

Les Chroniques des Maraudeurs

__

Première année

_Chapitre 5 : Toilettes et Tribulations _

Les _Trois Mille Deux Cent Un Mauvais Coups en Tous Genres_ les aidèrent énormément pour améliorer leur style de blagues. Mondingus Fletcher ne le leur réclama jamais – il devait l'avoir appris par cœur. Il observait les choses de loin, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, sans toutefois oublier de faire ses propres blagues. 

Sirius n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que sa sœur se faisait " draguer ". Aux repas, il regardait Mondingus, puis Véga, puis Mondingus, craignant presque de surprendre un clin d'œil complice, ou un regard énamouré – mais Véga semblait ne prêter aucune attention à son héros. Il finit par demander à Lily si elle avait bien parlé à Véga, comme Fletcher l'en avait prié.

_ Tu sais, Sirius, avait-elle répondu avec un petit rire, la cause de Mondingus est perdue d'avance et il le sait. Ca fait trois ans qu'il lui tourne autour, apparemment, et ça fait trois ans qu'elle l'ignore superbement. Arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça, et si tu veux des ragots tout frais, va du côté de Lisa et des jumelles Scott. Compris ?

A force de laisser ses yeux traîner partout, Sirius finit par remarquer que Mondingus n'était pas le seul à soupirer après Véga. Un grand type de Poufsouffle brun aux yeux gris dont les filles admiraient le ton hâbleur, assuré et conquérant avait apparemment décidé de jeter son dévolu sur la jeune fille. Amos Diggory était en septième année, et l'avait ignorée royalement jusque là mais maintenant qu'elle était en cinquième année, elle devenait digne d'intérêt, et il s'empressait tellement autour d'elle que les filles de Poufsouffle de septième année en étaient jalouses. Malgré un léger agacement, Véga le laissait à ses illusions, se contentant de le rembarrer gentiment quand il devenait trop assommant. Sous ses dehors secs et sérieux, elle avait le cœur bien trop tendre pour faire sciemment du mal à qui que ce soit, même à un enquiquineur comme Amos. 

Mis à part ses petits " problèmes de famille ", Sirius semblait n'avoir aucun souci dans la vie. James admirait vaguement son optimisme toujours teinté de sarcasme, qui semblait étanche à tout. Même les remarques acides de Rowena Walsh qu'il appelait " la Dame de Fer " le laissaient de marbre. En Métamorphoses, il faisait les yeux doux à Minerva McGonagall du haut de son mètre quarante. La jeune femme fronçait les sourcils d'un air sévère, mais souriait une fois le dos tourné du culot monstre de ce gamin de onze ans, faisant semblant d'ignorer qu'il l'avait surnommée " Lady Minerva ", moitié pour rire et moitié par respect. 

James lui-même n'avait jamais été si heureux de sa vie. Pour la première fois, il avait de vrais amis, qui ne l'avaient pas laissé tomber quand il avait eu besoin d'eux, même si leur aventure nocturne n'avait pas finalement été si dangereuse que ça – Curly le chien gigantesque n'avait rien d'une bête féroce malgré sa formidable apparence. 

Quant à ses parents, ils lui manquaient moins qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Les premières nuits, l'absence de bisou du soir maternel lui fit bizarre, mais rien de plus. Son père ne lui manquait pas – il était si souvent absent de la maison pour son travail que James trouvait presque naturel qu'il ne soit pas là. Ce n'était pas un méchant homme, mais la passion de son travail ajoutée à une légère froideur et une perpétuelle retenue rigide dans ses émotions n'encourageait pas à la sentimentalité. Jamais James ne l'avait appelé " Papa ", et William Potter n'avait pris son fils dans ses bras que rarement. Cet état de choses était triste, mais inchangé depuis longtemps, et à force toute la maison s'y était habituée.

C'est pourquoi James adorait autant Poudlard, l'atmosphère de bizarrerie et de douce folie qui y régnait. A la maison, surtout les fois où son père y était, il se sentait enfermé à Poudlard, avec ses amis à ses côtés, il avait l'impression d'être vraiment libre. 

Car même si le château restait un lieu fermé, les quatre garçons se faufilaient dans tous les coins et recoins, partout où ils pouvaient. Au cours du mois d'octobre, ils avaient repéré plusieurs de ces fameux passages secrets dont Adams et Mondingus Fletcher semblaient avoir le monopole. Les autres première années de Gryffondor commençaient à les admirer et les envier même un peu un peu de leur gloire rejaillissait sur Lily, puisqu'elle était la seule fille à faire partie de leur petite bande. Des surnoms comme " le Quatuor Fabuleux " ou " la fine équipe " circulaient déjà entre les première années de Gryffondor du côté des adultes, cependant, le terme " quatuor infernal " revenait plus souvent, surtout quand Adams prenait la parole. Il était le seul sur qui les quatre étaient certains de tomber dès qu'ils s'aventuraient dans n'importe quel coin sombre, bizarre, effrayant. On aurait dit qu'il était partout. James, Remus et Sirius n'avaient pas peur de lui, mais Peter en était positivement terrifié.

Car depuis l'histoire du livre de Mondingus, de la Tour Nord et de Curly, James, Remus et Sirius avaient gagné l'admiration éperdue de Peter. Surmontant sa peur, il traînait de plus en plus avec eux, et était de tous les mauvais coups, de toutes les farces. La célébrité que la bande commençait à acquérir lui avait donné un peu d'assurance, et il se mettait même à prendre des initiatives parfois ; des échos avaient dû circuler parmi les Serpentard également, car Severus Rogue ne l'embêtait plus autant qu'avant. 

Il faut dire que Rogue la mettait en veilleuse, depuis que nos quatre farceurs l'avaient pris pour cible. Une fois, c'était ses robes qui changeaient brusquement de couleur, un autre fois ses cheveux se dressaient tous seuls sur sa tête, une autre fois sa potion – en cours du même nom – s'envolait littéralement de son chaudron pour former une silhouette de serpent, ou de lézard, ou d'autre bête à sang froid… sans parler de son chapeau pointu qui, quelques fois, s'enfonçait complètement sur ses yeux sans raison apparente, et refusait de se laisser retirer. Une des blagues préférées de James.

Rogue tâchait de faire bonne figure devant ses camarades de Serpentard, mais fulminait en cachette – d'autant qu'on commençait à se moquer ouvertement de lui. Il n'y avait bien que sa petite bande pour lui rester fidèle, ainsi qu'une fille de Serpentard de première année à la mâchoire carrée et aux yeux humides de chien fidèle nommée Penny Mordacian, qui avait un faible pour lui. Néanmoins, à force de ruminer ses idées noires et sa rancune, un jour il eut une petite idée.

C'était à peu près deux semaines avant Halloween, au début d'une heure de cours de Potions. La préparation qu'ils touillaient ce jour-là était un Breuvage Barbant – une potion qui était censée faire pousser la barbe de qui la buvait. Sirius et James avaient déjà terminé la leur, Remus et Lily bataillaient encore sur les derniers ingrédients et Peter, qui avait été placé avec William Wilson, se grattait la tête d'un air perplexe, pendant que William se demandait où avait bien pu passer leur morceau de peau de salamandre qui était sur la table il n'y avait pas une seconde.

Rogue, de son côté, avait terminé sa potion. Le professeur Walsh passa derrière lui et Thomas Avery pour la tester sur le dernier une barbe de trois jours poussa sur le menton de Avery enchanté. Après lui avoir donné l'antidote et accordé un point à Serpentard, Walsh se tourna vers deux autres partenaires.

_ Attends, Remus, disait Lily en fronçant les sourcils. Normalement, si je me rappelle bien, on doit mettre les poils de chameau _avant_ la peau de salamandre. Et _ensuite_ on ajoute la salive de lama. 

_ Tu es sûre que la salive de lama n'est pas _avant_ les poils de chameau ?

_ Oui… enfin, non, je ne suis pas sûre à cent pour cent. 

_ Ecoute, on n'a qu'à demander à James et Sirius puisqu'ils ont déjà fini et que ça a réussi. 

_ T'as raison. Eh, les gars !

James et Sirius se retournèrent :

_ Hm ? fit Sirius.

_ Oh mon Dieu, pouffa Lily en le fixant. Sirius… tu as l'air d'un criminel en fuite avec cette barbe de trois jours. Ca ne te va pas du tout.

_ Merci, fit Sirius, vexé. James se mit à rigoler doucement dans son coin.

_ On attend que Walsh nous donne l'antidote, dit-il, alors que Remus cachait son sourire derrière sa main. Comment ça va, vous ?

_ Euh… on a un problème de poils de chameau et de salive de lama. 

_ Hein ?

Tandis que Remus et Lily posaient leur question à James et Sirius, Peter se sentait de plus en plus perdu. William était parti à la recherche de leur peau de salamandre sous la table, voyant que Walsh ne regardait pas, et lui-même avait soulevé chaque livre, chaque fiole et chaque récipient pour voir si l'ingrédient ne s'y trouvait pas. Peter poussa un soupir et pensa avec un frisson à Walsh qui n'allait pas tarder, comme à son habitude, à le remarquer et ainsi sauter sur l'occasion d'humilier un élève devant tout le monde.

Tout à coup, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il y eut une éclaboussure gigantesque, comme si quelqu'un avait jeté un pavé invisible dans son chaudron Peter se retrouva avec la figure couverte de liquide brunâtre, tandis que tout le monde plongeait sous les tables. William eut un tel sursaut qu'il se cogna la tête sous la sienne.

Quand le calme fut revenu, Walsh s'avança vers Peter, les yeux étincelants :

_ Pettigrow, j'aurais dû me douter qu'une catastrophe était sur le point d'arriver avec votre chaudron. Ce sera dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Quand était-ce, la dernière fois ? Il y a une semaine ?

James, Sirius, Remus et Lily émergèrent lentement de dessous leur table. Peter, le menton tremblant et la tête baissée, cherchait un mouchoir des yeux pour s'essuyer la figure. 

_ Qu'avez-vous fait, cette fois ? Qu'avez-vous ajouté à votre Breuvage pour qu'il explose comme ça ? 

_ Mais… gémissait Peter, s'essuyant les yeux du liquide vaguement marron qui les couvrait, mais… j…je…

_ Quoi, Pettigrow ? fit Walsh de sa voix glaciale. Qu'avez-vous à dire ? Je suis toute ouïes, parlez !

Peter, au bord des larmes, n'arrivait pas à articuler un mot. James se leva pour intervenir :

_ Professeur, il est couvert de potion – il faudrait qu'il aille voir Madame Pomfresh…

_ Ne vous en faites pas pour lui, Potter, grinça Walsh en tournant ses petits yeux perçants vers le garçon. Le Breuvage Barbant, comme son nom l'indique, est un _breuvage_ – il ne fait rien à la peau. Il faut juste que Pettigrow retienne la leçon et n'agisse plus de façon inconséquente.

Lily regarda en direction de Rogue les yeux noirs de celui-ci flamboyaient, et il n'avait jamais semblé aussi joyeux, ni aussi méprisant. Elle le fusilla du regard, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Peter. Son menton tremblait plus que jamais.

_ Mais enfin, professeur, fit Remus en se levant à son tour, même si ce n'est pas dangereux, il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il aille se nettoyer. Le liquide va sécher, et c'est déjà assez désagréable comme ça !

_ Sans compter que c'est cruel d'humilier quelqu'un comme ça, ajouta Sirius, les yeux étincelants. Et Peter n'avait rien fait. C'est cet abruti de Rogue qui a fait je sais pas quoi.

_ Je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé votre avis, Lupin, lança Walsh. Quant à vous, Black, avoir trois poils au menton ne vous donne pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton. Votre attitude irrespectueuse et votre accusation gratuite coûtera cinq autres points à Gryffondor. Maintenant _rasseyez-vous_, tous les trois.

Sans plus prêter attention à Sirius, dont les yeux clairs flamboyaient à présent, elle se tourna vers Peter il restait debout, la tête baissée si bas qu'on ne voyait que ses cheveux blonds trempés de liquide marron, et ses épaules qui tremblaient doucement. 

_ Très bien, Pettigrow, fit Walsh de sa voix basse et froide. Je pense que vous avez fait perdre suffisamment de points à votre maison. Allez aux toilettes les plus proches – premier couloir à droite – et lavez-vous la figure. Je veux vous voir de retour ici avant la fin du cours, c'est compris ?

Peter traversa la pièce d'un pas lent, mal assuré, mais la tête levée. On voyait clairement les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux. Pendant un moment, personne ne dit rien – même pas les Serpentard. Puis la porte de la classe se referma et Walsh tourna ses yeux étincelants vers ses élèves :

_ Bien. Qui a terminé son Breuvage ?

* * *

Une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte, Peter courut vers les toilettes. Il poussa la lourde porte de chêne, s'enferma dans une cabine et s'effondra par terre, secoué de sanglots. Que Rogue lance un truc quelconque dans son chaudron, passe encore. Qu'il se retrouve couvert de machin de couleur brunâtre, il pouvait y survivre. Quant à se prendre un savon à la manière Walsh, il y était plus ou moins habitué. Mais tout ça combiné, plus l'injustice, plus l'humiliation subie et le fait que Gryffondor avait perdu quinze points à cause de lui l'anéantissait.

Quand ses larmes s'espacèrent, Peter se releva, et alla au lavabo se laver la figure. Il enleva les taches brunâtres et essuya les traces de larmes, et passa un bon moment à fixer le lavabo fissuré, à se demander pourquoi il était obligé de retourner en classe, et affronter tous les regards moqueurs et les ricanements des Serpentard. Puis des voix résonnèrent dans sa tête – 

_" …il faudrait qu'il aille voir Madame Pomfresh… "_

" …c'est déjà assez désagréable comme ça ! "

" …c'est cruel d'humilier quelqu'un comme ça. Et Peter n'avait rien fait. "

James, Remus et Sirius l'avaient _défendu_. Ils s'étaient levés, et avaient fait face à Walsh pour lui. Eux étaient forts, courageux, ils n'avaient peur ni de Walsh, ni de Adams, ni même d'une quelconque énorme bête jaune qui vous saute dessus sans crier gare. Et ils étaient ses _amis_ – ils ne le laisseraient pas tomber.

Son courage en partie retrouvé, Peter releva la tête, jeta un coup d'œil assuré à son reflet dans le miroir sale, et alla vers la porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, tira un bon coup…

_La porte ne s'ouvrit pas._

Peter mit quelques secondes pour s'apercevoir que la porte n'était pas fermée de l'intérieur, ni de l'extérieur – elle _refusait_ simplement de s'ouvrir. Peter l'entendait même chantonner tout bas. 

Sentant son calme et son assurance s'envoler, Peter tira la poignée de toutes ses forces. Il tira, tira, et tira encore, mais sans résultat.

_ Oh non, murmura-t-il. 

_ _Non !_

Il se mit à tambouriner des poings sur la porte, désespérément, tout en appelant, le plus fort qu'il put :

_ Au secours ! Quelqu'un, n'importe qui ! Je suis enfermé, au secours !

Mais il eut beau hurler de toutes ses forces, personne ne répondit.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la classe de Potions, Walsh semblait avoir oublié l'incident. Sirius avait perdu sa barbe de trois jours, et discutait à voix basse avec James. Remus et Lily avaient fini par réussir l'expérience, et prenaient des notes en silence. William Wilson, tout seul à sa table, baissait la tête d'un air piteux.

Une demi-heure, puis trois quarts d'heures étaient passés, et Peter n'était toujours pas revenu. Certains Gryffondor commençaient à s'inquiéter.

_ Où il est passé, le petit Peter ? murmurait Fleur Delaney à Lisa Dodger. Walsh lui avait dit de revenir immédiatement.

_ Il est peut-être resté dans les toilettes pour pleurer, fit Lisa. Tu as vu la tête qu'il faisait quand il est sorti ? Le pauvre. 

A la fin du cours, Walsh enleva un autre point à Gryffondor à cause de l'absence de Peter qui ne s'était pas toujours pas montré. La plupart des élèves concernés firent la grimace – cela faisait beaucoup de points en peu de temps ; mais quatre étaient sérieusement inquiets.

James, Sirius, Remus et Lily coururent vers la porte des toilettes dès qu'ils purent sortir de la classe, après avoir rassemblé les affaires de Peter et les avoir fourrées dans son sac. 

_ Peter ! appela Lily une fois arrivés devant l'épaisse et lourde porte en bois. Peter ? Tu es là ?

Aucune réponse ne leur parvint de derrière la porte. Remus essaya de l'ouvrir, sans résultat :

_ Peter, c'est toi qui as fermé à clé ? Ouvre, c'est nous !

Toujours rien. James observait la porte attentivement il finit par se redresser et dire :

_ Ca va peut-être vous paraître bizarre, mais cette porte n'est fermée ni de l'extérieur, ni de l'intérieur. 

_ Alors elle s'est fermée elle-même, c'est ça ? railla Sirius. Elle doit être bloquée, c'est tout. Peter a dû trouver la porte fermée et aller autre part, et se perdre. On va le retrouver. Il doit bien être quelque part.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu fais du cours de Métamorphoses qu'on a maintenant ? demanda Remus en haussant les sourcils.

_ On expliquera tout ça à McGonagall une fois qu'on l'aura retrouvé, répliqua James. Elle m'a à la bonne parce que j'écoute en classe, si vous voulez c'est moi qui parlerai.

_ Tout le monde sait que Jamsie est le chouchou de cette chère Lady Minerva, ajouta Sirius avec un sourire railleur. Allez, on y va.

Les trois garçons tournèrent les talons Lily fixa la porte d'un air dubitatif pendant une seconde, puis les suivit.

Ils remontèrent quelques étages, en appelant leur copain près de la classe d'Enchantements, ils croisèrent Véga qui allait vers les serres de Botanique avec les autres Gryffondor de cinquième année.

_ Hé, sœurette, lança Sirius dès qu'il la vit. T'aurais pas vu Peter, par hasard ?

_ Peter ? Non. Pourquoi, il s'est perdu ?

_ Ben, en fait, il voulait aller aux toilettes, mais ceux du sous-sol étaient bloqués, alors on pense qu'il a dû en chercher d'autres et se perdre.

Véga s'arrêta net, et dévisagea les quatre amis d'un air inquiet :

_ Vous étiez en Potions ?

_ Euh… oui, fit Lily.

_ Et Peter a été aux toilettes du sous-sol ?

_ Je suppose que oui, intervint Remus, mais il n'a sûrement pas pu y aller, vu que la porte est bloquée…

Véga avait toujours l'air aussi inquiète.

_ Ecoutez, je connais ces toilettes-là. Ceux des garçons, au sous-sol. Dan a voulu y aller, un jour, quand on était en deuxième année. La porte l'a laissé entrer, mais pas sortir. 

_ Tu crois que…

_ Cette porte n'est bloquée que lorsque quelqu'un est à l'intérieur, continua-t-elle, la voix légèrement plus aiguë. Elle est, disons… _joueuse_. C'est tout le temps pareil avec celle-là, et ça peut durer longtemps, en plus. Ca veut dire qu'il y a quelqu'un qui est coincé, et que la porte ne veut pas s'ouvrir. Vous avez frappé ?

_ Oui, on a même appelé, mais personne n'a répondu. 

Véga regarda alentours, puis son visage prit une expression résolue et elle tourna les talons.

_ Attends, Véga ! Où tu vas ?

_ Voir McGonagall et lui raconter. Elle saura quoi faire. Pendant ce temps, retournez en bas, et appelez encore. 

Pendant que Véga courait vers la classe de Métamorphoses, James, Remus, Sirius et Lily descendaient quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour reprendre leur souffle.

_ Vous… vous croyez que c'est Peter qui est là-dedans ? demanda Lily d'une voix légèrement essoufflée.

_ Ca, on va très vite le savoir.

James s'approcha de la porte et demanda :

_ Y a quelqu'un ?

Comme il n'entendit rien, il frappa du poing contre la porte, et appela, plus fort cette fois :

_ Hé ho ! Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un là-dedans ? Peter, c'est toi ?

_ Vous êtes sûrs qu'il y a _vraiment_ quelqu'un ? chuchota Sirius à Lily. Remus, qui tendait l'oreille, fit " Chut ! " et leur fit signe d'approcher.

Une demi seconde de silence complet s'écoula, puis les quatre purent entendre distinctement une petite voix, derrière la porte, murmurer faiblement :

_ Au… au secours…

_ C'est Peter ! s'écria Lily. Elle était toute pâle.

_ Tiens bon, vieux, on va te sortir de là-dedans en un rien de temps, fit Remus d'une voix rassurante. Il aurait vraiment voulu y croire.

Mais en effet, ils entendirent des bruits de pas résonner dans le couloir, et bientôt le professeur McGonagall arriva, Véga sur les talons.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? Miss Black m'a dit que quelqu'un était coincé là-dedans…

_ C'est Peter Pettigrow, professeur, dit James en se retournant vers elle. Ca fait une heure que la porte refuse de le laisser sortir.

_ _Une heure ?_ fit McGonagall en haussant les sourcils. 

_ Son chaudron a explosé au début du cours de Potions et W… le professeur Walsh l'a envoyé ici pour se débarbouiller. Il est là-dedans, insista Remus d'un ton pressant.

Le professeur McGonagall prit sa baguette magique et marcha vers la porte.

_ Ouvre-toi, s'il te plaît.

La porte ne s'ouvrit pas. 

_ J'ai dit : ouvre-toi, _s'il te plaît_, répéta le professeur McGonagall d'une voix très calme. Elle répéta sa demande plusieurs fois, mais n'obtint aucun résultat puis elle releva les manches de sa robe, leva sa baguette, et dit aux élèves par-dessus son épaule :

_ Très bien. Il y a des fois où la manière douce ne marche pas et où la magie est nécessaire. Maintenant, écartez-vous, je vous prie.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur la porte et dit _" Alohomora ! "_ La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement McGonagall entra. Les cinq élèves l'entendirent pousser une exclamation étouffée quand elle revint, elle soutenait un Peter qui avait l'air plus mort que vif.

_ Peter ! s'exclama James interloqué et inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

_ Ca fait _effectivement_ une heure qu'il est enfermé là-dedans, apparemment, répliqua McGonagall en jetant un regard noir à la porte. Et cette chose refusait de le laisser sortir. Soutenez-le, je vous prie.

Remus prit un bras de Peter et le passa sur ses épaules Lily releva doucement son menton, et essuya gentiment les traces de larmes qui sillonnaient ses joues rondes. 

_ Le pauvre, fit Sirius. Qu'est-ce que vous faites, professeur ?

_ Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, répondit McGonagall en reprenant sa baguette, mais je ne peux pas le porter jusque là-haut. 

Un petit mouvement de baguette, et un brancard apparut, flottant dans les airs à soixante centimètres du sol. Remus y déposa Peter, et McGonagall, sur un signe de tête, monta l'escalier, dirigeant le brancard avec sa baguette. 

Véga les laissa quand ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée, après un regard rassurant à son frère et aux autres. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, le professeur McGonagall échangea quelques mots avec Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière, qui emmena Peter puis elle se retourna vers les quatre amis :

_ Nous retournons en classe, dit-elle. J'ai bien peur que le cours soit amputé de beaucoup, mais les élèves attendent. Et nous y allons _tous_, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique, voyant que James et Sirius avaient l'œil tourné vers l'infirmerie. Vous irez voir Pettigrow après la classe. 

Les quatre auraient pu protester, mais pas avec McGonagall. Bien que jeune, elle dégageait une sensation d'autorité et de pouvoir, et en ce moment particulier, les joues rougies d'avoir monté trois escaliers et les yeux étincelants, ils avaient encore moins envie de la contrarier. 

Quand ils entrèrent dans la classe de Métamorphoses à la suite de McGonagall, le bruit des conversations cessa aussitôt, et ils entendirent un remue-ménage qui indiquait que tout le monde regagnait la place qu'il avait quitté. McGonagall fronça les sourcils, et demanda :

_ Miss Dodger, je crois vous avoir demandé de surveiller cette classe un minimum, avec McKinnon… que s'est-il passé ici ?

James et Sirius s'avancèrent légèrement, pour voir Lisa, l'air piteux, se dégager de dessous l'amas de morceaux de parchemin froissés en boule. Charlie, lui, était à sa place et rigolait sous cape. 

_ Ben… bégaya-t-elle, ils… ils n'ont pas voulu m'écouter… et Charlie disait que les gronder ne servait à rien… j'ai insisté, mais ils m'ont dit que j'étais pas marrante, alors ils se sont amusés à me lancer des boules de parchemin… 

Le professeur McGonagall écoutait, les sourcils froncés.

_ Je ne vous félicite pas, lança-t-elle à la classe quand Lisa eut fini de bafouiller. Vous aviez l'occasion de gagner quelques points en observant une attitude calme et responsable, et vous l'avez gâchée. Me voilà obligée de retirer cinq points à Gryffondor. Reprenez vos livres, et rattrapons notre retard.

Même James, qui d'habitude était le plus attentif aux cours de Métamorphoses, eut du mal à se concentrer sur le reste de la leçon. Il jouait nerveusement avec sa plume, et regardait sa montre toutes les deux minutes. Sirius, à côté de lui, avait les mâchoires serrées, et ne desserra pas les dents de toute l'heure. Remus et Lily échangeaient quelques murmures, et pas mal de Gryffondor les regardaient d'un air curieux. 

Enfin, la cloche sonna et les libéra. Les quatre amis bondirent de leur sièges et coururent vers l'escalier – Lily faillit laisser tomber son sac en fourrant ses livres dedans et Remus trébucha sur une marche farceuse entre le troisième et le deuxième étage.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, cependant, ils essuyèrent une déception.

_ Laissez-le se reposer, leur dit Madame Pomfresh. Il va bien, c'était juste la terreur et l'épuisement – se retrouver enfermé dans un espace clos l'a fait paniquer. Il sortira d'ici demain en fin de matinée.

_ Il le savait, murmura Sirius quand ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. C'était le premier mot qu'il prononçait depuis que McGonagall avait emmené Peter à l'infirmerie. Il était pâle de fureur. James se tourna vers lui, les sourcils dressés :

_ Quoi ? Qui savait quoi ?

_ Rogue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, mais je suis sûr qu'il a tout concocté. Il a choisi Peter parce que c'est le plus faible d'entre nous, il a choisi le cours de Potions parce que Walsh déteste tout le monde et qu'elle adore humilier Peter – je suis prêt à parier qu'il a même choisi cette leçon parce que le Breuvage Barbant n'est pas toxique pour la peau et qu'il savait que cette satanée porte ne laissait sortir personne.

_ Tu crois pas que tu exagères ? fit Remus. Rogue n'aurait jamais planifié tout ça ! Il voulait juste créer des problèmes à quelqu'un, et comme il nous déteste parce qu'on se moque de lui, il s'en est pris au plus vulnérable d'entre nous !

_ Remus a raison, ajouta Lily. Tu es paranoïaque. Rogue n'est pas assez intelligent pour avoir tout prévu.

Mais Sirius secoua la tête :

_ Je crois que vous le sous-estimez. Vous n'avez pas entendu ce qui se dit ? Il connaît la magie noire, et son père est plutôt proche de Voldemort, côté idées et tout. Et je suis sûr qu'il est encore plus calculateur qu'on le croit – c'est un sale type, mais il n'est pas idiot.

Lily haussa les épaules James pensait à la bribe de conversation qu'il avait entendue entre sa mère et Nigel, le barman du Chaudron Baveux, le jour où il était allé acheter ses affaires de classe. 

_" Rogue ? Ils sont plutôt proches de Celui-Dont-on-ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-le-Nom, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'en méfie toujours, on ne sait jamais… "_

_ Il ne faut pas toujours prendre " ce qui se dit " pour argent comptant, fit remarquer Remus avec un froncement de sourcils. Même si Rogue est vraiment un sale type – là je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi – ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il est un Mage Noir, non ? 

_ En tout cas, je ne vais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça, fit Sirius à voix basse. C'est à cause de lui que Peter s'est fait humilier par Walsh, rien ne serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas lancé ce je sais pas quoi dans son chaudron.

_ Du calme, Sirius, coupa James. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui faire ? 

_ Rien de méchant, seulement lui donner une petite leçon. 

_ Et on peut savoir _comment_ tu comptes faire ça ?

Sirius eut un sourire de loup qui découvrit ses canines :

_ Sérieusement, Jamsie.

* * *

_ Là, fit Sirius en pointant le doigt sur une page de _Trois Mille Deux Cent Un Mauvais Coups en Tous Genres_, c'est ce qu'il nous faut.

_ Un Sortilège Mur-de-Verre ?

Ils étaient remontés dans le dortoir des garçons et avaient sorti le précieux livre de sa cachette au fond du placard de James Lily les avait suivi, non sans soupirer à la vue du désordre de vêtements et de livres qui régnait autour du lit de Sirius. Sirius suivit son regard il devint tout rouge, attrapa d'un geste vif quelque chose qu'elle ne vit pas et le fourra sous sa couverture.

_ Exactement, un Mur-de-Verre, reprit-il quand il revint vers ses amis. Lily, toi qui es forte en Enchantements, est-ce que tu penses à un petit sortilège qui changerait les lettres d'une inscription ? Sur une plaque en bois ?

_ Euh… 

Lily regardait le plafond en fronçant les sourcils quand elle réfléchissait. 

_ Passe-moi ton _Livre des Sorts et Enchantements_, je suis sûre d'avoir déjà vu ça quelque part.

Elle feuilleta le livre une minute, puis son visage s'éclaira tout d'un coup :

_ Ah, il y a le Sortilège de Réinscription… ça permet d'afficher d'autres mots que ceux qui sont marqués d'habitude. D'abord on efface, puis il suffit de tracer des lettres avec sa baguette à l'endroit voulu. Même pas besoin d'imiter l'écriture, ça se fait tout seul. Et il suffit de dire la formule à l'envers pour e annuler les effets.

_ Lily, James n'avait pas exagéré, dit gravement Sirius, tandis que Remus et James la regardaient d'un air admiratif. Tu es un _vrai_ génie.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Puis James demanda d'un ton impatient :

_ Bon, quand est-ce que tu te décides à nous dire ce que tu concoctes, Sirius ? 

_ Tu as raison, Jamsie. Voilà ce que je propose…

Et Sirius leur exposa son plan. A la fin, les trois autres en étaient bouche bée. Ca paraissait tellement fou, tellement impossible, tant de choses pouvaient tourner mal… Il y eut un petit silence, puis James eut un grand sourire :

_ Sirius, je suis à cent pour cent avec toi, mon vieux. Tu es complètement malade, ça a toutes les chances de foirer, mais je suis prêt à tenter l'expérience. Remus ?

_ Comptez-moi là-dedans, fit Remus à voix basse, son sourire bien à lui flottant sur ses lèvres.

_ Lily ?

Lily resta silencieuse une seconde, puis soupira :

_ Des gars comme vous sont un danger pour la voix publique. Mais j'accepte. 

James et Sirius se frappèrent dans la main en signe de victoire.

_ Prend garde, Severus Rogue – le Quatuor Infernal est à tes trousses !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, assez tôt, les trois garçons retrouvèrent Lily dans la salle commune pour régler quelques petits détails pratiques, puis descendirent manger avec leurs camarades de Gryffondor. 

_ Pas de nouvelles de Peter ? demanda Fergus Finnigan à James qui était assis en face de lui. Quand est-ce qu'il sort ?

_ Tout à l'heure, répondit James. 

_ Le pauvre, dit Lisa Dodger. C'est vrai, Walsh a vraiment été vache hier. Surtout que c'était pas lui, pour une fois…

_ Ah bon ?

_ Non, apparemment c'était Rogue qui avait lancé je sais pas quoi dans son chaudron. Sirius l'avait dit, d'ailleurs.

_ Qui t'a dit ça ? demanda Fleur en rejetant en arrière ses cheveux bruns et lisses d'un geste gracieux.

_ C'est Martin, il a vu Rogue se lever et faire un truc bizarre avec sa baguette. Il n'a pas su dire ce que c'était.

_ Je le déteste, ce Rogue, avec son air méprisant, son nez crochu et ses cheveux gras, fit Zoé Zig de sa voix flûtée. On dirait que rien n'est assez bien pour lui.

_ C'est comme Malefoy, fit Tim Thomas. Avec lui, si tu n'es pas de sang pur, tu n'es pas un vrai sorcier ou une sorcière. N'importe quoi, ce type.

Lisa Dodger frissonna imperceptiblement :

_ Moi, il me fiche la trouille. Il est tellement froid, on dirait un vampire ou un serpent. 

_ Pourquoi tu crois que le Choixpeau Magique l'a envoyé à Serpentard ? lança Sirius. Ils ont un sacré bestiaire, quand même, dans cette maison. Malefoy ressemble à un serpent, Penny Mordacian a un cou de taureau et Rogue a tout d'un crapaud. Un gros crapaud noir, visqueux et gluant…

_ Berk ! Arrête, Sirius !

Après le petit déjeuner, leur premier cours était Enchantements, au premier étage. A la grande joie des étudiants, il était temps pour eux de commencer à faire voler des objets – ils commencèrent avec des plumes. Lily fit s'envoler sa plume jusqu'au plafond celles de James et de Sirius s'élevèrent d'une quarantaine de centimètres, Remus parvint à faire planer la sienne à force de concentration, mais toute la classe n'eut pas cette chance : Tim Thomas eut beau pester, sa plume ne s'éleva pas d'un pouce. Lisa Dodger le rendait fou avec ses conseils et ses recommandations :

_ Mais non, Tim, c'est Win-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa – enfin, à force tu devrais être habitué ! Tiens ta baguette correctement, on dirait que tu tiens une massue…

_ Lisa, _ça suffit !_ finit par s'exclamer Tim. Occupe-toi de ta plume à toi ! Si tu me donne encore un ordre,_ un seul_, je demande à Flitwick de me trouver un autre partenaire !

Lisa le fusilla du regard, mais ne dit plus rien pendant toute l'heure. Tim fit semblant de ne pas remarquer Fergus Finnigan et Martin Riley qui s'étranglaient de rire, assis à quelques places d'eux. 

Au moment de sortir, les quatre conspirateurs échangèrent quelques mots pour s'assurer que tout était prêt comme prévu, ils croisèrent les Serpentard qui allaient en classe de Botanique. Quand ceux-ci arrivèrent à un certain point du couloir, James échangea un regard avec Sirius, Remus et Lily, pour dire " C'est le moment ! " et marmonna quelques mots, pointant sa baguette sur Rogue. Rosier, Wilkes et Avery, qui discutaient avec lui, le virent changer brusquement de couleur, et se précipiter vers une porte toute proche. A première vue, l'inscription au-dessus indiquait " Toilettes – Garçons ", mais en y regardant bien, les trois Serpentard purent lire distinctement " Toilettes – Filles ". 

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? murmura Wilkes, déconcerté.

_ Il a perdu la boule, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? marmonna Rosier, interloqué.

Lily et James commençaient déjà à rire silencieusement, mais Remus posa une main sur le bras de Lily en disant : 

_ Attendez encore une minute, vous savez que c'est loin d'être fini…

En effet, de l'intérieur des toilettes – que Lily, d'un discret coup de baguette, s'était empressée de fermer à clé de l'_intérieur_ – on pouvait entendre un bruit étouffé de conversation animée, puis des sanglots bruyants et longs, ainsi qu'un hurlement presque désespéré –

_ Sortez-moi de là !!

C'était Severus Rogue. Sa voix habituellement basse était cette fois très haut perchée. La plupart des élèves – les Serpentard non inclus, bien sûr – étaient déjà écroulés de rire. James, Lily, Sirius et Remus se retenaient à grand-peine. 

Avisant le professeur McGonagall qui remontait le couloir de son habituel pas impérial, Remus alla vers elle et fit :

_ Euh, professeur ? Il semble que Severus ait quelques légers problèmes…

_ Des problèmes ? fit McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils. Elle s'approcha et appela :

_ Rogue ! C'est vous ? Je peux savoir que vous fabriquez dans les toilettes des filles ?

_ Je suis enfermé ! hurla la voix de Rogue à travers la porte. Ouvrez-moi, ne me laissez pas avec elle !

_ Qui ça, " elle " ? murmura Fergus Finnigan à côté de Lily. Elle se retourna, tout sourire :

_ Il y a Mimi Geignarde qui hante ces toilettes, c'est un fantôme de fille qui aurait sérieusement besoin d'un psy. Elle pleure tout le temps, même moi elle m'a assommée. 

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe là-dedans ? murmura McGonagall, l'expression apparemment hésitant entre la colère et la perplexité. La porte est fermée de l'intérieur…

_ Permettez, professeur, fit James en s'avançant, réprimant un grand sourire. Il y a un moyen de le savoir.

Il prit sa baguette, et sous l'œil surpris de son professeur, regarda ses amis tous les quatre levèrent leur baguette et dirent en même temps :

_ _Invisibilis Muris !_

La paroi des toilettes sembla trembler légèrement, comme une feuille de parchemin agitée par le vent puis, lentement, le mur devant eux commença à s'effacer, comme effacé par une gomme géante. Tout le monde put donc voir clairement Rogue, adossé à la porte, regardant avec un air horrifié le fantôme qui flottait devant lui en sanglotant – une jeune fille, coiffée d'une façon très démodée, avec des lunettes épaisses, un visage extrêmement boudeur et des longs cheveux filasses qui le cachait à moitié. Elle pleurait bruyamment, répétant :

_ Pourquoi être venu dans mes toilettes si c'est pas pour m'embêter ? Tout le monde vient ici pour m'embêter ! Tu es méchant, comme les autres ! J'irai dire à tout le monde que tu te promènes en cachette dans les toilettes des filles ! 

Cette fois, ce fut une véritable tempête de rire qui secoua la petite foule d'élèves. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas que des Gryffondor et des Serpentard : Lily aperçut Rachel Riley-Smith, une élève de Serdaigle, à côté de Dave Goujon et de Helena Alcott, deux première années de Poufsouffle avec qui ils partageaient les cours de Botanique. Tous riaient de bon cœur – Fergus en était à taper du poing contre le mur. Sirius s'appuyait sur James pour ne pas tomber, et James s'appuyait sur Sirius pour la même raison. Même Remus avait laissé tomber son masque ironique et sérieux il se tenait les côtes, et avait même ce qui ressemblait à des larmes de rire dans les yeux.

_ Euh…est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda soudain une petite voix timide derrière Lily. C'était Peter, qui avait bien meilleure mine que la veille il venait d'arriver, et se tenait là, une expression étonnée peinte sur son visage rond. 

_ Ah, Peter, tu tombes bien, fit Sirius d'une voix joyeuse en le frappant amicalement sur l'épaule. On dirait que ce cher Severus s'est un peu trompé de toilettes, et qu'il s'est enfermé avec Mimi Geignarde. 

_ Vous avez enfermé Rogue dans les toilettes ? souffla Peter, estomaqué.

_ Qui ça, nous ? Non. On l'a juste, disons… encouragé à y aller !

_ A y _courir_, plutôt, rectifia James avec un sourire sardonique. 

_ Et on a, euh… fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas sortir, termina Remus sur le même ton. 

_ Mais _comment_ vous avez réussi ça ?

_ "_With a little help from my friends_", chantonna Sirius. On a tout fait ensemble. Et vous savez quoi, les gars ?

_ Non, quoi ?

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à McGonagall qui faisait réapparaître le mur et ouvrait la porte, ainsi qu'à Rogue qui se ruait dehors aussi vite qu'il pouvait :

_ C'était _énorme_. 

Et les cinq amis se mirent à rire, à rire, comme s'ils ne devaient jamais s'arrêter, tandis que le professeur McGonagall prenait Rogue par l'oreille en grondant :

_ Je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille. Vous allez vous enfermer dans les toilettes – et de plus, celles des _filles_ – vous poussez le verrou de l'_intérieur_, vous faites pleurer Mimi Geignarde, et vous suppliez tout le monde qu'on vous fasse sortir ? Nous allons nous expliquer avec le directeur, monsieur Rogue ! Jamais, _jamais_ on ne…

Quand ils furent partis, la foule des élèves commença à se dissiper, petit à petit beaucoup riaient encore, et certains racontaient ce qui s'était passé à d'autres qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de voir la scène. Wilkes, Avery et Rosier étaient mortifiés, et rasaient les murs, rouges de honte.

_ T'as raison, Sirius, hoqueta Lily, reprenant tout juste son souffle. C'était _vraiment_ énorme.

Remus avait repris son sérieux :

_ Il y a quand même quelque chose qui me gêne.

_ Quoi, Rem' ? demanda James en essuyant ses larmes de rire, essayant de redevenir sérieux lui aussi.

_ La façon dont on a procédé. On a utilisé les mêmes armes que Rogue – on a été tout aussi sournois et rusés que lui. Et là, il est victime d'une injustice à cause de nous – tout comme Peter l'a été à cause de lui.

_ Allez, Remus, fit Sirius d'un ton léger, on l'a battu, non ? Maintenant, il réfléchira à deux fois avant de s'attaquer à l'un d'entre nous ! C'est ça qui compte, pas vrai ? 

Remus fronça légèrement les sourcils :

_ Oui, mais c'est pas comme si on l'avait affronté de front… ce qu'on a fait n'était pas vraiment du jeu. Vous vous rappelez la chanson du Choixpeau Magique ?_ " Si vous êtes rusés comme des renards / Malins, prêts à tout pour réussir / Vous irez à Serpentard / Où les ambitieux accomplissent leurs désirs "_… Ce qu'on a fait n'est pas fair-play. 

James fronça également les sourcils, tandis que Lily fixait Remus et que Sirius poussait un soupir légèrement agacé :

_ Toi et ton sacré sens de l'équité… non, franchement. A la guerre comme à la guerre, Rem', fit-il d'un ton grave, en regardant Remus droit dans les yeux. Si tu n'utilises pas les mêmes armes que ton ennemi, tu es fichu.

_ Sirius, je crois que tu prend cette histoire trop à cœur, fit Remus d'une voix douce. Après tout, nous ne sommes_ pas_ en guerre.

Il y eut un petit silence, un peu tendu, qui fut coupé par la voix de James :

_ Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Sirius et Remus tournèrent les yeux vers lui d'un air curieux, ainsi que Lily et Peter. James fit un discret signe de tête vers la gauche ils suivirent son regard, et Peter frissonna imperceptiblement. 

Flanqué de ses deux gorilles Crabbe et Goyle, Lucius Malefoy les regardait fixement, et c'était de la haine à l'état pur qui se lisait dans ses yeux de glace.

* * *

L'apparition de Malefoy et l'expression peinte sur son visage donna beaucoup à penser au petit groupe. Ils savaient tous que Malefoy, s'il ne méprisait pas Rogue autant qu'il méprisait les enfants de Moldus, le considérait comme du menu fretin. Même si Severus Rogue – d'après ce qu'on disait de lui, car les ragots et les murmures de couloirs comptaient parmi les moyens d'information de première importance à Poudlard, quoiqu'en dise Remus – connaissait la Magie Noire, apparemment il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Lucius Malefoy en la matière ce dernier avait une tendance certaine à mépriser profondément ses pairs, et Rogue et sa petite bande de Serpentard ne faisaient pas exception.

Cependant, ce à quoi Lucius Malefoy semblait tenir plus que tout se réduisait à trois choses : la réputation de ce qu'il appelait les " vrais sorciers ", la réputation de Serpentard et sa propre réputation personnelle. Et même si Rogue, à ses yeux, était inférieur à lui, il était tout de même à Serpentard, et ils se devaient de se serrer les coudes face aux autres. La honte s'abat sur un Serpentard, et c'est toute la maison qui est concernée. Voilà donc pourquoi il avait semblé aussi furieux de ce qui était arrivé à son condisciple de première année.

C'est ce que les cinq amis, à force de cogitations, avaient déduit du petit incident des toilettes et de l'expression de Malefoy. Jusqu'ici, ils avaient toujours privilégié Rogue dans leurs farces, sans toutefois oublier de se rappeler au bon souvenir des autres Serpentard de première année, mais ils laissaient de côté les Serpentard plus âgés. Véga, ainsi que Arthur Weasley et Frank Londubat, deux Gryffondor de troisième année qui les aimaient bien, les avaient mis en garde – certains d'entre eux n'étaient franchement pas des enfants de chœur, et pouvaient se révéler vraiment dangereux si on les cherchait. Lucius Malefoy était de ceux-là, même s'il n'était qu'en deuxième année.

Cependant, Malefoy ne se manifesta pas plus que d'habitude durant la semaine qui suivit. Les cinq avaient beau le surveiller avec attention, le suivre de loin, il demeurait aussi normal que possible. Sirius suggéra même d'espionner les hiboux, au cas où leur ennemi recevrait des instructions de son père – ou directement de Voldemort, qui sait ? – pour disposer d'eux. C'était en cours de Métamorphoses, et ils devaient chuchoter pour ne pas se faire entendre de McGonagall. 

_ Tu regardes _vraiment_ trop la télé, Sirius, soupira Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. Remus rigolait doucement. Sirius haussa les épaules avec un sourire à lui.

_ La quoi ? demanda James intéressé. 

_ Quelque chose d'intéressant à ajouter à ce que je viens de dire, Potter ? fit McGonagall, qui passait dans les rangs. James lui dédia son sourire le plus innocent :

_ Rien de plus intéressant que de métamorphoser un crayon en plume, professeur.

McGonagall le fixa de ses yeux perçants James ne cilla pas, et elle finit par continuer le cours. 

_ T'as tort, Jamsie, chuchota Sirius quand elle se fut suffisamment éloignée. La télé, c'est quand même plus intéressant que de transformer un crayon en plume.

James haussa les épaules. Quelques secondes après, au milieu de deux théories abracadabrantes, Remus trouva le moyen de glisser qu'il serait absent le mardi soir et le mercredi suivant. 

_ Encore ? chuchota Peter. T'étais pas parti le mois dernier ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ C'est ma mère, elle a rechuté. Elle m'a envoyé un hibou, je l'ai reçu ce matin.

_ C'est pas trop grave, quand même ? demanda James à voix basse, vaguement inquiet.

_ Apparemment non, mais ça pourrait le devenir. 

_ Pourquoi ton père ne s'occupe pas d'elle ? fit Peter. Remus ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Peter regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé la question, bien que le visage de son ami ne trahit aucune émotion particulière. 

_ Mon père ne vit pas avec nous, dit Remus après une ou deux secondes. Sirius hocha la tête avec dans ses yeux clairs une sorte d'expression de douceur un peu étrange chez lui, et Peter, conscient d'avoir fait une gaffe quelque part et ne sachant pas comment s'en excuser, replongea dans son manuel de Métamorphoses. Le sujet fut clos pour le moment.

Néanmoins, Remus ne put éviter quelques questions quand il revint de chez lui le jeudi après-midi suivant, d'autant qu'il avait l'air pire que jamais les cernes sombres soulignaient ses yeux bien plus que d'ordinaire, et il semblait légèrement plus faible. 

_ Explique moi une chose, Rem', fit James d'un ton vaguement inquiet. Comment ça se fait que chaque fois que ta mère est malade, on dirait que tu as attrapé quelque chose de pire ?

_ Vous savez où j'habite ? répliqua Remus sans se démonter. A quelques miles d'ici, vers la frontière d'avec l'Ecosse. Et il fait déjà drôlement froid par ici, si vous n'aviez pas remarqué. 

_ C'est vrai, ça, fit Lily. D'ailleurs, je parie qu'il va bientôt neiger. 

_ Merci, Lily. Je me suis attrapé un sale rhume là-bas. Du coup j'ai été voir Madame Pomfresh tout à l'heure, mais ce qu'elle m'a donné m'a un peu assommé. C'est pour ça que j'ai l'air patraque.

_ Tu n'as pas _l'air_ patraque, tu _es_ patraque, fit remarquer Sirius, en dévisageant son ami. Je me demande ce qu'elle t'a donné pour te mettre dans cet état. 

_ J'aimerais pas avoir un rhume, ajouta Peter d'une petite voix, si c'est pour avoir l'air d'un zombie qui sort de sa tombe.

_ Merci, Peter, fit Remus d'une voix qui se voulait sarcastique, mais plus basse que d'habitude. On ne me l'avait jamais faite, celle-là. 

_ Tu pourras te reposer en Histoire de la Magie, dit Lily. Je prendrai des notes toute seule, si tu veux.

L'Histoire de la Magie était si assommante que Lily et Remus s'étaient proposés pour écouter attentivement et prendre des notes, pour ensuite aider leurs amis à rattraper le retard qu'ils accumulaient en regardant par la fenêtre ou en écrivant dans leur_ Histoire de la Magie_. Mais Remus secoua la tête :

_ Non, il vaut mieux qu'on soit deux, comme ça on peut confronter nos notes. 

_ L'Histoire de la Magie pourrait tuer n'importe qui en bonne santé, et tu n'as pas l'air de l'être, fit Sirius d'un ton grave. A ta place, je ne prendrais pas ce risque…

_ Ca suffit, Sirius.

La leçon du jour portait sur la longueur réglementaire des baguettes magiques au XIIème siècle – sujet assommant au possible. La moitié des élèves dormait à moitié, et Remus fut bien plus silencieux que d'habitude pendant le cours Lily ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter quelques coups d'œil inquiets puis, voyant qu'il copiait à la même vitesse que d'ordinaire, elle finit par se rassurer et se concentrer sur son propre morceau de parchemin. 

_ …Ainsi, en 1146, le Camp de la Baguette d'Argent fut dressé, et le Chef du Conseil des Sorciers de Grande-Bretagne Marcellus Javin put rencontrer ses homologues espagnol et français, le Prince Sorcier Bracon et le Gran Hidalgo de Magìa Paco El Del Molino et débattre de la longueur des baguettes magiques, pour finalement arriver à la conclusion que la baguette magique d'une sorcière ou d'un sorcier devait être proportionnelle à la taille de ladite sorcière ou dudit sorcier…

_ J'ai une idée diabolique pour Rogue, bâilla Sirius en griffonnant sur son morceau de parchemin. On n'a qu'à l'enfermer dans la classe d'Histoire de la Magie avec Binns. Ce type est pire que tout ce qu'on pourra jamais faire au p'tit Sevie. 

_ Je suis d'accord, fit James d'une voix un peu traînante. Je me demande comment on arrive à survivre à sept ans ici, si une seule heure suffit à nous assommer littéralement… On fait un pendu ?

_ Ouaip. Tu commences. Vas-y, choisis un mot.

_ Ok. Euh… Ah !

James prit le morceau de parchemin dont il se servait comme buvard et fit dix petits traits. Sirius fronça les sourcils :

_ Oh là, attends une minute. Il est long, ton mot. Euh… " a ". 

_ D'accord. Ca fait _ _ _ a _ _ a _ _ _. 

_ C'est encore un truc bizarre, hein ? C'est pas juste, Jamsie. Y a plein de bestioles fantastiques que tu connais et moi pas.

_ T'as qu'à lire _Vie et Habitat des Créatures Magiques_ un peu plus souvent. Et puis je te signale que tu ne te gênes pas de ton côté pour me mettre des mots pas possibles. D'ailleurs, ton dernier – je suis sûr que " pentaèdre " ça n'existe même pas. Tu inventes.

_ Même pas vrai. Si tu crois que j'inventes, heureusement que tu ne joues pas avec ma sœur au Scrabble… Elle a des mots tellement bizarres qu'on croit qu'elle a un dictionnaire personnel dans la tête. " e ".

_ " e ", ça fait… _ e _ a _ _ a _ _ e. Et d'après toi, ça veut dire quoi, " pentaèdre " ?

_ J'en sais rien, c'est Véga qui a sorti ça une fois au Scrabble. Mais il est dur à trouver, hein ?

_ Je te le fais pas dire.

_ Vous jouez à quoi ? fit la petite voix de Peter à côté de Sirius.

_ Au pendu. C'est à Sirius de jouer.

_ Euh… " u ".

_ Raté !

James, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, commença à dessiner la potence. 

_ T'as essayé " i " ? demanda Fergus Finnigan à voix basse.

_ Non. Jamsie ?

_ Encore raté ! J'adore ce jeu.

_ Tu es sadique, James, fit Lily avec un sourire, levant la tête de ses notes. Essaye le " h ", Sirius.

_ Pourquoi le " h " ? 

_ Je sais pas.

_ Bon, " h ".

_ Tu vas te faire pendre, Sirius !

_ Encore ?

En plus de James, Sirius, Peter et occasionnellement Lily, Fergus Finnigan et Martin Riley s'était jetés dans la bagarre. Rien que pour cela, l'Histoire de la Magie devenait tout à coup intéressante. 

_ Alors, finit par dire Sirius en regardant le morceau de parchemin par-dessus l'épaule de James. On en est à _ e _ r a _ r a _ _ e. Quelqu'un a une idée ?

Il y eut un petit silence, pendant lequel chacun réfléchissait. Puis :

_ Véracrasse, fit Peter d'une petite voix. Sirius leva un sourcil :

_ Quoi ?

_ Ben oui, " véracrasse " : v. e. r. a. c. r. a. s. s. e. C'est ça, James ? 

_ Gagné, Peter, fit James d'une voix joyeuse. C'était ça. Un point pour Gryffondor, Pettigrow, ajouta-t-il en imitant la voix de McGonagall. 

_ Si seulement j'étais aussi bon en Métamorphoses ou en Potions, marmonna Peter avec une petite moue mélancolique qui fit rire Sirius doucement.

_ Allez, Peter, fit-il d'un ton rassurant, rompant avec ses habitudes sarcastiques, un de ces quatre on organisera un concours de pendu. Et tu gagneras haut la main. 

_ T'auras de la concurrence, fit remarquer James. Remus est plutôt bon au pendu lui aussi. La prochaine fois c'est toi qui choisis, hein Rem' ?

James n'obtint aucune réponse. Surpris, il se tourna vers son ami :

_ Remus ? Qu'est-ce que…

Loin de son habituelle attitude attentive en cours, Remus dormait profondément, la tête enfouie dans les bras. Ses cheveux châtains un peu fous lui retombaient plus que jamais sur les yeux, et un très léger ronflement s'échappait même de sa bouche ouverte. James se mit à rire doucement, et Lily se tourna vers lui :

_ Il dort vraiment ?

_ Apparemment, chuchota James. C'est drôle, ça, c'est sûrement le dernier que je m'attendais à voir s'endormir vraiment en cours… on le réveille ?

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Lily secoua doucement la tête en souriant :

_ Non, laisse-le se reposer. Il a l'air épuisé, et puis il est tellement mignon quand il dort…

Sirius regarda la scène et eut un petit rire. Peter eut l'air inquiet :

_ Et si Binns le voit dormir ?

_ Ca fait deux mois qu'on joue au pendu dans sa classe, rétorqua James, et Mondingus m'a dit que lui-même piquait un roupillon une fois sur trois en Histoire de la Magie. Alors pour une fois… 

Peter n'insista pas James, Sirius et lui continuèrent de jouer au pendu. L'heure passa lentement. Dix minutes environ avant la fin de la classe, Lily prenait toujours des notes tout en bâillant profondément elle jetait parfois un regard rapide, presque envieux, à Remus qui dormait toujours. Il commençait à remuer, et Lily se dit qu'il allait sans doute se réveiller, mais au lieu d'ouvrir les yeux et de se redresser, il eut un haut-le-corps et glissa brusquement de sa chaise avant de s'effondrer par terre. Lily jeta sa plume et se pencha sur lui, tandis que James sursautait et que Peter ouvrait de grands yeux. Binns se retourna plutôt vivement pour un professeur fantôme mort depuis des années, et la plupart des élèves se levèrent à moitié de leur chaise pour mieux voir. 

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Remus, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Mais Remus se relevait déjà en s'accrochant au bord de la table d'une main qui tremblait légèrement. Pendant un instant, Lily, qui était assise à côté de lui, crut déceler une expression complètement perdue dans ses yeux bleus gris grand ouverts ; mais l'impression fut fugitive, et s'effaça vite.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, Loupiot ? balbutia Binns, déconcerté par le remue-ménage, très inhabituel dans sa classe. James nota au passage qu'il ne se souvenait même pas du nom de l'un de ses élèves les plus attentifs.

_ Je… excusez-moi, professeur, j'ai dû glisser, souffla Remus en reprenant péniblement sa place sur son siège, un peu gêné des regards fixés sur lui et des petits rires qui couraient parmi les élèves. Binns le regarda fixement, les sourcils froncés, puis se retourna vers le tableau. James et Sirius ne détachaient pas leur regard de leur ami.

_ Remus, ça va ? demanda Lily doucement, comme avec précautions. 

_ T'en fais pas, Lily, tout va bien, répondit seulement celui-ci en reprenant sa plume. J'ai dû faire un cauchemar, c'est tout.

James chuchota à on tour :

_ Hé, c'est normal de s'endormir en Histoire de la Magie, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. 

Remus haussa seulement les épaules. Sirius avait l'air soucieux.

_ Mais tu es sûr que…

_ C'est bon, ça va ! fit Remus à voix haute, d'un ton plutôt sec. Puis, voyant l'air presque peiné de Sirius, il corrigea d'une voix plus douce :

_ Excuse-moi, Sirius, je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça. C'est juste que… je _devais_ ne pas m'endormir. Je sais, ce n'est pas une question de vie ou de mort, mais je déteste relâcher ma garde comme ça. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, j'aimerais bien rattraper Lily, ou elle va me prendre pour un feignant.

Sirius hocha la tête, et sembla ne plus y penser. Mais il croisa le regard de James, et celui-ci pu voir que comme lui, il avait quelques doutes sur la dernière remarque de leur ami ; tous deux savaient parfaitement que Lily n'aurait jamais pris Remus pour un feignant. James ne prêta que peu d'attention au reste de la leçon quelque chose l'ennuyait dans l'histoire que Remus leur avait racontée, qui ressemblait presque à une excuse. Il leur avait dit qu'il vivait près de la frontière écossaise, donc tout près de Poudlard puisque le collège se trouvait en Ecosse et cela collait avec son léger accent du nord de l'Angleterre. Mais dans ce cas, comment donc avait-il pu être malade dans le train le mois dernier ? Même avec beaucoup de tournants le voyage n'avait pas pu être si long… 

Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Remus était redevenu parfaitement normal, mais James ne cessa pas de se poser des questions pour autant.

*~*~*


	6. Hallowe'en à la mode de Poudlard

__

Disclaimer : Presque tout ici appartient à JK Rowling.

****

Les Chroniques des Maraudeurs

__

Première année

_Chapitre 6 : Halloween… à la mode de Poudlard_

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, James ne croyait pas entièrement l'histoire de Remus. Ce n'était pas une question de confiance – Remus était son ami, et il lui faisait confiance – mais plutôt quelque chose qui lui trottait dans la tête et qui ne voulait pas s'en aller. Une petite voix, minuscule mais entêtante, qui disait : " Il ment " sans que James puisse ni s'en assurer ni s'assurer du contraire. 

D'expérience, il savait que Remus était un bon menteur – peut-être un des meilleurs – et c'était ce qui le gênait le plus : où s'arrêtait la vérité chez son ami, et où commençait le mensonge ? Remus n'_inventait_ pas des histoires quand il racontait une excuse à un professeur, il s'appuyait sur la réalité et brodait dessus. Qui sait s'il ne " brodait " pas également lorsqu'il racontait à ses amis pourquoi il partait chez lui et qu'il revenait avec une tête de déterré ? Surtout que sa mère n'avait pas l'air si malade que ça quand James l'avait vue, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Au contraire, elle lui avait même paru en parfaite santé. Comment ce faisait-il que trois semaines plus tard, elle soit malade au point de rappeler son fils à la maison ? Et qui plus est, pour un délai si court ?

James ne parlait de ses doutes à personne. Il avait une petite idée des réactions qu'il obtiendrait : Sirius hausserait les épaules en le traitant de parano, Lily sourirait en lui disant qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien et que Remus n'avait aucune raison de leur mentir, et Peter ouvrirait de grands yeux étonnés. Quant à aller voir Remus et lui en parler de front, il ne l'envisageait même pas. James n'avait rien sur quoi s'appuyer, aucune preuve, aucun indice, absolument rien il ne se voyait pas vraiment aller le voir et lui demander " Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ? " juste comme ça. 

_ Je vais attendre, se dit-il. On verra bien. 

A la limite, la seule personne à qui il était tenté de parler de ses doutes était Véga – après tout, elle avait quinze ans, et sans doute considèrerait-elle ses interrogations plus sérieusement que Sirius, Lily, ou Peter. Mais Véga semblait très occupée ces temps-ci, et pas vraiment d'humeur à écouter les divagations d'un gamin de onze ans – c'était l'idée qu'en avait James. Sirius disait que c'était à cause des B.U.S.E.S., le Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire, que tout élève devait passer à la fin de sa cinquième année à Poudlard d'un autre côté, il ajoutait avec un froncement de sourcils que sa sœur avait un comportement bizarre depuis qu'elle était préfète. Elle sautait sur le moindre prétexte pour s'isoler, et parfois Sirius lui-même – qui, même s'il se donnait l'air de ne pas s'occuper des affaires de sa sœur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la surveiller de loin – n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle était. Elle réapparaissait néanmoins quelques minutes plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres mais l'air sérieux comme à l'ordinaire. Sirius la taquinait beaucoup là-dessus, faisant notamment remarquer que ce n'était pas une attitude convenable pour une préfète. Elle haussait alors les épaules, et s'éloignait en prétextant un devoir de Potions. Et James riait sous cape en voyant Sirius hausser les épaules exactement de la même manière, et demander à son ami un tuyau pour ensorceler un livre. L'instant d'après, tout était oublié. Apparemment.

Le matin d'Halloween, très tôt, James se réveilla en sentant un courant d'air froid – il avait oublié de fermer les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Il se releva en partie et tendit une main vers le velours rouge, mais quelque chose l'arrêta : à travers le brouillard flou causé à la fois par le sommeil et l'absence de ses lunettes sur son nez, il distingua une silhouette qui se découpait dans la forme claire de la fenêtre ouverte. Intrigué, il prit ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit, s'assit dans son lit et regarda mieux. Quand il réalisa l'identité de la silhouette perchée sur la fenêtre, il eut un sursaut et sauta à bas de son lit. 

Sirius était assis sur la fenêtre, un pied sur le rebord et l'autre pendant dans le vide. James ne voyait que son dos immobile et ses épaules recouvertes de la chaude cape d'hiver noire qu'il n'avait pas sorti de son placard jusque là. 

James s'approcha le plus discrètement qu'il put, vaguement inquiet le sol était glacial sous ses pieds nus et silencieux. Néanmoins, il dut faire craquer une latte du plancher sans s'en rendre compte, parce que Sirius tourna la tête vers lui. Au soulagement – assez bizarre – de James, il souriait, mais d'un sourire un peu étrange, presque teinté de chagrin :

_ Il a neigé, James, fit-il d'un ton paisible, sa voix néanmoins un peu rauque.

James s'approcha, et Sirius se poussa légèrement sur la droite pour le laisser apprécier la vue. La fenêtre était étroite, et Sirius avait à peine la place de s'asseoir, mais James put tout de même embrasser le paysage du regard : le lac était gelé à ses bords, et tout le parc était recouvert de neige étincelante, presque bleue dans le petit matin. Plus loin, le Saule Cogneur semblait dormir, ses branches chargées et lourdes de neige, l'air presque innocent pour une fois. Près de la lisière de la forêt, James pouvait apercevoir Hagrid, Curly sur les talons, avancer pas à pas dans l'épais amas de neige fraîche. Il supposa que le garde-chasse devait relever des pièges, ou dégivrer les balais de l'école pour la leçon de vol d'aujourd'hui. Au loin, les arbres de la Forêt Interdite paraissaient inoffensifs, ayant perdu leur habituelle et menaçante couleur vert sombre, au profit d'une sorte de bleu à la fois clair et foncé. Enfin, à l'horizon, le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever sur les montagnes on pouvait voir la lumière froide, entre le doré et le jaune, avancer lentement mais sûrement sur les flancs sombres. 

_ C'est… c'est magnifique, finit par dire James, les yeux brillants. On voit tout, d'ici. J'aurais jamais cru que le paysage était si beau, il y a tout le temps du brouillard.

Il y eut un petit silence, puis Sirius fit d'une voix à peine audible :

_ Tu sais, ma mère adorait la neige. Chaque année, au premier flocon, tous les deux on se levait avant le jour et on jouait à qui l'attraperait en premier. 

James, d'abord surpris, écouta en silence. C'était la première fois que Sirius parlait de sa mère à son ami.

_ C'était souvent elle qui gagnait, elle avait un don pour repérer le premier flocon, l'endroit et le moment où il tomberait. Ensuite, mon père téléphonait à l'école pour savoir si elle était fermée à cause de la neige – en général, elle l'était – et on passait la journée à jouer tous les deux, Véga et moi. M'man ensorcelait les luges pour qu'elles ne se renversent pas, et moi je râlais parce que justement, j'adorais quand ma luge se renversait.

La voix – le murmure, plutôt – de Sirius mis à part, la petite pièce était entièrement silencieuse. James ne disait rien, ne faisait pas un mouvement pour l'interrompre. Il sentait qu'un moment comme celui-ci était rare, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu briser le charme. Il ne pouvait voir que le profil de Sirius ; le visage de son ami était paisible, presque rêveur, mais son léger sourire tremblait imperceptiblement. 

_ Mais le meilleur dans ce premier jour de neige, c'était le soir. On rentrait à la maison crevés à force de jouer, et P'pa nous préparait du lait chaud avec du miel, puis on s'asseyait par terre devant la cheminée – elle était tellement minuscule que je me demande toujours comment elle pouvait donner de la chaleur – et nos parents nous racontaient des histoires jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme. Véga s'endormait toujours avant moi – moi, je luttais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas m'endormir. Je voulais rester éveillé, parce que je savais que M'man resterait à côté de mon lit jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme pour de bon. Et puis, j'écoutais la fin de l'histoire.

Sirius baissa un peu la tête pleurait-il ? Non James le vit relever de suite les yeux et le regarder intensément :

_ Je sais pas du tout pourquoi je te raconte tout ça. Mais garde-le pour toi, s'il te plaît. Tu es le seul à qui ça me viendrait à l'idée de te parler de… d'_avant_.

James hocha simplement la tête, assez ému de cette preuve de confiance. Puis Sirius sourit – de son sourire habituel, sarcastique et lumineux à la fois :

_ Bon, on se les gèle ici. Tu veux ma place pour regarder ?

_ Non merci, fit James en souriant à son tour. C'est sympa, mais je préfère voir de l'intérieur. Il fait plus chaud.

_ Comme tu veux.

Sirius sauta légèrement du rebord il leva la tête, et fronça le nez :

_ C'est quoi, cette odeur ? Je la sens depuis que je suis réveillé.

_ Citrouille grillée. Les elfes de maison doivent commencer à les faire cuire tôt, je crois.

Il était facile de dire d'après le regard de Sirius que celui-ci n'avait pas de sympathie particulière pour les citrouilles grillées. James se mit à rire :

_ Fais pas cette tête, je te jure que c'est très bon ! Tu n'en as jamais goûté, ou quoi ?

_ Oh que si, grogna Sirius. Véga a une vraie passion pour les citrouilles grillées. Seulement, le problème c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'elle essaye d'en faire cuire, elle les rate. Ca donne des machins noirs bizarres, complètement brûlés, et après la cuisine reste inutilisable pendant une demi-journée, à cause de l'odeur. Tout un programme. 

James se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire – il ne voulait pas réveiller les deux autres – mais ses yeux vert sombre riaient pour lui. Sirius eut un petit rire, puis demanda d'un ton redevenu sérieux :

_ Désolé de t'avoir embêté avec mes histoires. Mais j'en avais besoin. Je le referai plus, promis.

James ouvrit la bouche pour protester, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas du tout à être désolé et que ça ne l'embêtait en rien, mais il fut coupé par un grognement venant du lit de Peter, ainsi qu'un léger bruit indiquant qu'il changeait de position. Les rideaux s'écartèrent, et Peter sortit une tête ébouriffée et des yeux pleins de sommeil du baldaquin :

_ Salut, Peter ! fit Sirius d'un ton léger. Tu sais quoi ? Il a neigé.

Les yeux ensommeillés s'ouvrirent tout grands :

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Bien sûr que c'est vrai, dit James. Il a dû en tomber au moins cinquante centimètres cette nuit. 

Les yeux brillants d'une joie enfantine, Peter se leva d'un bond et courut presque vers la fenêtre, trébuchant sur ses chaussettes à moitié enfilées. 

_ Ouah, dites, c'est magnifique, fit-il d'un ton enthousiaste. Remus avait raison. Il l'avait dit il n'y a pas longtemps, d'ailleurs.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? demanda une voix étouffée, bientôt suivie d'un :

_ Oh, ça sent la citrouille grillée… Joyeux Halloween !

_ C'est vrai, ça, joyeux Halloween, tout le monde ! Faudra fêter ça. Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'une petite blague, disons, à Malefoy ?

_ Sirius ! 

_ Vous avez raison, c'est pas très original. Alors un truc avec le Saule Cogneur ? Tim s'est vanté d'avoir réussi à graver ses initiales, mais je ne le crois pas. Si on y allait et qu'on y gravait " Gryffondor vaut de l'or " ? On pourrait voir si ce que dit Tim est vrai.

_ Là, je serais plus d'accord, fit James. Ce serait original. Mais pas avant le petit déjeuner – je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je crève de faim.

_ Je pense qu'il est inutile que nous votions à main levée, fit Remus avec un sourire, voyant l'expression pleine d'espoir de Peter à la mention de petit-déjeuner…

Les citrouilles grillées, à la grande surprise de Sirius, furent délicieuses, et il ne se priva pas de quelques commentaires bien sentis en direction de sa sœur. Véga eut l'air vexée, mais ne répondit rien, et se concentra sur sa dégustation. Elle sursauta quand Mondingus Fletcher dit tout près d'elle, pointant un doigt vers la table de Serdaigle :

_ Eh, je reconnais ce hibou ! C'est un de ceux de l'école, je l'ai utilisé la semaine dernière pour envoyer une carte à un de mes cousins… Ils sont censés _envoyer_ des messages, pas en apporter !

_ C'est qui, le type du message ? demanda d'une voix intéressée Olivia O'Flaherty, une jeune fille de cinquième année assise en face de Véga. Arthur Weasley eut un petit rire, et lui fit :

_ C'est Jack Prewett, septième année, préfet-en-chef. Un des rares à savoir réunir sérieux et bonne humeur. Et en plus, il joue comme Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle.

_ C'est un rêve, ce garçon. Il est libre ?

_ Ca, il faut le lui demander.

Les yeux d'Arthur brillaient de malice. Olivia soupira, et fit à Véga :

_ Avec ma chance, je suis sûre qu'il a quelqu'un. Il n'y a pas de justice dans ce monde, tout le monde le sait. Je me demande qui lui a envoyé cette lettre. Il a l'air content, en tous cas.

Véga haussa les épaules en souriant :

_ Tu peux toujours tenter ta chance, tu sais.

Puis elle se tourna vers son ami Dan pour lui dire quelque chose.

_ C'est marrant, ça, souffla Sirius à James. D'habitude elle parle à n'en plus finir, et là elle se contente de deux mots. _Bizarre_, ma sœur. Dites, pour le Saule, ça tient toujours ?

_ Ok. Comment tu comptes faire ça au fait ? fit Remus en reposant sa tasse de thé et en prenant le pot de confiture.

_ J'ai un canif de poche, de quand j'étais à l'école. 

_ A quoi il pouvait bien te servir ? demanda James intrigué. Sirius eut un petit sourire penaud :

_ A rien, sinon à graver mes initiales en bas du mur d'enceinte de l'école. Pour " laisser une trace ", ajouta-t-il, faisant semblant d'ignorer que Lisa Dodger levait les yeux au ciel et que Véga soupirait entre deux morceaux de citrouille grillée. 

_ T'as peur qu'on t'oublie ? fit Remus avec un sourire. James lui jeta un regard rapide. Sirius haussa les épaules :

_ Moi ? Non, c'était juste pour m'amuser. 

Puis il ajouta avec un sourire sardonique :

_ D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'ils m'oublieront de sitôt, dans cette école.

Certains se mirent à rire. Sirius, en ce moment-là, avait l'air particulièrement diabolique avec son sourire de loup.

Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal fut aussi ennuyeux que d'habitude le professeur Ricochet leur parla de sa voix nasillarde et chuintante des joyaux ensorcelés utilisés par le Mage Noir Maximilien Fersen pour vaincre les armées du roi de Finlande. James écouta d'une oreille distraite, mais Lily semblait réellement passionnée par cette histoire, malgré la façon qu'il avait de la raconter. Il régnait une atmosphère étouffante dans la classe, et tout le monde se rua dehors dès que la cloche sonna, déconcertant Ricochet qui souhaita néanmoins un joyeux Halloween à tout le monde d'un air absent. 

_ A votre avis, demanda James en refermant son sac qu'il avait seulement glissé sous son bras dans sa hâte de s'en aller, de Binns ou de Ricochet, lequel est le plus dangereux pour les nerfs ? 

_ Je vote pour Binns, fit Sirius, qui même s'il n'en avait pas dit un mot de plus gardait manifestement sur le cœur la fois où Remus s'était moitié endormi, moitié évanoui en classe. Au moins, on ne dort pas en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et on apprend quelque chose qui nous servira. Enfin, presque.

_ Je suis d'accord, dit Remus tandis que James jetait son sac sur son épaule. La Défense nous servira un jour. Quoique, de la façon dont l'enseigne Ricochet…

Il eut un léger mais nettement réprobateur froncement de sourcils.

_ Je rêve ? le taquina Lily. Remus Lupin, critiquer un professeur ? C'est quelque chose qu'on ne voit pas tous les jours. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

_ Je vais tout à fait bien, merci, fit Remus avec un sourire, ignorant Sirius dont le raclement de gorge semblait étrangement proche d'un " menteur ! " déguisé. A tes souhaits, Sirius, glissa-t-il avec un regard en coin vers l'intéressé, qui fit l'innocent. 

_ Je trouve simplement dommage qu'on ne nous laisse pas une chance de faire de la _pratique_, continua-t-il. J'aimerais bien apprendre comment se débarrasser d'un Chartier ou d'un Strangulot, comment répondre à un sortilège que quelqu'un m'a lancé, ce genre de choses.

Il parlait sincèrement, et les quatre autres hochèrent la tête d'un air approbateur.

_ Tu marques un point, flûta Peter. J'ai failli me faire mordre par une Fée Mordeuse un jour, quand j'étais petit. Si ma mère n'avait pas été là…

Il frissonna. Lily lui jeta un regard compatissant. 

_ N'empêche, fit-elle ensuite, cette leçon était intéressante – et puis j'adore tout ce qui se rapporte aux joyaux, surtout ensorcelés. Vous savez, chez les Moldus, il y a des diamants qui ont la réputation d'être maudits. L'Œil de l'Aigle est un vrai joyau de sorcier, connu et tout, et le Sancy, par exemple, ou alors le Miroir du Portugal sont…

_ Non, pitié ! s'écria Sirius en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Tu crois pas qu'on en a eu assez avec Ricochet ? Tu vas pas nous achever avec un autre cours sur les joyaux qui ont le mauvais œil !

Lily eut une moue vexée qui fit rire James.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle pour le repas de midi, pas mal d'élèves laissèrent échapper une exclamation admirative : la salle était déjà décorée pour Halloween : orange et noir, avec de vraies citrouilles que Hagrid avait fait pousser avec amour il les avait évidées, et y avait découpé des yeux et des dents. James se promit de féliciter Hagrid pour ce travail. Les fantômes qui flottaient à quelques mètres du sol complétaient le tableau avec les chauves-souris vivantes qui voletaient un peu partout, et Sirius s'amusa beaucoup de la façon qu'elles avaient de s'installer au milieu de la chevelure des filles. L'une d'entre elles semblait apprécier particulièrement les longs cheveux bruns de Fleur Delaney elle se mit à crier, et tout le monde se mit à rire de sa façon de secouer violemment la tête, ses beaux cheveux tout emmêlés et son visage fin et délicat devenu tout rouge. 

Après s'être tenu les côtes pendant un moment, Charlie McKinnon finit par avoir pitié d'elle et leva sa baguette. La chauve-souris se retrouva brusquement collée sur le plafond, et on pouvait deviner un air interloqué peint sur son petit museau noir. Fleur ne mangea pas grand-chose ce midi-là elle garda le silence, reniflant de temps en temps. Elle se souviendrait de son premier Halloween à Poudlard. 

Sirius disparut juste avant le cours suivant mais comme il revint pour la sonnerie de début de classe, personne ne lui posa de question. A cause d'Halloween, les élèves eurent tellement de mal à se concentrer sur leur cours d'Enchantements de l'après-midi que le professeur Flitwick finit par organiser une course de chapeaux volants. Peter passa un bon moment à essayer de faire décoller le sien, et quand il y parvint enfin, Lily avait gagné haut la main. James et Sirius étaient arrivés en même temps, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de pinailler pendant quinze bonnes minutes Flitwick finit par les déclarer tous les deux deuxièmes ex-æquo. Le chapeau de Remus avait fait une course honorable, et avait terminé quatrième au dernier moment, juste devant le chapeau de Lisa Dodger avec qui il avait mené un duel sans merci. Lily ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien l'enthousiasme de la course avait changé Remus : son ami avait les joues rouges comme des pommes d'api, le souffle court et les yeux brillants. Lisa, à peu près dans le même état d'ailleurs, reconnut sa défaite avec bonne grâce et ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque Remus s'inclina galamment devant elle et la félicita pour avoir été un adversaire si redoutable. Quoiqu'un peu embarrassée, la jeune fille pouffa de rire.

A sept heures, tout le monde se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, plus impressionnante que jamais dans la pâle lumière des chandelles flottant dans les airs comme au premier soir, complétée par la lumière rougeâtre des bougies placées dans les citrouilles de Hagrid, si grandes qu'un homme aurait pu y rester accroupi. Les professeurs étaient tous assis à la Grande Table, vêtus de leurs plus belles robes de sorciers. McGonagall était particulièrement remarquable ce soir-là, tout en rouge Walsh, de son côté, avait l'air plus pincée que jamais dans une robe d'un vert qui rappelait les arbres de la Forêt Interdite.

_ On va se _régaler_, se réjouit Sirius en se frottant les mains. En effet, des plats aussi variés que ceux du banquet de début d'année venaient d'apparaître dans les même plats en or. James se servit de suite de l'agneau et des pommes de terre, pendant que Remus et Sirius se disputaient le plat de frites. Lily régla la question en s'en servant la première – elle n'avait pas vraiment digéré le petit commentaire de Sirius à propos des joyaux ensorcelés, dont elle adorait parler. De plus, elle avait _vraiment_ faim.

Le repas fut animé, mais amical – Fleur, depuis longtemps remise de sa frayeur, discutait avec Lisa Dodger et les jumelles Scott, Marissa et Marietta, de l'imbécillité naturelle des garçons. Les deux jumelles noires au petit nez rond étaient absolument identiques, à part leur coiffure : l'une avait ses cheveux noués en deux petits macarons de chaque côté de sa tête, et l'autre avait une couronnes de petites tresses sombres qui se terminaient par des perles de différentes couleurs. Mais comme elles échangeaient constamment leur coiffure, personne ne pouvait dire avec certitude qui était qui. 

Néanmoins, durant tout le repas, Lily ne put s'empêcher de se dire que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur une petite barquette de bonbons à la menthe qu'elle comprit la raison de cette drôle d'impression : Mondingus Fletcher n'occupait pas sa place habituelle, jamais très loin de Véga. Intriguée, Lily le chercha des yeux, mais ne le trouva pas elle tapota l'épaule de Remus à côté d'elle et fit :

_ Où il est, Mondingus ?

Remus interrompit sa conversation avec Fergus Finnigan, et regarda autour de lui, fronçant les sourcils.

_ C'est vrai, il n'est pas là… Comment ça se fait ? On est censés être tous là pour le festin d'Halloween…

Il se tourna vers Sirius et lui dit :

_ Mondingus n'est pas là.

_ Fletcher ?

Sirius eut l'air perplexe.

_ Ca alors, c'est bizarre… Jamsie ? Fletch a disparu !

James eut un sourire :

_ Du calme, il est sûrement en train de nous cuisiner une petite blague de son cru… après tout, Halloween reste Halloween.

_ Et Fletcher reste Fletcher, termina Sirius. T'as sûrement raison. 

_ Je sais.

D'ailleurs, autour d'eux, les Gryffondor plus âgés semblaient trouver cette absence complètement normale. Quand Sirius en demanda la raison à sa sœur, Véga posa son verre de jus de citrouille et répondit :

_ Chaque année, Mondingus prépare une blague pour Halloween. On ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber, c'est toujours une surprise. Dan, Angie, c'était quoi, l'année dernière ? 

Dan Hustler et Angie McAlmin étaient les deux meilleurs amis de Véga : Dan, petit et trapu, aux cheveux roux tirant sur le brun, était le dingue des trois, tandis que Angie, aussi grand que Véga et les cheveux plus clairs, était aussi plus calme. Ce fut lui qui répondit de sa voix tranquille :

_ Il avait mis une citrouille ensorcelée sous tous les lits des dortoirs de deuxième année. Même ceux des filles.

_ Je m'en souviens, fit Olivia O'Flaherty. Les citrouilles avaient sauté de dessous les lits à minuit pile et bondi sur toutes les deuxième années. On pouvait entendre les hurlements de notre dortoir.

_ Je me demande ce qu'il va sortir cette année. 

_ Moi aussi !

Lily, rassurée, cessa de se poser des questions et remit de la sauce au poivre sur son steak. Quand ils eurent fini les plats principaux, les plats et les assiettes se lavèrent d'elles-mêmes et les desserts apparurent. Sirius, James et Remus parlaient avec animation – de Mondingus, sans doute – pendant que Peter enlevait le papier qui enveloppait un bonbon à la menthe. 

_ Je suis allé vers le Saule Cogneur tout à l'heure, disait Tim Thomas, et vous savez quoi ? Quelqu'un a marqué " Gryffondor vaut de l'or " dessus. 

_ Qui que ce soit, il est fou, fit Lisa Dodger d'un ton sévère. Et s'il est toujours vivant, il a une chance énorme.

_ En attendant, Dave – Dave Goujon, vous savez, le petit maigre de Poufsouffle, en Botanique. Il n'est pas content du tout. Il avait juré d'écrire en premier ses initiales sur le tronc, pour continuer le succès qu'ils ont en Quidditch, dans sa maison.

_ Succès mérité, d'ailleurs, admit un cinquième année nommé Aymeric Peppery, comme à contrecœur. C'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé de les battre.

_ Ecoute, Aymeric, je ne veux vexer personne, mais c'est vrai que tu es le seul joueur potable dans l'équipe. Eux, ils en ont sept.

_ Pourtant, objecta Fergus Finnigan qui adorait le Quidditch, presque tous nos joueurs sont en septième année maintenant, non ?

_ Oui, Aymeric est le plus jeune. Ca ne l'empêche pas d'être le meilleur.

Aymeric eut un sourire :

_ Arrêtez avec ça, s'il vous plaît.

_ Au fait, vous avez entendu ça ? Ce petit crétin de Malefoy a été promu Attrapeur chez les Serpentard. 

_ Merci les sous de Papa…

Abandonnant la conversation qui dérivait sur l'honnêteté plus que douteuse de l'équipe de Serpentard, Remus et James se tournèrent vers Sirius, qui mâchait son morceau de gâteau d'un air indifférent :

_ Sirius, pour le Saule Cogneur… c'était toi ? souffla Remus. Sirius, la bouche pleine, hocha seulement la tête avec un grand sourire. James secoua la tête en soupirant d'un air ravi :

_ Nom d'un chien, il va falloir travailler sérieusement pour te rattraper. 

_ Oh, c_h_'est pas grave, Jam_ch_ie, mâcha Sirius. _Ch_'est pas une cour_ch_e, tu _ch_ais. Et puis _ch_e préfère travailler à plu_j_ieurs que de faire cavalier _ch_eul. _Ch_'est quand même plus marrant.

Et il sourit largement en direction de James et Remus. 

_ Peter ! s'écria soudain Lily. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Appelle-moi Sirius, fit Sirius d'un ton modeste. Lily parut hésiter entre lever les yeux au ciel et éclater de rire. Peter regardait alentours d'un air inquiet.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le visage de Peter était devenu tout vert – mais _vert_, de la couleur d'une feuille d'arbre. 

_ Tu es, bon… un peu vert, mais ça s'enlèvera dans trois minutes, fit James avec un sourire. Désolé, c'était pas destiné pour toi à l'origine. 

_ C'est marrant, ça, fit Sirius en direction de Remus. Si je me rappelle bien, tu avais à peu près cette couleur-là juste avant la Cérémonie de la Répartition…

_ La ferme, Sirius, dit Remus d'un ton léger en prenant une part de gâteau au chocolat.

* * *

Mais Mondingus demeura obstinément invisible. Pas mal de Gryffondor le cherchèrent en vain jusqu'à l'heure du coucher, qui ne tarda pas, comme toujours après un festin. L'estomac rempli, la tête embrumée, les élèves n'avaient qu'une chose à l'esprit : leur lit moelleux à baldaquins rouges. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter firent un vague signe de la main à Lily avant de monter dans leur dortoir. Sirius, moins fatigué peut-être, essaya bien de lancer son oreiller en direction de Remus, mais celui-ci le garda au lieu de le renvoyer. La guerre de polochons fut étouffée dans l'œuf, et bientôt les quatre garçons dormaient à poings fermés, sans avoir entendu les hurlements espérés, qui auraient célébré Halloween dans le plus pur style Mondingus Fletcher.

Le lendemain matin, à la table des Gryffondor, beaucoup paraissaient d'ailleurs décontenancés, d'autant que Mondingus ne s'était pas montré à l'heure du coucher ni à l'heure du réveil – Arthur Weasley, avec qui Fletcher partageait le dortoir, était même vaguement inquiet. Il n'était même pas à l'infirmerie. Molly Ginger essaya de le rassurer en lui disant que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on ne savait pas où était Mondingus. Comme c'était vrai, Arthur cessa de s'inquiéter et du coup se retourna vers un autre Gryffondor de troisième année pour lui demander des tuyaux sur le devoir de Potions qu'ils avaient à faire. 

_ N'empêche, puisqu'on parle de Mondingus, fit James. Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais comprendre.

_ Hm ? Quoi donc ? demanda Remus, levant la tête de l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ que Lily lui avait gentiment prêté. 

_ Comment – mais _comment_ arrive-t-il tout le temps à échapper à Adams ? Je veux dire, je sais que nous on est plusieurs et que lui, il est seul, et que ça lui donne l'avantage d'une plus grande discrétion, mais quand même… 

_ C'est vrai, ça, coupa Peter. Je l'ai aperçu une fois dans un couloir, il ensorcelait la porte de la Salle des Trophées. Puis je me suis retourné à un moment et j'ai vu Adams qui arrivait en douce. Et quand j'ai regardé vers Mondingus pour lui dire de faire attention, il avait disparu. Comme ça.

_ Ca devient une habitude chez lui, fit Sirius d'une voix sarcastique. 

_ Mais c'est vrai ! s'écria Peter, pensant que Sirius ne le croyait pas. Peut-être qu'il a appris à transplaner ou un truc comme ça…

_ Ah non, là tu te trompes, Peter, fit Remus en fermant son livre pour de bon. D'abord, il faut avoir dix-sept ans pour passer le permis, tout le monde sait ça.

_ Pas moi, fit Lily d'un ton vexé.

_ Bon, _presque_ tout le monde. Ensuite – et ça, je suis sûr que tu le sais toi aussi, Lily – on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Je viens de le lire là-dedans.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Zoé Zig, intéressée.

_ Parce que le château est protégé, dit Véga d'un ton docte. Par de la Vieille Magie, très ancienne et très efficace. C'est pour ça que Poudlard est un des endroits magiques les plus sûrs en Grande-Bretagne – tu n'as rien à craindre de Tu-Sais-Qui ici.

_ Pourquoi tu ne veux pas dire Voldemort, Véga ? dit Sirius, presque sèchement. Véga haussa les épaules :

_ Oui, bon… je n'y pense pas, c'est tout.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, imitant une mimique habituelle chez sa sœur :

_ _Franchement_, Véga, tu crois que c'est sérieux de ne pas dire le nom de ce vieux dingue tordu ? Il doit adorer tout le barouf qu'on fait autour de lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres…Vous-Savez-Qui… carrément Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom… non, mais sans blague. Remarque, avec un nom pareil, ça m'étonne pas qu'il veuille en changer… 

Le léger malaise qui s'était instauré quand Sirius avait prononcé le nom de Voldemort s'envola en partie Peter regarda Sirius d'un air incrédule :

_ Comment ça se fait que toi, tu l'appelles par son nom ?

_ Un enchaînement de circonstances, dit simplement Sirius, d'un ton définitif indiquant bien qu'il ne dirait rien de plus à ce sujet. Remus eut l'air pensif.

Le cours de Potions se passa plutôt bien Peter, depuis l'incident des toilettes, prêtait une attention toute particulière à son chaudron et ses ingrédients, et rien n'avait explosé jusque là. Rogue se tenait tranquille dans son coin, ruminant sans doute une vengeance sans merci – mais que pouvait-il faire, à un contre cinq ? D'autant que s'il s'attaquait à l'un, les quatre autres lui sauteraient dessus sans délai. Et si Wilkes, Avery, Rosier et Nott étaient avec lui dans les victoires, ils étaient nettement moins enthousiastes lorsque la défaite était assurée. 

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de s'attaquer à eux de front, finit-il par conclure tandis qu'il rassemblait les morceaux d'aile de chauve-souris qu'il n'avait pas utilisé. Ca ne ferait que souder leur bande. En fait, ce serait tellement plus simple s'ils étaient _séparés…_

Un mauvais sourire étira ses lèvres pâles. Il tenait son idée – une idée tortueuse, machiavélique même, mais tout est permis avec des adversaires pareils, n'est-ce pas ?

Le seul à voir ce sourire fut Peter il frissonna et fut sur le point de faire passer le mot à James quand la cloche sonna. Les élèves coururent dehors avec un soupir de soulagement, si vite que Charlie McKinnon se cogna contre Peter et leurs deux sacs tombèrent. Le temps de ramasser tous ses livres et de les fourrer de nouveau dans son propre sac, Peter avait oublié Rogue et son sourire mauvais.

Mondingus n'était pas allé en classe ce matin-là, d'après Arthur il n'était pas non plus à la table du déjeuner. Cette fois, même Véga fronça des sourcils inquiets, et Sirius parut réfléchir pendant tout le repas. 

Il réfléchissait toujours en allant en Botanique avec les autres le professeur Chourave ne les emmena pas à l'habituelle serre n°1 – ils se dirigèrent cette fois vers le Saule Cogneur, près de la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Emmitouflés dans leurs capes d'hiver, les élèves suivaient leur professeur en file indienne, trébuchant dans la neige qui leur arrivait aux genoux. Les derniers avaient plus de chance, suivant le sillon creusé par les premiers. 

_ Par ici, rassemblez-vous, dit le professeur Chourave une fois tout le monde arrivé à quelques mètres du Saule. Ne vous approchez pas trop – voilà. Aujourd'hui, comme je vous avais averti la semaine dernière, nous allons observer le Saule Cogneur. J'espère que vous avez tous lu le petit paragraphe concernant cette sorte d'arbre dans l'annexe de votre _Mille Herbes et Champignons Magiques_. Voyons, qui peut me dire… 

_ Professeur, s'écria Fleur Delaney, regardez ça !

En y regardant bien, on pouvait lire, gravé dans le bois du tronc en grandes lettres hâtives et maladroites " Gryffondor vaut de l'or ". Toute la classe éclata de rire, et Chourave devint aussi verte que le bonbon à la menthe de Peter.

_ Eh bien, je vais retirer dix points à Gryffondor pour ceci ! s'écria-t-elle quand elle eut retrouvé l'usage de la parole. C'est un scandale ! C'est monstrueux ! Faire une chose pareille à un jeune arbre sans défense…

_ Elle y va fort, chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de James. Ce Saule a au moins trois ans, et je peux te dire par les coups qu'il m'a donné que ce truc est loin d'être sans défense. Il m'a pratiquement arraché la tête.

_ Tais-toi, siffla James. Tu veux qu'elle nous enlève plus de points ?

_ Quoi, tu n'acceptes pas ta défaite, Jamsie ?

James l'ignora et regarda avec inquiétude Chourave faire le tour de l'arbre à pas précautionneux. _Pourvu que ça s'arrête là_, pensa-t-il, avant de maudire Sirius et son culot infernal.

Les Gryffondor n'avaient jamais vu leur professeur de Botanique dans un état pareil. Elle paraissait furieuse, marmonnant pour elle-même tandis qu'elle tournait autour du Saule pour l'inspecter, sans toutefois s'approcher trop. 

Puis, alors qu'elle se retournait vers sa classe, les élèves la virent s'arrêter net, bouche bée, comme foudroyée le seul mouvement autour d'elle était le petit nuage de vapeur qui sortait de sa bouche légèrement ouverte. Ils la regardèrent sans comprendre. Seule Lily suivit son regard, et elle se figea également. Chourave se mit à courir dans leur direction, et les élèves se poussèrent pour la laisser passer elle les dépassa et continua de courir vers la lisière de la forêt, et une silhouette assise dans la neige qu'ils venaient d'apercevoir. Lily bondit sur ses pieds et la suivit contents d'avoir une occasion de bouger – ils commençaient à avoir sérieusement froid – les élèves les suivirent.

C'était Mondingus Fletcher. 

Il était assis dans la neige, les lèvres bleues, les sourcils gelés, les vêtements trempés un air complètement perdu, comme absent, était inscrit sur son visage habituellement rieur. Ses yeux bruns regardaient lentement autour d'eux d'une manière à la fois fatiguée et machinale il avait perdu son chapeau de sorcier et la neige trempait ses cheveux sombres.

_ Fletcher ! s'exclama Chourave. Finnigan, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Fergus qui était le plus proche, allez chercher l'infirmière. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Fletcher ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Il neige… Il neige déjà ?

Ce fut la seule réponse de Mondingus Chourave toucha son front, regarda ses yeux et eut l'air à la fois perplexe et presque effrayée :

_ On dirait qu'on lui a jeté un sortilège de Confusion, ou bien un Sortilège d'Amnésie… Qu'est-ce que… 

Elle obligea Mondingus à se lever et à faire quelques pas, tout en lui frottant énergiquement le dos les premières années les regardaient d'un air effrayé. Sirius fronçait les sourcils, James avait l'air soucieux, ainsi que Remus et Lily qui s'inquiétaient sérieusement. 

Madame Pomfresh arriva après quelques minutes elle inspecta Fletcher de ses yeux experts, puis fit apparaître un brancard sur lequel Chourave installa le garçon. Ensuite elle marmonna quelques mots, pointant sa baguette magique sur lui le givre fondit de ses sourcils et un peu de couleur revint dans ses joues blêmes. 

Quand l'infirmière retourna vers le château, précédée du brancard, personne ne parla pendant quelques secondes, puis le professeur Chourave dit sur un signe de tête :

_ On repart à la serre n°1, tout le monde.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? chuchota James d'une voix rauque, une fois s'être un peu éloigné du groupe d'élèves. Sirius, assez pâle, secoua la tête :

_ J'en sais autant que toi. Donc rien du tout.

Il semblait sous le choc. 

_ Il n'a pas passé la nuit dehors, quand même ? demanda Lily d'une petite voix.

_ Non, répondit Remus en ramenant sa cape un peu élimée autour de ses épaules, sinon il serait mort de froid. 

_ Dans ce cas, où était-il ? Et _qu'est-ce_ qui lui est arrivé, pour l'amour de Dieu ?

Tout ce que les trois garçons purent répondre à la question anxieuse de Lily fut un haussement d'épaules découragé. Ils n'en savaient absolument rien. 

* * *

Tout Poudlard ne parla que de cette histoire pendant tout le reste de la journée, et même le jour suivant. Personne ne savait quoi que ce soit – une fois que Mondingus fut d'attaque, le professeur McGonagall et Albus Dumbledore en personne l'interrogèrent rien n'en sortit. Mondingus Fletcher ne se rappelait d'_absolument_ rien de ce qui s'était passé, et même une potion de Vérité du professeur Walsh ne donna aucun résultat. Quelqu'un lui avait jeté un Sortilège d'Amnésie, et comme il n'y était pas allé de main morte, personne ne sut pourquoi, ni où il avait disparu, quand il était réapparu, ou ce qu'il faisait dehors si près de la Forêt Interdite.

Mondingus resta à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine, à se morfondre dans son lit. Il avait terriblement honte. Il faut dire que s'il adorait attirer l'attention de tout le monde, il _détestait_ qu'on se moque de lui, et il avait l'impression que dès qu'il mettrait un pied dehors, l'école entière le montrerait du doigt en disant : " Eh, Fletch ! Alors, tu n'as rien oublié aujourd'hui ? " Et puis surtout, il avait le sentiment très désagréable de s'être _complètement_ fait avoir, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais d'ordinaire. Il fut d'une humeur massacrante pendant tout ce temps – même quand James, Sirius, Remus et Lily pointèrent un nez timide dans l'infirmerie. Il ne se dérida pas lorsque Lily lui souhaita bon rétablissement en souriant d'un air désolé mais gentil, ni lorsque James lui dit de ne pas s'en faire et que la légende était intacte, ni lorsque Remus lui demanda – pour lui faire plaisir – de l'aide pour une blague à Rogue, ni lorsque Sirius fit pensivement remarquer qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi célèbre qu'à cause de cette affaire… " Fletch " continua de bouder.

Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils d'un air incrédule quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une jolie tête aux longs cheveux noirs qui ondulaient sagement sur les épaules, et deux yeux bleus qui scannèrent la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent ce qu'ils cherchaient :

_ Hé ?

_ Toi aussi, tu viens me consoler ? grommela Mondingus, secrètement ravi. Merci, j'ai eu assez de condoléances. 

Véga entra complètement, ferma la porte et se planta devant son lit, les bras croisés :

_ Et puis quoi encore ? Tu es assez grand pour te débrouiller tout seul, et puis je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi. Je venais voir si tu allais bien.

_ Bien sûr, fit Mondingus de son ton le plus sarcastique. J'ai perdu vingt-quatre heures sans savoir où elles sont passées, je me suis réveillé dans la neige sans savoir ni l'endroit où j'étais, ni le jour ou l'heure qu'il était, et maintenant je meurs de honte à l'infirmerie… tu te fiches de moi ?

Il y eut un petit silence, puis Véga dit avec son sourire le plus ironique :

_ Tu vas très bien. A la prochaine !

_ Attends ! s'écria Mondingus tandis qu'elle tournait les talons et s'éloignait d'un pas ferme. Je voulais pas t'enguirlander, c'est pas ça que je voulais dire…

_ Ah bon ? ironisa Véga, une main sur la poignée de la porte. Dommage, c'était très réussi. Ecoute, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus sérieux, je suis passée pour voir si tu t'en sortais bien, pas pour me faire engueuler, ni draguer, merci beaucoup. En plus je te signale que c'est bon pour un Serpentard d'avoir aussi peur pour sa réputation. 

_ Pourquoi tu es venue me voir, alors ?

_ Je l'ai dit : je suis venue prendre de tes nouvelles. J'ai eu ma réponse : tu as repris ton sens de l'humour impossible en même temps que tes forces. Maintenant, salut !

_ Non, Véga ! Att… 

Elle était déjà partie. Mondingus se renversa dans son lit en maugréant :

_ Mais quel imbécile, quel idiot, quel abruti… c'est pas possible…

Véga ne revint pas le voir – pour elle, sa mission était accomplie et s'arrêtait là. Quant à Mondingus, il revint en classe le lundi suivant contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, la majorité des élèves le laissa tranquille et personne ne se moqua de lui. Il y eut bien quelques ricanements chez les Serpentard mais après qu'il se soit faufilé dans leur salle commune pour quelques petites… _mises au point_, les Serpentard quelque soit l'année le laissèrent prudemment tranquille.

Les choses se calment vite à Poudlard quand il n'y a rien pour entretenir le feu mais de leur côté, notre " quatuor infernal " était loin d'oublier ce qui était arrivé à leur copain. Ils avançaient tout un tas de théories, toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres, puis retombaient dans un silence découragé. Toujours rien.

Ils étaient tellement pris par cette affaire qu'ils en abandonnaient leurs blagues. James ensorcela bien le livre de Potions de Severus Rogue et y fit pousser quatre pattes – celui-ci courut après son bouquin pendant un bon moment – mais le cœur y était moins que d'ordinaire. En tous cas, ce petit incident innocent donna à Rogue une nouvelle raison de mettre en application le plan qu'il peaufinait depuis la disparition de Mondingus. Il suffisait de bien les observer, maintenant. Ensuite…

Après la mi-novembre, Véga glissa à James, Remus et Peter que la date d'anniversaire de son frère approchait et qu'il serait marrant de lui faire une blague pour fêter ses onze ans. Les trois garçons approuvèrent avec enthousiasme – ce serait une bonne récréation après avoir passé la moitié du mois à jouer aux détectives. Et puis, ils avaient peur de perdre la main.

Donc, lorsque Sirius se réveilla le matin de ses onze ans, il se retrouva non pas dans son lit chaud et douillet, dans son dortoir, mais assis dans un couloir sombre avec pour seule compagnie un tableau sur le mur, montrant un gros poney gris qui dormait debout et un petit chevalier qui lui criait :

_ Allons, allons, assez dormi, vil maraud ! Levez-vous et affrontez-moi comme un brave ! Vous avez violé mes terres, et vous allez payer cet affront de votre insigne vie !

_ Oh, la ferme, marmonna Sirius mal réveillé. Il se redressa péniblement – Dieu que le sol était dur et froid pour y dormir ! – et regarda autour de lui.

Il était dans un long couloir, rendu sombre par l'absence de soleil à travers les fenêtres, où on voyait une vague ligne grise indiquant que l'aube allait se lever le tableau du petit chevalier couvrait une grande partie du mur. Le bizarre personnage gesticulait en essayant de brandir une épée trop grande pour lui, et Sirius se demanda tout en frottant son cou endolori s'il n'allait pas tomber de son cheval.

_ Eh bien ? cria le chevalier d'une voix perçante. Seriez-vous trop lâche pour répondre à mon défi ? Maroufle ! Pendard !

Sirius ignora le déluge d'insultes qui suivit il commençait à comprendre. Apercevant un éclair dans le coin le plus éloigné du couloir, il s'approcha à pas de loup, et…

_ Aaah !

_ Aaah !

Le hurlement de James se mua en éclat de rire, auquel firent écho ceux de Remus et Peter. Sirius secoua la tête. Ils l'avaient bien eu.

_ Joyeux anniversaire, Sirius ! fit Remus d'une voix joyeuse. Tu t'y attendais pas, hein ?

_ Non, pas tellement. C'est Véga qui vous a mis au courant, j'imagine ?

_ Ouaip, fit James, qui riait toujours. Si tu avais vu ta tête quand tu t'es réveillé…

_ Et quand tu as hurlé !

_ Et quand le chevalier t'a provoqué en duel !

_ Tiens, d'ailleurs, fit Sirius en lorgnant du côté du chevalier qui semblait un peu déconcerté de la tournure des évènements, c'est qui, celui-là ?

_ Sir Catogan, expliqua James. Il garde la tour Nord. Tu te rappelles le premier soir, quand tu l'as envoyé paître et que Véga t'a enguirlandé ? C'était lui.

_ D'ailleurs j'ai toujours un compte à régler avec ce type, fit Sirius en jetant un regard noir à celui-ci. 

_ Ca peut pas attendre ? Parce qu'on a faim, nous. En plus, fit Remus avec un sourire en coin, je ne veux pas te vexer, mais tu es sacrément lourd, même si on dirait que tu n'as que la peau sur les os. Surtout qu'il y a sept étages à monter jusqu'ici.

_ C'est bon, je vous suis.

Ils passèrent tout de même par leur dortoir – Sirius était toujours en pyjama, après tout. James trébucha à moitié sur quelque chose qu'il ne vit pas dans l'ombre ils descendirent ensuite dans la salle commune. Véga souhaita bon anniversaire à son frère avec un grand sourire, sans trop se préoccuper du regard noir qu'il lui lança. Sa bonne humeur revint néanmoins quand elle lui tendit tout un assortiment de confiseries qu'elle avait acheté durant sa dernière visite à Pré-au-Lard, le village de sorciers près d'ici où les élèves pouvaient aller dès leur troisième année. La confiserie, Honeydukes, était un vrai paradis pou les gourmands, où les amateurs de bonbons pouvaient trouver tout et n'importe quoi. 

Mais la vraie surprise, ce fut Lucy, leur chouette, qui atterrit sur la table devant Sirius, manquant de peu son assiette de bacon, portant une enveloppe assez volumineuse. Jusque là, il avait peu utilisé la chouette, sauf – comme il l'avait promis – pour envoyer deux ou trois enveloppes " piégées " à son père, mais aussi des lettres un peu plus sérieuses où il racontait Poudlard, les professeurs – il avait fait un portrait saisissant de Binns et de ses cours soporifiques – et surtout les amis qu'il s'était fait à Poudlard. Posant sa fourchette, il détacha doucement l'enveloppe de la patte de Lucy qui s'envola avec un petit hululement de reproche, du genre " Vous êtes fous de me faire porter tout ça ! ". James le regarda d'un air curieux ouvrir l'enveloppe, jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et réprimer à grand-peine un cri de joie. 

Ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, pourtant, n'avait rien de si palpitant : c'étaient des vieilles feuilles de papier avec des lignes bizarres et ce qui ressemblait à des notes de musique. James avait déjà vu des partitions de musique, mais sur celles qu'il avait vues les notes ne restaient pas en place comme elles le faisaient sur celles-là ! Une vraie partition – une partition de sorcier – se recréait constamment, les notes se mêlaient et s'entremêlaient, elles vivaient et créaient elles-mêmes la musique…

_ Quoi ? demanda Sirius, remarquant l'air surpris de son ami. Tu n'as jamais vu de partition de guitare, ou quoi ?

_ Guitare ? Oh, non…

Véga leva les yeux au ciel et fit, dans un faux soupir de lassitude :

_ Ne me dis pas que P'pa t'a envoyé les feuillets que tu avais à la maison…

_ Ben si ! fit Sirius, ignorant le ton sarcastique de sa sœur et regardant les partitions l'une après l'autre. Toutes mes préférées – _Like a rolling stone_, et puis _The sound of silence_, _Cecilia_, _Bridge over troubled water_ – et toutes celles des Beatles que je préfère… merci, P'pa ! Tiens, _Something_ – celle-là tu vas l'adorer, Lily. Elle est jolie comme tout.

Tim Thomas réprima un petit rire. 

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est les filles qui écoutent les Beatles, c'est pour les minettes, mais pas pour les garçons ! 

_ Depuis quand ? rétorqua Sirius, touché au point sensible. Je te signale que musicalement ils ont tout inspiré de la musique de maintenant…

Craignant sans doute une " dispute-discussion " comme Sirius savait bien en provoquer, surtout sur ce sujet, Mondingus lui demanda à l'oreille :

_ Et c'est quand, l'anniversaire de ta sœur ?

_ Quoi ? Ah, le 18 mai. Si on s'associait pour lui concocter une petite blague, histoire qu'elle ne me fasse pas le coup l'année prochaine… qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

_ Ca marche !

La journée se passa tout à fat calmement, mais Sirius ne put pas échapper à la monumentale bataille de polochons que Remus déclencha dès qu'il eut mis un pied dans le dortoir. Si l'oreiller qu'il lança sur son ami en guise de déclaration de guerre fut d'une force terrible, la réponse le fut tout autant, et Remus bascula en arrière sous le choc. James se jeta dans la " bagarre ", et bientôt ce fut la guerre totale. Chacun pour soi. Peter essaya bien de se cacher derrière ses rideaux, mais James se jeta sur lui avec un cri sauvage et il fut bien obligé de saisir son propre oreiller pour se défendre. 

Tous les quatre étaient à moitié aveuglés par les plumes qui volaient en tous sens, à moitié étouffés sous les oreillers et s'étranglaient positivement de rire – ils adoraient ça. Cette fois, néanmoins, Sirius commit une faute. Après un coup de polochon particulièrement violent de la part de James, il trébucha, essayant de garder son équilibre Remus, qui ne l'avait pas vu à travers les plumes, profita d'une brèche pour lancer un oreiller. Sirius chancela et s'abattit en arrière.

_Bong !_

La tête de Sirius résonna comme un tambour sur le bois de son lit à baldaquin et il ne bougea plus. Tout se figea : James, son oreiller à la main, Peter émergeant de derrière le lit, Remus devenu soudain plus pâle que les plumes de l'oreiller coupable, qui volaient encore à travers le dortoir – ces plumes restaient en suspension, comme soutenues par le silence qui s'était soudain abattu sur la petite pièce. 

James lâcha soudain son oreiller, rompant l'immobilité du dortoir ; le cœur battant, il alla vers Sirius étendu au pied du lit sans mouvement. Il s'avança, et fit très doucement :

_ S… Sirius ? 

Sirius se redressa brusquement, les yeux grand ouverts, l'air furieux. James poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement et Peter sortit complètement de derrière le lit, encore secoué. Quant à Remus, il ferma les yeux et se laissa carrément tomber assis par terre.

_ Vous êtes des malades, fit Sirius en se levant lentement, une main derrière la tête. J'ai vu trente-six chandelles, moi. 

Puis il ajouta avec un grand sourire :

_ C'était intéressant. Quelqu'un veut tenter l'expérience ?

Remus secoua la tête en souriant. James regardait le pied du lit de Sirius, là où il s'était écroulé :

_ Eh ! C'est quoi, ce truc ?

_ Quel truc ?

James s'avança et s'accroupit au pied du lit. Intrigués, les trois autres s'approchèrent. 

A cinq centimètres du sol environ, une petite plaque de bois dépassait de quelques millimètres, comme une porte minuscule. James avança le doigt et l'ouvrit avec beaucoup de précautions. 

C'était une petite cachette, creusée dans le bois du lit. James, mû par la curiosité, y passa la main et en sortit quelque chose – un petit sac grand comme la paume de la main, cousu dans une peau bizarre. 

_ Wow, chuchota Sirius. Je savais pas qu'il y avait des trésors dans les pieds de mon lit. C'est cool ! 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le sac, James ? murmura Remus. 

James amena le petit sac dans la lumière, entre le lit de Sirius et le sien quand les quatre furent installés de manière à bien voir, il ouvrit le sac.

*~*~*


	7. Une Pierre et des Problèmes

__

Disclaimer : Presque tout ici appartient à JK Rowling.

****

Les Chroniques des Maraudeurs

__

Première année

_Chapitre 7 : Une Pierre et des Problèmes_

" Chers Maman, Papa et Pétunia, 

" J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Halloween, et que Pétunia n'a pas essayé de faire manger de la citrouille au chat de Mrs Richards comme l'année dernière. Ici, on a eu un banquet absolument parfait, les frites étaient aussi bonnes que celles que fait Maman, et ce gourmand de Peter a repris quatre fois du pudding ! Il était un peu vert le lendemain, mais il a été voir Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière, et il a eu moins mal au ventre. Je l'avait prévenu pourtant, mais rien à faire ! C'est comme Sirius, lui aussi il ne pense qu'avec son estomac. C'est ce que lui a dit Remus l'autre jour, et je crois bien que c'est vrai. La tête qu'il a fait nous a fait rire pendant au moins cinq minutes, James, Remus et moi.

" Est-ce qu'il a neigé chez vous aussi ? Ici il y a tellement de neige que Hagrid va dégeler les balais tous les jours, sinon on ne pourrait pas voler. Les garçons ne parlent que de Quidditch ces jours-ci, il va bientôt y avoir un match, je crois que c'est Serpentard contre Serdaigle. Il me tarde de voir comment Lucius Malefoy se débrouille sur un balai. J'espère qu'il est mauvais, tout le monde dit que c'est grâce à l'argent et à l'influence de son père qu'il a eu la place d'Attrapeur dans l'équipe. Normalement je ne triche _jamais_, vous le savez, mais ce type me donne vraiment envie de lui envoyer un bon sortilège quand il sera sur son balai ! 

" James m'a expliqué les règles du Quidditch, je vous les expliquerai en détail dans ma prochaine lettre, c'est assez compliqué. Lisa m'a dit qu'elle adorerait faire partie de l'équipe, vu que l'année prochaine presque tous les joueurs de cette année seront partis, s'ils ont leurs ASPIC – Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante, ça promet, hein ? – et qu'ils quittent l'école. Et Lisa est _vraiment_ bonne sur un balai – l'autre jour, en leçon de vol, elle est arrivée troisième après James et Sirius, qui sont les meilleurs de toute la classe sur un balai. Remarque, moi je ne me débrouille pas si mal, mais je trouve ça vraiment inconfortable, je n'aime pas du tout rester assise longtemps sur un balai, j'ai des fourmis dans les bras et les jambes et en plus ça fait un mal de chien au derrière… 

" Je m'en vais, maintenant, j'ai un cours de Potions dans un quart d'heure, et j'aimerais bien réviser ma Solution Sifflante, le professeur Walsh a dit qu'elle nous interrogerait dessus un de ces jours.

" Gros bisous,

" Lily. "

La lettre était longue, mais Lily décida qu'elle était parfaite, même si elle aurait voulu écrire plus encore. Mais Nina n'était pas grande, et elle ne pouvait pas porter de trop grandes enveloppes. Lily appliqua le sceau de cire qu'elle avait acheté avec son parchemin à lettre, le chauffa un instant en marmonnant quelques mots et en y appliquant sa baguette magique, et la lettre fut finie. 

Lily trouvait ce sceau plutôt joli, et bien plus amusant et original que si elle avait entouré seulement le rouleau de parchemin avec de la ficelle. Ses parents lui écrivaient qu'ils adoraient recevoir des lettres par hibou postal quant à Pétunia, elle ne lui avait pas écrit du tout, et Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir à la fois vexée et triste, même si elle s'y était un peu attendue. L'absence de lettres de Pétunia ne faisait que confirmer son dégoût de tout ce qui touchait à la magie. Pourtant, Lily avait résisté à l'envie de lui envoyer des lettres " piégées " comme lui avait suggéré James et Sirius – elle ne voulait pas que sa sœur la déteste encore plus.

Les fenêtres de la salle commune s'éclairaient peu à peu le jour commençait à poindre. Lily aimait bien ce moment de la journée, quand le soleil était à peine visible sous les nuages encore sombres qui obscurcissaient le ciel d'hiver. La grande majorité des élèves étaient dans le Grand Hall pour prendre le petit déjeuner, et il n'y avait presque personne dans la salle commune, mis à part Lisa Dodger qui lisait un livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque, un petit groupe de sixième années assis près de la cheminée, et Martin Riley qui terminait son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie qu'ils devaient rendre le jour même… Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Ces garçons, alors. Ils s'y prennent trop tard, et après ils s'étonnent que le travail soit bâclé et qu'ils aient de mauvaises notes. 

Elle attacha le petit rouleau de parchemin à la patte de Nina, et s'approcha de la fenêtre Nina s'envola dans l'air froid, et Lily la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus la voir. Après avoir regardé le paysage pendant un bout de temps, elle finit par avoir froid et ferma la fenêtre – ce fut à ce moment-là que la voix de James fit derrière elle : 

_ Euh… Lily ? On aurait peut-être besoin de ton aide…

Lily se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec James, Sirius, Remus et Peter, qui la regardaient tous avec une sorte d'espoir dans les yeux.

_ Tiens, mais voilà John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Georges Harrison et Ringo Starr… 

_ Hein ? firent James et Peter, tandis que Sirius et Remus souriaient d'un air entendu. Lily haussa les épaules :

_ Peu importe. Vous avez besoin de mon aide ? C'est encore pour Rogue, ou quoi ?

_ Oh non, dit rapidement James, c'est que, euh…

_ On aurait besoin de tes connaissances en matière de joyaux, coupa Remus, voyant que James hésitait. Peut-être que tu pourrais nous aider. 

Il y eut un petit silence, pendant lequel Lily les fixa attentivement l'un après l'autre, dévorée de curiosité. En quoi les joyaux pouvaient bien intéresser ces quatre olibrius ? La dernière fois qu'elle avait voulu discuter de ce sujet avec eux, Sirius avait dit un truc idiot et James s'était mis à rigoler. Il fallait que ce soit important pour qu'ils se risquent à apprendre quelque chose en dehors du programme… Elle décida de les aider. Après tout, ça pourrait se révéler intéressant.

_ D'accord, ça marche. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle fut assez surprise de l'expression de soulagement qui se peignit immédiatement sur le visage de James, et à vrai dire assez flattée.

* * *

Les garçons remontèrent dans leur dortoir en vitesse et fermèrent la porte à clef Lily se sentit bizarrement contente de se retrouver dans ce bazar sympathique, de s'asseoir sur le lit de James au milieu des couvertures arrangées maladroitement et de regarder devant elle le lit de Sirius beaucoup plus en désordre, avec ce qui ressemblait à une chaussette rouge qui dépassait de la couverture. Peter avait fermé les rideaux du sien avec précaution, pensant sans doute que Lily ne savait pas qu'il cachait son ours en peluche sous son oreiller, et Remus s'était assis par terre après avoir pris l'oreiller de son propre lit qui, du coup, paraissait étrangement vide avec seulement le traversin et le dessus de lit rouge.

_ Voilà, commença James. Hier soir, on est tombés sur un drôle de truc – une espèce de cachette secrète dans le pied d'un des lits. 

_ Montrez-la moi, fit Lily, méfiante. Sirius lui montra du doigt la porte minuscule creusée dans le bois de son lit qu'ils avaient pris soin de ne pas refermer complètement. Lily fronça les sourcils – au moins, cette partie semblait vraie.

_ Et cette cachette n'était pas vide, continua James. Il y avait quelque chose dedans. Un sac. Un tout petit sac.

Cette fois, Lily était toutes ouïes. Ca avait _vraiment_ l'air de plus en plus intéressant. Remus lui montra un petit sac fait d'une peau bizarre, entre le brun et le gris, qu'elle ne connaissait pas elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une agate. Une petite agate, noire veinée de blanc, toute petite et très jolie – et pourtant Lily pouvait sentir quelque chose de légèrement étrange dans cette pierre, sans pouvoir dire quoi. Elle la tournait et retournait dans sa main, essayant de se rappeler les propriétés des agates et les superstitions que l'on faisait autour d'elles. Ce n'étaient pas des pierres qui avait la réputation d'être maudites – la plupart des joyaux maudis étaient des pierres de grande valeur, comme des saphirs ou des rubis Lily avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait aucune malédiction notoire attachée à une agate quelconque. Cependant…

_ C'est une agate, dit-elle, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Une agate noire veinée de blanc – d'après ce que je sais, c'est un talisman, supposé apporter la puissance et la victoire sur les ennemis. 

_ Tu parles le langage des pierres, Lily ? demanda Sirius d'un ton sarcastique mais légèrement admiratif. Lily lui décocha un regard en coin :

_ Non, mais j'aime les pierres précieuses et leur histoire. Bon, pour savoir si elle a une vertu magique quelconque, il faudrait la tremper dans de l'eau bouillante. Si l'agate fait refroidir l'eau, elle est magique.

_ Un vrai livre de recettes, notre Lily.

_ Ferme-la, James.

_ D'accord. Tu ne connais pas des agates célèbres dans l'histoire de la magie ? Des jeteurs de sorts, enfin n'importe quoi qui puisse nous aider ? C'est pas que je croie que notre agate soit célèbre, je veux juste savoir ce que des agates ont put causer comme dégâts dans l'histoire. En plus j'ai comme l'impression qu'on ne l'a pas mise là pour rien. Elle était vraiment bien cachée.

_ Hm… Je ne sais pas vraiment, pour l'instant je n'ai pas d'idée. Faudrait aller à la bibliothèque pour être sûrs.

_ On ira après la classe – je vous signale qu'on va être en retard en cours de Potions, fit remarquer Remus en regardant sa montre. Peter pâlit légèrement à la pensée du redoutable professeur Walsh, et James sauta sur ses pieds :

_ Vous savez ce à quoi je pense ? On pourrait se faufiler dans les cuisines après la classe, et demander une bassine d'eau bouillante aux elfes de maison – comme ça on pourra essayer le truc de Lily. Puis on ira à la bibliothèque et on cherchera un peu.

_ Ok, fit Sirius. Remus et Peter hochèrent la tête, tandis que Lily fronçait les sourcils :

_ Les _quoi ?_

_ Quoi, les… ah, les elfes de maison ? Tu vas les adorer, c'est des petites créatures bizarres qui s'occupent de tout ce qui est ménage, repas…

Lily eut l'air intriguée James continua :

_ On en a une chez nous, quand j'étais petit c'était presque ma nounou. Elle s'appelle Fidget – du moins, on l'appelle comme ça parce qu'elle n'arrête pas de gigoter et de courir partout.

_ Nous aussi, on en a un ! s'exclama Peter. Puis il ajouta avec une petite moue contrite :

_ Enfin, on a failli le perdre quand j'étais petit, je lui avais donné un gant dont je ne me servais plus. Mais mon père est intervenu à temps, heureusement.

James hocha la tête d'un air grave. Lily n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont ils étaient en train de parler. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête et de se lever en disant :

_ Bon, c'est pas grave. On descend ?

James fourra le petit sac de peau contenant l'agate dans sa poche et l'y figea avec un petit Sortilège Colle-Forte. Comme ça, pas de risque qu'on la leur vole.

* * *

Après le cours de Potions qui leur parut une éternité, ils se ruèrent dehors et montèrent quelques marches, entraînant Lily dans un couloir qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il y avait des tableaux pleins de couleurs sur les murs joliment éclairés de torches flottant à la hauteur de sa tête, représentant des plats divers, assez appétissants – l'estomac de Lily fit entendre un grognement à la vue de toute cette nourriture, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis tôt le matin.

Soudain, James s'arrêta net, et fit signe aux autres de faire de même après une seconde de silence complet, les cinq rôdeurs purent entendre un bruit de pas, lourd, puissant mais comme étouffé. Et _qui venait de leur côté_.

_ Là-dedans, vite ! siffla Sirius, qui avait ouvert la porte la plus proche avec un Sortilège Alohomora. Les quatre autres s'empressèrent de le suivre à l'intérieur de la salle de classe vide. Les pas se rapprochaient. 

_ Mur-de-Verre ? chuchota Remus. Les quatre autres hochèrent la tête, et quelques instants plus tard ils pouvaient voir à travers la porte et en toute sécurité ce qui se passait dans le couloir. 

Ils pouvaient essayer, du moins – car ils ne voyaient rien, à part le grand tableau sur le mur qui leur faisait face, représentant une énorme dinde farcie, juteuse et dorée, posée sur de la salade d'un vert éclatant. Les pas se rapprochèrent, ralentirent, puis s'arrêtèrent – juste devant la porte de leur classe.

Et pourtant, ils ne voyaient toujours_ personne_.

Puis, après une seconde qui leur parut durer bien plus, les pas s'éloignèrent et se perdirent dans le dédale de couloirs. 

Interloqués, les cinq amis se regardèrent, incapables d'expliquer cela. Puis Lily secoua la tête, et soupira dans un murmure :

_ De plus en plus en plus curieux.

_ Hein ? fit James.

Ils annulèrent le Sortilège Mur-de-Verre et sortirent avec précautions de la classe vide. Remus avait l'air soucieux.

_ C'était quoi, à votre avis ?

_ Ca ne pouvait pas être un fantôme, ni Peeves, fit James d'un ton ferme. En plus, ces pas me rappelaient quelque chose… Sirius ? T'as pas une idée ?

Sirius, qui d'habitude avait _toujours_ une idée sur tout, secoua la tête d'un air piteux :

_ Euh… non. Pas la moindre, désolé. Là, je sèche.

_ S'il vous plaît, couina Peter, je peux chatouiller la poire ?

Lily hésitait entre éclater de rire et s'inquiéter sérieusement pour la santé mentale de Peter. 

_ Vas-y, Peter, fit James qui réfléchissait toujours. Peter s'avança avec un enthousiasme évident vers un tableau représentant une énorme coupe en argent débordant de fruits, et chatouilla du doigt une grosse poire verte. A la surprise de Lily, la poire se mit à glousser et à se tortiller, et le tableau pivota sur lui-même comme celui de la grosse dame qui gardait l'entrée de leur salle commune. 

La pièce que Lily découvrit derrière la porte bizarre, néanmoins, n'avait rien à voir avec leur salle commune petite et douillette. Elle était immense – Lily eut soudain une réminiscence de son impression de vertige en entrant pour la première fois dans le Grand Hall – avec quatre longues tables exactement à la même place que celles des quatre maisons dans la Grande Salle qui se trouvait juste au-dessus ces tables étaient couvertes de plats encore plus appétissants que ceux des tableaux dans le couloir, et Lily sentit son estomac vide protester encore plus vigoureusement que l'instant d'avant. 

_ J'ai une de ces faims, grommela Peter comme en réponse. Sirius lui décocha un regard ironique :

_ T'en fais pas, on ne mettra pas beaucoup de temps. Ventre sur pattes, va.

_ Tu peux parler, marmonna Remus avec un sourire. 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Lily. Mais déjà une drôle de petite créature habillée d'un torchon drapé comme une toge et frappé aux armes de Poudlard accourait vers eux en s'écriant d'une voix perçante :

_ Désirez quelque chose, messieurs et miss ? 

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux. La créature lui arrivait un peu plus bas que la taille elle était d'une vague couleur brune, avec de grandes oreilles dont la forme rappelait des feuilles de chou-fleur, et un long nez qui frémissait d'un air plein d'espoir en se levant vers les cinq amis.

_ On voudrait une bassine d'eau bouillante, fit James.

_ S'il vous plaît, précisa Remus, avec un regard de léger reproche vers son ami. L'elfe de maison fit une courbette et courut vers la grande cheminée de briques rouges qui occupait toute une partie du mur de gauche. Lily interrogea James du regard il lui répondit :

_ C'est la troisième fois qu'on vient aux cuisines, ils commencent à nous connaître.

_ Et vous ne m'en avez même pas fait profiter ? murmura Lily scandalisée. 

_ La première fois on est tombés dessus complètement par hasard, et la deuxième, on s'y était cachés pour ne pas tomber sur Walsh qui montait la garde dans le couloir. 

_ Vous auriez pu au moins prendre quelque chose à manger, insista Lily, moins vexée. Remus haussa les épaules :

_ Tout le monde nous aurait demandé où on l'aurait eu. En plus, on n'est pas assez discrets pour se permettre des voyages réguliers aux cuisines – on se ferait remarquer par Walsh ou Adams.

_ Pas faux. 

L'elfe aux oreilles en feuilles de chou-fleur était revenu, tenant dans un énorme torchon une bassine pleine d'eau qui fumait James la prit en remerciant l'elfe, qui rougit jusqu'au bout de son nez pointu et s'empressa de retourner à ses tâches culinaires. Sirius, qui s'était éloigné un moment, revint, tenant un morceau de tarte au fromage à moitié entamée dans la main James lui jeta un regard de reproche amusé tandis que Peter fixait la tarte d'un air envieux. Sirius le regarda, puis regarda la tarte, et finalement la lui tendit d'un air résigné. Le regard éperdu de gratitude de Peter le consola en partie de la perte de son morceau de tarte, mais en partie seulement.

James prit le sac de peau dans sa poche après l'avoir Décollé.

_ Alors, il suffit de plonger l'agate dedans ? demanda-t-il à Lily. Lily hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils :

_ D'après ce que je sais, si on la plonge dedans, l'eau refroidit.

_ Bon.

Et James lâcha l'agate dans l'eau en faisant attention aux éclaboussures.

Tout d'abord, rien ne se passa puis la vapeur s'estompa et les cinq amis se penchèrent un peu plus en avant vers la bassine. L'eau avait cessé de bouillir et de fumer, et demeurait maintenant aussi calme qu'une nappe d'huile.

_ Je crois que ça résout la question de savoir si cette agate est magique ou non, murmura Remus. Sirius plongea immédiatement la main dans l'eau sans se préoccuper de l'exclamation étranglée de Peter et du sursaut de James il en retira l'agate dégoulinante et l'essuya sur sa robe de sorcier.

_ Quoi ? fit-il en levant un sourcil. L'eau est froide, maintenant, non ? Qu'est-ce que je risquais ?

_ Tu aurais dû t'assurer qu'elle était vraiment froide, répondit Remus en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. C'était imprudent de plonger la main tout de suite – imagine que cela n'aie été qu'une illusion, que l'eau bouillait encore…

Sirius haussa les épaules.

_ Bon, j'aurais attendre, d'accord. One ne va pas en faire tout un fromage… On remonte, maintenant ?

Remus secoua la tête en soupirant.

Ils allèrent vers la porte avant de passer par le trou du tableau, Lily ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard de profond regret vers les magnifiques plats qui ornaient les tables. James suivit son regard, et se mit à rire :

_ Tu as faim à ce point-là ? T'en fais pas, tout ce que tu vois ici va être envoyé sur les tables à travers le plafond dans une seconde. 

_ A travers le plafond ? fit Peter interloqué, léchant ses doigts un à un au cas où un peu de fromage s'y serait attardé.

_ Je croyais que tu avais compris, fit Remus en refermant le passage. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les quatre tables correspondent à celles de la Grande Salle !

Peter eut l'air vexé.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle juste pour les entrées – plusieurs Gryffondor les regardèrent d'un air curieux :

_ Où vous étiez ? demanda Fergus Finnigan tandis que les cinq se répartissaient sur les chaises qui restaient. 

_ On se baladait, répondit Sirius évasivement en tirant sa chaise. Véga lui jeta un regard en coin :

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait comme bêtise ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'on a fait une bêtise, Véga ? demanda Remus, la gratifiant de son sourire le plus innocent. Véga, pas dupe, leva les yeux au ciel et se servit des pommes de terre en salade. James et Sirius rigolaient sous cape.

* * *

Après le repas, ils leur restait encore une demi-heure avant leur prochain cours. La bibliothécaire, Madame Pince, eut l'air surpris et suspicieux de voir courir vers son domaine particulier cinq élèves qui d'habitude étaient loin de montrer autant d'enthousiasme.

_ On _ne_ court_ pas_ dans la bibliothèque ! grinça-t-elle quand les cinq passèrent à la hauteur de son bureau. Remus ralentit et fit d'un ton piteux mais poli :

_ Désolé, Madame. On ne le refera plus.

_ C'est bien vrai, ça, lui chuchota Sirius quand il les rejoignit. Ca m'étonnerait qu'on me reprenne à courir vers la bibliothèque. 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? demanda Peter après avoir repris son souffle. Lily fronça les sourcils en regardant vers le plafond.

_ Euh… Attendez une minute.

Elle alla vers la bibliothécaire – qui la regardait venir d'un air méfiant – et lui dédia son sourire le plus innocent et le plus " chouchou du prof " :

_ Excusez-moi, Madame Pince, le professeur Ricochet nous a demandé de faire une recherche sur les joyaux ensorcelés, et sur l'histoire magique des agates, en particulier… vous pourriez nous aider ?

Madame Pince l'étudia un moment, pendant lequel les quatre garçons attendirent anxieusement Remus murmura pour lui-même :

_ J'aurais peut-être dû y aller.

_ C'est vrai, siffla James d'une voix basse. Après tout, tu es de loin le meilleur menteur de Poudlard, non ?

Remus lui jeta un regard rapide, mais ne dit rien. Toutefois James put voir que sa mâchoire s'était légèrement contractée, et qu'il avait pâli, comme si ce qu'avait dit James l'avait blessé. _Et nous alors_, pensa James en réponse à un sentiment de culpabilité qui commençait à le serrer quelque part dans les environs de son estomac, _on ne serait pas blessés s'il nous mentait ?_ James commençait à avoir le sentiment que Remus leur cachait vraiment quelque chose d'important, et il se prit à se demander si cela n'avait pas quelque chose à voir avec la mystérieuse maladie de son ami.

Madame Pince avait fini de jauger Lily du regard elle dut lui sembler suffisamment honnête, parce qu'elle sortit de derrière son bureau et emmena la jeune fille en disant d'une voix plus aimable :

_ Bon, vous avez ce rayon, là, vers la gauche : vous pouvez y trouver des titres comme _Histoire des Pierres Précieuses et leur Signification_, _Joyaux Ensorceleurs et Joyaux Ensorcelés_, et beaucoup d'autres… Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai à mon bureau.

_ Ca alors, c'est pas croyable, chuchota Sirius. Il suffit qu'elle lui fasse un sourire et hop ! C'est dans la poche…

_ Ne sous-estime jamais le pouvoir de séduction d'une fille, sourit Remus, dont la pâleur soudaine semblait s'être envolée. Lily revint vers eux, et fit avec un clin d'œil narquois : 

_ Si ces messieurs veulent bien me suivre…

_ Eh, ho, fit Sirius d'un ton vexé, c'est pas parce qu'elle t'a crue que tu es la meilleure menteuse du monde, alors ferme ta boîte à camembert ! 

Lily lui tira la langue et Sirius répondit par une horrible grimace. James s'étranglait de rire dans son coin.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous les cinq assis à une table à l'écart, chacun feuilletant un livre quand ils avaient fini, ils le posaient par terre, où deux piles s'élevaient : celle des livres à garder éventuellement et celle des livres inutiles. Chacun avait devant lui un livre ouvert, un ou plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin et sa plume pour éventuellement prendre des notes ; le silence qui régnait dans la bibliothèque n'était troublé que par quelques murmures, en dehors du grattement des plumes sur le parchemin.

_ C'est bien ce que je disais, chuchota Lily après un moment. L'agate est une sorte de talisman. Regardez ça. Chez nous en Angleterre, on dit que ça éloigne la foudre et les Forces du Mal.

_ Rien que ça ? fit Sirius, sarcastique, reposant son propre livre – _Les Pierres Magiques en Europe_ – sur la table. Ici, c'est marqué que autour du Bassin Méditerranéen, l'agate protège du Mauvais Œil – pas des Forces du Mal en général.

_ D'après mon bouquin, fit James, les Perses l'utilisaient pour se rendre invincibles.

Il remonta d'un doigt ses lunettes sur son nez et ajouta en haussant les épaules :

_ Mais il ne disent pas si ça marchait ou pas.

_ Celui-là ne parle même pas des agates, soupira Peter en posant le livre qu'il feuilletait sur la pile " inutile ". 

_ Et le tien, Remus ? demanda Lily en se frottant les yeux. Remus leva les yeux de _Joyaux Magiques, du Moyen Âge à la Renaissance_ d'un air bizarre :

_ Euh… il parle effectivement des agates. Ils avaient des habitudes bizarres, au Moyen Âge.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il disait, Remus ? insista Lily.

_ D'après ça, si on trempait un tissu de poudre d'agate pulvérisée puis dans de la… beurk, de la graisse de loup… 

Remus frissonna légèrement, et Peter pâlit. Remus cligna des yeux et continua de lire :

_ Enfin, apparemment, si on portait ce tissu comme ceinture, ça coupait…

Ses sourcils châtains remontèrent d'un bon demi centimètre, et une distincte couleur rouge apparut sur ses joues un peu maigres. James, intrigué, demanda :

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça coupe ?

_ Donne-moi ça, fit Lily en lui prenant le livre des mains. Elle chercha le passage des yeux, et se mit à pouffer de rire :

_ Hm, hm… " semblait constituer une ceinture qui permettait de se protéger des… des aiguillons de la chair… et… garantissait la chasteté " ! Je ne connaissais pas cette vertu de l'agate, Remus…

James et Sirius se mirent à rire de l'expression de Remus, qui referma le livre, plus rouge que jamais :

_ Oui, bon… rien d'intéressant là-dedans.

_ On va trop vite, fit Lily d'un air déçu. On devrait emprunter les livres les plus intéressants et les lire tranquillement. On n'a plus le temps, là maintenant.

_ C'est vrai, fit James. On n'a qu'à prendre celui-là, _Histoire des Pierres Précieuses et leur Signification_, et puis le tien, Lily. Il a l'air assez complet, ajouta-t-il, regardant l'épaisseur du livre que Lily tenait dans les mains. 

Lily se leva, glissant son livre sous le bras James et elle allèrent signer le registre de la bibliothèque, et Madame Pince écrivit la date de retour à la dernière page de chaque livre. 

En Histoire de la Magie, tandis que Remus et Lily prenaient des notes d'une plume distraite, Sirius et James feuilletaient _La Magie Noire et Comment s'en Protéger_, au cas où ils trouveraient quelque chose se référant aux agates, sans résultat. D'autant plus malheureusement que cela n'arrivait que rarement, le professeur Binns les repéra alors qu'il levait la tête des copies posées sur son bureau – le devoir que les élèves venaient de rendre – et les colla tous les deux en retenue. Sirius passa le reste de l'heure à maudire Binns à voix basse jusqu'à la soixante-douzième génération, tandis que Peter le regardait d'un air effaré et que Remus gardait ses commentaires pour lui, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard de reproche de temps en temps. 

Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans la salle commune pour après la retenue de James et Sirius Binns leur demanda de faire la poussière dans les rayons les plus reculés de la bibliothèque. Et sans utiliser de magie – seulement un chiffon à poussière. Sirius y était habitué, mais pas James néanmoins, il apprit vite, et il s'améliorait à mesure que l'heure de retenue passait.

A un moment, alors que Sirius enlevait quelques livres d'un rayon pour le nettoyer, il sursauta quand le volume qu'il venait de retirer découvrit deux yeux brillants, qu'il reconnut après une seconde :

_ Remus ? Nom d'un chien, tu as failli me faire peur… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Les yeux bleus gris clignèrent une ou deux fois apparemment, Remus avait été aussi surpris que Sirius. Puis il répondit, de la même voix basse, avec un sourire que Sirius ne pouvait que deviner, vu qu'il ne voyait que ses yeux :

_ Eh, c'est une bibliothèque ici, non ? Ben, j'emprunte un livre. 

_ Lequel ?

_ Un dont je ne me rappelais plus jusqu'à tout à l'heure et qui pourrait nous être utile. 

_ Mais sur quoi ? Ton rayon c'est la Divination, je viens de le nettoyer… rien à voir avec notre agate, non ?

_ On verra. Ca va, la poussière ? Vous y arrivez ?

_ On survit. Tiens, regarde ça…

Et Sirius souffla sur un livre qu'il venait de prendre les yeux clairs disparurent vivement de son champ de vision et il entendit un éternuement brusque. Sirius se mit à rire :

_ Pardon, Remus ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais allergique à la poussière… c'est marrant pour un rat de bibliothèque comme toi…

_ Très drôle, petit malin, renifla Remus en se mouchant un coup. Concentre-toi sur ta poussière à toi, tu veux, et à tout à l'heure !

_ Salut, mon vieux !

Et Remus disparut pour de bon, soufflant de nouveau dans son mouchoir. Sirius remit les livres en place en riant pour lui-même. 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda James, émergeant d'un rayon, son chiffon à la main. 

_ Remus. Il était là il n'y a pas une minute – pour emprunter un livre apparemment. 

_ Dans une bibliothèque, c'est logique. Tu as bientôt fini ?

_ Presque. Je commence à en avoir un peu marre. Pourtant, avant ça m'amusait assez de faire la poussière, surtout quand Véga la faisait avec moi… elle était tellement marrante avec son immense chiffon…

Et Sirius eut un sourire amusé, mais ses yeux brillaient. James se retourna vers son rayon, souriant également en imaginant le tableau. Chez lui, les meubles étaient ensorcelés pour que la poussière ne se dépose pas, et il n'avait jamais eu à faire le ménage de plus, les elfes de maison étaient là pour cela. D'un certain côté, ne pouvoir qu'imaginer une scène de ce genre au lieu de se la rappeler le chagrinait un peu il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier légèrement Sirius et ses souvenirs simples et banals, mais heureux. Pourtant, les Potter étaient une vieille famille de sorciers, et riches par-dessus le marché – James n'aurait pas dû avoir à envier quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit, non ?

* * *

Après leur retenue, Sirius et James montèrent quatre à quatre à leur salle commune, sans remarquer Martin Riley qui se plaignait à Fergus Finnigan d'avoir bâclé son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie ils y retrouvèrent Lily et Peter penchés sur leurs devoirs de Métamorphoses – Peter avait l'air perplexe, et Lily essayait de lui expliquer de son mieux. 

_ Ah, James ? Tu peux m'aider, j'ai un problème avec Peter, il n'arrive pas à transformer sa plume d'oie en plume d'aigle…

James lui expliqua deux ou trois tuyaux, lui donna deux ou trois conseils et Peter, à force de se concentrer, parvint à obtenir une plume d'aigle à peu près acceptable. Tout content, il rangea ses affaires dans son sac et se leva pour suivre les trois autres en haut. 

Ils avaient à peine fermé la porte de leur dortoir que Remus entrait, les joues rouges et visiblement essoufflé d'avoir monté l'escalier quatre à quatre. 

_ Attendez, souffla-t-il, après avoir bloqué la porte de sa main gauche. Attendez-moi …!

_ Du calme, Remus, fit Lily d'une voix rassurante. Entre, on t'attendait.

Remus entra d'un pas mal assuré il était pâle malgré ses pommettes où le sang dessinait deux taches de la grosseur et la couleur de deux cerises, et il s'adossa à son lit à baldaquin dès qu'il le put. Lily le regarda d'un air inquiet. 

_ Remus ? Ca va ?

_ Tout va bien, articula Remus en hochant la tête. Avant d'ajouter avec un pâle sourire :

_ J'ai couru depuis la bibliothèque jusqu'ici. Ca fait une sacrée trotte. Satané escalier.

Lily acquiesça, mais elle fronçait les sourcils d'un air sceptique. 

_ Alors, Remus ? demanda Sirius. C'était quoi, cette histoire de Divination ?

_ Ah, oui…

Remus ouvrit son sac, et sortit un livre qui n'avait sûrement pas dû être ouvert depuis très longtemps. 

_ _La Lécanoncie, ou l'Art de la Divination par les Pierres Précieuses_… je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé quand on était en train de chercher à la bibliothèque. Il y a sûrement quelque chose qui nous intéresse là-dedans.

Il tendit le livre à Lily et essuya avec sa manche la sueur qui perlait à son front. Ses joues étaient blêmes. Lily lui jeta un autre regard vaguement inquiet, puis ouvrit le livre et commença à le feuilleter.

_ Ah ha ! s'écria-t-elle quand elle eut trouvé l'index, qu'elle avait cherché pendant un moment. James et Peter s'approchèrent d'un air intrigué Sirius restait debout, sans bouger, une expression étrange flottant sur son visage. Il ne lâchait pas Remus du regard. 

_ Il y a effectivement quelque chose sur les agates là-dedans – pages 11, 46, de 50 à 54 – bien joué, Remus ! Comment t'as fait ?

L'interpellé ne répondant rien, elle leva les yeux de l'index et eut un hoquet de surprise :

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, enfin ?

Remus respira un grand coup, et fit d'une voix rauque :

_ Je… en fait je crois que je ne me sens pas très bien…

Lily jeta le livre dans les mains de James et, en deux grandes enjambées, alla poser une petite main potelée sur le front couvert de sueur de son ami elle la retira rapidement, et fit d'un ton très inquiet :

_ Remus, tu as de la fièvre… je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie – et n'ajoute pas un mot ! Je t'assomme et je t'y traîne s'il le faut.

James s'approcha, et demanda avec plus d'inquiétude que de reproche dans la voix :

_ Au fait, pourquoi tu n'y es pas allé plus tôt, hein, tête de mule ? Ma parole, tu es encore plus têtu que Sirius.

_ Je suis désolé de l'admettre, mon vieux, mais là il a raison, fit Sirius, prenant sa propre cape et la passant sur les épaules de Remus. Tiens, prend ça – t'auras peut-être moins froid. Allez, hop. Au trot. Madame Pomfresh va être ravie de te voir, tiens.

Remus se laissa emmener sans faire d'histoires cette fois. Tremblant, le visage blême mais les pommettes écarlates, il ne semblait d'ailleurs pas vraiment en état de protester. 

Madame Pomfresh ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle les vit débarquer tous les cinq puis, fronçant les sourcils d'un air sévère que n'aurait pas renié le professeur McGonagall, elle emmena Remus et ferma la porte au nez des quatre autres. Ce fut tout juste si elle ne leur passa pas un savon pour ne pas l'avoir amené plus tôt. James, Lily, Sirius et Peter se retrouvèrent dans le couloir froid, devant une porte fermée, une inquiétude un peu absurde mais très tenace leur serrant les tripes. 

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien avoir ? murmura Lily, fixant la porte fermée de l'infirmerie comme si elle voulait la percer du regard.

_ J'en sais rien, mais ça a l'air grave, fit Sirius, l'air soucieux. Et tout à l'heure encore, à la bibliothèque, il avait l'air bien.

Ce fut à cet instant que James comprit, voyant la légère pâleur et les dents serrées de Sirius, qu'il s'inquiétait pour Remus au moins autant que lui, même s'il ne le montrait pas. 

_ C'est vrai, ça, flûta Peter. Et encore, le mois dernier ça avait l'air moins terrible – il avait seulement l'air fatigué.

_ Le mois dernier ?

_ Ben oui, la dernière fois qu'il est rentré chez lui – c'était… euh… oui, à peu près une semaine avant Halloween. Le 23, ou le 24 peut-être… Je sais plus. Enfin, de toute façon ça n'a rien à voir, non ? Là c'était sa mère qui était malade.

James eut l'air pensif. 

_ Allez, fit Lily avec un dernier regard vers la porte de l'infirmerie, de toute façon Madame Pomfresh s'occupe de lui, maintenant tout va bien, hein ? On n'aura qu'à lui recopier ses cours, comme ça il ne manquera rien.

_ Ouaip, fit Sirius. D'ailleurs on commence ce soir – on a Astronomie à neuf heures avec Sinistra, je vous rappelle. 

_ Elle va encore nous coller un devoir à faire, marmonna Peter. On ne verra rien dans le télescope, c'est la pleine lune ce soir. 

_ Oh, c'est vrai… c'était quoi, déjà, le sujet de la dernière fois ? demanda Sirius, avant d'ajouter avec un grand sourire :

_ Ah oui, la constellation du Grand Chien et ses étoiles. 

_ Je parie qu'elle l'a donné uniquement pour te faire plaisir, plaisanta Lily alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le portrait de la grosse dame. _Jus de citrouille_, dit-elle au portrait. Avant de s'ouvrir, la grosse dame demanda :

_ Comment va le petit Remus ? Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien tout à l'heure, quand vous êtes sortis…

_ Il est à l'infirmerie, répondit James. _De quoi je me mêle ?_ pensa Sirius, qui depuis la nouvelle histoire de Sir Catogan gardait toujours une dent contre les personnages des tableaux. Il aimait bien la grosse dame pourtant, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de la trouver un peu trop curieuse. Le tableau pivota pour les laisser passer sans un mot de plus, cependant.

_ Pour le devoir d'Astronomie, qu'est-ce qu'on dit à Sinistra ? fit James en s'installant dans un fauteuil de leur salle commune. 

_ Ben, que Remus est malade et qu'il fera sans doute le devoir une autre fois, répliqua Lily en haussant les épaules. 

_ Remus est malade ? 

C'était une petite voix flûtée, qui avait parlé de derrière le fauteuil de Lily. Zoé Zig fit un pas timide entre les fauteuils de James et Lily le livre d'Astronomie qu'elle tenait dans les bras avait l'air presque deux fois trop gros pour elle.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-elle, l'air à la fois surpris et un peu inquiet, et intimidée de se retrouver devant les plus fameux première années de Gryffondor. 

_ Une mauvaise grippe, apparemment, répondit Sirius en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Il est à l'infirmerie.

_ C'est pas grave, au moins ?

Les grands yeux noisette sautaient de l'un à l'autre. 

_ Non, la rassura Lily. Il devrait vite sortir, à mon avis – trois ou quatre jours, peut-être une semaine – mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour lui. Je lui dirai.

_ Oh, tu n'es pas obligée, fit Zoé toute rougissante. Mais merci quand même…

Et elle s'éloigna, agrippant toujours son gros livre d'Astronomie.

_ On dirait que ce cher Remus lui a tapé dans l'œil, rigola Sirius. C'est dommage qu'elle soit si timide – d'ailleurs je trouve qu'elle en fait un peu trop, de ce côté-là.

_ Oh non, vraiment ? fit Peter, l'air vraiment surpris. Moi je la trouve plutôt mignonne…

Sirius et James se regardèrent une seconde, puis éclatèrent de rire.

_ Quoi ? fit Peter désemparé. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, encore ?

* * *

Le professeur Sinistra leur donna _effectivement_ un devoir à faire la lune était trop brillante pour qu'ils puissent bien voir le ciel nocturne. 

Tout en remplissant son rouleau de parchemin sur l'importance de la Voie Lactée dans l'Univers, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions – encore ! – à propos de Remus. Chaque mois, et chaque fois presque au même moment, il s'arrangeait pour être absent. Les deux premières fois, il partait chez lui en disant que sa mère était malade, mais revenait avec la tête d'un déterré et aujourd'hui, il était tellement malade qu'il avait accepté d'aller à l'infirmerie. Cette fois, James commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement de la santé de son ami. 

Il faut dire que ses absences à répétitions devenaient préoccupantes. Bon, d'accord les deux fois précédentes il avait dit qu'il allait voir sa mère. Ce qui ramenait James à ses interrogations précédentes à propos de cette excuse – et encore, si jamais c'était seulement une _excuse_ – enfin bref, il tournait en rond. 

_Cette fois_, décida-t-il en posant sa plume quand il eut terminé à la fois ses réflexions et son devoir d'Astronomie, _dès qu'il sort je lui pose la question – et bien en face. Ca suffit, maintenant_. 

Lily demanda le livre sur la Lécanoncie pour l'étudier dans son lit à la fin du cours les trois garçons le lui donnèrent, et elle repartit avec ainsi qu'avec son _Joyaux et Légendes_. James lui rappela seulement de ne pas y passer toute la nuit et de penser à dormir un peu – quelque chose qu'aurait dit Remus, pensa Lily en revenant dans son dortoir, avec un petit pincement au cœur. 

Elle fut la dernière de son dortoir à se coucher Lisa Dodger et Fleur Delaney étaient au lit et discutaient à voix basse, et les jumelles Scott dormaient déjà. Fleur se tourna vers Lily avec un air gourmand quand elle ferma la porte du dortoir :

_ T'étais où ? Encore avec les garçons ?

Lily haussa les épaules et sortit sa chemise de nuit de dessous son oreiller sans répondre. Mais Fleur n'allait pas en rester là :

_ Remus était encore absent ce soir, hein ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? C'est la deuxième fois qu'il manque un devoir d'Astronomie ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui, un garçon si poli, si sérieux…

_ Remus _est_ sérieux, coupa Lily agacée. S'il n'est pas venu au cours, c'est parce que tout à l'heure il avait une telle fièvre qu'il tenait à peine debout. Je ne sais même pas si Madame Pomfresh nous laissera aller le voir à l'infirmerie demain pour les devoirs tellement il était malade aujourd'hui.

_ C'est vrai ? demanda Lisa. Oh, le pauvre… 

Fleur baissait un peu le nez. Mais elle le releva vite :

_ C'est quoi, tes livres ?

_ Ca ne peut pas t'intéresser, c'est pas au programme, fit Lily d'un ton dont elles ne perçurent pas la légère ironie. J'ai juste du mal à m'endormir, en ce moment. Ca fait passer le temps. 

_ Lis tant que tu veux, mais sois discrète, marmonna Fleur vexée, soufflant la bougie parfumée qu'elle allumait toujours le soir sur sa table de nuit. J'ai sommeil, _moi_. 

_ Bonne nuit, Fleur, fit Lisa en se pelotonnant à son tour sous ses couvertures. Puis, juste avant de fermer ses rideaux, elle lança avec un sourire vers le lit voisin :

_ Fais de beaux rêves, Lily.

_ Merci Lisa, toi aussi, répondit Lily en lui rendant son sourire elle éteignit sa petite lampe de chevet et à son tour ferma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Puis elle prit les livres et sa baguette magique, et – " _Lumos !_ " – commença à feuilleter les deux épais volumes. 

La tête calée contre son oreiller remonté pour la circonstance, ses boucles de flammes sombres retenues derrière sa tête par un élastique et pelotonnée dans ses draps, Lily se sentait bien. Même si la chaleur collait ses mèches folles sur son front humide – ces lits à baldaquins étaient vraiment parfaits pour garder la chaleur humaine à l'intérieur – elle adorait la saveur particulière d'un instant comme celui-là. Comme lorsque, petite, elle se cachait sous ses draps avec une lampe de poche pour pouvoir continuer le livre qu'elle n'avait pas terminé sans que Pétunia aille râler dans la chambre des parents. Vraiment une agréable sensation, l'impression d'être cachée, dissimulée à tous les dangers du monde extérieur, même s'ils étaient imaginaires, comme par exemple le monstre dont Pétunia lui avait longtemps fait croire qu'il vivait sous son lit… Quoique, après les évènements de ces derniers jours, Lily n'avait plus tellement l'impression que ces dangers étaient _vraiment_ imaginaires…

_Allez, hop Lily ! Un peu de concentration_. _Retour aux agates…_

Lily reprit les index des deux livres et marqua les pages qui l'intéressaient avec de petits morceaux de parchemin qu'elle avait déchirés de l'un de ses rouleaux puis, prenant _Joyaux et Légendes_, elle se mit à lire, passant rapidement sur ce qui ne l'intéressait pas, prenant des notes sur ce qui lui semblait important sur un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle avait pris soin de fourrer sous son oreiller.

_" En Iran, rêver d'une agate signifiait respect et fortune… "_

_" L'agate noire éloigne les querelles et favorisait les amitiés… "_

_" L'agate veinée de rouge était et est toujours une amulette très précieuse pour la défense contre les Forces du Mal… "_

Après une heure de recherches obstinées, Lily n'avait toujours rien trouvé de concluant si elle n'avait pas été aussi têtue, elle se serait sans doute sentie découragée. Elle poussa un soupir et se frotta le front, où le début d'un mal de tête commençait à naître. Posant son livre à côté d'elle sur son lit et éteignant sa baguette – " Nox " – , elle ouvrit les baldaquins et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. 

Il faisait froid la neige allait sans doute geler. La nuit était très claire et Lily avait du mal à voir les étoiles, ce à quoi elle était plus ou moins habituée, vivant à Londres – les lumières de la ville cachaient souvent celles, beaucoup plus subtiles, des étoiles et de la lune. Le paysage était beau, et voir la pleine lune jeter son éclat si particulier sur les arbres bleus et l'herbe gelée avait un effet apaisant. Le léger mal de tête de Lily s'envolait peu à peu, à mesure que son regard passait sur la cime des arbres, sur les montagnes qui se détachaient sur le ciel nocturne, revenant toujours à la lune haut dans le ciel, si blanche qu'elle en semblait de glace. La jeune fille se prit à sourire au disque pâle elle aimait la lune et cette sorte de lumière obscure qui mélangeait les couleurs et adoucissait les formes. Cela pouvait paraître ringard, ou d'un romantique presque écœurant, mais Lily s'en moquait bien – du moins, tant qu'elle était seule. S'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre de réveillé dans la pièce, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas été en train de sourire ainsi, de cet air rêveur et attendri qui frisait franchement le ridicule s'il avait un témoin. Que voulez-vous, le romantique ne faisait plus recette aujourd'hui.

Lily finit par avoir froid et ferma la fenêtre elle se sentait mieux, l'esprit un peu plus clair. Elle revint dans son lit, se fourra de nouveau dans ses draps encore chauds et au lieu de reprendre _Joyaux et Légendes_ là où elle l'avait laissé, elle ouvrit _La Lécanoncie, ou l'Art de la Divination par les Pierres Précieuses_ et se remit à prendre des notes. Plus tard, alors qu'elle bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, le conseil de James lui revint en mémoire elle regarda sa montre : il était plus d'une heure du matin. Elle batailla pendant quelques secondes avec sa conscience qui lui criait d'éteindre et de se coucher, puis finit par abandonner la lutte et poser les deux livres et sa baguette magique sur sa table de nuit. Quant aux rouleaux de parchemin qu'elle avait utilisés pour prendre des notes, elle fit un mouvement pour les poser également sur sa table de nuit, à côté de sa baguette et du livre sur la Lécanoncie, mais décida au dernier moment de les fourrer de nouveau sous son oreiller après les avoir roulés avec précautions.

Bien lui en prit.

Le lendemain matin, les rouleaux était toujours en sécurité sous son oreiller, sa baguette reposait sagement sur sa table de nuit, près de _Joyaux et Légendes_ qui n'avait pas bougé non plus – mais _La Lécanoncie, ou l'Art de la Divination par les Pierres Précieuses_ avait disparu. 

*~*~*


	8. Découvertes et Disparitions

__

Disclaimer : Presque tout ici appartient à JK Rowling.

****

Les Chroniques des Maraudeurs

__

Première année

_Chapitre 8 : Découvertes et Disparitions_

Lily fixa la table de nuit d'un air hébété pendant une bonne poignée de secondes, encore mal réveillée, se demandant si elle n'était pas encore au beau milieu d'un rêve. Ou plutôt d'un cauchemar. _Comment un livre peut-il disparaître comme ça d'une table de nuit ?_ se demanda-t-elle, avant de réaliser la stupidité de cette pensée et de se frotter les yeux pour vérifier, encore une fois, la réalité de la situation. Hélas, quand elle rouvrit les yeux, _La Lécanoncie, ou l'Art de la Divination par les Pierres Précieuses_ n'était toujours pas revenu à sa place. _Il y a un sérieux problème_.

Elle se secoua et sauta à bas de son lit. Tout était calme dans le dortoir il était tôt – normalement, encore trop tôt pour se réveiller –, ses camarades de chambre dormaient encore, et le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Sans bruit, Lily prit sa baguette, et commença à chercher partout – sous son lit, sous ceux des autres, sur toutes les tables de nuit, dans les placards – murmurant ça et là des Sortilèges _Lumos_ et _Alohomora_… Elle aurait sûrement dû se sentir un peu coupable de fouiller comme ça dans les affaires des autres, mais l'inquiétude et les milliers de questions qu'elle se posait effaçaient facilement toute trace de culpabilité. 

Elle ne trouva rien, et fut forcée de se rendre à l'évidence : le livre avait été emporté hors du dortoir. On l'avait tout simplement _volé_.

Lorsque Lily eut réalisé cela, un tas d'autres questions se ruèrent dans sa tête sans qu'elle puisse pour l'instant les démêler : Comment ? Qui ? Et surtout… _pourquoi ?_ Quel était l'intérêt de voler un livre – de plus un livre qu'on pouvait emprunter à tout moment à la bibliothèque si on avait la _patience_ d'attendre qu'il y soit rapporté… Ca n'avait pas de sens. Ou alors…

_Ou alors il fallait absolument que le voleur obtienne _ce_ livre_, pensa Lily. _C'était ce livre-là qui était important, et pas un autre… mais _pour quoi faire_, nom d'un chien ?_

Elle s'était assise au bord de son lit et mâchouillait machinalement une mèche de cheveux roux sombres, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute si leur livre le plus important s'était envolé. C'était elle qui avait insisté, hier soir, pour l'emporter dans son lit, et du coup les quatre autres n'avaient même pas eu le temps de l'ouvrir… _Ils vont me tuer… Non, pire, ils ne vont plus jamais me faire confiance…_ Et Lily en était malade, rien qu'à cette pensée. James, Sirius, Remus et même Peter étaient devenus ses seuls vrais amis, les seuls sur qui compter quand elle avait un problème – ils le lui avaient répété assez souvent pour qu'elle le croie au contraire de l'école primaire, où elle avait Sandra, sa meilleure amie, pour se confier et se protéger l'une l'autre, Lily n'avait aucune " meilleure amie fille " à Poudlard, et si, comme elle en avait peur, les quatre garçons la rejetaient à cause de cette histoire, elle se retrouverait toute seule. Pas seule au premier degré, elle aurait toujours des " camarades de classe ", mais personne ne la soutiendrait comme ces quatre-là l'avaient soutenue… 

Lily eut presque envie de pleurer tout d'un coup. Elle renifla et sortit ses cheveux de sa bouche, puis se pencha en avant pour attraper ses vêtements – de toute façon, elle ne pourrait jamais se rendormir. Quand elle eut enfilé sa robe noire, elle prit son sac et se leva pour descendre dans la salle commune sans réveiller personne, mais à ce moment-là elle entendit un mouvement dans le lit voisin : c'était Lisa, qui avait ouvert les rideaux et la contemplait avec deux yeux bruns endormis :

_ Eh ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas fait cette tête depuis que tu as raté ce devoir de Potions le mois dernier…

_ Boh, c'est rien, soupira Lily d'une voix un peu tremblante. Elle s'essuya le bout du nez sur la manche de sa robe de sorcière. Coup de blues. T'aurais pas vu mon bouquin, par hasard ? 

_ Lequel ? Tu en avais deux hier.

_ Le plus gros – il n'est plus sur ma table de nuit. Un truc sur les pierres précieuses et la Divination, fit-elle d'un ton évasif. Lisa secoua la tête d'un air surpris – la Divination n'était au programme qu'à partir de la troisième année, qu'est-ce que Lily pouvait bien faire avec un truc pareil ? Lily haussa les épaules d'un air de dire que ce n'était pas grave, mais au fond d'elle-même elle aurait poussé un hurlement de désespoir. Lisa, ignorant totalement les problèmes de sa camarade de dortoir, se recoucha tranquillement et se rendormit aussitôt, trop heureuse de pouvoir profiter encore de la chaleur de son lit douillet.

Lily ferma la porte du dortoir doucement, avec précautions elle resta un moment sur le pas de la porte, son sac sur l'épaule, hésitante. Puis quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit et elle rouvrit la porte, courut presque vers son lit et retira les rouleaux de parchemin de dessous son oreiller elle les fourra dans son sac, ainsi que _Joyaux et Légendes_ qu'elle avait bêtement oublié sur sa table de nuit dans son inquiétude. Son étourderie faillit la faire sourire, et en un éclair elle se retrouvait à nouveau devant la porte fermée de son dortoir. 

Quand elle fut dans la salle commune, son premier réflexe fut de s'installer devant la cheminée mais elle se leva de son fauteuil brusquement et empoigna de nouveau son sac, une nouvelle idée lui ayant traversé l'esprit. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la porte donnant sur l'escalier en spirale qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons, et elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. _Après tout, pourquoi pas_.

Elle marcha le long du couloir sur la pointe des pieds, ses chaussures à la main – elles faisaient un petit bruit sec à chaque pas, et Lily tenait à sa discrétion – vers la porte qu'elle cherchait quand elle l'eut atteinte, elle l'ouvrit doucement, et se faufila dans la pièce silencieuse.

Trois respirations paisibles s'élevaient régulièrement – ou presque, car d'après ce que Lily pouvait entendre, Sirius avait le hoquet. Peter ronflait doucement, et quand la jeune fille entrouvrit les rideaux, elle vit qu'il suçait le pouce et qu'il serrait son ours en peluche dans ses bras. Il était plutôt mignon dans son genre, et Lily réprima un petit rire pour ne pas troubler un sommeil si paisible. Elle alla sans bruit vers le lit de James et écarta doucement les rideaux.

Il avait l'air très jeune et complètement vulnérable sans ses lunettes, avec ses cheveux noirs et fous et ses yeux clos. Il fronçait les sourcils, et marmonnait dans son sommeil Lily crut qu'elle allait éclater de rire cette fois quand elle l'entendit murmurer distinctement :

_ Non, enlevez les patates, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas chanter avec les gens à tête de tomate… allez, quoi, s'il vous plaît…

_ Euh… James ? chuchota Lily, au bord du fou rire. Elle se reprit en repensant au livre volé et chuchota encore :

_ James… réveille-toi, c'est important…

James ouvrit un œil endormi.

_ Ooh, les gens à tête de tomate sont déjà là…

_ Ne fais pas l'andouille, James, c'est moi, aboya Lily qui ne goûtait pas tellement la comparaison. Cette fois, James secoua la tête, et ouvrit grand les deux yeux, l'air paniqué et choqué :

_ Lily ?! Tu… mais… tu es une _fille !!_

_ Oh, très intelligente, ta remarque, dit la " fille " en question, d'un ton sarcastique. James devint très rouge :

_ Je… je suis en pyjama ! Et c'est un dortoir de _garçons_, je te signale !

Lily haussa les épaules :

_ J'ai un truc important à vous dire. Ca concerne ce bouquin sur les agates et la Divination.

_ _Hic !_ Et tu pouvais pas attendre une heure décente – _hic !_ – pour nous en parler ? grommela une voix étouffée venant du lit d'à côté. Sirius était réveillé, et son hoquet n'était apparemment toujours pas passé. 

_ Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu… _ouille !_

_BOUM !_ Peter venait de tomber de son lit à force de tendre le cou pour mieux entendre. Quand il vit Lily près du lit de James, il devint tout rouge et attrapa sa robe de chambre qui traînait par là – les petits nuages bleus et blancs de son pyjama devaient être pour quelque chose dans sa pudeur soudaine. Sirius enfila carrément sa cape par-dessus son pyjama et sauta sur le lit de James qui n'eut que le temps de replier ses jambes avec un cri de protestation :

_ Sirius ! T'es pas léger, nom d'un chien ! 

Trouvant l'idée bonne, Lily avait rejoint Sirius, et le temps que Peter s'installe également sur le lit du malheureux James qui ne pouvait que se faire une raison, elle commença à leur expliquer l'affaire.

* * *

_ Comment ça, _" disparu " ?_

_ Volé, si tu préfère. On nous a volé le bouquin. Parce que tu ne l'as pas retrouvé, hein Lily ? J'imagine qu'il n'était nulle part ailleurs ?

Lily baissa l'oreille et fit " Non… " d'une petite voix. James et Sirius froncèrent les sourcils. Lily s'attendit au pire.

_ Ce que je comprends pas, fit James après une seconde qui parut une éternité à la jeune fille, c'est pourquoi quelqu'un se donnerait autant de mal pour voler un vieux bouquin qui n'avait presque jamais bougé de la bibliothèque jusque là.

Lily releva un peu la tête, osant à peine y croire. Sirius, assis en tailleur à côté d'elle, fourra son menton dans sa main d'un air songeur.

_ T'as pas tort, Jamsie. Et c'est bizarre que ce soit ce livre précis à ce moment précis. Vous savez quoi ? Moi je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un dans l'école qui veut nous empêcher de découvrir certains trucs.

_ Tu crois, Sirius ? demanda Peter, haussant les sourcils d'un air incrédule. Et qui, à ton avis, et pourquoi ?

_ Qui, j'en sais rien, je ne suis pas devin, moi… Pour le " pourquoi ", par contre, je peux expliquer – d'abord ces pas, dans le couloir des cuisines – je me demande toujours qui c'était, et comment il ou elle a fait pour arriver juste devant nous sans qu'on le voie. Deuzio, comme a dit Jamsie, c'est bizarre que ce soit au moment où Remus le déterre pour nous de dessous la tonne de poussière de la bibliothèque qu'on se le fasse voler.

Lily sursauta :

_ Sirius, est-ce que tu es en train de dire que… que le voleur pourrait être Remus ? 

_ Non, répondit immédiatement Sirius d'un ton définitif. Il ne faisait pas semblant, hier soir – si on ne l'avait pas amené à l'infirmerie il serait tombé dans les pommes quelques minutes après. En plus, ce bouquin ne lui est d'aucune utilité particulière. Et puis…

Sirius baissa un peu la voix, relevant la tête pour regarder tout le monde dans les yeux l'un après l'autre :

_ Et puis j'ai confiance en Remus. Il ne ferait pas ça.

James hocha simplement la tête, et Lily sourit, immensément soulagée au fond d'elle-même qu'aucun des garçons ne la blâme pour s'être fait voler le livre. Restait la question de savoir qui avait commis le larcin, et surtout pourquoi. Elle était un peu tentée de croire la théorie un peu dingue de Sirius – que quelqu'un veuille les empêcher d'en savoir plus, le vol du livre pouvant constituer une sorte d'avertissement – mais vraiment c'était trop gros. Elle se força à se rappeler qu'elle était à Poudlard ici, pas dans un film de James Bond – et que Sirius était un gars qui avait une sacrée imagination.

_ Seulement, continua Sirius, je vais sûrement me répéter, mais pourquoi s'intéresser à ce bouquin juste quand il refait surface ? Il doit y avoir quelque chose de vraiment important dedans, et c'est pour ça qu'on nous l'a volé – pour ne pas qu'on le découvre.

Peter eut l'air dubitatif. James fronça légèrement les sourcils :

_ Sirius, je crois que tu as un petit peu trop d'imagination. Tu parles comme si on avait un ennemi mortel et diabolique, à l'intérieur du château, tout prêt à nous attirer dans un piège… Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu es parano.

_ C'est pas la première fois qu'on dit ça, marmonna Peter. 

_ En plus, fit remarquer Lily, si vraiment ce bouquin était si important ou si dangereux que ça, il serait dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque, pour que les élèves ne l'empruntent pas.

_ Hm, fit James. Pas si le genre d'informations qu'il contient ne peut nuire qu'à _une seule personne_, ou un tout petit groupe.

_ Surtout que jusqu'ici, il était suffisamment protégé par la couche de poussière – sans parler de son titre. C'était quoi, déjà, Lil' ?

_ _La Lécanoncie, ou l'Art de la Divination par les Pierres Précieuses_, récita-t-elle d'une traite. 

_ Voilà. Il fallait un vrai rat de bibliothèque comme Remus pour _chercher_ un livre pareil – c'est vrai, quoi, franchement tout le monde s'en fiche un peu, de la Lécanomanancie. Même les septièmes années ne l'ont pas au programme, je parie.

_ Lécanoncie, Sirius.

_ Si tu veux, Lil'.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? demanda Peter.

_ On passe par l'infirmerie voir comment va Remus, décida James, et ensuite… 

Il eut un haussement d'épaules découragé, indiquant qu'il n'en savait rien. Ce fut à ce moment que Lily se rappela quelque chose :

_ Mais quelle imbécile ! s'exclama-t-elle en se frappant le front.

_ C'est pas le côté le plus flagrant de ta personnalité, ironisa Sirius, tandis que Lily se penchait et attrapait son sac qui traînait par terre à côté du lit. Ignorant Sirius, elle fouilla un petit moment dans son sac et sortit les deux ou trois rouleaux de parchemin qui contenaient ses notes sur les agates. Les yeux vert sombre de James s'allumèrent :

_ Tu avais pris des notes ?

_ Ben oui, fit Lily comme si c'était évident. Attends, là c'est _Joyaux et Légendes_… Ah, voilà. 

_ Tes notes sur la Laquémonancie ?

_ _Lécanoncie_, Sirius.

_ Peu importe. C'est ça ?

_ Oui – mais j'ai peur qu'il n'y en ait pas beaucoup qui puisse nous aider – je ne suis allée qu'à la moitié, ce bouquin était drôlement épais et il était tard.

_ C'est pas grave, Lil', fit James d'une voix rassurante. C'est déjà pas si mal… Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_ Euh… ah, voilà, j'en étais là. L'avant-dernière phrase – " _…agates ont servi également à la Divination… deux agates précises mises l'une à côté de l'autre en pendentif sont supposées révéler la cachette de l'Œil de l'Aigle (voir chapitre 14)…_ " L'Œil de l'Aigle, bien sûr, j'avais oublié…

_ On est vraiment obligé d'écouter le cours d'histoire ? 

_ Oui, Sirius.

_ Alors vas-y.

_ Bon. Alors vous vous rappelez le cours d'Histoire de la Magie sur les joyaux ensorcelés ? Maximilien Fersen, le roi de Finlande, et tout ?

_ Vaguement.

_ Fersen était un Mage Noir finnois, au XIVème siècle. Il vivait dans un château réputé inaccessible, et tous ceux qui s'en approchaient disparaissaient sans laisser de traces. Seulement un jour, c'est le propre cousin du roi de Finlande qui a disparu – il devait chasser un peu trop près des terres de Fersen et Fersen l'avait enlevé pour ses expériences de Magie Noire, il était célèbre pour ça mais comme tout le monde avait peur, personne ne lui disait rien. Seulement, là le roi s'est mis en tête de délivrer son cousin et de faire un exemple de Fersen – le jeter en pâture à un Suédois à museau court, ou peut-être un Norvégien à crête (on disait qu'il élevait des dragons) – pour décourager les autres Mages Noirs. Et Fersen, sans bouger de son château, a fait se déchaîner un orage tellement violent que toute l'armée du roi s'est retrouvée engloutie dans un ravin puis il a emmené le roi dans son château. Le roi est revenu tout seul à sa court quelques jours après, l'air d'avoir croisé le chemin d'un Détraqueur – ce qu'il avait vu l'avait rendu fou.

_ Elle est gaie, ton histoire. Mais dis-moi, c'est quoi le rapport avec les joyaux ensorcelés ?

_ Ce n'est que bien après qu'on a su comment Fersen faisait pour toujours arriver à se préparer si tôt à toutes les attaques organisées contre lui, comment il a su des heures et même peut-être des jours avant que le roi lançait son armée contre lui. Il détenait une pierre – une aigue-marine, c'est une pierre précieuse bleu turquoise, très belle – appelée l'Œil de l'Aigle, qui permettait de prévoir le futur proche, et donc de changer le cours des choses ; autant dire que Fersen était invincible. Quand il voyait qu'il allait être attaqué, il n'avait qu'à lever sa propre armée et tendre une embuscade à son adversaire – il gagnait toujours. 

" Quand il est mort, l'Œil est revenu à son fils, mais il était loin d'avoir la connaissance de son père en matière de Magie Noire, et en plus c'était un piètre stratège. Il fut vite vaincu, au cours d'une bataille durant laquelle l'Œil de l'Aigle disparut…

_ Et on a une idée de ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Sirius, qui malgré ses réticences du début s'était laissé fasciner par l'histoire de Lily. Il avait toujours son menton dans sa main et ses yeux brillaient.

_ C'est vrai, fit James en bougeant légèrement – il commençait à avoir des crampes. Je ne crois pas que Binns en ait parlé, pendant le cours…

_ Il faut dire que tu n'était pas vraiment passionné par la leçon ce jour-là…, rigola Lily, mais tu as raison, Binns n'en a pas parlé, parce que les faits historiques s'arrêtent là. La légende dit que le vieux serviteur du château de Fersen connaissait autant la Magie Noire que son ancien maître, et que c'est lui qui a emporté la pierre… mais je me méfie de ces légendes, elles ont toujours tendance à tout mettre sur le dos des domestiques. 

_ Et bien sûr, ce mystérieux serviteur n'avait pas de nom…

_ Oh, si il en avait un – je l'ai retenu parce qu'il m'a frappé. Il s'appelait Balthus Adamas. 

James haussa les sourcils :

_ C'est quoi, déjà, le prénom de Adams ?

Lily se mit à rire : 

_ Voilà, c'est pour ça que je l'ai retenu – leurs noms se ressemblent tellement que moi aussi je me suis demandée si le fameux Adamas n'était pas un lointain parent de notre concierge… Non, Adams s'appelle Brutus, et en plus je vous signale que j'ai vu une gravure d'époque du domestique : Balthus Adamas était petit, frêle, avec des cheveux blonds presque blancs et des yeux vert pâle. Rien à voir avec Adams. Désolée de vous décevoir, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Sirius, apparemment déçu, haussa les épaules. James fit en direction de Lily :

_ C'est une histoire géniale, Lily, mais enfin quel rapport avec les agates ? Tu as bien dit que l'Œil de l'Aigle était une aigue-machin, non ?

_ Une aigue-marine, James… Oui, mais _La Lécanoncie_ disait que " _deux agates précises mises l'une à côté de l'autre en pendentif sont supposées révéler la cachette de l'Œil de l'Aigle…_ " Deux petites agates, l'une blanc veinée de noir qu'on appelait le Matin, et l'autre noire veinée de blanc, le Soir. Apparemment, il fallait les monter en pendentif toutes les deux l'une à côté de l'autre, et… attendez une minute… " _…le porteur du Soir et du Matin regardera dans la "surface qui réfléchit sans toutefois penser" qui devra se trouver près de lui…_ " C'est là que j'ai arrêté d'écrire, soupira Lily en refermant le rouleau de parchemin. J'avais mal à la tête à force de réfléchir et je me suis dit que ça aurait peut-être plus clair demain. 

_ C'est déjà pas mal, fit James gentiment. 

_ La " surface qui réfléchit sans toutefois penser " ? fit Peter en fronçant le nez. Qu'est-ce que c'est, à votre avis ?

_ C'est Remus qui est bon pour les devinettes de ce genre, fit remarquer Sirius. On pourrait aller le lui demander.

_ On se débrouillera pour aller à l'infirmerie cet après-midi pour lui apporter les devoirs, dit James. Et Lily, tu apporteras tes rouleaux de parchemin. Peut-être qu'il aura une idée. 

Lily baissa le nez d'un air piteux.

_ Si seulement je ne m'étais pas fait voler ce bouquin si bêtement… Remus ne va pas être content. C'est lui qui l'avait trouvé, en plus…

_ Eh, arrête, tu veux ? lança Sirius d'un ton léger. A t'entendre, on croirait que tu te l'es fait voler exprès. C'est pas le cas, non ?

_ Ben, non, mais…

_ Alors l'affaire est close, Lily, fit James. 

_ Mais oui, on trouvera autre chose, dit Peter en se levant du lit. James poussa un soupir de soulagement – il pouvait enfin étendre un peu ses jambes. Lily eut également l'air soulagée, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

_ Merci, les garçons. Vous êtes les meilleurs.

_ Oh, ça on le sait, fit Sirius avec un sourire exaspérant. Hein, Jamsie ?

Et il frappa dans la main de son copain. Peter eut un petit rire et Lily leva les yeux au ciel. 

* * *

Au petit déjeuner, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien Véga avait remarqué l'absence de Remus, et ne manqua pas d'en demander la cause à ses amis :

_ Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Il lui est forcément arrivé quelque chose, vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble, tous les cinq.

_ Il est malade, fit Lily. La grippe, on croit.

_ Normal, il fait de plus en plus froid. 

_ Ouais, intervint Fergus, d'ailleurs ils feraient mieux de faire quelque chose pour les cachots. On crève de froid dans la salle de Potions.

Emilie Emungo, sixième année et batteur de réserve dans l'équipe de Quidditch, approuva vigoureusement de la tête en reniflant. Elle s'enrhumait toujours dès la mi-novembre passée. Aymeric Peppery, assis à côté d'elle, lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle prit avec un regard reconnaissant. 

_ Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh, Emilie, conseilla Frank Londubat. Le match contre les Poufsouffle est dans une semaine, et si jamais George se blesse comme la dernière fois…

_ Ca n'arrivera pas, Frank, assura un grand garçon brun de septième année avec le nez cassé et des cicatrices sur les pommettes et le menton. 

_ J'espère bien ! J'ose espérer que notre jeu sera acceptable, cette année, grommela une voix de fille à l'autre bout de la table. Et non pas calamiteux comme l'année dernière. Et l'année précédente. Et aussi, je pense, les autres années précédentes…

_ Myrtille ! dit Aymeric d'un ton désapprobateur. Tu ne peux que déstabiliser les joueurs en disant des choses pareilles…

Myrtille Laforêt haussa les épaules et se retourna vers son assiette de bacon en marmonnant quelque chose d'inaudible à propos de joueurs inefficaces, jamais concentrés, ni suffisamment motivés. Car Myrtille Laforêt, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, était l'entraîneur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Ou plutôt avait été. Car cette année, les professeurs avaient décidé de supprimer le poste d'entraîneur, laissant à leurs capitaines respectifs le soin d'encourager et d'entraîner les équipes. Myrtille avait déjà assisté à un échec dans sa première année elle était entrée dans l'équipe l'année suivante, et, douée d'un sens de tactique et d'une autorité sans pareille, elle avait accédé au poste d'entraîneur dans la même année malheureusement, elle avait été incapable de mener son équipe à la victoire et avait quitté l'équipe au début de cette année.

_ Les éléments étaient contre elle, termina Frank, racontant l'affaire à Fergus Finnigan qui buvait ses paroles en bon fan de Quidditch qu'il était, ainsi qu'à James et Sirius, intéressés par l'histoire. Je crois que si on lui avait vraiment donné sa chance elle aurait mené Gryffondor au moins à la deuxième place – mais comme elle était très jeune, personne ne l'a prise au sérieux, et on s'est écrasés lamentablement comme les autres années. 

_ Tout le monde sait que Gryffondor a la poisse collée aux balais, fit Mondingus en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer.

_ La poisse ?

James avait l'air perplexe.

_ Oui, la poisse, soupira Horace Hopdragon, un des Poursuiveurs, lui aussi de septième année. L'année dernière notre Attrapeur avait le rhume des foins pour la finale, il a laissé filer le Vif d'Or sous son nez et l'Attrapeur de Serdaigle, Prewett, en a profité, bien sûr… et puis il y a eu la fois où notre Gardien Nestor Iapafottot a pris de loin un Cognard pour le Souaffle et s'est jeté au-devant pour l'arrêter…

Lily fit une grimace.

_ Il en porte encore les traces, le pauvre.

Peter jeta les yeux sur un garçon de dix-sept ans, l'air rêveur et presque absent, avec des cheveux blonds et des lunettes, et vit qu'il avait en effet des marques rondes, vaguement rouges, sur la peau juste en face des verres. _Je ne jouerai jamais au Quidditch_, jura Peter pour lui-même, effrayé.

_ Et encore, termina Horace, ce n'est qu'un échantillon. Chaque année il se passe quelque chose, à tous les matchs. 

_ Si seulement les profs n'avaient pas pris cette décision idiote… fit de nouveau la voix de Myrtille à l'autre bout de la table. On aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose pour Gryffondor.

_ Elle est toujours comme ça ? chuchota Sirius à Frank en se penchant d'un air de conspirateur. Frank lui répondit sur le même ton :

_ Non, seulement avant un match – et cela même si on ne joue pas. 

_ Mais toi, Frank, tu n'es pas dans l'équipe ? demanda James.

_ Non, j'ai un peu de mal à rester stable sur un balai. Mais j'adore les règles, ça me passionne. 

Vu le hochement de tête enthousiaste de Fergus Finnigan, il comprenait totalement. Véga termina son bol de porridge et fit d'un ton définitif :

_ Je ne comprendrai jamais ce qu'il y a de si passionnant à se lancer une balle en cuir en essayant de ne pas tomber de son balai. Voler me donne mal au cœur. 

_ C'est vrai ? demanda Lisa Dodger, sincèrement surprise. Moi j'adore ça, on se sent tellement libre sur un balai… C'est génial de voler !

_ Peu importe. En tout cas, Si, j'aimerais autant que tu ne te présentes pas l'année prochaine, ou après. Je ne veux pas avoir à écrire à P'pa pour lui dire que tu t'es cassé les deux jambes en tombant de ton balai.

_ Je ne tombe _jamais_ de mon balai, Véga, rétorqua Sirius vertement. James eut l'impression que son ami aurait soudain tout donné pour intégrer l'équipe rien que pour contrarier sa sœur… Véga jeta un regard noir à son frère avant de se lever de table et de partir vers le grand escalier de marbre.

_ Complètement dingue, marmonna Sirius en la suivant du regard. Comme si j'allais m'amuser à tomber de mon balai… bien sûr, c'est toujours de moi que viennent les problèmes, elle il ne lui arrive jamais rien… Des fois je la déteste.

_ Mais non, Sirius, fit Lily avec un sourire, tu ne détestes pas ta sœur. 

_ Ca c'est ce que tu crois.

_ Ca se voit que tu n'as pas vu la mienne.

Sirius haussa les sourcils et regarda Lily :

_ T'as une sœur, toi ? Comment elle est ?

_ Je te l'avais déjà dit – tu n'écoutes jamais quand on te parle ! s'exclama Lily en fronçant les sourcils. Oui, j'ai une sœur, elle s'appelle Pétunia et c'est mon plus gros problème dans la vie – à part ce devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'on a à faire pour la semaine prochaine. Ca te va ?

_ Vous avez de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un, au moins, fit James. Moi j'ai personne avec qui me disputer, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est ennuyeux quelques fois d'être fils unique.

_ Eh ben si tu veux échanger avec moi, grommela Sirius en se resservant de la confiture de fraise, c'est quand tu veux. Véga me rend fou.

* * *

Madame Pomfresh ne les laissa pas entrer dans l'infirmerie après le petit déjeuner, et ils durent aller en cours de Métamorphoses sans aucune nouvelles de Remus. Bizarrement, le professeur McGonagall, toujours prompte à mettre le doigt sur tout ce qui était inhabituel, sembla ne pas remarquer son absence, et fit cours sans rien demander à son sujet. James fut surpris. 

La matinée, puis le repas de midi passèrent – et toujours aucun moyen de franchir le barrage humain que constituait l'infirmière. 

_ Ca doit être vraiment grave, gémit Lily alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les serres de Botanique. Les autres fois, elle nous a laissé entrer le lendemain… 

_ Lily, il a la _grippe_, fit remarquer Sirius. Un, c'est contagieux. Deux, ça t'assomme complètement, et trois tout ce dont tu as envie c'est de rester au lit et qu'on te laisse mourir en paix… eh Peter, je rigole !

_ C'est pas drôle, Sirius, bredouilla Peter qui était devenu plus blanc qu'un morceau de parchemin. James était partagé entre l'amusement et une légère inquiétude.

_ Peter ? Pourquoi tu as l'air aussi terrifié ? demanda Martin Riley qui passait à côté d'eux, l'air curieux.

_ Je m'amuse à lui faire peur, railla Sirius. C'est tellement facile… allez, ne te fâche pas, Peter ! s'exclama-t-il en frappant amicalement sur l'épaule grassouillette. Je disais ça pour rigoler, je te jure !

Peter grimaça un sourire. Il n'appréciait pas outre mesure l'humour un peu… spécial de Sirius.

Le professeur Chourave gardait toujours une légère rancune aux Gryffondor depuis l'incident du Saule Cogneur bien sûr, étant quelqu'un d'honnête et juste – elle n'était pas la directrice de Poufsouffle pour rien – elle ne les défavorisait jamais, mais gardait une certaine retenue avec eux. Ce jour-là, néanmoins, elle semblait d'humeur égale et les accueillit avec le grand sourire qu'elle réservait habituellement aux autres maisons.

_ Suivez-moi, je vous prie, en file indienne.

Les élèves suivirent leur professeur dans la lumière timide et froide, caractéristique de l'hiver, jusqu'à la deuxième serre. 

_ Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les Mordants. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce que sont les Mordants ?

Sirius leva la main. Chourave haussa les sourcils.

_ Oui, Black ?

_ Du lierre rampant, un peu marron, avec des grandes canines qui mangent les petits enfants. 

Il y eut quelques rires. Peter eut l'air excédé.

_ Arrête de me faire peur ! chuchota-t-il, l'air à la fois furieux et inquiet.

_ La première partie était exacte, soupira Chourave, jusqu'aux enfants. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Les leçons de cette semaine seront donc consacrées aux Mordants, à leur mode de vie et leur alimentation. Nous allons élever ces plantes, et il vous faudra savoir ce qu'elles mangent… Qui peut répondre à cette question ? Zig ?

_ Elles sont carnivores, murmura Zoé en baissant les yeux.

_ C'est exact, mais rassurez-vous, aucun de vous ne sera sacrifié et donné en pâture aux Mordants. Nous allons les nourrir avec ceci.

Et Chourave leur montra du doigt des paniers à rebords fermés, dont s'échappait une odeur incertaine. Fleur, Zoé et Lisa se regardèrent, puis déglutirent avec difficulté. Cette leçon n'allait pas être facile.

En effet, il y avait des petits animaux morts dans les paniers, et malgré l'Enchantement Etouffe-odeur que Chourave avait placé dessus, ce n'était pas une vue ragoûtante. Il fallait s'approcher suffisamment des Mordants pour pouvoir leur tendre leur repas et reculer le plus vite possible. Même si ces plantes étaient encore jeunes, leurs dents étaient tranchantes, et les gants en peau de dragon se révélèrent très efficaces. 

Cependant, ces gants ne couvraient que la main, et tout l'avant-bras restait sans aucune autre protection que l'uniforme et ce que l'élève portait dessous. Quelques vingt minutes après le début du cours, James tendait un écureuil mort vers le mur couvert de Mordants qui rampaient vers le plafond, quand un Mordant qui se trouvait à sa droite tendit rapidement le " cou " et le mordit dans le tendre de l'avant-bras. 

_ Aïe !

James fit un bond en arrière. Les dents du Mordant avaient transpercé sa robe de sorcier et le pull-over qu'il portait en dessous c'était comme si douzaine d'aiguilles s'étaient tout d'un coup plantées dans sa chair, et du sang commençait à tacher le noir de sa robe.

Lily devint très pâle tout d'un coup, et Sirius se jeta en avant en braillant :

_ James ! Qu'est-ce que ce truc t'a fait ?

_ C'est rien, Sirius, fit James, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air paniqué de Sirius qui avait l'air si assuré quelques minutes avant. Je me suis fait mordre.

_ Faites-moi voir ça, fit le professeur Chourave elle s'avança et prit doucement le bras de James. Hm. Il vaut mieux que vous alliez voir l'infirmière, Potter.

James prit son sac de sa main gauche Sirius demanda :

_ Est-ce que je peux l'accompagner à l'infirmerie, professeur ?

_ Je crois que c'est inutile, Black, fit Chourave d'une voix rassurante. Elle prit une plume un peu cassée dans sa poche et un morceau de parchemin sur lequel elle inscrit quelques mots. 

_ Potter connaît le chemin – n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, professeur, fit James, légèrement déçu que Sirius ne vienne pas avec lui – ils auraient pu faire une surprise à Remus. 

Quand il sortit de la serre, il entendit Sirius ricaner gentiment dans son dos :

_ _Oui, professeur._ Veinard, va.

James se retourna : Sirius lui souriait largement. James sortit en secouant la tête, réprimant un petit rire.

Il traversa le parc la neige glacée craquait sous ses pieds. La douleur dans son bras droit était assez vive, mais avoir enfin une excuse pour passer à l'infirmerie et voir comment allait Remus la lui fit oublier pour un moment.

Les couloirs étaient complètement déserts lorsqu'il poussa la porte pour rentrer dans le château. Il n'osait faire aucun bruit tandis qu'il marchait le long des murs de pierre, presque intimidé par la hauteur du plafond et surtout par le silence qui régnait à l'intérieur. Il faisait plus chaud à mesure que James déambulait dans les couloirs, et de la buée commençait à envahir les verres de ses lunettes. Arrivé à quelques mètres de la porte de l'infirmerie, il s'arrêta un instant pour les essuyer – et c'est là qu'il entendit les voix.

Deux voix, pas plus fortes que des murmures, qui venaient de l'intérieur de l'infirmerie, étouffées presque complètement par la largeur des murs et de l'épaisse porte en frêne. James n'avait pu les entendre que parce qu'il était resté près de cette porte sans faire aucun bruit. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se disait, mais en s'approchant un peu, il reconnut les voix des deux personnes qui parlaient. Madame Pomfresh, et Remus.

James hésita. Que faire ? Frapper à la porte et interrompre la conversation ? Attendre un moment et frapper plus tard ? Ou bien…

Finalement, James céda à la curiosité et colla son oreille contre la porte. En écoutant attentivement, il pouvait comprendre le gros de la conversation. _Si ma mère me voyait, elle pousserait des hauts cris,_ pensa-t-il avec un petit rire silencieux. _Son petit garçon chéri écoutant aux portes. Oh combien choquant._

_ Franchement, Lupin, vous auriez pu trouver autre chose ! 

D'après sa voix, l'infirmière semblait partagée entre la colère et l'inquiétude.

_ Je n'avais pas le choix, madame.

_ Bien sûr que si, vous aviez le choix ! Vous auriez pu mentir, dire n'importe quoi mais pas faire _ça !_

_ J'avais déjà vu pratiquer ce sortilège, il n'est pas si difficile à accomplir quand on s'applique…

_ Ce sortilège est beaucoup trop compliqué pour un apprenti sorcier de première année. Je vous interdit formellement de l'essayer à nouveau – en tout cas pas avant que vous n'ayez passé vos BUSE. Vous n'avez que onze ans, pour l'amour du ciel ! Un seul faux pas et on vous aurait amené ici dans un comma profond ! Vous savez ce que ça signifie ?

_ Mais ça a marché, non ? 

La voix de Remus, bien que faible, semblait presque pleine d'espoir.

_ Vous avez une fièvre de cheval, une mine épouvantable et vous allez garder le lit pendant au moins une semaine – je pense pouvoir vous dire que effectivement, " ça a marché ". Mais ne vous avisez pas de recommencer, Lupin.

_ Mais la prochaine fois je pourrais y aller moins fort…

_ Vous êtes sourd ? Il n'en est pas question ! J'ai pratiquement dû vous porter hier soir et ce matin, vous étiez un vrai désastre. La prochaine fois, comme vous dites, dites simplement que votre mère est malade et que vous allez la voir ! Et n'essayez pas de jouer les héros en vous jetant un sortilège puissant dont je suis complètement abasourdie qu'il ne vous ait pas tout bonnement tué ! Maintenant buvez ça.

_ Mais…

_ Plus un mot ! Vous vous êtes bien débrouillé jusqu'ici, que cela continue, c'est tout. Mais si j'apprend que vous avez encore utilisé un sortilège quelconque pour expliquer votre absence, j'en fait part au directeur. Point final !

Les voix tombèrent, et James n'entendit plus rien. Il colla son oreille à la porte, dévoré de questions et de curiosité. Il en avait presque oublié la douleur de son bras qui, d'ailleurs, ne saignait presque plus. Le sang battait à ses oreilles et les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête – qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? 

Il sursauta en entendant des pas rapides approcher de la porte à l'intérieur de la pièce. James s'éloigna de quelques pas, puis marcha d'un pas normal vers la porte de frêne. Il frappa deux ou trois coups, et après quelques secondes, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur une Madame Pomfresh qui fronçait toujours les sourcils.

_ Potter ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Si c'est pour voir votre ami, il dort. Laissez-le se reposer, il en a besoin.

_ Non, je me suis fait mordre en cours de Botanique.

_ Pardon ?

Devant l'air surpris de l'infirmière, James lui tendit le mot de Chourave elle le prit, y jeta un coup d'œil ainsi qu'à James et dit :

_ Suivez-moi. 

Aussitôt entré dans l'infirmerie, James regarda alentours pour apercevoir Remus, mais ne le vit pas. Un rideau tiré autour d'un lit dans un coin lui fit comprendre que son ami dormait, comme l'infirmière le lui avait dit. 

James était déjà entré dans l'infirmerie auparavant c'était une grande pièce aux murs de pierre claire, avec des lits tous alignés et des lavabos de la même pierre que les murs avec des gargouilles pour robinets – les yeux rouges pour l'eau chaude, bleus pour l'eau froide. Une porte au fond à gauche devait mener au bureau de l'infirmière. Malgré la taille de la pièce, il régnait une chaleur tout à fait acceptable.

Madame Pomfresh l'installa sur un lit et il enleva sa robe de sorcier et son pull pour qu'elle l'examine. L'entaille faisait deux ou trois pouces, mais elle n'était pas très profonde l'infirmière passa un chiffon trempé dans une potion jaune à la forte odeur de poivre pour la nettoyer, puis s'éloigna pour prendre quelque chose sur une étagère dans le fond de la pièce. Ce qui donna à James le temps de se tourner vers le rideau fermé, quelques lits plus loin, et de chuchoter :

_ Remus ? Rem', tu m'entends ? Remus !

Aucune réponse ne parvint de derrière le rideau James, qui s'y attendait, supposa qu'on avait dû lui donner une Solution Soporifique pour le garder endormi. C'était presque bien comme ça – James avait tant de questions en tête qu'il ne savait pas du tout par où commencer. Pendant que Madame Pomfresh prenait sa baguette et refermait l'entaille – ça tiraillait un peu – il réfléchissait à la meilleure question à poser. Et pendant que l'infirmière frottait son bras redevenu intact avec une espèce de poudre violette qui sentait la menthe, il choisissait une de ces questions et la tournait et la retournait dans sa tête, sans pour autant trouver la réponse – 

_Pourquoi Remus s'était-il jeté un sortilège pour se rendre malade ?_

* * *

Madame Pomfresh garda James pendant une demi-heure à l'infirmerie la potion au poivre qu'elle avait utilisé pour endormir l'endroit avait failli l'endormir pour de bon, malgré la poudre violette pour masquer l'odeur. Allongé tout habillé sur son lit en attendant que le vertige passe, James essayait de réfléchir. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre le rendait complètement perplexe. 

Ainsi il avait eu raison – Remus leur avait menti. Il leur avait menti pendant trois mois, disant qu'il allait voir sa mère malade – ce qui était faux. C'était lui qui était malade. Sinon, pourquoi Madame Pomfresh semblait-elle au courant de tout ? "_Vous vous êtes bien débrouillé jusqu'ici, que cela continue_…" "_La prochaine fois, comme vous dites, dites simplement que votre mère est malade et que vous allez la voir_…" elle _était_ au courant, c'est sûr. Quoique puisse être son mensonge, elle le couvrait. Pourquoi, sinon pour le protéger ? 

Mais le protéger de quoi ? 

_De nous_, pensa aussitôt James, comme en réponse. _Pour qu'on ne connaisse pas son secret. Mais il pourrait partager ce secret avec nous, non ? On est ses amis !_

Ses amis… James ne savait plus quoi penser. Est-ce que Remus les considérait vraiment comme des vrais amis, Sirius, Lily, Peter et lui ? Il ne lui avait jamais posé la question, au fond. Trop personnelle. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis trois mois, après tout mais James osait espérer qu'avec les frayeurs qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble, les blagues qu'ils avaient concoctées ensemble et les questions qu'ils s'étaient posées ensemble, ils avaient créé quelque chose de spécial… D'un autre côté, ils ne savaient pas grand-chose de vraiment personnel les uns sur les autres la question des frères et sœurs, par exemple, n'avait été abordée que rarement, et ce surtout entre Lily et Sirius – à propos des grandes sœurs. Remus n'avait pas ouvert la bouche durant toute la conversation, répondant à James qui lui demandait la raison de son silence qu'il n'avait rien à dire sur le sujet, et ce avec le léger sourire qui était sa marque de fabrique. James en avait déduit qu'il devait être fils unique c'était son cas ainsi que celui de Peter, mais cela ne les avait pas empêché d'exprimer leur opinion, et tous deux ne s'en étaient pas privé. Mais de Remus, pas un mot. Il était juste resté assis dans son fauteuil de la salle commune, jetant parfois quelques coups d'œil au-dessus de son livre sur les dragons de Grande-Bretagne, faisant partie du groupe mais comme à l'écart de la conversation. 

Ce n'était pas comme si les autres se racontaient beaucoup, cependant il n'était jamais venu à l'esprit de James de parler de la froideur de son père ou de l'amour parfois étouffant de sa mère, et il était pratiquement sûr d'avoir été le seul à qui Sirius avait confié un de ses souvenirs d'enfance. C'était probablement mieux comme ça – chacun devait avoir son jardin secret à préserver pour qu'un groupe d'amis s'entende bien. 

Mais là maintenant, cela n'avait rien à voir avec un " jardin secret " puisqu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'aussi grave que la santé de l'un d'entre eux. Et sous l'espèce de colère que James ressentait envers Remus pour ne leur avoir rien dit, perçait un peu de remord. Après tout, les problèmes personnels de son ami ne le regardaient pas, et s'il ne voulait pas leur en parler c'était sa décision à lui. James n'avait pas à attendre de Remus qu'il leur dise tout, surtout si son problème était sérieux et aussi personnel. 

_N'empêche, il aurait pu… dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi…_

Plus James essayait de raisonner aussi sérieusement et raisonnablement que possible, plus le sentiment un peu amer d'avoir été trahi se précisait. Il savait que c'était idiot, que Remus n'avait pas à leur rendre des comptes, mais pour une fois que James avait ce qu'il pouvait appeler des vrais amis, il aurait voulu tout leur dire et qu'ils lui disent tout… comme font les vrais amis. 

Il ne se rendait simplement pas compte qu'il était encore un peu tôt pour la confiance absolue, et qu'il faut un peu plus que trois mois de blagues pour bâtir une vraie amitié. 

Après tout, James n'avait que onze ans.

* * *

L'infirmière laissa partir James deux minutes avant la fin du cours de Botanique il décida d'aller à la salle commune pour attendre les autres. Il allait rentrer par le trou du portrait de la grosse dame quand il entendit une voix essoufflée derrière lui :

_ Jamsie ! _James !_

C'était Sirius qui courait, son sac sur l'épaule. Lily et Peter suivaient derrière. James se retourna avec un grand sourire.

_ Ca va, Jamsie ? souffla Sirius en arrivant à sa hauteur. Comment va ton bras ?

_ Tout va bien, Madame Pomfresh m'a soigné ça en deux minutes, mais elle m'a gardé parce que sa Solution Soporifique m'a donné le vertige pendant trois quarts d'heure.

_ Tu as vu Remus ? demanda Lily d'un ton presque inquiet. 

James ne répondit pas tout de suite : il ne savait pas s'il devait leur faire part de ce qu'il avait entendu dans le couloir ou non. 

_ Oui, finit-il par dire, mais il dormait. Madame Pomfresh a dit qu'il lui fallait pas mal de repos.

_ Oh.

Sirius avait l'air déçu. 

_ Tu n'as rien manqué aujourd'hui, dit-il ensuite en dépassant James et en allant vers le portrait. Chourave a seulement donné le paragraphe 16, page 20 à lire pour la prochaine fois. _Méduse_, dit-il à la grosse dame. Le tableau pivota pour les laisser passer. 

Une fois installé dans un fauteuil avec ses _Mille Herbes et Champignons Magiques_ ouvert à la page 20, James essaya de se concentrer sur les Mordants et leurs habitudes alimentaires – sans y parvenir. Toutes ses pensées revenaient à Remus et à la conversation qu'il avait entendue en écoutant à la porte. Que pouvait-il avoir de si grave ? Pourquoi ne leur avait-il rien dit ? 

James poussa un soupir exaspéré et ferma le livre d'un geste sec. Aucune de ses questions n'obtiendrait de réponse s'il continuait tout seul. Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un. Il leva les yeux de son livre et jeta un coup d'œil à la salle commune. Lily aidait Peter à finir un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie sur les découvertes magiques du VIIIème siècle et Sirius disputait une Bataille Explosive avec Mondingus Fletcher.

_Pourquoi pas ?…_ James se demandait comment il le prendrait s'il lui en parlait Sirius était imprévisible. Il pouvait se moquer de lui, il pouvait hausser les épaules, il pouvait rire de son inquiétude… quoique… James se rappela soudain de l'expression grave que son visage avait pris pour un instant après qu'il lui ait parlé de sa mère, et demandé de ne rien dire à personne. Les yeux bleus de Sirius, si clairs, n'avaient jamais paru plus expressifs qu'alors, plus graves, ni plus confiants. Cela avait été fugace, mais avait marqué la mémoire de James qui n'y était pas habitué. James hocha la tête. Il avait pris sa décision.

Il rangea son livre dans son sac et se leva de son fauteuil, juste quand le portrait s'ouvrait pour laisser passer Véga qui semblait un peu agacée elle claqua presque la porte de la salle commune alors que la grosse dame criait :

_ Eh, faites un peu attention, jeune fille !

_ Problèmes, Véga ? demanda James d'un air curieux. Véga secoua la tête :

_ Non, pas vraiment. Juste Amos qui insistait pour me raccompagner à la porte de la salle commune. Il m'a suivie pendant _tout l'après-midi_, j'ai dû lui dire que j'avais un devoir de Potions à rendre pour demain pour qu'il me lâche. 

_ Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas en face qu'il t'embête ? fit James. La jeune fille eut l'air piteux :

_ Je n'en ai pas le cœur… il ne fait rien de mal, après tout, ce n'est pas sa faute s'il est comme il est. 

James secoua la tête.

_ Tu avais le cran de gifler le père de Rosier au Chemin de Traverse, et tu as peur de dire à Diggory qu'il t'énerve ? Je ne te comprends pas. 

_ Ce n'était pas pareil, il avait dit quelque chose de Sirius qui… enfin bon, c'est pas grave je trouverai un moyen, ne t'en fais pas, sourit Véga, qui rajusta la bretelle de son sac à dos et passa à côté de lui. Juste quand elle le dépassait, James dit :

_ Tu n'as qu'à… je ne sais pas, moi, dis-lui que tu as déjà quelqu'un !

Véga s'arrêta, puis se retourna à demi :

_ J'y penserai, dit-elle. Et elle alla s'asseoir à une table de la salle commune.

James se retourna vers Sirius quand il fut derrière lui, il chuchota :

_ Faut que je te parle.

_ Plus tard, Jamsie, fit Sirius d'une voix excitée. Je suis en train de mettre la pâtée de sa vie à Mondingus – tu ne l'as pas vue venir, celle-là, hein Fletch ! 

Mondingus fit une grimace. James posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius et murmura encore :

_ S'il te plaît, c'est important.

Sirius leva des yeux étonnés vers son ami voyant son expression, il abattit ses deux dernières cartes avec un de ses sourires de loup :

_ Et voilà, Fletch – une reine et un as. Je gagnais de toutes façons.

Avant de suivre James qui montait les escaliers vers leur dortoir. Arrivés en haut, James ferma la porte Sirius s'adossa au mur, un air curieux peint sur son visage rieur :

_ Alors, Jamsie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si grave ?

_ Euh…

_Par quoi je commence ?_

_ …C'est Remus. 

Et James raconta à Sirius la conversation qu'il avait entendue tandis qu'il attendait dans le couloir, entre leur ami et l'infirmière. A la fin, Sirius avait l'air tout aussi perplexe que James lui-même, ce qui le rassura un peu. Maintenant ils étaient deux à se poser les mêmes questions.

_ Alors… Remus s'est jeté un sortilège ? Pour avoir la grippe ? fit Sirius après un moment de silence. James hocha la tête. Whoa. Ca c'est bizarre. Il devait avoir vraiment peur de ce devoir d'Astronomie. 

_ Sirius…

_ Je rigole ! Non, il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre, c'est sûr. Quelque chose d'important. Sinon il ne comploterait pas comme ça avec l'infirmière. 

_ Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire, marmonna James. Puis il ajouta avec une touche d'espoir :

_ T'aurais pas une idée ?

Sirius secoua la tête, fronçant les sourcils.

_ Pour l'instant, pas la moindre. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'en aurai pas plus tard. Je vais y réfléchir sérieusement, Jamsie. J'avais depuis longtemps l'idée qu'il nous cachait quelque chose, mais… je ne pensais pas que ça aurait l'air aussi grave.

_ Tu… tu es inquiet ?

_ Hé, bien sûr que je suis inquiet ! C'est de Remus qu'il s'agit – le gars qui nous a sauvé la mise plus d'une fois – et puis je l'aime bien, moi.

Un petit silence suivit les mots de Sirius puis il regarda James droit dans les yeux et fit d'un ton sérieux :

_ Il faudra le lui demander, James. On lui demandera et on verra s'il nous répond – il pourra très bien ne pas le faire, mais ça on verra aussi.

James hocha la tête, heureux que ce soit Sirius qui ait exprimé cette opinion. Lui-même avait tourné et retourné la question dans sa tête, sans pouvoir se décider. 

_ Et… s'il ne répond pas, justement ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_ On ne lui pose plus de questions, soupira Sirius, avant d'ajouter, avec un sourire bien à lui :

_ …Mais on n'arrête pas pour autant de _se_ poser des questions – et de chercher des réponses.

_ Quoi ? sursauta James. Tu veux dire… l'espionner, ou un truc comme ça ?

_ Ben, oui, fit Sirius d'un ton neutre. Mais attention – je veux dire amicalement, pas comme s'il était l'Ennemi n°1 – eh, il reste quand même notre pote ! 

_ Mais il ne va pas se vexer ?

_ Ca, on le verra quand on sera confronté à l'événement. Remarque, il peut aussi nous dire la vérité !

_ Ou nous mentir, fit remarquer James, en repensant aux talents de Remus dans ce domaine. Dis-moi Sirius – on en parle aux autres ? Lily, et Peter ?

Sirius réfléchit un instant, puis secoua la tête :

_ Non, tant qu'on n'est sûrs de rien il vaut mieux garder ça pour nous. Peut-être même qu'ils n'ont rien remarqué. 

_ Pour Lily, pas sûr. Elle est très maligne.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. 

Sirius s'approcha de James qui s'était assis sur son lit, et regardait fixement devant lui. 

_ Eh, fit-il d'une voix rassurante, on trouvera. Un de ces quatre, on trouvera ce qu'il a.

Puis il alla vers la porte. Juste avant de passer le seuil, il se retourna à demi et dit sur un ton rigolard :

_ Tu es conscient que tout cela ne nous regarde en aucune façon, d'ailleurs ?

James releva brusquement la tête vers la porte. Mais Sirius était déjà parti.

* * *

Remus revint en classe une semaine et demie après, l'air toujours fatigué mais tranquillement joyeux comme d'habitude. Il n'avait vraiment manqué aucun cours – ses quatre amis s'étaient arrangés pour lui faire passer les leçons importantes, et même le devoir surprise de Potions que le professeur Walsh avait préparé pour le début décembre ne le prit pas en traître. McGonagall demandait régulièrement de ses nouvelles, et sembla contente de le voir à nouveau dans sa classe. Sirius fêta l'occasion en chantonnant sur l'air de " Lady Madonna " des Beatles pendant toute l'heure de Métamorphoses et fit perdre cinq points à Gryffondor. 

A la demande de Remus quand il revint, James et Sirius racontèrent le match de Quidditch que Gryffondor avait joué deux ou trois jours auparavant – leur maison s'en était tirée à peu près honorablement, restant à égalité avec Poufsouffle jusqu'à ce que l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor, Archibald Finch, remarque le Vif d'Or malheureusement ses robes de Quidditch étaient bien trop grandes pour lui, il l'avait manqué de quelques centimètres et la petite balle dorée s'était glissée dans sa manche droite pour ressortir par sa manche gauche. Les Gryffondor avaient crié victoire trop vite. Et l'affaire avait aidé l'Attrapeur de Poufsouffle, Aidan McMillan, à repérer le Vif. Il s'en été emparé et le jeu s'était terminé par une belle victoire des Poufsouffle. Fergus Finnigan ne décolérait pas contre le pauvre Archibald, malgré les tentatives de Martin Riley et des autres pour le calmer. L'amour du Quidditch de Fergus finit même par le pousser à proposer à Archie de lui confier ses robes pendant les vacances de Noël, pour que sa mère les reprise.

_ Il ne lui a pas proposé de les repriser lui-même ? demanda Remus en riant. Lily fit un grand sourire dans sa direction, et répondit dans un murmure de conspirateur :

_ Oh, mais si. Seulement, il ne veut pas que ça se sache.

Et ils avaient tous éclaté de rire.

* * *

Les jours passèrent sans que James et Sirius aient une chance de parler à Remus seuls à seul. En attendant, ils rongeaient leur frein, se disant qu'après tout, ce n'était pas si important que ça sans se convaincre ni l'un l'autre ni même eux-mêmes. Apparemment, ni Lily ni Peter n'avaient rien remarqué à propos de Remus, en tous cas aucun des deux n'en avait fait la remarque. Sirius disait que Lily était trop occupée dans ses bouquins et que Peter était trop occupé à voir Rogue et Adams dans tous les coins sombres pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. 

Et puis, il y avait leur agate. Cette fameuse agate qu'ils avaient découvert dans une cachette si bizarre, et dont ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé ce qu'elle faisait là. Bien sûr il y avait eu l'histoire que Lily avait racontée aux garçons (c'était la deuxième chose qu'elle avait dit à Remus, juste après " On a volé _la Lécanoncie_ ! ") à propos de Fersen, d'Adamas, de l'Œil de l'Aigle et des agates qui permettaient de le trouver. L'idée de Remus à propos de " la surface qui réfléchit sans toutefois penser " avait été toute simple. Il était en effet bon à ce genre de devinettes, comme avait dit Sirius.

__ …Et alors on s'est dit que tu aurais peut-être une idée sur la question._

Remus prit le rouleau de parchemin couvert de l'écriture hâtive de Lily, et fronça les sourcils. Quand il releva la tête, ses yeux étaient rieurs :

_ Et vous n'avez pas trouvé ?

_ Hein ? fit Sirius. Désolé, non. On a le droit d'être idiots ?

_ Arrête, Sirius, vous n'êtes pas idiots… seulement c'est vrai que ça me semble assez simple.

_ Et ce serait quoi, d'après toi ? demanda James en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Remus sourit.

_ Vous en connaissez beaucoup, vous, des surfaces qui réfléchissent ?

Lily avait froncé les sourcils en regardant le plafond. Puis elle avait ouvert la bouche, les yeux ronds :

_ Oh, Remus… ce ne serait pas… un miroir ?

_ Un miroir ?

__

Peter était perplexe.

_ Un miroir réfléchit ton image – mais il ne pense pas par lui-même…

_ Bravo, Lily. C'est aussi ce à quoi je pensais.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'y ai pas pensé toute seule. C'est idiot, non ?

_ Mais non…

Donc, d'après cette théorie, il fallait porter les deux fameuses agates – le Soir et le Matin – ensemble sur le même collier, tout en regardant dans un miroir – ou dans une flaque d'eau, n'importe quoi qui te renvoie un reflet – pour connaître enfin la cachette de l'Œil de l'Aigle. Cela les avançaient bien. Tout n'était que de la théorie, et en plus ne les concernait pas – sauf si, comme l'avait suggéré Sirius, celui qui avait volé le livre sur la Liquémomacie – _" "Lécanoncie, Sirius" – "Peu importe, Lily" "_ l'avait fait à dessein particulier. Ce qui restait encore à prouver.

Quant aux blagues, elles devenaient de plus en plus dures à bien accomplir il était difficile de rôder dans le château la nuit, à découvert, et James en venait à vraiment souhaiter avoir quelque chose qui permette de circuler partout sans être remarqué. Severus Rogue n'avait rien tenté contre eux depuis un bon moment, et cela devenait inquiétant de le voir déambuler dans les couloirs en les fixant avec un sourire rusé et méchant. 

_ Je suis prêt à parier qu'il a quelque chose sur le feu, avait dit Sirius une fois en le croisant dans un couloir. Il a l'air trop tranquille pour être honnête.

James, Remus, Lily et Peter avaient été d'accord avec lui restait à demeurer sur ses gardes et le surveiller de près. L'union fait la force, comme on dit.

Du coup, James et Sirius avaient de quoi occuper leurs journées, entre espionner Rogue et observer discrètement Remus en attendant d'avoir une occasion de lui parler seul à seul. Ils finirent par l'avoir, au début de la deuxième semaine de décembre Lily aidait Peter avec un devoir d'Enchantements dans la salle commune, et il suffit d'un seul coup d'œil échangé entre James et Sirius pour dire " On y va ? "

_ Rem' ? On peut te dire un mot, s'il te plaît ?

Remus leva la tête de ses cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et dit avec un sourire :

_ Allez-y, j'écoute.

_ Ben… Plutôt seul à seuls. 

Remus eut l'air un peu étonné, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de ranger les rouleaux de parchemin dans son sac, après quoi il suivit ses deux amis en haut de l'escalier. Arrivé le dernier dans le dortoir, James ferma la porte puis il se tourna vers Sirius qui s'était adossé à son lit, ainsi que vers Remus qui préparait ses affaires de classe pour le lendemain.

_ Remus, faudrait qu'on parle.

_ De quoi ? demanda calmement Remus en s'asseyant sur son lit. James vint s'asseoir en face de lui, sur le lit de Sirius.

_ Remus, commença celui-ci d'un ton beaucoup plus grave que d'habitude, on sait que tu n'es pas allé voir ta mère il y a deux mois, ni le mois dernier. 

James crut voir Remus pâlir légèrement. Il les fixait toujours néanmoins, de son regard bleu gris qui ne cillait pas.

_ Et puis surtout, continua Sirius, on sait que tu t'es jeté un sortilège pour te rendre malade la dernière fois, et que ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'on apprend dans la classe de Flitwick. Et que tu aurais pu y rester, dit-t-il ensuite, la voix soudain un peu rauque.

Remus ne dit rien pendant un petit moment puis il demanda, d'une voix toujours très calme :

_ Comment vous savez ça ?

_ Je me suis fait mordre par un Mordant le lendemain, et Chourave m'a envoyé à l'infirmerie, répondit James. J'ai entendu une conversation quand j'étais dans le couloir – et j'ai compris ce que vous disiez, toi et Madame Pomfresh. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, ajouta-t-il rapidement. Remus secoua la tête, et demanda :

_ A qui vous l'avez dit ?

_ A personne, répondit Sirius. On voulait d'abord te demander ce que tu avais vraiment.

Cette fois, James fut sûr d'avoir vu Remus pâlir réellement.

_ Et voir si tu nous répondrais, termina James. Remus le regarda avec une sorte d'espoir dans les yeux :

_ Je peux ne pas répondre ?

Sirius et James se regardèrent, puis James fit :

_ Oui, mais… ce serait mieux que tu nous le dises… c'est vrai quoi, on s'inquiète – chaque fois on dirait qu'il ne te reste pas un mois à vivre… enfin, euh…

Il s'interrompit avec l'impression d'être parfaitement stupide. Même Sirius lui jeta un regard en coin assez ironique. Mais Remus retrouva son sourire à lui, en même temps qu'un peu de couleur sur ses joues : 

_ C'est vrai ? Alors c'est pour ça – vous êtes inquiets – franchement, c'est sympa de votre part.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux brun clair qui lui tombaient sur les yeux et eut une petite grimace :

_ Si ça ne vous fait rien, je préfère ne pas répondre.

Sirius ne put retenir un soupir déçu. Remus se mit à rire :

_ Mais je peux vous rassurer de suite, je compte bien rester en vie, même si je n'en ai pas l'air – je vais bien. 

_ Tu es sûr ? fit Sirius rapidement. Parce que si on peut t'aider, de quelque manière que ce soit…

Mais Remus secoua la tête, sans se départir de son léger sourire :

_ Je ne crois pas, non. Maintenant j'aimerais qu'on n'aborde plus le sujet, s'il vous plaît. 

_ Bien sûr, Rem', murmura James. Sirius hocha la tête. Remus se leva de son lit et prit une de ses plumes dans son sac :

_ A tout à l'heure, j'ai promis de prêter une plume à Zoé, elle a encore cassé la sienne. 

Il s'arrêta un instant, un sourcil haussé, l'air un peu perplexe :

_ J'ai l'impression qu'elle casse pas mal de ses plumes, d'ailleurs… faudra que je demande à ma mère de m'en envoyer, mon stock s'épuise à force de lui en passer…

_ Demande à Véga, elle ira en acheter la prochaine fois qu'elle ira à Pré-au-Lard, fit Sirius avec un clin d'œil à James qui cacha son sourire. Elle t'aime bien, elle sera enchantée de te rendre ce service.

Remus eut un sourire distrait, dit merci à Sirius et ouvrit la porte du dortoir ; cependant, il s'arrêta sur le seuil, et regarda intensément ses deux amis : 

_ Merci, dit-il d'un ton grave, à voix basse. C'est vraiment génial d'avoir des copains aussi compréhensifs que vous deux. Vraiment, je vous remercie.

Il les regardait tous deux dans les yeux l'un après l'autre, et James finit par baisser les yeux et marmonner un " De rien " embarrassé. Quand Remus fut parti, il se tourna vers Sirius qui se mordait la lèvre.

_ Alors ? On fait comme on a dit ?

_ Définitivement, dit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Bien que ça ne m'enchante pas tellement… 

_ Il nous fait confiance, Sirius, dit James à voix basse. Comment on va pouvoir faire ça ?

_ Hé, c'est pas comme si on allait commettre un crime ! On va juste le surveiller un peu, c'est tout. Si ça se trouve, ce qu'il a est vraiment grave mais il est simplement trop poli pour nous le dire, ou alors il a peur. 

_ N'empêche que je déteste ça. 

_ Moi aussi, Jamsie, et pas qu'un peu ! Mais tu as envie de savoir ce qu'il a, ou pas ?

_ Oui, mais…

_ Alors c'est tout ! Quand on trouvera, on ne le dira à personne et on gardera son secret – jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut, dit Sirius d'un air solennel.

_ Il faut toujours que tu en fasses trop, marmonna James qui ne put s'empêcher un sourire. 

* * *

Pendant tout le mois de décembre, James et Sirius observèrent attentivement Remus, mais sans remarquer de changements. Remus restait Remus – le seul pratiquement à rester éveillé en Histoire de la Magie et en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, celui qui félicitait James et Sirius quand ils recevaient les meilleures notes en Métamorphoses, Enchantements, Potions et autres, au grand dam de Lily qui travaillait dur pour n'obtenir que la troisième ou quatrième place, et qui devenait folle quand ces deux flemmards qui semblaient ne jamais ouvrir leurs livres lui soufflaient les premières places sous le nez – rien ne changeait. Côté santé, rien non plus : il avait l'air tout à fait en forme, mis à part les cernes continuelles qui soulignaient ses yeux. Mais ça, leur avait-il dit, c'était depuis toujours, et il les considérait comme normales. 

James avait beau réfléchir, discuter avec Sirius, il ne voyait pas de raison à ses absences bizarres. Peut-être était-ce un truc de Moldus ? Après tout, Remus connaissait pas mal de choses qui étaient totalement inconnues à James ou Peter mais qui craquaient l'étincelle chez Lily ou Sirius. Mais d'après ce dernier qui, s'il n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'on peut appeler d'origine Moldue savait beaucoup plus de choses sur eux que James, il n'existait pas de maladie pareille.

_ Il y a bien Véga qui devient bizarre pendant quelques jours tous les mois à la même époque, dit-il un jour d'un air songeur, mais je crois que c'est juste un truc de filles. Je veux dire, ma mère et elle pouvaient en parler pendant des heures en nous fermant la porte au nez, mon père et moi. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

* * *

Les vacances de Noël approchaient lentement, mais sûrement cela devenait même un des seuls sujets de conversations dans les couloirs où personne ne s'attardait longtemps à cause des courants d'air glacial. Dave Goujon, de Poufsouffle, dit un jour en cours de Botanique à Lily que Chourave était passée en classe de Métamorphoses pour prendre les noms de ceux qui resteraient à Poudlard il ajouta fièrement qu'il avait été l'un des premiers à s'inscrire, car on parlait déjà d'un défi entre différents élèves de Poudlard concernant le Saule Cogneur. Bien sûr, Sirius et James dressèrent l'oreille, et naturellement promirent leur participation. Lily soupira d'un air résigné. Elle se demandait ce que pouvait être la nature exacte de ce " défi ", mais aurait parié son coffre tout neuf à la banque Gringotts qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de dangereux.

Ce fut à peu près ce qu'essaya de leur dire Remus le lendemain, en cours de Potions ils préparaient un Remède Refroidissant, ce qui n'était pas une partie de plaisir dans le cachot glacial. Le professeur Walsh, emmitouflée dans une cape dont le col remontait jusqu'au bout de son menton pointu, semblait les narguer, assise à son bureau.

_ Elle n'est pas humaine, c'est moi qui vous le dis, chuchota Sirius, retirant un instant ses gants en peau de dragon pour souffler dans ses doigts. On crève de froid et elle nous fait préparer un Remède Refroidissant. Comme si on en avait besoin.

_ Non vraiment James, j'insiste, disait Remus entre deux claquements de dents. Vous devriez faire attention – c'est vicieux, un Saule Cogneur. Un de mes voisins en avait un dans son jardin, il l'a élevé et tout, et en réponse, le Saule lui a arraché le poignet droit. Et personne n'a pu le lui recoudre – maintenant il se balade avec une fausse main – les Moldus appellent ça une " prothèse ", je crois.

James frissonna un instant, mais c'était plus de froid que de peur. L'idée était plutôt excitante, et un peu de danger ne pouvait qu'ajouter à la gloire d'avoir réussi à toucher le fameux Saule Cogneur devant tout le monde.

_ Sirius, c'est bien " prothèse " le mot exact ?

Sirius se tourna vers eux, les sourcils froncés, les yeux interrogateurs :

_ Dites, vous croyez qu'elle se reflète dans les miroirs, au moins ?

Il suivait toujours son cheminement de pensées. Lily se mit à rire, mais fut interrompue par un coup frappé à la porte. Walsh fronça les sourcils, et dit " Entrez " d'une voix impatiente. Le professeur McGonagall entra dans le cachot d'un pas rapide.

_ Minerva, dit Walsh de sa voix froide en la saluant d'un signe de tête. Pourquoi venez-vous interrompre ma classe ?

_ Je viens prendre les noms des Gryffondor qui resteront pendant les vacances de Noël, répondit McGonagall, très calme. Si vous voulez bien m'accorder quelques minutes, ce ne sera pas long. 

_ Ne pouvez-vous pas faire cela plus tard ?

Le ton de Walsh aurait suffit à transformer un thé chaud en boisson glacée. McGonagall soutint son regard, et répondit avec un peu d'impatience dans la voix :

_ Je préfère le faire _maintenant_. Avez-vous une objection à cela, Rowena ?

Les petits yeux perçants de Walsh restèrent fixés sur McGonagall, comme si elle la jaugeait du regard puis elle alla s'asseoir à son bureau et dit d'une voix encore plus glaciale encore, si c'était possible :

_ Faites vite, je vous prie. Je ne veux pas prendre de retard par votre faute.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança vers les Gryffondor et sortit un long rouleau de parchemin de sa robe de sorcière, ainsi qu'une longue plume d'aigle elle appela " Sirius Black ! " et Sirius répondit presque immédiatement :

_ Je reste, M'dame !

Son visage rayonnait il avait l'air d'avoir adoré la confrontation entre les deux professeurs, et semblait tout heureux de l'issue de celle-ci. Il faut dire que malgré ses " Lady Minerva " et autres légers sarcasmes, il préférait nettement McGonagall à Walsh.

Fleur Delaney retournait chez elle pour les vacances, ainsi que Charlie McKinnon, les deux jumelles Scott, Zoé Zig, William Wilson et Martin Riley. Fergus Finnigan restait à Poudlard (James suspectait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le Quidditch, ou bien avec ce fameux défi concernant le Saule Cogneur), ainsi que Lisa Dodger, qui d'après Lily, voulait garder un œil méfiant sur Tim Thomas qui avait manifesté beaucoup d'enthousiasme à la mention du Saule. Des cinq amis, Peter était le seul à retourner chez lui pour les vacances il avait le mal du pays et sa mère lui manquait. Ce ne fut pas sans un petit pincement au cœur que Lily dit " Je reste " quand McGonagall appela son nom, mais elle le refoula à la pensée qu'elle passerait Noël avec ses trois meilleurs amis. James, quant à lui, avait immédiatement répondu " Je reste ", heureux d'échapper à l'interminable repas de Noël façon Manoir Potter, où il était assis à une immense table avec ses parents à chaque extrémités, et où personne ne parlait sinon pour demander un morceau de dinde. Ici, au moins, il y aurait de la chaleur humaine. Remus restait également à Poudlard, et il ne paraissait pas aussi enchanté que James et Sirius Lily alla le voir à la fin de la classe, et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

_ Tu aurais pu rentrer chez toi, lui dit-elle gentiment. Pourquoi tu tiens à rester si tu préfères être avec ta mère ?

_ Oh, ce n'est pas ça, répondit immédiatement Remus, avant d'ajouter avec un haussement d'épaules :

_ C'est juste que… c'est la première fois que je passe un Noël sans ma mère, c'est tout. Ça fait bizarre, mais c'est tout. Je m'y ferai.

Et il avait souri à Lily, qui ne put s'empêcher de compatir. Elle était aussi dans ce cas.

Le matin du premier jour de vacances fut un peu étrange d'abord James s'était endormi le soir sans entendre les légers ronflements de Peter, et quand il était descendu dans la salle commune le matin, il n'y avait que quelques élèves par-ci par-là au lieu de la foule habituelle. L'impression était plus flagrante encore dans la Grande Salle – il ne manquait pas que des élèves, mais aussi pas mal de professeurs. Dumbledore était toujours là bien sûr, ainsi que Walsh et McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave Hagrid et Adams étaient toujours assis chacun à l'une des extrémités de la Grande Table. Mais certains des professeurs que James ne connaissait pas et dont Véga lui avait dit deux ou trois mots n'étaient pas là. 

James aurait pensé que Poudlard pendant les vacances serait la même chose que Poudlard pendant le week-end – en plus calme. Il avait à moitié raison. Plus de la moitié des élèves étaient partis chez eux les couloirs étaient presque vides, la salle commune beaucoup plus clairsemée que d'habitude. Mais alors que pendant le week-end les professeurs donnaient toujours des tonnes de devoirs à faire, là ils avaient deux semaines pour travailler et James et Sirius avaient décidé d'en faire le moins possible. Ils adoraient se balader dans le château – ils ne croisaient presque plus Adams rôdant dans les couloirs – et dehors jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid qui leur faisait de grands signes de la main depuis le seuil de sa cabane. Il finit par les inviter à prendre le thé, et les deux lascars retrouvèrent avec plaisir Curly l'énorme chien jaune, qui leur sauta dessus et se mit à leur lécher consciencieusement la figure à tous les deux, et le lit massif recouvert d'une courtepointe en patchwork, où ils s'assirent pour boire le thé brûlant que le garde-chasse leur avait préparé. Ils parlaient de Poudlard, des cours, des professeurs, et Hagrid leur racontait des histoires complètement dingues, du monde des sorciers qu'il avait entendues dans les bars ou simplement autour de lui. James et Sirius adoraient ces histoires. Hagrid avait une façon bizarre de les raconter, se laissant emporter par l'histoire et faisant beaucoup de déviations pour finalement oublier ce dont il était en train de parler – jusqu'à ce que James ou Sirius lui rappelle le sujet. Alors il devenait un peu rouge, et continuait dans un marmonnement qui devenait de plus en plus clair à mesure qu'il s'animait. Puis tout recommençait.

Lily et Remus venaient avec eux, parfois et souvent, Hagrid priait Lily de raconter des histoires de Moldus. Lily avait, bien sûr, un style de conteur totalement différent. Elle racontait ce que les Moldus croyaient à propos des sorciers tout le monde finissait par éclater de rire, et elle n'était jamais la dernière. 

Deux ou trois jours avant Noël, cependant, quelque chose de grave se passa. En rentrant dans leur dortoir le soir après le repas, après avoir passé un bon moment dans la salle commune, James, Sirius et Remus trouvèrent la porte entr'ouverte. Ils se turent immédiatement, et jetèrent un œil à l'intérieur.

Tout était sans dessus dessous. On avait vidé le contenu de chaque armoire et tout jeté par terre, les draps et couvertures avaient été arrachés des lits et les valises vidées également. Le sol était recouvert de leurs affaires, robes de sorciers, livres, rouleaux de parchemin, plumes – le télescope de James était cassé, et plusieurs robes étaient déchirées. Et sur l'ensemble, flottait la neige formée par les plumes des oreillers éventrés.

Les trois garçons restèrent un instant sur le pas de la porte, comme frappés par la foudre Remus, le visage blême, fut le premier à s'avancer lentement dans la pièce sinistrée. Il se baissa pour ramasser son _Histoire de la Magie_ de Bathilda Tourdesac qui gisait par terre et tourna des yeux stupéfaits vers James et Sirius restés sur le seuil :

_ Qui… qui donc a pu faire _ça ?_

James cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour s'assurer de la réalité de la situation. Sirius restait bouche bée, l'étonnement écrit en toutes lettres sur son visage. Puis il avala sa salive, et lâcha la bordée de jurons la plus impressionnante que James aie jamais entendue. Remus sursauta violemment et tourna des yeux ronds vers Sirius qui braillait toujours, et qui avait commencé à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, avec de grands signes de mains, trébuchant presque tous les deux pas sur un livre ou un autre obstacle.

Une, puis deux, puis trois têtes apparurent à la porte laissée ouverte.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda un Fergus Finnigan sidéré quand il s'arrêta enfin pour reprendre son souffle. Sirius ? Tu es dingue ?

Puis il parcourut la pièce du regard, et ses yeux s'arrondirent à l'extrême, de stupéfaction ainsi que de peur. A côté de lui, Tim Thomas laissa échapper un hoquet étranglé et Mondingus Fletcher, qui avait entendu les jurons de Sirius de l'escalier alors qu'il montait à son dortoir, resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes.

_ Nom d'un chaudron à pattes… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

_ C'est justement la question qu'on se pose, fit Remus d'une voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire. Vous n'avez vu personne de suspect ?

Fergus secoua la tête. 

_ Non, je n'ai vu personne… Tim ?

_ Non plus, balbutia Tim. Dites, ça doit être un dingue qui a fait ça… 

_ Ou un voleur, lança une voix de fille derrière eux. Lisa Dodger venait d'arriver, en robe de chambre, brandissant sa baguette allumée comme une épée, un air menaçant peint sur son visage. Lily suivait derrière quand elle vit le désastre, elle se jeta en avant vers les garçons et s'écria :

_ Oh, mon Dieu… vous n'avez rien ?

James s'était assis sur son lit en désordre il secoua lentement la tête. Son visage avait pris la couleur des cendres de la cheminée de la salle commune.

_ Non, on a trouvé le dortoir dans cet état quand on est monté. 

_ Un voleur, Lisa ? demanda Remus en haussant les sourcils. Il tenait toujours son _Histoire de la Magie_ à la main et restait debout au milieu de la pièce, incapable de bouger. Lisa ignora Tim qui levait les yeux au ciel et hocha la tête :

_ Ben oui ! C'est classique ! Il ne vous manque rien ?

_ On… on ne sait pas, articula James. Il releva la tête et fixa Sirius et Remus dans les yeux :

_ On devrait tout ranger. Comme ça on verrait.

Sa main serrait quelque chose dans sa poche, et seuls Remus, Sirius et Lily comprirent. L'agate était toujours en sécurité. C'était déjà ça.

Mondingus alla chercher McGonagall elle apparut dans une robe de chambre écossaise, les cheveux emmêlés, et malgré le regard mêlé de stupeur et de fureur qu'elle promena autour d'elle pour évaluer les dégâts, elle ne ressemblait pas tellement à un professeur en cet instant. Tout furieux et choqué qu'il était, Sirius nota néanmoins que " Lady Minerva " avait de bien jolis mollets.

Plus tard, quand McGonagall et les autres élèves furent partis, Lily resta avec les garçons pour les aider à ranger leur dortoir leur professeur avait demandé une évaluation précise des dégâts, pour éventuellement remplacer les objets manquants. Ils travaillaient en silence, remettant les livres dans les valises, pliant les vêtements avec soin – même Sirius – et les rangeant à leur place dans les étagères, ramassant draps et couvertures et refaisant les lits… Il ne restait aucun oreiller intact, tous ayant été crevés et les plumes éparpillées. On avait retourné chaque robe de sorcier et fait toutes les poches. 

Cependant, tard dans la nuit, lorsqu'ils eurent enfin terminé et que la pièce fut dans un état à peu près acceptable, les quatre s'assirent par terre au milieu du dortoir.

_ Il ne manque rien, fit par dire Remus d'une voix basse, fatiguée. On a cherché quelque chose ici mais on ne l'a pas trouvé. 

_ A mon avis, ils cherchaient l'agate, murmura James en sortant le sac de peau de sa poche – il le transportait là-dedans depuis un mois, l'enlevant pour le mettre sous son oreiller sur le conseil de Lily pour le remettre dans sa poche chaque matin. Ils ont tout retourné pour la trouver – mais pourquoi ?

Sirius releva la tête, les yeux flamboyants.

_ On avait été prévenus, souffla-t-il. C'est sûrement la même (ou les mêmes) personnes qui nous ont volé le bouquin sur la divination par les pierres précieuses qui a fait le coup. Et vous vous rappelez ces pas qu'on avait entendu dans le couloir des cuisines, le lendemain du soir où on a trouvé l'agate ? On n'avait rien vu, hein ? Eh ben là non plus, personne n'a rien vu.

_ Tu penses que la personne qui a fait ça a trouvé le moyen de se rendre invisible ? demanda Remus d'une voix un peu plus stable. 

_ Il y a plein de moyens de se rendre invisible, fit remarquer Lily. Potion de Transparence, Sortilège Corps-de-Verre… il y a même des Capes d'Invisibilité, si je me rappelle bien.

_ Je suis d'accord, fit James, mais la potion et le sortilège dont tu parles sont très difficiles à réussir, même les septième années n'y touchent pas… quant aux Capes d'Invisibilité, elles sont très rares, et pas du tout faciles à se procurer. 

_ Imaginons que quelqu'un – n'importe qui – possède une de ces Capes. Ca expliquerait pourquoi on n'a rien vu dans ce couloir, et pourquoi personne n'a vu celui qui a mis notre dortoir à sac. 

_ Qui ce serait, d'après toi ?

Sirius secoua tristement la tête :

_ Je n'en sais absolument rien. 

Puis son regard brilla encore une fois :

_ Mais c'est quelqu'un de l'école, ça je pourrais le parier. Je pourrais même parier qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec " l'enlèvement " de Fletch, et je donnerais cher pour savoir ce qu'il veut de cette agate…

* * *

Dans un contexte pareil, Noël ne pouvait pas se passer dans une ambiance qu'on pourrait qualifier de " normale " et pourtant, quand il se réveilla le matin de Noël, James ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'au petit tas de paquets entassés au pied de son lit.

_ Joyeux Noël, James ! fit Remus avec un sourire. Il était assis en tailleur au bout de son lit, tenant une grande boîte dans les mains. Tu as ouvert tes cadeaux ?

_ Pas encore, fit James en réprimant un bâillement. Il descendit de son lit et ouvrit le premier paquet, un grand et lourd paquet qui ressemblait à un livre. Bingo. En déchirant le papier cadeau, James découvrit un petit mot dont il reconnut l'écriture hâtive et tranchante :

__

Cher fils,

Puisque tu rentres à Poudlard cette année, nous avons pensé que tu aurais le désir d'en connaître un peu plus sur l'école où tu vas passer les sept prochaines années.

Joyeux Noël,

Ton père et ta mère.

James fixa la petite carte de bristol pendant un moment, une sorte de boule bizarre grossissant dans sa gorge. Ce mot était si formel, si froid… _" nous avons pensé que tu aurais le désir d'en connaître un peu plus sur l'école où tu vas passer les sept prochaines années "_… sa mère avait dû supplier son père qu'il écrive quelque chose. Si c'était elle qui avait écrit, elle aurait signé " Maman et papa ". _" Ton père et ta mère "_… James avait presque envie de pleurer alors qu'il lisait le titre du gros livre qui reposait sur ses genoux : _Histoire de Poudlard_. Il ne put empêcher un petit rire nerveux, entre le rire et les larmes. Son premier cadeau de Noël loin de la maison et c'était ce bouquin. Avec un mot tellement froid qu'il ne le surprenait même pas. De toute façon, Père n'était jamais à la maison pour Noël. 

James eut soudain conscience que Remus l'observait, toujours assis en tailleur sur son lit. Ses yeux bleus gris, néanmoins, ne semblaient pas scrutateurs et curieux, mais plutôt gentils et interrogateurs. Vaguement inquiets, même.

_ James ? Est-ce que ça va ?

James hocha la tête, et tourna des yeux un peu trop brillants vers Remus :

_ Tiens, regarde ça. 

Il lui tendit le mot de son père. Remus le parcourut des yeux, puis regarda rapidement James.

_ Je ne me rappelle pas une fois où il m'aurait tendu un cadeau, avec un joli papier enchanté pour changer de couleur toute les secondes, et un beau ruban, et m'aurait dit " Joyeux Noël, Jimmy " en souriant comme ma mère le fait. Même mes anniversaires, il les oublie. Il faut que je ne sois pas à la maison pour qu'il pense enfin à moi – et il a une drôle de façon de me montrer qu'il pense à moi.

Remus se taisait, les yeux fixés sur le livre que James tenait dans les mains. Puis quand il vit James baisser la tête, il dit d'une voix douce :

_ Vas-y, ouvre les autres. Peut-être qu'il y a d'autres mots mieux que celui-là.

James hocha la tête, et prit un autre paquet. Celui-là était rouge, avec un ruban orange vif après avoir déchiré le papier, James découvrit trois livres collés l'un à l'autre : _Il volait comme un fou – une biographie de Dai Llevellyn dit " le Dangereux "_, _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_, et_ Battre les Cognards – une étude des stratégies de défense dans le jeu de Quidditch_. Il y avait également un mot qui allait avec.

__

" Jimmy chéri,

Ceci est un petit cadeau personnel, vu que ton père a scellé son petit mot sans que j'ai eu le temps d'écrire quelque chose… J'espère que son cadeau t'a fait plaisir. " Ici James eut un petit rire un peu amer._ " Comme tu me parles de Quidditch dans beaucoup de tes lettres, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais ces livres… Tout en espérant que tu n'irais pas jusqu'à y jouer – ce sport est beaucoup trop dangereux, j'ai regardé quelques pages… C'est un miracle que certains joueurs soient encore vivants._

Gros bisous,

Maman "

James eut un grand sourire et ouvrit _Battre les Cognards_ qui sentait bon le livre neuf. Les pages craquaient un peu. 

Il referma le livre et regarda Remus celui-ci était toujours assis en tailleur sur son lit, et tenait toujours sa boîte dans les mains.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda James en montrant la boîte. Remus se mit à rire et souleva le couvercle : elle était remplie de bonbons de sorciers de toutes sortes, en particulier de Chocogrenouilles, de Ballongommes et de Fondants du Chaudrons.

_ Ma mère sait que j'adore ceux-là, dit Remus en prenant un Ballongomme. Et comme elle a peur que l'infirmière n'ait pas assez de chocolat en réserve – tu en veux un ? demanda-t-il à James en lui tendant un Chocogrenouille. Je crois que ce sont tes préférés, hein ?

_ Merci, fit James en se levant pour prendre la friandise. Il mâcha un moment, puis demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as reçu d'autre ?

_ Des nouvelles plumes – heureusement, je n'en avais presque plus – et une paire de chaussettes bizarres avec une surprise à l'intérieur, mais ça je suis sûr que ce n'était pas ma mère. Et toi, à part les livres ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Oui, regarde, tu as oublié quelque chose… 

James alla vers son lit, surpris : il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir des cadeaux de quelqu'un d'autre que ses parents. Il y avait effectivement quelque chose : une paire de chaussettes en laine, tricotées à la main apparemment, et gonflées à bloc de…

_ Moi aussi j'ai des chaussettes… Oh ! Remus, il y avait aussi des choses dans les tiennes ?

_ Euh, oui, plein de Marrons Marrants, de Dragées Surprises et même une ou deux Bombabouses… Toi aussi ?

_ Ah, fit une voix malicieuse, je vois que vous avez reçu vos cadeaux…

Sirius était sorti de son lit sans bruit et les observait en rigolant. 

_ C'était toi ? demanda James, avec un sourire.

_ Ouaip. Véga a tricoté les chaussettes – vous verrez, elles sont vraiment confortables, chaudes et tout – remarque, vaudrait mieux, depuis le temps qu'elle s'essaye au tricot… enfin, moi je lui ai donné des sous et une liste la dernière fois qu'elle est allée à Pré-au-Lard pour le week-end… Vous aimez ?

_ Et comment ! s'exclama Remus. Merci, Sirius ! 

_ C'est vraiment sympa de ta part, fit James en écho. Mais du coup j'ai rien à t'offrir…

_ Oh, c'est rien, coupa Sirius. Vous, vous n'avez pas de grande sœur pour faire vos courses, c'est tout.

Avant d'ajouter avec un clin d'œil :

_ Aussi assommante qu'elle soit, Véga a quand même ses avantages… 

* * *

Le petit déjeuner ne dura pas longtemps, ce matin-là tout le monde avala son bol de porridge et ses toasts en vitesse pour courir dans la salle commune et parler des cadeaux. Peter avait envoyé une carte de Noël par hibou postal, avec un cadeau commun pour tous les quatre, une grosse boîte de Chocogrenouilles. Lily fit remarquer qu'avec tout ce qu'ils avaient reçu comme bonbons et sucreries, ils pourraient ouvrir une confiserie, tandis que Remus lisait tout haut le mot à l'écriture maladroite parsemé de fautes d'orthographes : 

__

Chers James, Lily, Remus et Sirius,

Joyeux Noël ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances et que Rogue reste tranquille dans son coin. Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites subir pendant que je ne suis pas là ? Racontez-moi tout, s'il vous plaît ! 

Est-ce que Remus va mieux ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit la note que tu avais eu au rattrapage du devoir d'Astronomie. Ca fait la deuxième fois que tu manques un devoir de Sinistra, elle va avoir des soupçons elle va croire que tu les manques exprès… Désolé, je plaisante.

Encore joyeux Noël,

Peter

_ Ton sens de l'humour a déteint sur Peter, Sirius, dit Remus, pince-sans-rire. 

Comme James et Remus, et sans doute Peter, Lily avait reçu une paire de chaussettes remplies de bonbons et de petites farces et attrapes plus, de la part de ses parents, un roman et une boîte de bonbons Moldus. Sirius, pour sa part, avait reçu de son père un crayon dont le trait pouvait changer de couleur à volonté. Il expliquait fièrement à ses amis que son père, bien qu'il soit un Moldu, connaissait parfaitement le chemin vers le Chemin de Traverse et avait acheté ce crayon magique là-bas.

_ Comment il a fait pour entrer ? demanda James. Il faut une baguette magique pour ouvrir la porte…

_ Il a celle de ma mère, dit Sirius assez vite. Pour ne pas laisser un silence maladroit s'installer, Lily objecta :

_ D'ailleurs, moi je n'avais pas de baguette la première fois que je suis venue… c'est le barman qui m'a ouvert. Je le trouve bizarre, avec ses deux incisives en moins.

_ Moi je le trouve sympa, fit James, en repensant au sourire de pirate qu'il connaissait bien. 

_ Et Véga, dit Lily en se tournant vers Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'elle a reçu ?

Sirius s'apprêtait à répondre, quand la porte de la salle commune coulissa, pour s'ouvrir sur Véga qui semblait sur un petit nuage, les joues toutes rouges, les cheveux emmêlés et les yeux étincelants. Le badge de Préfète était accroché de travers sur sa robe.

_ Oh, bonjour, vous quatre ! Joyeux Noël !

_ Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, répondit James un peu surpris. Ca va ?

_ Tout à fait bien, merci beaucoup !

Et elle plaqua deux grosses bises sur les joues de son frère, qui rougit violemment et s'essuya du revers de la main dans un grand geste furieux. A la surprise des autres, elle fit également une bise à James, Lily, et Remus, dont les joues rougirent légèrement. Après quoi, elle monta quatre à quatre l'escalier vers les dortoirs des filles.

_ Complètement maboul, marmonna Sirius encore sous le choc, défaisant le papier d'un bonbon au caramel Moldu que Lily lui avait offert. Non mais je vous jure… ça se fait pas…

_ Dites, elle m'a semblée ne pas être tout à fait dans son état normal, balbutia Remus revenu de sa surprise. 

_ Elle n'a _pas_ d'état normal, grommela Sirius. Je savais déjà qu'elle était vraiment bizarre, mais à ce point-là… ça en devient inquiétant. 

_Son amoureux lui a peut-être offert un cadeau, glissa malicieusement Lily. Sirius s'étrangla sur le caramel. Il toussa violemment, tourna au violet et leva des yeux furieux :

_ Son… son " amoureux ?… _Fletcher !_

Il se leva brusquement de son fauteuil et marcha à grands pas vers celui où Mondingus était assis, lisant paisiblement _Mille ans de Farces et Attrapes_. Les trois autres le suivirent des yeux, mi-inquiets mi-amusés. 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma sœur ? rugit Sirius une fois planté devant lui. Mondingus leva de son livre des yeux à la fois étonnés et suspicieux :

_ _Quoi ?_ Mais de quoi tu parles ?

_ Oh, fais pas l'innocent, Fletch', fit Sirius avec un signe de tête vers la porte du dortoir des filles. T'as pas vu comment elle est ? On dirait qu'elle a forcé sur la fumette – oh – c'est pas ça, au moins ? demanda-t-il, la voix soudain effrayée. Fletcher laissa échapper un petit rire un peu étranglé mais définitivement moqueur :

_ On peut savoir pourquoi tu penses à moi en premier alors que ça fait une heure que je suis assis là et qu'elle vient d'arriver ? 

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, fronça les sourcils, mais ne répondit rien. Mondingus fit d'un ton plus sérieux :

_ Ecoute-moi, petit. Un, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des vues sur Véga. Deux, elle est assez grande pour choisir avec qui elle veut sortir, et elle m'a fait comprendre que je ne faisais pas partie de son choix. Et trois, même si c'est ta sœur, ce qu'elle fait ou non ne te regarde pas. _Absolument pas_.

_ Mais… 

Fletcher leva la main pour l'interrompre, et lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Sirius fit une moue, puis marmonna :

_ D'accord, ça va, je m'excuse. Mais tu avoueras que c'est louche. 

_ Je suis d'accord. Mais ça ne me regarde pas non plus. 

Sirius tourna les talons sans un mot derrière lui, la voix railleuse de Mondingus fit :

_ Joyeux Noël à toi aussi !

Sirius se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant. Lily faisait de grands efforts pour ne pas rire, Remus avait l'air étonné et James compatissant.

_ Tu t'en remettras ? demanda Lily, le fou rire tremblant dans sa voix. Sirius lui jeta un regard noir.

_ Allez, Sirius, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, fit Remus en lui tapotant la main d'un geste rassurant. Tu ne sais même pas si c'est vrai, de toutes façons.

_ Et en plus, fit remarquer James, ce qu'a dit Fletch' est parfaitement vrai. Ça ne te regarde pas.

_ Merci, Jamsie, tu m'es d'une grande consolation, railla Sirius. James détourna la tête et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Il était écarlate à force de retenir son fou rire.

* * *

Le jour de Noël se passa sans anicroche la nourriture fut absolument délicieuse, et Hagrid avait décoré la salle de branches de houx d'un vert profond. Les armures qui gardaient chaque coin de la pièce était couvertes de neige brillante, aussi immaculée que celle qui tombait dehors, mais qui ne fondrait jamais pour la bonne raison qu'elle était magique. Le repas de midi fut servi dans les assiettes et les verres d'or qui avaient servi au banquet de début d'année et à Halloween le jus de citrouille n'avait jamais semblé aussi délicieux, ni les mets aussi succulents. James et Remus en particulier s'empiffrèrent tant que Lily se demanda s'ils auraient de la place pour le repas du soir. 

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, alors qu'ils étaient dans la salle commune à feuilleter les livres qu'ils avaient reçu à Noël, Remus, le teint verdâtre, se leva de son fauteuil en disant qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Lily lui fit la leçon, allant presque jusqu'à lui dire qu'il l'avait bien cherché en mangeant autant à midi. Remus poussa un soupir, et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, Lily sur les talons.

James avait presque oublié son accord avec Sirius à propos de leur ami il se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard entendu, mais Sirius se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules fataliste. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis la matinée il se contenta de prendre un Chocogrenouille dans la boîte que Peter leur avait envoyé. 

Du coup, James réfléchit silencieusement. D'après la tête de Remus, il était évident qu'il disait la vérité – il avait vraiment une indigestion. Mais quelque chose ne collait pas. Quelque chose turlupinait James, depuis longtemps même, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Tandis que Sirius boudait dans son fauteuil, James essayait d'assembler les pièces du puzzle. Remus était souvent malade – _souvent_ – c'est à dire qu'il s'en allait à intervalles à peu près réguliers. Enfin, _" à peu près "_… 

James plongea une main distraite dans la boîte de Chocogrenouilles, sans même regarder ses doigts rencontrèrent un petit morceau de parchemin un peu froissé – la carte de Noël de Peter. Machinalement, il la déplia.

_ " Est-ce que Remus va mieux ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit la note que tu avais eu au rattrapage du devoir d'Astronomie. Ca fait la deuxième fois que tu manques un devoir de Sinistra, elle va avoir des soupçons elle va croire que tu les manques exprès… "_

_" La deuxième fois "_… _" la deuxième fois que tu manques un devoir de Sinistra "_…

Remus avait été absent fin septembre. Et fin octobre (qu'avait dit Peter, déjà, le mois dernier ? ah oui, " la dernière fois qu'il est rentré chez lui – c'était… euh… oui, à peu près une semaine avant Halloween. Le 23, ou le 24 peut-être… Je sais plus "…). Et fin novembre – c'était la dernière fois, quand il s'était jeté un sortilège. Madame Pomfresh lui avait fait jurer de ne pas recommencer il avait tenu sa promesse. Il s'était seulement _arrangé_ pour aller à l'infirmerie… comme tous les mois… 

Remus avait manqué deux cours d'Astronomie à un mois d'intervalle… et les deux fois, Sinistra leur avait donné un devoir à faire – parce que la lune était trop brillante pour voir correctement les étoiles… parce que c'était la pleine lune…

_La lune est pleine chaque fois qu'il s'en va. Ou plutôt il est absent à chaque soir de pleine lune –_

**_C'est un l…_**

James sursauta violemment. _Non. Catégoriquement **non**_. C'est impossible… non, impossible… Remus n'est pas… enfin, tout de même, c'est de Remus Lupin qu'il est question ! Il ne peut pas être un… pas lui ! _Mon meilleur ami n'est pas un loup-garou !_

Ça y était. Le mot était lâché. Loup-garou. Remus Lupin était un loup-garou. 

James cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, complètement sonné. A côté de lui, Sirius restait assis dans son fauteuil sans bouger, les yeux mi-clos, la respiration profonde et régulière – peut-être dormait-il. Il ne se doutait certainement pas de ce à quoi James pensait en ce moment. Il était en paix. James, lui, ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Sa tête tournait furieusement, et il sentait un bourdonnement sourd dans ses oreilles. Il savait – il savait – pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas su plus tôt, au fait ? Peut-être ne voulait-il pas le savoir. Peut-être refusait-il… 

Est-ce qu'il devait le dire ? A qui ? A Sirius ? Mais auparavant, Sirius et lui croyaient à un mensonge assez grave pour mettre la santé de leur ami en jeu, mais jamais ils ne se seraient doutés que la vérité serait _aussi_ grave… Un loup-garou… voilà pourquoi Remus avait toujours l'air épuisé après une pleine lune. James avait encore à l'esprit la blancheur de craie de ses joues ce jour-là, quand il s'était endormi en classe – mais s'était-il bien endormi ? On aurait dit qu'il s'était évanoui d'épuisement. Mais il avait insisté pour dire qu'il se sentait bien, que ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. Pendant tout ce temps Remus avait tout fait pour que personne ne découvre son secret – et avait réussi, apparemment. Sauf que maintenant James connaissait la vérité.

Mais ils seraient les seuls. Car James n'allait pas trahir Remus – Remus restait son ami, loup-garou ou pas – il était humain vingt-neuf ou trente jours par mois. Et qui sait comment les autres pouvait réagir ?

James décida une fois pour toutes de ne rien dire. A personne.

* * *

Remus revint le surlendemain de Noël, l'air toujours aussi fatigué et le teint presque aussi vert, et cette fois James remarqua que Lily ne lui dit rien. Elle devait penser qu'il avait retenu la leçon, car elle fit même toute une histoire à propos du fait que l'infirmière l'avait laissé sortir alors qu'il avait une mine pareille. 

_ Ca suffit, Lily, finit-il par lui dire. C'était juste une petite indigestion – je suivrai tes conseils et je ne recommencerai pas. Promis.

_ D'autant que tu as manqué le repas du soir, fit remarquer Lily d'un ton déçu. C'est dommage, c'était vraiment merveilleux, et puis Flitwick avait enchanté des flocons de neige pour qu'ils tombent à la fin du repas, et puis Dumbledore a distribué des pétards surprises, et le mien s'est transformé en une explosion de papillons, et Sirius a failli avaler un papillon avec son morceau de pudding, et…

Remus plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles et se mit à fredonner " Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d'hiver… " Lily lui fit une grimace et leur tourna le dos pour aller s'installer dans un fauteuil à quelques mètres. James se tenait les côtes, et Sirius s'esclaffait. Il avait finalement perdu sa bataille contre le fou rire. 

Quand les deux garçons se furent calmés, Remus reprit un air sérieux : 

_ Vous savez, ce livre qu'on nous a volé – _La Lécanoncie, ou l'Art de la Divination par les Pierres Précieuses_… je devais aller le rendre aujourd'hui. J'aimerais aller voir Madame Pince et le lui dire… 

_ On vient avec toi, décida James. 

_ Ouais, renchérit Sirius. On n'aura qu'à lui dire qu'il a été volé quand on a cambriolé notre dortoir… ah, mais non, ça ne marchera pas vu qu'on a dit à McGonagall que rien ne nous manquait… 

Remus haussa les épaules. James fit remarquer :

_ On pourrait aller voir Hagrid après, si on est encore vivants. Ça nous changera les idées, ajouta-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser _" C'est un loup-garou… non, arrête, c'est ton pote. Ça se voit pas du tout, quand même… mais _arrête_ de penser à ça ! "_ Il secoua la tête en marmonnant quelque chose d'inaudible. Sirius le regarda d'un air bizarre :

_ Eh ! Ça va, toi ?

_ Tout à fait bien, s'étrangla James. On y va ?

Ils y allèrent. Sirius – ainsi que Remus – jeta néanmoins quelques regards en coin à James, qui leur renvoya quelques uns, mal à l'aise.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de la bibliothécaire, Remus sembla hésiter un peu il se tourna vers ses deux amis et demanda d'un ton nerveux :

_ Dites, si elle essaye de me tuer, vous connaissez le Sortilège de Désarmement ?

_ Vas-y donc, fit Sirius en le poussant dans le dos vers le bureau. Remus s'éclaircit la voix, et risqua :

_ Euh… Madame Pince ?

La bibliothécaire releva brusquement la tête et le fixa de ses petits yeux perçants.

_ Voilà, à propos de ce livre, _La Lécanoncie, ou l'Art de la Divination par les Pierres Précieuses_…

_ Ah, enfin ! s'exclama Madame Pince de son habituelle voix tranchante. Vous allez enfin signer le registre. Dites, Lupin, je peux savoir pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait quand vous avez ramené ce livre ?

Les yeux de Remus s'arrondirent il jeta un regard à James et Sirius qui avaient la même expression étonnée, puis se retourna vers Madame Pince :

_ Je vous demande pardon ? Quand est-ce je l'ai ramené ?

_ Mais il y a trois semaines ! Vous l'avez déposé sur mon bureau mais vous deviez être très pressé, parce que vous n'avez pas signé le registre des livres rendus. 

Sa voix commençait à s'envenimer dangereusement quand elle siffla :

_ La prochaine fois – si vous voulez qu'il y ait une prochaine fois – _pensez_ à signer ce registre ou il vous en cuira.

Remus se dépêcha de signer le registre et elle baissa de nouveau la tête vers le morceau de parchemin étalé devant elle sur la table. Remus fit une tentative :

_ Mais j… commença-t-il, pour se retrouver coupé au milieu d'un mot par la bibliothécaire qui le fusilla du regard :

_ Vous avez quelque chose à dire, Lupin ?

_ N… non, balbutia Remus. Bonne journée.

Madame Pince les regarda sortir de la bibliothèque d'un air suspicieux, les yeux rétrécis.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Remus à voix basse alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les grandes portes de chêne qui donnaient sur le parc. Je n'ai jamais ramené ce livre, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le lire en entier…

_ Apparemment, c'est celui qui l'a volé qui t'a rendu ce service, fit Sirius, railleur. Puis, plus sérieusement, il fit :

_ Donc j'avais raison – c'était un avertissement. On nous a volé ce livre sous notre nez pour qu'on ne fouine pas dans des affaires qui ne nous regardent pas. 

_ Raison de plus pour continuer à fouiner, observa James en ouvrant les doubles portes. Cet avertissement signifiait qu'on était près du but. On approche. 

Mais Remus secoua la tête. 

_ Il y a quelque chose que vous oubliez, dit-il d'une voix grave, tout en enroulant son écharpe autour de son cou – le vent était vif et froid dehors. Ce n'est pas dans _notre_ dortoir qu'on a volé ce livre. L'avertissement nous était peut-être destiné à nous, mais quelqu'un d'autre en a fait les frais. _Lily_.

_ Elle est là-dedans avec nous, dit Sirius. C'est elle qui veut y rester. Si elle avait peur, elle nous le dirait, hein ?

_ Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait peur, fit James, pensif. En fait, je ne lui ai jamais posé la question… Vous croyez que…

Il s'interrompit, fronça les sourcils, et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

_ Chut… écoutez. 

Ils avaient dépassé le Saule Cogneur, et à quelques mètres d'eux se trouvait la lisière de la Forêt Interdite la cabane de Hagrid, à quelques pas, avait les volets fermés et aucune fumée ne s'échappait de la cheminée, ce qui signifiait que son propriétaire était absent. _Dommage_, pensa Sirius il regarda autour de lui et chuchota :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jamsie ?

_ Quelqu'un nous suit. 

Tous trois se turent immédiatement. Remus ferma les yeux un instant quand il les rouvrit, il tourna la tête vers la cabane désertée de Hagrid.

_ Il y a quelqu'un caché derrière, murmura-t-il. Sirius, James et lui échangèrent un regard Remus contourna la cabane par la gauche tandis que Sirius et James passaient à droite. Sans bruit, faisant attention de ne pas faire craquer la neige, James avançait lentement à côté de Sirius. Ils étaient beaucoup plus près de la Forêt Interdite, à présent elle paraissait encore plus sombre vue de près. Arrivant presque derrière la cabane, les deux amis marquèrent une pause, puis bondirent sur la forme noire cachée derrière la cabane en même temps que Remus.

Un glapissement retentit, suivit d'un juron sonore. 

James, Remus et Sirius avaient bondi sur Severus Rogue.

_ Toi ! s'exclama Sirius d'un ton furieux et dégoûté. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

_ Sirius… marmonna Remus, avant de se tourner vers Rogue et de demander sur un ton plus calme que Sirius mais beaucoup plus froid que d'habitude :

_ Que fais-tu ici tout seul, Severus ?

_ Je me promène ! répliqua l'autre. J'ai le droit, non ?

_ Bien sûr, il faisait tellement beau que tu as décidé de faire une petite balade tout seul dans la neige, et de nous suivre par la même occasion ? railla James. Désolé, ça ne prend pas. 

_ Maintenant, tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? dit Remus d'une voix trop douce pour être sincère. Tu vas tourner les talons et retourner tranquillement au château.

_ Sinon ? fit Rogue d'un ton bravache, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine maigre. Sirius eut son sourire de loup qui dévoilait ses canines et envoyait un frisson dans la nuque de celui à qui il était destiné.

_ Sinon… on va jouer. Hein, les amis ? On va _jouer_ avec lui.

_ Et… vous allez me faire quoi ? demanda Rogue, la voix légèrement plus aiguë que la seconde d'avant. Il semblait nettement moins assuré sans ses petits camarades derrière lui pour le défendre au besoin. 

Le sourire de Remus fut pire que celui de Sirius. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat sardonique quand il répondit, impitoyable :

_ On fera de notre mieux, très cher.

Severus laissa échapper un petit bruit terrifié. James se mit à rire, un petit rire sarcastique. Rogue tenta de reculer en ne faisant semblant de rien. Ils n'entendirent pas un bruit de pas étouffés par la neige qui provenait de la Forêt Interdite. 

Par contre ils entendirent très précisément le _Stupéfix !_ articulé s'une voix grave et puissante, ainsi qu'ils virent nettement le rai de lumière vive qui frappa Sirius de plein fouet ; il tomba sans un cri, et la neige étouffa le bruit de sa chute. Trop sonnés pour bouger, James, Remus et Severus restèrent là, debout, à fixer le visage aux yeux clos, à la bouche ouverte, à la terrifiante immobilité. 

James se pencha lentement, très lentement, et prit le poignet de Sirius. _Faites qu'il soit vivant, oh pitié, faites qu'il soit vivant_… le cœur de James s'arrêta de battre une seconde quand il sentit un pouls, faible mais bien là, courir dans les veines de son ami. Il en aurait crié de soulagement. 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Potter ? demanda Rogue, cette fois d'une voix _beaucoup_ plus aiguë que d'habitude. Qui a fait ça ?

_ James ? murmura Remus, la voix étranglée. Qu'est-ce que… 

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Un autre rayon vif de lumière le frappa dans le dos, et il s'écroula sur-le-champ, inerte comme une poupée de chiffon. Rogue laissa échapper un hoquet de frayeur et James sentit toute couleur disparaître brusquement de son visage.

_ Potter ?

Cette fois, aucune trace d'ironie, de menace ou de hargne dans sa voix. Seulement de la peur, une peur panique. James sentait exactement le même genre de terreur faire des nœuds dans ses intestins. 

_ Ils sont… ils sont vivants, au moins ? bégaya Rogue, le teint cireux. Il claquait des dents, et James n'était pas tout à fait sûr que le froid en était la cause unique. James se baissa et prit le pouls de Remus : tout comme Sirius, il était inconscient, mais vivait. 

_ Ils sont vivants, mais je ne comprends rien… Je ne sais pas comment les réveiller, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils ont…

James sentit une vague de panique lui retourner l'estomac. Qui avait fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Et comment allait-il les ramener au château ? Ça faisait une sacrée trotte et ils n'étaient pas légers… 

Il se posait toujours la question tandis que Rogue dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, sursautant à chaque craquement de la neige, promenant des regards apeurés autour de lui. Il regrettait amèrement de s'être fourré dans cette galère. James, extrêmement nerveux, s'agenouilla près de Sirius et lui passa un bras autour de la taille pour le soulever. 

_ Il faut les ramener, aboya-t-il à Rogue qui tremblait toujours. Prend Remus, toi, et soulève-le ! Je ne vais pas tout faire tout seul !

Mais Severus n'eut pas le temps de suivre cet ordre. Ou plutôt James ne le vit jamais réagir. Tout ce qu'il put entendre fut un cri provenant de la forêt, la même voix grave et profonde – _Stupéfix !_ A partir de ce moment, tout sembla se passer très vite et très lentement à la fois. Il sentit que Sirius glissait de son étreinte et tombait de nouveau par terre, entendit le hurlement terrifié de Rogue, puis la sensation que tout devenait noir et froid l'envahit et il perdit connaissance.

*~*~*


	9. La Voix dans les Ténèbres

Note de l'auteur : je suis désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps pour mettre à jour cette histoire. Mais même en écrivant dans tous les endroits possibles et imaginables (dans le bus, dans la bibliothèque, dans le restaurant de la fac…), cela reste assez difficile par rapport aux vacances, où je peux écrire à temps complet. Et encore, ce chapitre s'est révélé bien plus long que je ne l'avais prévu – alors je l'ai coupé en deux. Pardonnez-moi de vous laisser une nouvelle fois avec un cliffhanger, mais je vous promets que j'essayerai de faire de mon mieux pour écrire plus vite.

Pour les anglophones, je suis en train de traduire ce chapitre. Si tout se passe bien, il devrait être sur le site dans moins de trois semaines (en cadrant large.)

(Petit P.S. : qui a vu _le Seigneur des Anneaux _– _Lord of the Rings_ – ? Je l'ai vu trois fois, je l'ai lu plusieurs fois déjà depuis Noël, et j'ai adoré. C'était juste une petite question à laquelle vous n'êtes pas obligés de faire attention… :o])

**__**

Disclaimer : comme d'habitude, rien de ce que vous lirez ci-dessous ne m'appartient. En aucune façon. Voilà, c'est bon. En avant pour l'histoire ? J 

****

Les Chroniques des Maraudeurs

__

Chapitre 9 : La Voix dans les Ténèbres

_ _Enervatum !_

James cligna des yeux très rapidement, la respiration brusque et irrégulière, en proie à une terreur sans nom. _Il faut que je bouge, il faut que j'esquive le sortilège… Il faut que je rattrape Sirius…_ Ses dernières sensations avant d'avoir été frappé par le rayon de lumière revenaient à toute vitesse, tellement vivaces qu'il avait l'impression qu'une seule seconde s'était écoulée depuis. La réalité lui revint brusquement avec l'impression d'être passé une quinzaine de fois sous le Magicobus. Chaque pouce de son corps lui faisait mal et un mal de tête ignoble lui vrillait le crâne. Il se calma, se força à respirer normalement. 

_ James ! _James !_

Reconnaissant la voix de Sirius – une voix tremblante, inquiète – il ouvrit grand les yeux, mais ne rencontra que du noir. Le noir complet. Affolé, il voulut se lever, mais une main posée sur son épaule l'en empêcha.

_ Du calme, James, reste allongé. Ça vaut mieux, je crois.

_ Sirius, bredouilla James, je ne vois rien… du noir partout… Est-ce que je…

_ Non, Jamsie, tu n'es pas aveugle, fit Sirius comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. C'est la question que je me suis posée aussi. Il fait noir comme dans un four, là-dedans, mais on s'y habitue un minimum après quelques minutes. 

Sa voix, bien qu'un peu moins inquiète, était basse, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un l'entende. James cligna de nouveau des yeux vers la direction d'où venait la voix de son ami, essayant de s'accoutumer à la pénombre – et de chasser son mal de tête. En vain. Il abandonna et, les yeux grand ouverts dans le noir, regarda de tous côtés, cherchant un rayon de lumière. Il y en avait un, faible et ténu, quelque part vers sa droite. James, un peu rassuré, le suivit des yeux, et son regard tomba sur une silhouette allongée sur le sol juste à côté de lui, une silhouette qui lui était très familière et qui ne bougeait pas…

_ Remus ! Est-ce qu'il est…

_ Ne t'en fais pas, le coupa Sirius. Il est dans le même état que toi il y a deux minutes. Et j'imagine, dans le même état que moi il y a dix minutes. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a ranimé, mais j'imagine que c'était la même chose que toi – cette voix bizarre venue de je ne sais pas où. 

Les yeux de James commençaient à s'habituer à l'obscurité il distinguait mieux Remus, et pouvait voir qu'on avait étendu une sorte de couverture sur lui, de manière à ce qu'il n'ait pas froid. Et il put voir que Sirius n'avait pas sa cape sur lui tandis qu'il se passait une main derrière la nuque et ajoutait d'une voix un peu plus rauque :

_ Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça pouvait durer aussi longtemps, dix minutes.

James s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se relever Sirius l'aida à s'adosser à un mur qui semblait fait de pierres grossièrement taillées, glacial au toucher. Le mal de crâne revint immédiatement.

_ …Merci, Sirius. Tu n'as pas froid sans ta cape ?

Sirius haussa les épaules :

_ Non, moi j'ai fait trois ou quatre fois le tour de la pièce en courant – ça réchauffe. Il en a plus besoin que moi, ajouta-t-il avec un signe de tête en direction de Remus. James hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

_ Dis-moi – où est Rogue ? Il est ici ?

_ Non, répondit Sirius d'un air sinistre, en s'asseyant entre James et la forme immobile de Remus. J'ai cherché dans tous les coins, mais je ne l'ai pas vu.

_ Tu crois que… qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

_ Je ne sais pas, c'est moi qui me suis fait mettre KO en premier. Tu as vu quelque chose, toi ?

_ J'ai seulement entendu ce mot – _Stupéfix_ – ça doit être la formule pour le sortilège. Peut-être que Remus le connaît, ajouta James, avec un regard inquiet pour le corps immobile effondré contre le mur.

_ En tous cas, continua-t-il en se frottant les yeux, Rogue était toujours conscient quand je suis tombé dans les pommes, je me souviens très bien l'avoir entendu hurler de peur. Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui ?

_ Tu sais, Jamsie, j'ai l'impression que où qu'il puisse être en ce moment, ça ne peut pas être pire que notre situation actuelle, non ?

_ Mouais, si tu le dis…

Il y eut un petit instant de silence James se rendait compte que Sirius avait probablement raison. Ils étaient enfermés dans une espèce de cave sans lumière, il faisait un froid de canard et Remus était toujours inconscient, ce qui signifiait qu'ils n'étaient que deux à pouvoir se défendre. Contre qui ou quoi, il n'en avait aucune idée. 

James se prit à souhaiter que Rogue soit là. Au moins il y aurait eu un peu plus d'animation…

_ Sirius ?

_ Oui ?

_ Celui qui nous a… disons, assommé – c'était la même voix que celui qui nous a ranimé, non ?

_ Une voix grave, assez puissante, qui donnait l'impression de provenir du fond d'un puit ?

_ C'est ça. Je pense que c'était le même type. Il nous a assommé puis ranimé – ça n'a aucun sens… Tu crois qu'il est toujours dans la pièce ?

_ Je pense que oui je n'ai vu aucune porte s'ouvrir jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'a pas pu sortir.

_ Il a peut-être transplané ? suggéra James. Sirius secoua la tête :

_ Non, on entend toujours une espèce de " Pop " quand quelqu'un transplane. Et là je n'ai rien entendu de ce genre. 

James promena son regard à travers la pièce, sans parvenir à distinguer quoi que ce soit. 

_ C'est absurde. Pourquoi quelqu'un s'amuserait à faire ça, nous réveiller l'un après l'autre à quelques minutes d'intervalle et nous observer pendant ce temps ?

Il s'aperçut qu'il parlait aussi bas que Sirius, cependant. Comme si lui aussi avait peur de quelqu'un tapi dans les ténèbres, écoutant tout ce qu'ils disaient pour on ne sait quelle raison obscure…

_ Je ne sais pas, James… mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que nous ne sommes pas seuls ici. Il y a quelqu'un avec nous, et je donnerais cher pour savoir qui c'est.

Comme en réponse, la voix grave partit de nouveau, de quelque part dans le font de la pièce elle répéta ce même mot bizarre, " _Enervatum !_ " et Remus, toujours immobile, laissa échapper un gémissement sourd. Sirius alla s'asseoir à côté de son ami et James se tourna vers lui. 

_ Remus ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Remus ne dit rien pendant une ou deux secondes, le temps de rassembler ses esprits, supposa James puis il ouvrit grand les yeux, et murmura d'une voix plutôt faible :

_ Où… où on est, là ?

_ Doucement, Rem – ne bouge pas, fit James d'un ton inquiet. La pleine lune était passée depuis à peine deux jours, et l'état de son ami ne devait pas être brillant…

_ Ça va, merci – juste un peu de vertige. Vous savez ce qu'on fait ici ?

Il murmurait toujours, mais sa voix se raffermissait peu à peu.

_ On ne sait pas où on est, fit Sirius à voix basse. Dans une pièce toute noire, ça c'est sûr, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on fait ici.

Il tourna un instant les yeux vers le fond de la pièce, là d'où était partie la voix. James regarda dans cette direction, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Remus pour demander :

_ Peut-être que tu sauras, Rem – " Stupéfix ", c'est la formule de quel sortilège ?

Les yeux de Remus s'arrondirent :

_ C'était ça ? Quel idiot, j'aurais dû y penser avant… C'est le Sortilège de Stupéfixion, et le contre-sortilège c'est " Enervatum ".

Sirius eut un petit rire.

_ Comptez sur notre encyclopédie à pattes pour éclairer notre lanterne. Content de te voir de nouveau parmi nous, Rem.

Remus eut son sourire tranquille en remarquant le soulagement qui perçait dans la voix de son ami. James se contenta d'un sourire, un peu crispé. Être capable de mettre un nom sur le sortilège qui les avait eus les uns après les autres ne constituait pas un billet de sortie mais c'était déjà ça. Du coup, James avait l'impression bizarre que la pièce n'était plus aussi sombre.

_ Quelqu'un nous a Stupéfixés, marmonna Remus en se redressant légèrement, mais pourquoi ? Enfin, c'est dingue…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, et promena son regard perçant autour de la pièce, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

_ Où est Severus ? Il était avec toi, James, si je me souviens bien…

_ Tu te souviens bien, Remus, fit Sirius. Mais il n'est pas ici.

Remus fronça les sourcils, et James fut sûr de déceler un commencement d'inquiétude dans les yeux bleus gris qui brillaient dans l'obscurité.

_ Où pensez-vous qu'il soit ?

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, dit James. Il y eut un court silence, tendu, tandis que tous trois laissaient leur imagination fournir une réponse à la question de Remus. Au mieux Rogue s'en était sorti par un sprint si soudain et si rapide que le mystérieux assaillant n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir… mais c'était totalement improbable. Au pire… deux solutions s'offraient à eux, la moins logique comprenant Rogue enfermé dans un cachot différent du leur – car il semblait évident qu'ils se trouvaient dans un cachot – et la plus plausible était que celui qui les avait attaqués l'avait tout simplement tué, ou Stupéfixé et abandonné dans la neige, ce qui revenait au même. 

Malgré la réflexion de Sirius plus tôt, et malgré toute son antipathie à l'égard de Rogue, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour lui. Il ne nourrissait pourtant aucune sympathie pour ce type – au contraire, il le détestait même cordialement – mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu le voir _mourir_. James pouvait mourir d'envie de lui lancer un Sortilège Bloque-Jambes ou un Furonculus, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin.

_ Si seulement j'avais ma baguette, marmonna Remus qui fouillait minutieusement ses poches pendant le silence qui avait suivi les mots de James. Celui-ci sursauta légèrement et se rendit compte après un bref examen qu'on l'avait également dépossédé de ses vingt-sept centimètres et demi d'acajou. Et d'après ce qu'il distinguait du visage de Sirius, et surtout d'après le juron grommelé d'une voix sourde venant de sa direction, sa baguette et celle de Remus n'étaient pas les seules à manquer à l'appel.

James enfonça ses mains gelées dans ses poches dans une tentative pour les réchauffer et surtout pour tenter d'éloigner le sentiment bizarre qui lui creusait un vide dans l'estomac. Sa baguette magique n'était à lui que depuis quatre mois, et pourtant il se sentait étrangement nu et désarmé maintenant qu'on la lui avait prise. Comme si le fait de lui enlever sa baguette le privait non seulement de protection, d'allié, mais aussi de toute _possibilité_ de défense. 

Après tout, ils n'étaient que trois garçons de onze ans, plutôt maigres, et même si Sirius et lui étaient tous deux assez grands pour leur âge, il se doutait bien qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance face à des adultes, et à plus forte raison des sorciers sans doute capable de bien autre chose que de Stupéfixer quatre garçons en un clin d'œil…

Heureusement, il y avait toujours l'agate. Cette petite pierre noire et blanche qui reposait tranquillement dans son sac de peau au fond de sa poche, et en laquelle James avait fini par voir une espèce de grigri, de talisman contre tout ce qu'on pourrait lui jeter à la figure… Il plongea la main dans sa poche.

_L'agate…_

_ Eh, balbutia James d'une voix blanche, attirant l'attention de ses deux amis à la fois par son exclamation étranglée et la recherche de plus en plus frénétique dans toutes les poches dont il pouvait se rappeler l'existence, l'agate… l'agate…

_ Quoi, " l'agate, l'agate " ? demanda Sirius d'un ton brusque, bien qu'il se doutât de la nature du problème en voyant le regard d'horreur pure qui obscurcissait les yeux de James. Remus s'approcha le long du mur.

_ On l'a volée, articula finalement James. Elle n'est plus dans ma poche, et il fallait annuler le Sortilège Colle-Forte pour la sortir de là… C'est impossible qu'elle soit tombée…

_ Tout de même, Mr Potter, grinça une voix railleuse venue de quelque part dans la pièce noire comme un four, je me demandais combien de temps cela vous prendrait pour vous en apercevoir.

* * *

Lily était bien obligée de l'admettre, même si cela la vexait profondément parfois on s'ennuyait très facilement quand le Quatuor Infernal n'était pas dans les parages. Bon, c'était vrai que la salle commune n'avait jamais été aussi calme, avec une ambiance aussi propice à la lecture – mais c'était ennuyeux à mourir. Mondingus avait égayé l'atmosphère à un moment en ressortissant le cadeau de Noël qu'il avait destiné à ses camarades – un énorme lion en peluche ensorcelé pour chanter d'une voix de fausset : 

_Vive Poudlard ! Non, franchement,_

Je n'ai jamais vu un lieu d'un tel enchantement.

Les élèves étudient, et s'entendent tous entre eux

Et une blague de temps en temps ne peut que pimenter le jeu !

Les professeurs n'en font qu'à leur tête.

Permettez-moi de vous en présenter certains,

Puisque tout est permis en ces jours de fête 

Et que pour eux aussi, c'est Noël ce matin !

Nous avons Rowena Walsh, Maîtresse des Potions

Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui se mijote dans ses chaudrons.

Le professeur Binns est meilleur qu'un Sortilège Morphée

Mais pour qu'on voie au tableau il n'a pas besoin de s'écarter.

Lady Minerva est sévère mais jamais elle n'est teigne

Les Métamorphoses ont du charme depuis qu'elle enseigne.

Rebus Ricochet prend sa retraite bientôt 

Gare aux Forces du Mal s'il a moins mal au dos.

Professeur Flitwick, quel bon vent vous amène ! Je parle littéralement.

Les fenêtres sont toujours fermées en cours d'Enchantements.

Enfin, Albus Dumbledore, pour mon dernier couplet

Est un grand sorcier, et directeur de Poudlard

Mais il cache un lourd secret… chut, c'est un vieux renard

Il ne faut pas qu'on sache que ses chaussettes sont trouées !

Joyeux Noël à toutes ces braves gens

Et puissent-ils continuer à enseigner vaillamment !

Bien sûr, toute la salle commune avait explosé de rire, et devant le succès remporté, Mondingus avait apporté sa peluche chantante pour le repas de la veille. Les occupants de la Grande Table avaient réagi assez différemment les uns des autres. McGonagall avait un peu froncé les sourcils, mais avait parue assez flattée du compliment. Ricochet avait à peine entendu un mot sur deux, et adressa un grave signe de tête à Dumbledore – il croyait que la chanson était un compliment chanté. Flitwick avait fait quelques manières, mais s'était vite rendu et avait ri avec les élèves. Dumbledore avait adressé un sourire à Fletcher, et l'avait félicité pour son inventivité. Mais Walsh n'avait pas apprécié _du tout_. Les lèvres pincées, les yeux rétrécis, elle s'était vraiment mise en colère, surtout lorsque McGonagall s'était tournée vers elle avec un grand sourire ironique :

_ C'était de l'_humour_, Rowena. 

Walsh l'avait fusillée du regard.

Cependant, elle avait pu avoir sa revanche. Une heure environ après que Lily ait vu Remus, Sirius et James partir pour la bibliothèque, Mondingus avait donc ressorti sa peluche et en avait fait profiter de nouveau la salle commune de Gryffondor, puis l'avait emportée avec lui, pensant faire une blague aux Serpentard. Le problème était que Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, avait trouvé là une excellente idée pour faire enrager Adams et mettre la pagaille. Il s'était donc emparé du lion en peluche et avait fui avec ses habituels – et insupportables – caquètements de triomphe. Mondingus n'avait que faire de l'ordre et de la tranquillité du château, mais le fait que Peeves lui ait volé quelque chose lui appartenant le mettait en fureur. Il s'était élancé aux trousses de l'esprit frappeur qui gloussait de plaisir en voyant le désordre qu'il avait causé. 

Malheureusement pour Fletcher, il était tombé au détour d'un couloir non pas sur Adams, comme il aurait pu le craindre, mais sur Walsh. Il ne gagna rien au change – au contraire. Enchantée de prendre enfin Mondingus en faute – et de pouvoir se venger du petit couplet – Walsh confisqua la peluche et enleva quinze points à Gryffondor. Le Grand Mondingus Fletcher n'eut plus qu'à s'en retourner à sa salle commune, la mine défaite, vaincu.

Lily ne savait pas bien quoi faire de lui, tandis qu'elle l'observait par-dessus le livre qu'elle essayait de finir. Si Sirius avait vu son héros en ce moment… Mondingus avait plutôt piètre allure, recroquevillé en boule dans un fauteuil moelleux et s'exerçant à transformer un fer à cheval – _probablement un de ses cadeaux de Noël_, pensait Lily, qui avait appris depuis longtemps à ne pas s'étonner des occupations de Fletcher – en siège de toilettes miniature. Ses cheveux sombres tombaient en boucles épaisses sur ses yeux bruns, dont la lumière semblait partie, et ses sourcils étaient froncés par la concentration. C'était étrange de le voir aussi sérieux. 

Au fond, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de le plaindre un peu. Les deux premiers mois – et, d'après les élèves plus âgés, les deux années précédentes également – Fletch avait semblé bénéficier d'une chance infernale, échappant sans arrêt à Adams et à toute forme d'autorité sans le moindre effort apparent. _Il doit avoir un secret, _pensait Lily. Il _devait_ avoir quelque chose. Et les nombreux efforts qu'il montrait à présent dans l'accomplissement d'une farce qui lui aurait probablement paru enfantine quelques semaines auparavant prouvaient qu'il avait dû perdre ce secret. 

Mue par la curiosité autant que par l'envie d'aider, Lily ferma son livre et alla vers lui.

_ Mondingus ?

Mondingus devina de suite l'identité de la personne qui s'adressait à lui, sans avoir besoin de relever la tête et sans même reconnaître la voix. Lily Evans était l'une des seules à s'adresser à lui avec son prénom en entier. Beaucoup se contentaient de " toi " et les amis l'appelaient " Fletch ", mais pas la petite Lily. Il releva la tête et esquissa un sourire en direction du visage parsemé de taches de rousseur et entouré des longs cheveux roux sombre en désordre.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lily ? Si tu t'inquiètes à propos des points que j'ai fait perdre, ne t'en fais pas, ils ne sont pas si nombreux que ça.

_ Non, Mondingus, ce n'est pas pour ça. Euh…

Maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait devant lui sans avoir réfléchi une seconde à la question à poser, Lily se sentit soudain très bête. Fletcher s'en aperçut et son sourire s'élargit, assez moqueur.

_ Quoi, petite Lily Jolie ? Que veux-tu me dire ?

Petite Lily Jolie… même sa vieille voisine de soixante-dix ans morte cinq ans auparavant ne lui avait jamais sorti un truc pareil. Lily aurait bien voulu avoir sur le bout de la langue un commentaire bien senti. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, alors elle demanda abruptement :

_ Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Mondingus ne s'attendait pas à celle-là. Il haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que quelque chose me tracasse ? demanda-t-il, un peu sur la défensive. Lily avait une furieuse envie de regarder ses pieds ou de courir se cacher dans un coin mais elle se domina, et à la place, planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de Fletcher d'un air qu'elle voulait grave et scrutateur.

_ Tu te payes le luxe de faire enrager Adams anonymement pendant trois ans et là, d'un coup, tu te fais prendre à tous les coups, tu accumules les gaffes et les maladresses, on ne compte même plus le nombre de retenues que tu t'es prises depuis deux mois… Je ne suis ici que depuis quatre mois, mais je peux sentir quand quelque chose ne va pas.

Elle le regarda de plus près, et fut soulagée de sentir qu'elle ne rougissait pas.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? répéta-t-elle.

Mondingus remua légèrement dans son fauteuil, manifestement mal à l'aise. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait, puis se pencha en avant.

_ Tu sais garder un secret ?

_ Evidemment, fit Lily en haussant les épaules. Combien de fois une de ses copines d'école lui avait confié le secret le plus important du monde et fait jurer de ne le répéter à personne ? Cependant elle sentait bien que le secret que Mondingus était sur le point de lui confier n'avait rien à voir avec un petit coup de foudre d'écolière. Elle se rapprocha. 

A ce moment, la porte de l'escalier du dortoir des filles s'ouvrit à toute volée et Véga entra dans la salle commune d'un pas rapide, arborant un curieux sourire. Ses longs cheveux noirs, savamment coiffés pour une fois, flottaient sagement sur ses épaules, et sa robe semblait impeccable, parfaitement repassée. Lily haussa les sourcils, surprise. Véga ne soignait pas autant son apparence, d'habitude.

_ Tu sors, Véga ? demanda-t-elle. Véga tourna les talons et remarqua sa présence ainsi que celle de Fletcher.

_ Euh… oui, dit Véga, très droite dans sa robe noire et sa cape d'hiver. Je vais dans la tour d'Astronomie, Sinistra nous a donné un devoir à faire, un devoir de…

_ D'Astronomie ? coupa Mondingus, qui pour une raison inconnue de Lily, semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

_ D'Astronomie, parfaitement, fit Véga d'un ton sec. Et il faudrait que j'aille vérifier quelque chose dans le Système Solaire de poche qu'il y a là-haut.

_ Mais Véga, tu fais ce que tu veux, glissa Mondingus avec un sourire malicieux. Tu n'as pas à te justifier, tu sais.

Les joues de la jeune fille rougirent très légèrement sous le discret maquillage. Le sourire de Mondingus, impitoyable, s'élargit encore.

_ Tu as tout à fait raison, Fletcher, dit Véga d'un ton glacial. Je n'ai pas à me justifier. Et encore moins envers toi.

Et elle s'éloigna d'un pas très raide. Avant qu'elle ne soit hors de portée de voix, Lily eut le temps de lui crier :

_ Eh, attend ! Si tu vois James et Sirius et Remus, tu peux leur dire de me donner des nouvelles ? Ça fait deux heures que je poireaute dans la salle commune…

Véga s'arrêta à peine pour marmonner :

_ Hm, hmm. Où est-ce que j'ai une chance de les trouver, ces trois zigotos-là ?

_ La dernière fois que je les ai vus, répondit Lily, ils allaient à la bibliothèque mais ils parlaient d'aller voir Hagrid juste après. Je ne suis pas venue avec eux, mais en fait j'aurais dû, j'ai un cadeau pour lui…

_ Ils ne savent pas ? s'étonna Véga, cette fois se retournant complètement pour regarder Lily et Mondingus. Hagrid n'est pas là. Il est parti ce midi pour relever ses pièges dans la Forêt Interdite. Il reviendra sans doute ce soir, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire, avec une belette morte dans une main et un sac de lézards vivants dans l'autre, pour les expériences de Walsh. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

_Beurk_, pensa Lily. _Marrant comme certaines personnes par ailleurs adorables peuvent faire des choses absolument dégoûtantes_.

_ Mais alors, dit Mondingus en fronçant les sourcils, où sont-ils ? A la bibliothèque ?

_ Je ne pense pas, fit Lily, c'était juste pour rendre un livre que Remus avait emprunté. Je ne crois pas qu'ils y resteraient deux heures. Mais on peut toujours essayer, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant en courant du fauteuil de Mondingus et en passant le trou du tableau de la Grosse Dame avant Véga. Prise par un début d'inquiétude causé par l'ombre d'un pressentiment – on ne savait jamais, avec ces trois-là – elle avait complètement oublié la confidence que Mondingus était sur le point de lui faire.

Mondingus, laissé seul, poussa un soupir il prit un Fondant du Chaudron dans une de ses poches et reprit sa baguette magique ainsi que le siège de toilettes miniature qu'il avait obtenu.

_Et si je le faisais en porcelaine blanche avec des fleurs bleues dessus ?_

* * *

Au son de cette voix – la même voix puissante et glaciale à la fois qui les avait ranimés les uns après les autres – Sirius et James avaient bondi sur leurs pieds. Une demi seconde plus tard, Remus était également debout, entre les deux, scrutant l'obscurité pour tenter de savoir d'où venait cette voix. Peine perdue. Mis à part les trois garçons, la pièce semblait vide.

_ C'est vous qui avez volé notre agate ? demanda James d'une voix forte qu'il tentait de maintenir stable. Pourquoi vous nous avez enlevés ? Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Cela fait beaucoup de questions à la fois, jeune Mr Potter, ricana la Voix. Par laquelle voulez-vous que je commence ? Voyons…

_ Montrez-vous ! hurla soudain Sirius d'une voix étrange, faisant sursauter Remus déjà sur les nerfs. James, en regardant son ami aux cheveux sombres, remarqua dans la pénombre à laquelle il s'habituait peu à peu que ses poings étaient si serrés que les ongles devaient lui rentrer dans les paumes des mains. Il fut un peu surpris, et à moitié effrayé de voir Sirius perdre son sang-froid à ce point.

Apparemment, la Voix fut également un peu étonnée de cette soudaine explosion. Quand elle parla à nouveau, James eut l'impression que le visage invisible s'était tourné vers Sirius.

_ Claustrophobe, Mr Black ? N'ayez pas peur, tout cela ne durera pas longtemps – pas trop longtemps.

_ Pourquoi nous avoir réveillés les uns après les autres ? demanda Remus.

_ Bonne question, Mr Lupin. D'abord, simple question pratique – je ne pouvais pas prononcer trois fois le sortilège en même temps.

_Il est seul dans la pièce_, en déduisit James. 

_ Et puis surtout, j'étais curieux de voir comment vous réagiriez, les uns et les autres… assez intéressant à observer. Laissez-moi vous dire que je vous trouve plutôt courageux pour des gamins de votre âge.

_Tant mieux pour lui s'il le pense_, pensa James. Il sentait une espèce de grand trou dans son estomac et son cœur battait follement contre ses côtes, comme un oiseau qui se cognerait contre les barreaux de sa cage dans ses vaines tentatives pour s'évader. Il se mordit la lèvre en s'apercevant qu'il était terrifié. Il aurait tout donné pour se retrouver dans leur salle commune Lily gazouillerait comme à son habitude sur tel ou tel devoir d'Enchantement pour la rentrée, Remus mâcherait un Chocogrenouille, l'air pensif et les yeux rieurs, et Sirius rejouerait pour la centième fois un air de guitare quelconque, pour se " l'installer dans les doigts ", comme il disait. James connaissait maintenant par cœur des chansons comme _Like a Rolling Stone_, _Yesterday_ et _The Sound of Silence_, des chansons que Sirius adorait et qu'il pouvait jouer et rejouer encore et encore, ajoutant un accord par-ci par-là, les pailletant d'arpèges délicates – ou simplement parce qu'il avait l'impression (souvent juste, il fallait le dire) d'avoir joué faux. La manie de Sirius avait le don d'exaspérer James. Mais là, entendre son ami réinterpréter pour la énième fois _A Hard Day's Night_ aurait résonné à ses oreilles comme la chanson d'un Phénix.

_ Pourquoi cette agate est-elle si importante pour vous ? demanda Remus, parlant pour la deuxième fois. Sa voix tremblait imperceptiblement, d'angoisse sans doute, mais James y décela aussi une note de curiosité décidée. Et en y réfléchissant bien, sous la couche de peur et d'anticipation qui le couvrait des pieds à la tête, il retrouva cette curiosité décidée au font de lui-même. _Pourquoi_ un simple caillou valait-il trois enlèvements ?

_ A nouveau, une excellente question, Mr Lupin, fit la Voix. A l'entendre, elle s'était tournée vers Remus. Malheureusement, je ne peux y apporter qu'une réponse incomplète. Cela n'est en aucune façon vos affaires, voyez-vous. 

_ Si c'est pour ça que vous nous avez enlevés, rétorqua Sirius qui semblait avoir déjà repris du poil de la bête, la moindre des choses pour vous serait de nous expliquer un minimum, non ?

James pouvait sentir, dans cette voix et aussi dans la façon de se tenir de Sirius – moins raide, la tête plus droite – que son ami reprenait peu à peu son assurance habituelle. Pur courage ou simple réflexe sarcastique, en tout cas c'était déjà ça. Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir, voilà ce que semblait dire cette attitude. Un début d'optimisme commença à s'installer dans la tête de James.

_ Il se trouve, jeunes gens, que cette agate est bien plus importante pour moi qu'elle l'est pour vous, continua la Voix. Elle n'a de valeur que pour moi seul. Pour vous, qu'est-elle ? Un trésor de guerre ? Un cadeau ?

_ C'est ma sœur qui me l'a donnée ! dit Sirius très vite. Remus écarquilla légèrement les yeux et James faillit sursauter. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée pourquoi Sirius avait dit un truc pareil. Mais si jamais celui-ci avait un plan – bien que ce soit improbable – la dernière des choses à faire serait de mettre tout par terre avec une exclamation stupéfaite.

Il y eut un petit silence, pendant lequel aucun des trois garçons ne bougea un cil. Puis la Voix dit, d'un ton un peu bizarre :

_ C'est ça. Bien sûr.

Puis il ajouta – et James fut sûr d'y déceler un léger sourire ironique :

_ J'ai failli vous croire, mon garçon.

Remus interrogea Sirius du regard, mais les yeux clairs ne dévoilèrent rien.

_ Bon, fit la Voix, je dois m'absenter. Ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec vous, jeunes gens, mais le devoir m'appelle. Je reviens dans peu de temps, cependant.

_ Attendez ! fit James. Et Rogue ? Je veux dire l'autre garçon qui était avec nous, qu'en avez vous fait ?

_ Oh, lui ? Je l'ai assommé à la manière Moldue et laissé là où je l'avais trouvé. Il n'y avait que vous trois qui m'intéressiez et je ne voulais pas m'encombrer inutilement. Cependant j'essaye d'éviter le plus possible de me faire remarquer, voyez-vous. Un petit Sortilège d'Amnésie et il a complètement oublié la raison de sa présence dans les parages – ainsi que votre présence à _vous_, mes pauvres amis.

_ Que lui avez-vous fait croire ? demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils. 

_ Qu'il voulait voir si l'occupant de cette petite cabane près de la forêt était chez lui. C'est tout simple, n'est-ce pas ?

La Voix lâcha un petit rire, puis jeta un " A tout à l'heure " bref et sec. Les trois garçons entendirent un " pop " distinct. Cette fois, ils étaient seuls dans la pièce.

James se tourna vers Sirius :

_ Ça va ? demanda-t-il un peu inquiet, repensant au tremblement qu'il avait senti plus tôt dans la voix de Sirius. Celui-ci hocha la tête, mais quand il répondit, sa voix était plus rauque que d'habitude.

_ Ça va, Jamsie, merci. Désolé d'avoir perdu les pédales comme ça, c'est juste que… le truc c'est que… je n'aime pas trop être enfermé, c'est tout.

Remus hocha la tête sans rien dire. James se rassit, et les deux autres firent de même. Le sol était toujours aussi froid, et il sentait toujours cet espèce de trou, dans son estomac.

_ Sirius, pourquoi as-tu dit que c'était Véga qui t'avais donné l'agate ? demanda Remus après un instant. C'était une des questions qui turlupinaient James il tourna la tête vers son ami assis en tailleur à côté d'eux.

_ Je voulais juste voir l'effet que ça ferait, fit Sirius, toujours de cette même voix bizarre, un peu rauque. Vous croyez qu'il savait où était l'agate avant d'atterrir dans ta poche, Jamsie ?

_ Je pense que oui, autrement il n'aurait pas pu suivre le fil jusqu'à nous – nous choisir _nous_, sur je ne sais pas combien d'élèves et de profs à Poudlard. Je me demande bien comment il a fait, d'ailleurs.

_ Je l'ai déjà dit, Jamsie, marmonna Sirius. Il est _dans_ l'école et il nous observe. Tous les jours.

_ Comment serait-ce possible, Sirius ? fit Remus d'un ton septique. Dumbledore n'engage que des bons profs, des gens de confiance, qui…

_ Oui, oui, on dit ça, coupa Sirius, n'empêche que Walsh a continuellement l'air de vouloir nous massacrer tous et que Adams a l'air d'un vampire. Et il suffirait d'une tape amicale dans le dos de ce pauvre Ricochet pour qu'il tombe raide mort. Excuse-moi, mais comme personnel enseignant on a déjà fait mieux…

Remus eut l'air un peu vexé que Sirius critique son héros. James, quant à lui, laissa échapper un petit rire. C'est vrai que Poudlard ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'école classique dont rêvaient les parents. La première fois où James avait entendu parler d'Albus Dumbledore avait été l'année de la nomination de celui-ci au poste de directeur, quelques deux ans auparavant. James s'en rappelait très bien – c'était lors d'une occasion rarissime : un petit déjeuner avec sa mère _et_ son père. Il se souvenait de la voix de son père, grave et distante, qui lisait l'article de la _Gazette du Sorcier_, s'arrêtant parfois pour prendre une bouchée de toast ou une gorgée de thé, ou bien simplement pour faire un commentaire.

"Voyons ça… _" Armando Dippet, directeur du collège de sorcellerie Poudlard depuis 1917 ne retournera peut-être pas l'année prochaine au vieux château qui était le sien depuis tant d'années. "_ C'est vrai que cela faisait longtemps qu'il était à Poudlard… je crois bien que mon père avait moins d'une dizaine d'années au moment de sa nomination comme professeur. _" En effet, on reporte que le doyen de la fameuse école de magie aurait décidé de prendre sa retraite à la prochaine rentrée de septembre, ce qui clorait une longue et fructueuse carrière de 74 ans d'enseignement. "_ Ce muffin est bien trop sucré, Elizabeth. Il faudra corriger les elfes des cuisines. _" Des rumeurs plus ou moins fondées indiqueraient que l'actuel professeur de Métamorphoses, Albus Dumbledore, serait le meilleur candidat au futur poste vacant. Il n'est nul besoin de rappeler que le professeur Dumbledore, sorcier éminemment respecté et de plus apprécié de tous, s'est notamment distingué lors de la dernière guerre du Monde Magique par sa bravoure, sa sagesse et sa détermination à vaincre le terrible Mage Noir Grindelwald, de sinistre mémoire. "_ J'ai connu la guerre, James –" 

James avait sursauté en entendant son père s'adresser à lui directement.

"– et je suis en mesure de dire que cela forge le caractère. _" Les rumeurs sont-elle fondées ? Dumbledore a certainement la prestance et l'aura – magique et personnelle – pour reprendre le flambeau du Directeur Dippet, mais saura-t-il diriger Poudlard aussi bien qu'il dirige ses classes ?… "_ Ainsi c'est Dumbledore qui a les meilleures chances… je n'en suis pas surpris. Ecoute-moi bien, fils. Si, dans deux ans, tu rentres à Poudlard (si Merlin le veut bien !) je veux que tu fasses attention. Cet homme est tout ce qu'il y a de bien – tout ce qu'ils disent là-dedans est vrai, Dumbledore est _vraiment_ quelqu'un de bien, et de plus un sorcier très puissant – il a défait Grindelwald, il ne faut pas l'oublier – mais c'est un _excentrique_. Et un sorcier de son envergure ne devrait pas se permettre d'être _excentrique_. Ce n'est pas sérieux. M'as-tu compris ?"

Comme la recommandation de son père paraissait loin, à présent ! James s'était fait sa propre opinion d'Albus Dumbledore. Et cela surtout depuis les deux derniers jours – un homme, un sorcier capable de donner une chance à quelqu'un comme Remus, même " excentrique ", méritait amplement le respect.

_Remus…_

Complètement pris dans le tourbillon des derniers évènements, il avait totalement oublié la lycanthropie de son ami. Ce n'était pourtant pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait oublier comme ça – non, il semblait plutôt que James l'avait inconsciemment écarté de son esprit, pour se concentrer sur ses inquiétudes immédiates. Après tout, la pleine lune était passée depuis deux nuits, ils ne couraient aucun danger – et la seule inquiétude à avoir à propos de Remus était de savoir si le Sortilège de Stupéfixion avait eu des effets secondaires ou non, vu sa condition physique du moment. Et cependant…

Cependant James mourait d'envie de dire à Remus qu'il savait, qu'il connaissait son secret et qu'il le garderait pour lui. Ne serait-ce que pour lui enlever un souci de l'esprit, au moins un… bon, le moment n'était pas vraiment bien choisi. Si encore ils n'avaient été que tous les deux, James aurait pu parler sans se sentir trop stupide et maladroit… mais il y avait Sirius. Sirius qui ne savait pas, et qu'on ne pouvait pas envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce pour qu'il n'entende pas la conversation… il se sentirait exclu. _On le serait à moins_, pensa James, _surtout quand tu vois tes deux meilleurs amis se chuchoter à l'oreille des secrets dont tu n'as pas idée…_ _Remarque, on pourra toujours le mettre au courant un jour ou l'autre. Quoique…_

James se tritura les méninges pendant un bon moment. Finalement, il se décida. _Oh, tant pis_, s'était-il dit, _Sirius est assez grand pour sentir quand c'est important, non ?_ Il n'était même pas à moitié convaincu lorsqu'il se tourna vers Remus qui discutait avec Sirius de l'improbabilité (ou pas) de la présence d'un espion à l'école.

_ Remus ? Je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ?

_ Bien sûr, fit Remus en se tournant vers lui, interrompant sa conversation avec Sirius. Une sensation de déjà vu faisait son chemin dans le cerveau de James.

_ Euh… seul à seul, ce serait mieux.

_Et ça continue – l'histoire qui se répète…_

_ Et moi, je fais quoi ? demanda Sirius en haussant un sourcil. James sentit ses joues prendre feu.

_ Désolé, mais c'est entre Remus et moi. Tu peux t'éloigner un peu, s'il te plaît ?

_Oh, Sirius… pardon, Sirius…_

Sirius lui jeta un regard curieux pendant une seconde. James fut presque sûr qu'il se sentait blessé quelque part – mais cette impression pouvait n'être qu'un effet de sa paranoïa. Ou de sa culpabilité. Cependant, Sirius ne posa pas de question il se leva simplement et alla s'asseoir contre le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce, complètement dans les ténèbres. Remus regardait James d'un air étonné.

_ Ecoute, Rem…

James laissa tomber sa voix jusqu'au murmure. Il ne voulait à aucun prix que Sirius l'entende.

_ Tu… Bon, autant en finir. J'ai compris ce qu'on avait pas compris il y a un mois, Sirius et moi. J'ai compris – je sais ce qui t'arrive chaque mois, Remus. 

Remus ne bougea pas un cil. Mais il devint très pâle.

_ Comment… comment tu as deviné ?

_ J'ai fait le rapport entre tes absences et la pleine lune. Tu as manqué deux devoirs que Sinistra nous avait donné à faire parce que la lune était trop brillante pour qu'on voie quoique ce soit… parce que la lune était pleine… et chaque fois tu revenais bien plus malade que tu n'étais parti. Deux et deux font quatre. Tu es…

_ Tu es un loup-garou, fit une voix étouffée dans le fond de la pièce. James s'étrangla et Remus eut une sorte de hoquet. Cette fois, il était positivement livide.

_ Sirius ? finit par balbutier James, les yeux exorbités. Sirius… tu savais ?

_ Oui, James, je _savais_, fit la voix de Sirius, trop solennelle pour ne pas être moqueuse. Seuls ses yeux étaient visibles dans la pénombre. Je ne suis pas aveugle, et je n'ai jamais les yeux dans ma poche, comme tu as pu le constater. 

_ Mais… depuis combien de temps… ?

_ Oh, ça doit bien faire deux ou trois semaines…

Remus fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre, lentement, cherchant à tâtons quelque chose qui puisse lui servir de support. Quand il eut trouvé le mur de pierres, il glissa sans un mot et s'assit par terre, le visage blême. Puis il entoura ses genoux de ses bras et y enfouit sa tête. Mais pris par leur " dispute ", ni James ni Sirius ne le remarquèrent.

_ Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? demandait James abasourdi à Sirius. Moi je ne l'ai deviné qu'avant-hier !

_ Dans ce cas, pourquoi _toi_, tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? rétorqua Sirius. Puisque tu pensais que je ne savais pas, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir mis au courant ? On était supposés chercher _tous les deux_ !

_ Je… j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que le moins de gens possible soient au courant, se défendit James. C'est important, un secret pareil – et puis j'avais peur… je pensais que…

_ …Que je m'empresserais de crier " au loup ! " et de laisser tomber Rem comme une vielle chaussette ? Tu me connais mal, mon vieux. Je ne fais pas dans le Judas – je ne suis pas comme ça, moi.

_ Moi non plus ! s'exclama James d'un ton amer, sans même chercher à savoir qui était ce Judas et ce qu'il avait fait. Moi non plus je ne suis pas comme ça ! La preuve – même à toi je n'ai rien dit ! Tu croyais vraiment que si tu me le disais, j'allais le dénoncer, le dire à tout le monde ? Tu me déçois, Sirius. Franchement.

Du coup, la situation se retrouva inversée : maintenant, c'était Sirius qui avait l'air mal à l'aise. Il regarda ses pieds pendant une seconde, puis releva la tête et fixa James droit dans les yeux.

_ Ecoute, James. Pour moi ça me semblait évident de ne rien dire – toi, Remus et Lily, et même le petit Peter, vous êtes les premiers vrais potes que je me rappelle avoir eu. Tu ne sais sans doute pas ce que c'est que d'être considéré comme le " type bizarre " de l'école, celui qu'il vaut mieux éviter – c'était plutôt cool la plupart du temps, mais des fois, ça devenait franchement dur à supporter. Alors quand j'ai deviné, pour Rem, j'ai préféré me taire, parce que j'aimais bien la tournure que les choses avaient prise depuis le début de l'année. Et puis, c'est vrai que ce genre de problème n'est pas vraiment le genre de truc qu'on peut prendre à la légère, tu sais, dire " Oh, mon Dieu ! Mais tu es un loup-garou ! " – il dit cela d'une voix très haut perchée – et refermer la parenthèse comme si rien ne s'était passé. On est pas dans un film. J'ai passé deux semaines et demi à me torturer – est-ce que je devais le dire à quelqu'un ? A toi ? A Remus ? Comment il aurait réagi ? Et toi ? C'est vrai, tu peux être tellement superstitieux sur certaines choses, je ne savais pas vraiment comment tu réagirais…

" L'autre jour, quand Rem était à l'infirmerie et toi dans ce fauteuil à penser à je ne sais quoi, moi, à côté, je me rongeais les sangs en me demandant pour la centième fois si c'était le bon moment pour te dire " Au fait, tu sais pourquoi Remus est absent tous les mois ? ". Ou bien courir à l'infirmerie et dire à Remus : " Je connais la vérité, mais dors tranquille, ton secret est en sécurité avec moi ". Pendant une heure j'ai laissé les secondes s'écouler, puis les minutes, et je n'arrivais à dire aucun mot. Et puis le moment est passé.

James écouta en silence, sans interrompre Sirius une seule fois. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait, surtout au début – mais petit à petit, il se rendait compte que tout ce que disait Sirius s'appliquait à lui. Toutes les raisons qu'il donnait, ses hésitations – elles avaient été celles de James pendant deux jours.

D'ailleurs, au fond, James était assez fier de Sirius. Sirius pouvait être blagueur, teigneux, rancunier, pas sérieux, insupportablement sûr de lui parfois, n'empêche qu'il avait du cœur. Et qu'il se souciait de ses amis. Exactement comme Sirius était le premier vrai ami de James, James savait maintenant qu'il était également le premier vrai ami de Sirius, et du coup en était tout content. De plus, il était stupide de blâmer Sirius pour quelque chose qu'il avait fait également… n'est-ce pas ? Et puis surtout, c'était pour Remus. Alors, lorsque Sirius termina son discours par un " Bon, j'ai fait une connerie, tu as fait la même – on ne va pas en faire une montagne, hein ? Surtout qu'on en fera d'autres dans la vie… " un peu hésitant, James eut un sourire, et hocha la tête dans sa direction.

_ T'as bien raison là-dessus, Sirius. On a encore le temps pour faire des bourdes, d'ailleurs les adultes en font bien assez comme ça… hein, Rem ?

James venait de se rendre compte – avec un peu de honte – qu'il n'avait plus prêté attention à Remus depuis que Sirius avait pris la parole. _Mais quel genre d'imbéciles on est ?_ se demanda-t-il en se détournant de Sirius et en parcourant les ténèbres du regard. _On est vraiment stupides de se disputer alors qu'il doit être dans un de ces états… Où il est, d'ailleurs ?_ Finalement il le trouva : Remus n'avait pas bougé. Il était recroquevillé en boule dans son coin sombre, le menton sur ses genoux. Son regard fixe, vidé de tout, fit courir un frisson dans le dos de James. 

_ Eh, Remus ?

Sirius avait presque chuchoté, pour le réveiller en douceur de cet état bizarre, comme une transe. Mais on aurait dit que Remus n'avait rien entendu. Son visage, blême dans le minuscule rayon de lumière, semblait gravé dans du marbre.

_ Enfin Rem, qu'est-ce que…

Mais il s'interrompit quand les lèvres bleues se mirent à remuer. James et Sirius tendirent l'oreille pour comprendre le murmure qui en sortit.

_ Je le savais, soufflait-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Je savais que ça finirait comme ça.

Ses yeux fixes, grand ouverts, semblaient immenses. James fronça les sourcils :

_ Quoi, Rem ? Qu'est-ce qui finirait comme ça ?

_ A chaque fois j'y ai droit, dit Remus, les yeux toujours fixes – seules ses lèvres bougeaient. A chaque fois. J'aurais dû le savoir. J'aurais dû m'en douter… c'est toujours comme ça, pourquoi ç'aurait été différent cette fois…

_ Il n'a rien entendu de ce qu'on a dit, ou quoi ? chuchota Sirius à James. James secoua la tête. Apparemment Remus s'était complètement fermé dès le début de la conversation. Au sens propre. 

_ Mais bien sûr que c'est différent maintenant, Rem, fit Sirius sur un ton doux mais ferme, en posant les mains sur les genoux de Remus pour le forcer à le regarder et le ramener à la réalité. Je ne sais pas combien tu en as bavé avant, j'imagine que ça n'a pas dû être du gâteau tous les jours, mais je peux te dire qu'on est là, et qu'on y reste. Et Jamsie itou.

_ Ouais, approuva James. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es, disons… différent une fois par mois que ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de bien ! Tu _es_ quelqu'un de bien, et tu mérites d'avoir des potes – il n'y a aucune loi contre ça, que je sache !

James avait parlé d'un ton vif, pour le secouer un peu, et fut content de voir les yeux bleu gris sans vie, immenses, rencontrer les siens. Il ajouta immédiatement, un sourire naissant au coin des lèvres :

_ D'ailleurs, même s'il y avait effectivement une loi contre ça, je m'en ficherais royalement. 

Remus cligna des yeux. On aurait dit qu'il se réveillait d'un profond état d'hypnose. Après un moment de silence qui parut interminable, pendant lequel son regard passa lentement de James à Sirius et de Sirius à James, il murmura d'une toute petite voix :

_ Vous… vous voulez dire que… vous voulez toujours rester amis avec moi ?

Sa petite voix étranglée lui donnait l'air nettement plus jeune que son âge, et ses yeux écarquillés renforçaient l'impression. James sentit que ce murmure-là était un cri du cœur. Quant à Sirius, son sourire remit un peu de feu dans ses yeux.

_ Il faut bien plus que ça pour se débarrasser de nous, mon vieux. Mais c'était bien essayé.

_ Tu vas devoir nous supporter pendant au moins sept ans, fit James sur le même ton, parce qu'on n'a pas l'intention de te laisser tomber. Jamais.

Et il détacha bien les deux syllabes.

A mesure que les mots de Sirius et James tombaient, les yeux bleu gris retrouvaient de leur vivacité habituelle Remus enleva lentement son menton de ses genoux et s'assit normalement. Il clignait des yeux, et cette fois James devina pourquoi ils avaient semblé si grands l'instant d'avant – ils brillaient de larmes à la lumière du rayon ténu qui tombait de quelque part dans le mur de droite.

_ Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, finit-il par articuler lentement, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres pâles. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour moi, vraiment je… vous êtes…

Il s'interrompit, et s'essuya les yeux avec un petit rire étranglé, encore fragile, comme une excuse.

_ Pardonnez-moi, j'ai complètement craqué… c'est pathétique, franchement… je fais tout pour ne pas craquer, et d'habitude, ça marche – mais là…

_ Arrête, Rem, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, fit James, soulagé que son ami commence à retrouver son état normal. C'est parfaitement normal d'avoir la trouille…

_ Surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi grave, renchérit Sirius. Dis-moi, quand tu as dit que personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour toi, tu veux dire quoi, exactement ?

_ Ben, fit Remus en se redressant et en se séchant les yeux pour de bon, c'est pas tellement facile de garder quelque chose comme ça secret dans une école primaire de sorciers – j'y ai passé deux ans, c'est là que j'ai rencontré Severus – puis on a déménagé et ma mère a préféré m'emmener tous les jours chez un vieil instituteur à la retraite qui vivait à quelques maisons de chez nous… Il était tellement content d'avoir à nouveau un élève qu'il ne s'est jamais demandé pourquoi j'étais malade tous les mois. Il était adorable.

_ Tu avais l'école à domicile ? fit Sirius, les yeux agrandis. Whoa ! La chance !

Remus eut un sourire.

_ A domicile, enfin, si on veut… de toutes façons on n'avait pas le choix. Jusqu'à l'année dernière, j'étais pratiquement sûr de ne pas aller à Poudlard – de ne pas être autorisé à y aller, je veux dire.

Ses yeux se mirent soudain à étinceler.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le bonheur que ç'a été de recevoir ma lettre d'admission. 

_ Je crois que je peux imaginer, rit doucement James. Rien qu'à te l'entendre dire.

_ Dis-moi, intervint Sirius, les profs le savent ?

_ Dumbledore le sait… et Madame Pomfresh, bien sûr. Et il l'a dit au professeur McGonagall dès le lendemain de la Cérémonie de Répartition. Il m'avait prévenu qu'il en parlerait au directeur de ma future maison, quelle qu'elle soit. 

_ Et…

James hésita un peu.

_ Où tu vas, pendant… pendant tes transformations ?

Remus baissa encore sa voix.

_ Vous connaissez Pré-au-Lard ?

_ Un peu, répondit James, qui n'y avait encore jamais été.

_ Vaguement, fit Sirius – Véga lui en avait effectivement parlé, mais tellement souvent qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine d'écouter.

_ Il y a une vieille cabane, vers l'extérieur du village, qu'on appelle la Cabane Hurlante.

_ Ah ! s'écria Sirius en levant brusquement l'index droit. Remus s'interrompit et le regarda, imité par James, attendant la suite, mais Sirius se contenta de se gratter le haut de la tête et de marmonner :

_ Entendu parler, c'est tout. Continue, Rem.

_ Eh bien il y a… mais je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire…

_ Vas-y, on ne le dira à personne. Promis.

_ D'accord. Il y a un passage secret sous le Saule Cogneur, dans le parc. Il mène juste dans la Cabane Hurlante. En fait… en fait il a été construit pour moi, pour que je puisse m'éloigner de Poudlard discrètement.

_ Mais il y a toute une bande de fantômes, là-dedans ! s'écria James. Véga m'en parlait l'autre jour… elle disait qu'ils s'étaient installés il y a très peu de temps mais que du coup, tout le monde évitait l'endroit…

Les deux autres pouffèrent de rire. James fronça les sourcils, les regarda l'un après l'autre, puis poussa un soupir.

_ D'accord, je suis un imbécile. Excusez-moi.

_ Pas de mal, James, fit Remus, essayant de garder son sérieux… sans y arriver vraiment.

Sirius se mit à réfléchir pendant une minute lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il avait l'air scandalisé.

_ Une minute… J'espère qu'ils ne te mettent pas dans une cage ! Parce que je te jure que s'ils le font, ils auront affaire à moi !

Remus parut touché de l'intention. Ses joues retrouvèrent un peu plus de couleur.

_ La Cabane a peut-être l'air de tomber en ruine, mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Les murs sont assez solides pour que je n'aie pas besoin de _cage_, avec des barreaux et tout. Cependant… cependant ce ne serait pas si terrible que ça que je sois dans une cage. Après tout, je suis dangereux.

James remarqua le léger changement dans sa voix les derniers mots étaient voilés par une amertume assez marquée. Ce ton lui serra le cœur. Il ne savait pas très bien quoi répondre à cela.

_ Eh, Rem.

Les yeux bleus gris avaient déjà presque retrouvé leur expression habituelle quand ils se tournèrent rapidement vers Sirius, qui venait de parler.

_ Peut-être que tu es " dangereux " une nuit par mois, mais ne vas pas t'imaginer que cette nuit dure tout le mois. Tu es un type normal les trois quarts du temps. Et d'ailleurs, tu veux que je te dise, franchement ? J'en connais quelques uns qui sont nettement plus bizarres que toi la nuit de la pleine lune, et ce à temps complet.

Il y avait à la fois du sérieux et de la légèreté dans le ton de Sirius, et Remus ainsi que James n'arrivait pas bien à démêler les deux. Remus se contenta de hocher la tête en direction de son ami, la gorge serrée. Il y eut un petit silence.

_ Et Lily? demanda soudain James. 

_ Quoi, Lily ?

_ Eh ben… on lui dit, ou pas ?

Les trois garçons se regardèrent d'un air mal à l'aise.

_ Euh… commença Sirius lentement, je ne crois pas que ce soit une si bonne idée de le lui dire.

_ Je suis d'accord avec Sirius, fit Remus. Dumbledore m'a avertit que moins les gens sauraient, plus je serai en sécurité. 

_ Pour Peter, je ne dis pas, insista James. Il n'est pas très courageux, et il pourrait paniquer – mais Lily ? Je veux dire, elle est intelligente, et puis assez courageuse, pour une fille… et elle est gentille. Et en plus elle t'aime bien, Remus.

Les joues de Remus rosirent légèrement, retrouvant ainsi leur couleur normale, celle qu'elles avaient lors de la nouvelle lune. Puis :

_ On dirait que tu cherches des raisons, James, dit-il. Franchement j'aimerais bien lui dire – si j'étais sûr de sa réaction – mais je peux te dire, de la petite expérience que j'ai, que les réactions des gens – même ceux qu'on croit connaître bien, sont parfois assez imprévisibles.

Il eut un large sourire, qu'ils distinguèrent parfaitement malgré la pénombre. James se disait bien qu'il disait cela en pensant à eux en y réfléchissant bien, cependant, il n'y avait pas de quoi sourire, car cela marchait dans les deux sens – des tas de personnes avaient sûrement très mal réagi quand ils avaient appris la vérité à propos de Remus. Néanmoins, il n'était pas en humeur pour une longue introspection, et il fit la moue, vexé de ne pas avoir le dernier mot sur la question de Lily.

_ Oh allez, Jamsie, fit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules. Ecoute, voilà ce que je te propose. Si elle ne remarque rien, inutile de la mettre sur la piste. Si jamais elle devine et qu'elle vient nous en parler, là, on lui dira tout. Tu es d'accord, Rem ?

Remus hocha la tête :

_ Tout à fait d'accord.

James poussa un soupir.

_ Bon, d'accord, Sirius. Mais ça m'embête quand même. Je n'aime pas trop garder des secrets – je suis toujours mal à l'aise quand il faut que je cache quelque chose à des amis.

_ Tu sais, Jamsie, j'avais remarqué ça, glissa Sirius avec un sourire sarcastique. Tu étais hilarant, tout à l'heure, à t'étrangler et à devenir tout rouge. Excuse-moi de te dire ça comme ça, mais tu es le menteur le plus pitoyable que j'ai jamais rencontré.

James commença par essayer de faire à nouveau la moue, mais ne parvint pas à se retenir de pouffer de rire devant le visage de Sirius, sérieux comme un pape. Bien sûr, il exagérait, James n'était pas si mauvais menteur que ça, mais… quand même. Remus se mit à rire doucement, mais soudain ils entendirent un petit bruit. Un grincement de porte. 

De la lumière – une lumière faible, qui ne les éblouit quasiment pas – tomba d'une ouverture dans le mur, tout à fait à leur gauche. Et aucune silhouette ne s'encadrait dans la porte. Néanmoins, la Voix qu'ils reconnurent tout de suite retentit dans la pièce.

_ J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre. Veuillez vous lever, je vous prie.

Perplexes, l'appréhension de retour au fond de leur cœur, les trois garçons se levèrent. Des pas retentirent au dehors du cachot – dans ce qui semblait être un couloir – et une large silhouette s'encadra dans la lumière.

_ Suivez cet homme, dit la Voix, toujours invisible. Et je préfère vous avertir tout de suite, essayer de jouer les héros serait proprement idiot. Surtout avec lui.

En effet, alors que les trois amis passaient devant l' " homme " grand, large d'épaules et pourtant assez maigre que la Voix leur avait désigné pour guide, il remarquèrent les yeux vides, le teint cireux et les dents qui mordaient très légèrement sur la lèvre inférieure. _Un vampire_. _C'est… c'est un vampire_. James avala sa salive, et il sentit Remus frissonner à côté de lui. Un regard lui suffit pour remarquer que son ami avait perdu toute la couleur que la vivacité et le naturel de la conversation avait rendu à ses joues – cependant, ses yeux bleu gris restaient alertes, et tranquilles. _Comptez sur Remus pour garder son sang-froid dans les moments de crise._

Quant à Sirius, il regardait la bouche de la créature avec une étrange fixité. Lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers James, ces yeux semblaient demander : _" Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Au secours ! "_ Les yeux écarquillés, James se contenta de secouer la tête en direction de Sirius. Il se posait lui-même la question.

Ils marchèrent un moment, le long d'un couloir qui semblait creusé profondément dans le sol. La terre dont les murs étaient faits – contrairement à leur petit cachot, dont les murs étaient de pierre – était froide et humide l'odeur qui s'en dégageait rappela fortement celle qui sortait des petits sacs contenant la nourriture pour les Mordants, en cours de Botanique. L'odeur de la chair en décomposition. L'estomac de James eut un sursaut désagréable. Du coup, il reporta son regard sur leur " geôlier ".

C'était la toute première fois que James voyait un vampire en vrai. Dans les illustrations des livres, les vampires étaient toujours représentés avec des canines au moins deux fois la taille normale, acérées, longues au point que les personnages sur les images avaient du mal à fermer la bouche et restaient là, lèvres retroussées sur des dents pointues et sanglantes, ce qui leur donnait un air légèrement abruti. La réalité était toute autre. Le vampire qui les accompagnait avait certes des dents _légèrement_ plus longues que la moyenne, car on pouvait les remarquer lorsque la bouche était fermée mais c'était surtout la peau livide, presque jaune (cet effet était renforcé par la lueur des quelques torches flottant le long du mur), les joues creuses, et les yeux morts, sans expressions aucune – qu'une minuscule lueur rouge qui brillait tout au fond – qui trahissait le vampirisme. Et les oreilles de ce vampire-là semblaient avoir été taillées en pointe. _Si on s'en sort vivants, qu'est-ce qu'on aura comme choses à raconter aux autres…_

Si_ on s'en sort vivants…_

La pensée qu'ils pourraient ne jamais revoir la lumière du jour effleura James il tenta de l'éloigner, frémissant. _Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Du calme._

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avaler péniblement sa salive. Dans les livres qu'il avait chez lui, c'était toujours le moment où le héros invincible se retrouvait dans une situation impossible, sans sa baguette magique, sans balai, sans personne pour l'aider. Le moment où le lecteur lisait avidement, en sautant les descriptions, tout en se demandant comment son héros allait se sortir cette fois d'une situation qui constituait une mine pour toutes les péripéties qui avaient la moindre possibilité, la moindre _chance_ d'arriver – le moment où le lecteur se disait _" Tout peut arriver. "_ Absolument tout, le meilleur comme le pire.

Le point de non-retour. Voilà. James, Sirius, et Remus avaient atteint le " point de non-retour ". C'était une perspective à la fois terrifiante et excitante.

Et pourtant, James aurait tout donné pour revenir en arrière. 

* * *

_ James ? Remus ? Sirius ?

Lily était arrivée à la bibliothèque, et scrutait chaque rayon pour voir si par hasard ils n'étaient pas là. Peine perdue – la vaste bibliothèque semblait déserte. Aucun étudiant n'était assis à une table, ou enfoncé dans un fauteuil avec un livre poussiéreux à la main. Le silence, tandis qu'elle avançait le long des étagères, était légèrement intimidant, et lui rappelait l'épais silence de la boutique de Mr Ollivander, là où elle avait rencontré James et Sirius pour la première fois. Elle secoua la tête, en se disant : _Du calme. Ce n'est qu'une bibliothèque. Tu n'es pas sortie de l'auberge si tu te mets à avoir peur du silence._

Néanmoins, après avoir fait toute la bibliothèque, elle s'arrêta près de la Réserve et regarda à travers la porte grillagée, juste au cas où. C'était complètement idiot, parfaitement irrationnel, totalement illogique, mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher une sensation étrange de s'installer dans le creux de son estomac, comme si un nœud était en train de se former petit à petit. Et le silence n'y était pour rien.

__

Ils doivent_ être quelque part. Mais _où_ ?_

_ Evans ? Que faites-vous ici ? Vous devez avoir un mot signé de l'un de vos professeurs pour emprunter des livres dans la Réserve…

La voix tranchante de la bibliothécaire ramena brutalement Lily sur terre elle se retourna avec un sursaut et demanda, essayant d'avoir l'air naturelle :

_ Excusez-moi, Madame Pince, mais je cherchais trois amis à moi… Potter, Black et Lupin – ils sont passés il n'y a pas longtemps, je crois.

_ En effet, dit Madame Pince d'une voix moins brusque, Lupin venait pour signer le registre et les deux autres l'accompagnaient. 

_ Signer le registre ? fit Lily, perplexe. Il ne devait pas plutôt rendre le livre ?

_ Non, absolument pas. Le livre a déjà été rapporté, il y a trois semaines, mais cet étourdi avait oublié de signer.

Lily réfléchit à toute vitesse. Cela devait avoir du sens quelque part. L'essentiel était de savoir où.

_ Et… ils ne sont pas restés, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non, répondit la bibliothécaire avec un haussement de ses épaules maigres. J'ai trouvé leur attitude un peu suspecte, d'ailleurs. On aurait dit que Lupin avait oublié qu'il avait effectivement rendu ce livre. 

_Oh, Remus a parfois tendance à être distrait, mentit Lily d'un ton léger, tournant les talons. Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à s'attarder.

_ Au revoir, Madame Pince.

_ Vous ne restez pas non plus ?

Le ton de la bibliothécaire semblait presque déçu.

_ Euh… non, désolée. Bonne journée !

Tandis que Lily passait la porte d'un pas rapide, elle entendit Madame Pince marmonner :

_ Toujours pareil. Jamais une âme pendant les vacances. C'est à se demander à quoi je sers, franchement.

Lily fit un détour par toutes les classes vides, passa des cachots à la tour Nord, sans que ses trois amis ne donnent signe de vie. Pendant une heure, elle courut de haut en bas à travers le château. Elle dit bonjour à Nick Quasi-sans-Tête, croisa Frank Londubat, se jeta derrière un pilier pour éviter Peeves… Au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba même sur Avery et Nott qui semblaient chercher quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Elle passa à côté d'eux le menton levé d'un air méprisant. Mais, à la fin, elle ne trouva pas ceux qu'elle cherchait.

Du coup, en dernier ressort, elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à la salle commune, puis ceux menant aux dortoirs des garçons. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et frappa plusieurs coups.

_ James ? Remus ? Les garçons, vous êtes là ?

Comme elle n'obtenait aucune réponse, elle sortit sa baguette, tapota la poignée de la porte et murmura _Alohomora_. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, sur une chambre complètement vide. La chaussette que Sirius avait reçu de sa sœur pour Noël dépassait de sa couverture, et lorsque Lily s'approcha pour la fourrer de nouveau dessous, elle s'aperçut que la courtepointe dissimulait également une bonne partie du petit linge de son ami, ainsi que des rouleaux de parchemin froissés et son exemplaire de _Mille Herbes et Champignons Magiques_. Lily abandonna la lutte et s'assit en face, sur le lit de James qui semblait moins en désordre, les coudes sur les genoux et le menton dans les mains. 

Pour la centième fois aujourd'hui, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder, tournant inlassablement autour d'une question précise : _Où sont-ils ?_ Ils pouvaient être n'importe où, en train de préparer une farce, d'essayer de se retrouver dans un couloir où ils n'avaient jamais encore mis les pieds, de frapper sur la porte des toilettes du sous-sol pour qu'on les fasse sortir… n'importe où, sauf en danger réel. Mais quelque chose au fond d'elle-même, quelque chose de confus et qu'elle n'expliquait pas bien, lui chuchotait à l'oreille que la situation n'était pas normale – quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle fourra une mèche de cheveux sombres dans sa bouche, se mit à jouer machinalement avec la bordure du drap du lit de James, tourna et retourna les différents endroits où elle avait été tout en levant les yeux vers le plafond, fronçant les sourcils. Ses yeux ne rencontrèrent que des veinures et des fissures dans le plafond de bois sombre. _Celle-ci ressemble à un œil,_ pensa-t-elle, puis _celle-là ressemble plutôt à un dragon._ Imaginer des formes aux rainures dans le plafond – ou aux nuages – étaient un des jeux préférés de Lily. Ayant trouvé le moyen idéal pour se changer les idées et pouvoir réfléchir après à tête reposée, elle s'allongea carrément sur le lit de James, sur le dos, et fixa son regard sur le plafond. Elle serait sans doute restée là un moment, à rire doucement d'une planche à voile, froncer les sourcils en direction de deux fissures qui formaient le haut d'un cœur mais également un autre genre de silhouette moins innocent, à sourire rêveusement à un charmant profil aux oreilles pointues… si elle n'était pas tombée sur une espèce de serpent qui se faufilait entre la planche à voile et l'œil. Cette forme imprécise fit naître le début d'une idée absurde dans son esprit. Tout d'abord, elle la rejeta, la trouvant hautement improbable puis, comme elle s'installait confortablement dans sa tête, elle fut bien obligée de la considérer.

_" Severus Rogue. "_

" Tu ne l'as vu nulle part. "

Lily secoua la tête et tenta de se concentrer sur une autre fissure du plafond, répondant à la voix dans sa tête : _C'est normal, imbécile. Il doit être dans sa salle commune, avec les autres Serpentard._

" Ah oui ?" rétorqua la petite voix dans sa tête, revenant à la charge. _" Dans ce cas, pourquoi Nott et Avery rôdaient-ils dans les couloirs avec l'air de deux chiens qui ont perdu leur maître ? Il se trame quelque chose avec Rogue, et tu le sais très bien. "_

_Oh, la ferme,_ fit Lily d'un ton sec et définitif – s'apercevant par là même qu'elle avait parlé à haute voix. Elle soupira et se retourna sur le ventre, le menton de nouveau dans ses mains. _Qu'est-ce que je fais, alors ?_

" Tu pourrais déjà commencer par te lever, " siffla la voix. _" Ce sera mieux que de rester affalée là sans rien faire. "_

_Ça va, ça va, j'y vais._ Lily enleva le menton de ses coudes et se leva de mauvaise grâce. Pour aller où, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle haussa les épaules, et sortit du dortoir des garçons, fermant la porte derrière elle. La chanson de Jiminy Cricket, dans _Pinocchio_, lui trottait dans la tête.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva sur le seuil, sa première pensée fut de descendre dans la salle commune et de les attendre bien sagement. Mais Lily n'avait pas envie d'attendre sagement. Elle voulait de l'action, et surtout ne pas rester sans rien faire, comme une gentille petite écolière. Sinon, elle sentait qu'elle deviendrait folle à tourner en rond. 

Elle descendit les escaliers en courant, puis monta ceux qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles. Arrivée dans le sien, elle attrapa sa cape, la jeta sur ses épaules d'un mouvement vif et repassa la porte en courant tout en l'attachant correctement. Il fallait qu'elle prenne un peu l'air.

En passant dans le Grand Hall, elle tomba sur Olivia O'Flaherty, une Gryffondor de la même classe que Véga, qui flânait sans but dans le château. 

_ Je m'ennuie, soupira Olivia en rejetant ses cheveux bouclés, mi-longs, par-dessus son épaule. Il n'y a rien à faire ici, l'hiver, tout le monde est parti, surtout les plus beaux garçons – et en plus Véga m'a laissé tomber pour s'enfuir je ne sais où.

Lily faillit dire que Véga se trouvait dans la Tour d'Astronomie, mais quelque chose la retint. 

_ Tu peux venir avec moi, si tu t'ennuies à ce point, proposa Lily en haussant les épaules. Olivia parut légèrement intéressée.

_ Tu as rendez-vous ? Avec qui ?

_ Non, je n'ai pas rendez-vous, marmonna Lily. Je veux juste prendre l'air – aller à la cabane de Hagrid et revenir, ou un truc comme ça… Moi non plus je n'ai rien à faire.

_ Où sont les garçons avec qui tu traînes toujours ? demanda Olivia en la fixant attentivement. Le petit frère de Véga est toujours avec toi, et James Potter, et le petit Lupin aussi…

_ Oh, ils ont autre chose à faire, fit évasivement Lily qui ne tenait pas à s'étendre sur la question. Olivia hocha la tête et rajusta sa cape. Lily la suivit à travers les double portes, puis en bas des escaliers de pierre brillant de neige glacée.

Le parc de Poudlard était magnifique en hiver. On aurait dit un gâteau d'anniversaire géant entièrement recouvert de sucre glace craquant et crissant sous les pas. Les arbres, dont les branches sans feuilles étaient courbées sous le poids de la neige, complétaient le tableau. Vers la droite, le sol s'effaçait, et tombait en falaise abrupte pour laisser apercevoir les montagnes, au loin et la cabane de Hagrid, vide, ressemblait à un champignon géant, se dressant au milieu de tout ce blanc comme une figurine de pâte d'amande sur le gâteau d'anniversaire. 

Tandis qu'Olivia promenait des regards blasés autour d'elle, Lily gardait ses pensées fixées sur ses trois amis, ainsi que sur Rogue. Peut-être ce dernier leur avait-il fait quelque chose, une mauvaise blague ou quelque chose de plus sérieux – en tout cas il semblait avoir disparu en même temps qu'eux. _Si jamais il leur a fait du mal… Si jamais…_ Lily n'était pas tellement pour la vengeance, mais lorsqu'on la cherchait, on la trouvait. Elle fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts d'un geste nerveusement machinal.

_ Hé ! sursauta Olivia. Ne refais jamais ça ! Je déteste quand on se craque les doigts à côté de moi, ça me donne la chair de poule !

_ Désolée, fit Lily en levant la tête. C'est juste que…

Elle s'interrompit, ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche, et se mit à courir de toutes ses forces en direction de la cabane de Hagrid, laissant derrière elle une Olivia médusée. Lily venait d'apercevoir une silhouette aux cheveux noirs, portant la cape et la robe noire qui étaient l'uniforme de Poudlard, étendue sans mouvement près de la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Tandis qu'elle courait, elle pouvait un peu mieux distinguer les cheveux d'un noir de jais, un peu longs, et le long corps maigre – _Sirius !_

Lily avait dû crier tout haut sans le faire exprès, car elle entendit derrière elle les pas rapides d'Olivia en se retournant, elle vit que la jeune fille arrivait en courant également, relevant le bord de sa robe de sorcière pour ne pas trébucher. Son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine – la silhouette ne semblait pas bouger du tout. _Faites qu'il soit vivant, oh Mon Dieu, faites qu'il soit vivant…_

_ Sirius ? haleta-t-elle en se laissant tomber lourdement à son côté. Oh, Sirius ! Réponds-m…

Mais ce n'était pas Sirius. Lily s'en aperçut immédiatement une fois qu'elle eut repris ses esprits et son souffle. Elle prit une longue respiration, et retourna avec précaution le corps qui gisait devant elle. Cette fois, aucun doute n'était possible avec ces cheveux noirs et gras, ce nez crochu, cette bouche aux lèvres fines, légèrement entr'ouverte de surprise et ces yeux noirs qui, même avec leur expression stupéfaite et terrorisée du moment, gardaient quelque chose de malin et de méfiant… 

C'était Severus Rogue.

_ R… Severus ? fit Lily, complètement abasourdie. Qu'est-ce que tu… Severus ?

Comme aucune réponse ne venait du garçon immobile, elle le prit aux épaules et le secoua doucement, un début de panique commençant à grandir dans son estomac.

_ Severus, réponds-moi ! Severus ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Cette fois elle le secoua comme un prunier, se détournant à peine pour hurler, d'une voix bien plus pointue que d'ordinaire :

_ Olivia ! Au secours ! _Olivia !_

_Faites qu'il ne soit pas mort,_ se répétait-elle frénétiquement, tandis qu'Olivia, très pâle, s'agenouillait à côté de Rogue et l'examinait. _Et pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de ce genre aux autres…_

Et son regard apeuré et inquiet se perdait dans les arbres sombres et sinistres de la Forêt Interdite.

* * *

_Cette fois, je suis certain de n'avoir jamais vu de salle aussi haute_, pensait James en entrant là où les guidait le vampire – et la Voix. Car elle ne les avait pas quittés d'une semelle, faisant quelques remarques ironiques, rabrouant les retardataires – quelques fois James, le plus souvent Remus – ou s'adressant au vampire qui ne répondait jamais, se contentant de hochements de tête. La Voix l'appelait Belegaer, ce que James supposait être son nom. Mais ce que cela voulait dire, il n'en savait absolument rien.

La salle, en effet, était immense. Bien plus grande que le Grand Hall, la Grande Salle ou les cuisines de Poudlard – ou même plus grande que le Grand Hall, la Grande Salle et les cuisines réunis. Les murs, dans cette salle, étaient toujours aussi froids et humides, comme dans les couloirs, mais les torches qui les éclairaient étant bien plus nombreuses, ils semblaient d'une sorte de gris foncé rougeoyant, de plus en plus sombre à mesure que le regard s'élevait vers le plafond. Les pierres étaient vieilles, et beaucoup étaient râpées et éraflées, indiquant que beaucoup de temps avait passé depuis qu'on les avait posées là. Et au milieu de la salle immense, au milieu du dallage de pierres usées, s'étalait un grand trou. Mais…

_ Halte ! fit la Voix, et les trois garçons ainsi que Belegaer le vampire stoppèrent net. Rien ne se passa pendant une seconde, puis la Voix retentit de nouveau :

_ Vieille ! appela-t-elle. La Vieille, sors de ton trou !

James, Sirius et Remus se serrèrent les uns contre les autres, d'instinct. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait sortir par les escaliers croulants, mais cela ne pouvait être rien de bon. Le vampire aux oreilles pointues demeurait là, aussi immobile que s'il avait été de pierre.

Puis, enfin, quelque chose bougea dans les profondeurs du trou une forme monta péniblement – en rampant presque – le long des vieux escaliers, une forme petite, ratatinée comme par le poids des ans, portant une cape vieille, crasseuse et d'une couleur glauque, rapiécée en de nombreux endroits, où les toiles d'araignées s'accrochaient comme à n'importe quel coin du mur. Et lorsque cette forme leva la tête vers eux, aucun des trois garçons ne put réprimer un frisson : ce visage était comme pourri, avec des joues flasques, un nez minuscule et pointu et une bouche sans lèvres, donnant l'impression d'être resté des jours et des jours dans une eau croupie. Mais le pire, c'étaient les yeux. Deux globes blancs, énormes et écœurants, dont l'extrême bord était strié de petites veines écarlates. Ces yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites comme s'ils essayaient de distinguer une silhouette dans le noir, et les mains décrépies se tendaient dans le vide, tentant d'agripper quelque chose. Elle était aveugle.

_ La Vieille, répéta la Voix, les faisant sursauter à nouveau. Les voici. Ceux dont je t'avais parlé.

La Vieille sembla humer une odeur, le nez en l'air, les yeux toujours roulant dans leurs orbites puis elle parla, zozotant d'une voix grinçante qui se cassait dans sa gorge :

_ Ils me semblent bien jeunes, à moi. Oui, bien jeunes. Plus encore que toi.

_ Ils sont assez vieux pour savoir des choses, répliqua la Voix. Et je te les amène, pour que tu découvres ce qu'ils ont découvert. Pour que tu saches ce qu'ils savent. Pour que tu apprennes ce qu'ils ont appris – et que tu me l'apprennes par la même occasion.

La Vieille fit entendre un reniflement de mépris. 

_ Toujours pressé, jamais attendre. A tant te presser tu finiras par tomber.

_ Peu importe, fit la Voix, et cette fois James sentit un léger agacement dans cette voix de basse qui grinçait au-dessus de ses oreilles. Commence par celui-ci.

La Voix chuchota quelque chose, et le vampire Belegaer poussa Sirius vers la vieille femme. James ne put que saisir le regard éperdu de Sirius et comprendre au vol son appel muet, désespéré – _Aide-moi ! Ne me laisse pas !_ – avant que son ami ne disparaisse en bas des marches de l'escalier. 

*~*~*~*

Et voilà, un autre cliffhanger qui tue ! Désolée. Enfin, bref. Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui ont posté une review, chacune d'entre elles m'ont fait plaisir à un point… que vous n'imaginez pas. Vous êtes des amours. Continuez, s'il vous plaît, ne changez rien ! 

**__**

Saiji : j'ai corrigé le Chaudron Baveur, effectivement c'est une erreur qu'il m'aurait été facile d'éviter. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu – tu vis au Québec, non ? C'est à cause des expressions :o) Merci pour ton enthousiasme, vraiment c'est sympa ! Bye ! :o)

**__**

Jessica & Aurora the Owl : wow ! So you've read the French version first ? That's courage or I don't know anything about it ! (oh well, I don't actually, but that's not the point :o] ) I can promise I'll do everything in my power for this chapter to come out in English ASAP. See you ! :o)

**__**

HermioneGC : c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fanfics en français sur " MWPP ", comme on les appelle en anglais – en français, ça donnerait LPQC (Lunard, Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue) – mais ce sont mes personnages préférés, alors voilà. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu :o)

**__**

Twinnie : c'est toi qui est Toulousaine, c'est ça ? Je me rappelle de toi, tu m'as laissé une review moitié anglais moitié français sur mon _Miroir aux Alouettes_… c'était super sympa. Pour Toulouse, oui, j'avais vraiment envie de dire quelque chose sur ma bio, pour les francophones qui passent. Surtout que, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il y en a à Toulouse qui n'ont toujours pas de fenêtres… Merci d'avoir suivi l'avis de ta copine, et remercie-la pour moi, d'ailleurs ! Effectivement, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de le savoir ! Merci encore, ô fidèle lectrice ! :o]

**__**

Luna 8826 : tu vois, je poste le lendemain de ta review – et pourtant, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai fait vite… ça fait plus d'un mois que j'ai posté le 8ème chapitre. Merci pour ta review, ton p'tit mot m'a fait vachement plaisir ! :o)

Bisous à tout le monde, 

__

…namarië… 

Belphégor ~ la Bizarre ~ !


	10. Souterrains et Labyrinthes

Note de l'auteur : j'espère que je ne ferai pas lyncher – quoique, je le mériterais amplement, vu le retard que j'ai pris et le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour enfin publier ce chapitre. Et encore, ce n'est que la première partie (qui fait quand même 20 pages). Cette fois-ci, j'espère ne pas vous laisser avec un cliffhanger trop terrible, et dites-vous bien que je continue à écrire la suite. Je ne laisserai jamais tomber cette histoire – elle me tient bien trop à cœur pour ça – alors pas d'inquiétude à avoir là-dessus. Ne vous en faites pas, vous verrez la suite dans un moment – moins longtemps que la dernière fois, j'espère ! :o)

For you English-speaking folks and dear readers (and possibly reviewers): do not worry, I'm in the process of translating this chapter – I promise I'll try to make it quick, but there is a lot to translate and that makes quite a amount of work – and so I guess it'll take some time. But I swear you'll see the end of this story… someday. I'm not too keen to let the characters go, now I have played and have had so much fun with them… ah. Do not think I've stopped writing, though. I'll never do such a thing – writing is too much fun :o]

*~*~*

**__**

Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages mentionnés ci-dessous ne m'appartient, et sont la propriété de JK Rowling. C'est vrai, quoi, 'faut pas rigoler avec des choses comme ça – je pourrais me retrouver avec un procès aux fesses avant de pouvoir dire anticonstitutionnellement. Sans blague.

*~*~*

****

Les Chroniques des Maraudeurs

__

Chapitre 10 : La longue nuit

****

Première Partie

Avant que Sirius n'ait eu le temps de jeter un cri ou de manifester un quelconque signe de protestation, il se retrouva à descendre les escaliers en ruine devant la Vieille. Il hésita une seconde, ne sachant pas ce qu'il trouverait en bas et peu enthousiaste de le découvrir, mais un seul coup d'œil en arrière lui suffit pour se décider. Il préférait cent fois le noir et l'inconnu plutôt que de rester près de l'être qui descendait lentement les marches derrière lui, appuyant une main sur le mur de droite et tendant l'autre devant elle pour prévenir tout obstacle. La main droite n'hésitait presque jamais à trouver le mur, et Sirius se dit qu'elle devait probablement connaître ce trou comme sa poche. C'était _lui_, l'obstacle éventuel, et il avala difficilement sa salive à l'idée de cette main pleine de croûtes le poussant dans le dos pour le faire avancer s'il continuait à hésiter. Aussi il dévala rapidement quelques marches en se fiant plus à son instinct qu'à la lointaine lueur des torches de la grande salle au-dessus de lui. Bientôt, il quitta totalement le rectangle de lumière jaune, et entra dans l'ombre.

L'obscurité ne gênait pas Sirius outre mesure – il avait ses peurs et ses démons, mais la peur du noir n'en faisait pas partie. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il sentit en posant son pied devant lui – trébuchant douloureusement au passage – que l'escalier était terminé, il jeta les yeux autour de lui, et frissonna. Cette pièce était bien moins sombre que le cachot noir comme la poix où il s'était réveillé, mais elle était également beaucoup plus étroite. Sirius sentit son estomac se contracter et ses côtes se refermer autour de son cœur, le comprimant comme un étau. Il ferma les yeux une seconde et respira profondément.

_Ressaisis-toi, mon vieux,_ se dit-il en s'efforçant de rester calme. _Doucement. Réfléchis : cet épouvantail est aveugle, elle est toute rabougrie, et elle a l'air d'avoir au moins deux cents ans. Et elle n'a même pas de baguette magique. Il n'y a aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Rien ne peut arriver… rien ne peut arriver…_ Il se répéta cette dernière phrase plusieurs fois pour bien se l'imprimer dans la tête, et respira normalement. Il réussit à garder son calme même lorsque la vieille femme s'approcha de lui en chancelant légèrement la main gauche de cette dernière était posée sur une sorte de coffre en bois épais et sombre qui arrivait à peu près à la hauteur de cuisses de Sirius, et de sa main droite elle tendit vers lui un long index maigre à l'ongle noir, tout en grommelant de sa voix éraillée :

_ Toi – monte là-dessus et assieds-toi en tailleur. Et pas bouger. Compris ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils, mais obéit. La Vieille s'approcha alors de lui, et lui enserra la tête de ses deux mains glacées. Sirius eut un sursaut et une exclamation d'horreur, et recula légèrement.

_ _Pas bouger, j'ai dit !_ rugit la vieille, et un frisson courut dans le dos de Sirius. Mais il se pencha de nouveau en avant et, s'il grimaça lorsque les mains décrépites se posèrent de nouveau sur ses tempes et ses oreilles, il ne bougea pas d'un poil.

_ Tête dure, tête obstinée, gronda la vieille aveugle à mi-voix. Tête vide, mais cœur plein. Voyons ça. Peur, colère – dégoût aussi, hein ? Bah, ça ne fait rien. Quoi d'autre ?

" Oh, intéressant. Oui, intéressant. Tu tiens à eux, oui, tu tiens à eux et tu ne veux pas qu'on leur fasse du mal… ah, tu as peur, vraiment peur maintenant, hein ? Bien, très bien.

Sirius se rendait compte que cette situation n'était pas sans rappeler le Choixpeau Magique à la Cérémonie de la Répartition il essaya de ralentir le flot de pensées qui couraient dans sa tête. Cette vieille sorcière lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il força son esprit à se concentrer sur quelque chose d'insignifiant : la citrouille grillée d'Halloween, par exemple. Malheureusement, personne ne peut garder ses pensées focalisées sur un seul point, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde. De fil en aiguille, il se mit à penser à Véga qui ratait toujours ses tentatives de grillade de citrouilles. Puis il se traita mentalement d'idiot tandis que le visage de la Vieille se rapprochait encore.

_ Tiens, une sœur… tu es plein de surprises, toi, hein ? Une grande sœur, qui plus est… mais cela n'est pas mon affaire. Ce que je veux savoir c'est…

Sirius savait bien ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Il commençait à ressentir une espèce de torpeur, comme ce moment entre l'éveil et le sommeil, où on ne sait pas encore si on dort ou non. Cela venait peut-être du froid de glace des deux mains de la Vieille pressées contre ses tempes. Trois mots résonnaient dans sa tête – " magie sans baguette " – mais il comprit trop tard. La pensée lui vint tout naturellement à l'esprit, en réponse à la question de la vieille femme. _L'agate._

_ Oui, mon garçon… l'agate. Cette agate que l'autre veut tellement… qui lui est si chère… que vous avez gardé pendant – combien de temps ?

_On l'a depuis mon anniversaire_, pensa Sirius en réponse sans pouvoir s'en empêcher_. Le 17 novembre. J'ai onze ans cette année_. 

Il se sentit très fier à cette pensée. La Vieille ne dit rien, mais il entendit sa voix dans sa tête :

_Comment est-elle tombée entre vos mains ?_

On l'a trouvée, répondit Sirius. Il se sentait bizarre, comme dans un rêve, avec une sensation de flottement et d'indécision. Pourquoi répondait-il aux questions ? Et pourquoi n'y répondrait-il pas, d'ailleurs ? C'est tout à fait naturel de répondre à quelqu'un, et la moindre des politesses…

_ Où ça ? siffla la Vieille à voix basse. 

_Dans mon lit,_ pensa Sirius. _Je me suis cogné et elle est tombée. Elle était dans mon lit. Dans un petit sac de peau. Elle était jolie, cette agate… oui, elle était très jolie… noire avec des veinures blanches, comme les paysages de matins dans les films de Moldus en noir et blanc… clair-obscur…comme le matin…_

**_Clac !_**

Le sortilège se rompit brutalement la Vieille le rejeta en arrière et elle lui lâcha la tête. Sirius eut un sursautbrusque en sortant de son espèce d'état hypnotique il bascula, battant des bras pour tenter de reprendre son équilibre, et s'écroula en arrière, tombant du coffre sur lequel il était assis. Sa tête heurta le sol dur avec un bruit sourd.

_ Ca suffira pour toi, marmonna la vieille aveugle, tandis que Sirius se relevait en grimaçant. Tu sais des choses, mais trop peu. Et tu es trop têtu pour que j'en tire plus. Pas intéressant.

Sirius ne dit rien, mais se passa la main derrière la tête, parmi les boucles brunes, là où il était tombé. Il sentait déjà une bosse se former à l'endroit où son crâne avait heurté le sol et lorsqu'il regarda ses doigts, il y avait quelques gouttes écarlate dessus. _Ça fait déjà la deuxième fois que je me cogne la tête à cause de cette foutue pierre_, pensa-t-il en essuyant le sang sur sa robe de sorcier. _Je trouve que ça commence à bien faire, cette histoire_.

De plus, une vague nausée s'installait petit à petit dans son estomac, accompagnée d'un léger vertige il réprima un haut-le-cœur tandis que la Vieille le poussait vers l'escalier. _Depuis combien de temps elle n'a pas pris de douche, celle-là ?_ Sirius se concentra sur le rayon de lumière jaune qui tombait sur l'escalier il trébucha légèrement sur une marche et se sentit verdir. Du coup, il ralentit, et inspira un grand coup. La longue goulée d'air le calma il avala sa salive et se ressaisit petit à petit. 

Lorsqu'il revint à la lumière des torches de l'immense salle, puis quitta l'escalier pour poser le pied sur le dallage de pierre inégal, Sirius avait retrouvé ses couleurs et un peu de son assurance habituelle. Ce ne fut pas sans une certaine surprise qu'il découvrit les visages blêmes de James et Remus qui l'attendaient. La terreur et l'angoisse qui couraient dans leurs yeux, néanmoins, furent vite remplacée par le soulagement.

_ Eh ben ? fit Sirius en se rapprochant d'eux, sans un regard pour Belegaer le vampire qui se tenait derrière eux, raide comme un arbre gelé. Vous en faites, des têtes ! Je vous avais pourtant dit que j'étais indestructible.

Remus baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire, et James eut un petit rire nerveux. 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda-t-il.

_ Vous poser des questions, répondit brusquement la Voix, et le vampire aux oreilles pointues s'avança une nouvelle fois, poussant James vers l'escalier où l'attendait la Vieille. Pendant un bref instant, James eut l'air terrifié. Puis il se retourna et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sirius. Ces yeux-là étaient fixés sur lui, inquiets mais vifs et plein de feu, et de ce qui ressemblait à de la colère. _Il ne me laissera pas tomber._

Et quelque part au fond de lui-même, dans une obscure partie de son esprit, James se calma. Il avait confiance en Sirius et Remus. Sirius était revenu intact du souterrain de la Vieille, pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même pour lui ? 

Ce fut donc d'un pas raffermi qu'il attaqua la première marche de l'escalier pour descendre dans le noir.

* * *

Lily monta l'escalier à pas lents, marmonnant pour elle-même des bouts de phrases peu amènes au sujet de Madame Pomfresh et des infirmières en général. Rester dans le couloir n'était pourtant pas déranger, non ? Il fallait croire que si, vu la façon dont l'infirmière lui avait ordonné d'aller dans sa salle commune et de ne pas " rester plantée là ", puisqu'elle était "inutile". _Pfft. Inutile._ _Et alors ? Au moins j'aurais pu écouter ce qu'ils disaient…_

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Lily se disait que c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle Madame Pomfresh lui avait parlé sur ce ton, sec et pressant – pour qu'elle n'écoute pas aux portes. La conversation qu'elle devait avoir en ce moment avec le professeur Walsh et Albus Dumbledore était sans aucun doute de première importance, et extrêmement grave… que n'aurait pas donné Lily pour en saisir au moins un morceau !

Lorsque Olivia et elle avaient trouvé Rogue gisant immobile dans la neige, comme mort, son premier sentiment avait été la panique complète. Puis Olivia avait levé les yeux, et bredouillé avec un énorme soulagement dans la voix :

_ Il est vivant – son cœur bat. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il a…

Lily passa la main derrière la tête de Severus, grimaçant au contact des cheveux graisseux, pour finalement sentir une bosse grosse comme un œuf de poule. 

_ Quelqu'un l'a assommé, Olivia, murmura Lily en regardant vers la Forêt Interdite dont la lisière n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Olivia suivit son regard, et pendant une ou deux secondes aucune des deux ne dit rien. Un coup de vent glacial comme la peur passa. Le soleil se couchait tôt en hiver, et la neige glacée commençait déjà à prendre une nuance bleutée, bien qu'il ne fut qu'environ six heures.

_ Il faut le ramener au château, décida Olivia, d'une voix qui tremblait un peu moins. Lily hocha la tête, mais ajouta aussitôt :

_ Et comment tu veux faire ça ? Il pèse son poids, et avec toute cette neige on sera crevées avant d'arriver à la porte d'entrée… 

Olivia eut un petit rire nerveux mais définitivement supérieur.

_ On voit que tu n'es qu'en première année.

Lily fronça les sourcils, vexée. 

Olivia sortit sa baguette de sa poche, la pointa sur Rogue et dit _Mobilicorpus !_ Rogue se mit à bouger ses épaules se soulevèrent, puis son torse, puis le reste du corps, et enfin le garçon se mit à flotter à un pied du sol, la tête tombant sur la poitrine, les jambes et les bras ballants, comme une marionnette à fils. _Il faudra que je me penche sur ce sortilège,_ se dit Lily, mi-vexée et mi-admirative. _Il m'a l'air très intéressant._

Elle marcha derrière Olivia qui guidait la forme immobile de Rogue vers le château. Puis, frappée par une idée soudaine, elle s'arrêta net, et tourna de nouveau les yeux vers la Forêt. 

_ Olivia ! Attend une minute ! cria-t-elle, et elle vit Olivia se retourner vers elle à quelques mètres. D'ici, la silhouette de Rogue suspendu dans les airs, les pieds à trente centimètres du sol et vêtu de la cape noire et de la robe noire de Poudlard ressemblait à une chauve-souris géante, grotesque et inoffensive.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lily ? demanda Olivia étonnée. 

_ Je… vas-y sans moi, je te rejoins tout de suite, fit Lily, le regard toujours tourné vers la forêt. Je veux vérifier quelque chose.

_ D'accord, dit Olivia, en remettant Rogue en marche d'un petit mouvement du poignet qui tenait la baguette. Puis elle stoppa et pivota sur ses talons si brutalement que Rogue faillit piquer du nez par terre il tangua dangereusement, basculant comme autour d'une barre, puis par on ne sait quel miracle d'équilibre il reprit lentement sa position normale, toujours inconscient. Olivia n'avait rien remarqué. 

_ Ça ne va pas, chez toi ! s'écria-t-elle avec un grand geste de sa baguette – Rogue, derrière elle, fut balayé à au moins un mètre vers la gauche. Et si celui qui a assommé ce Serpentard revient et tombe sur toi ? Tu n'auras aucune chance !

Mais Lily tenait à son idée. Elle secoua la tête :

_ Il _faut _que je vérifie quelque chose, insista-t-elle. S'il te plaît…

Olivia fit une grimace, puis rajusta son écharpe autour de son cou et marmonna :

_ Bon, mais dépêche-toi. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il reste trop longtemps dans le froid.

Lily tourna les talons et courut vers l'endroit exact où elles avaient trouvé Severus. Mis à part ses empreintes de pas, ainsi que celles d'Olivia et de Lily elle-même, elle finit par en découvrir d'autres…

_ Olivia ! cria-t-elle. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre !

_ Oui, d'accord, c'était peut-être l'agresseur, fit Olivia d'un ton agacé. Visiblement, elle commençait à avoir froid, et s'impatientait. On le dira aux profs et ils l'attraperont…

_ Non, ces empreintes sont trop petites… en fait – en fait il n'y a pas qu'une série d'empreintes – il en y a deux – non, trois…

_ De quoi tu parles ? demanda Olivia, et cette fois elle avait plus l'air étonnée qu'agacée. Trois séries d'empreintes ? 

_ Je crois… l'année dernière on a fait du camping sauvage pendant les vacances d'été, avec ma famille. On a rencontré un type qui nous a expliqué les empreintes et tout, et comment reconnaître quand il y avait plusieurs personnes. Pétunia n'a pas arrêté de râler et de se plaindre qu'elle s'ennuyait, mais moi ça m'intéressait…

_ Oui, bon. Et alors ?

Alors… Lily avait bien une idée, mais elle semblait complètement dingue et totalement improbable… cependant… cependant son instinct lui hurlait que c'était bien ce qui s'était passé.

_ Olivia, murmura-t-elle, toute hérissée de chair de poule, je crois que James, Sirius, et Remus étaient là. 

Cette fois, Olivia la fixa comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. Les yeux légèrement écarquillés, la tête un peu penchée en avant, elle articula un " Hein ? " interloqué. Lily leva les yeux vers elle, et répéta un peu plus fort, mais la voix toujours étranglée :

_ James Potter, Sirius Black, et Remus Lupin, tu sais ? Ils ont disparu depuis un peu plus de trois heures maintenant, et je les ai cherchés partout pendant une heure, mais je ne les ai pas trouvés. Et là je vois des empreintes – regarde, il suffit de les suivre – qui passent derrière la cabane de Hagrid, et puis là, et puis…

Lily avait suivi les empreintes tout en parlant. Intriguée, Olivia alla vers elle, Rogue toujours flottant derrière elle. Elle vit Lily s'arrêter net, et se mettre à trembler. 

_ Lily ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le regard que Lily tourna vers elle fit courir un frisson dans sa nuque. De la terreur pure courait dans ses yeux verts quand elle se retourna et pointa le doigt sur quelque chose par terre, à côté de trois espèces de trous dans la neige.

_ Il… ils…

Elle était devenue pâle comme un linge et ne trouvait plus ses mots. Olivia commença à avoir vraiment peur. 

_ Ils sont tombés, finit-elle par articuler. Et – regarde. 

Lily se baissa et ramassa quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle le tendit à Olivia, celle-ci put voir qu'il s'agissait d'un gant – un gant en laine, de couleur rouge dans la doublure était cousue une étiquette avec de petites lettres blanches. _J. W. Potter_.

_ Le gant de James, murmura Lily, dont la voix tremblait plus que jamais. Il est tombé ici, et les deux autres aussi sans doute. Et aucun d'eux ne s'est relevé de lui-même. Quelque chose les a emmenés – ou plutôt les a soulevés – peut-être avec un sortilège comme le tien…

_ Un Sortilège de Lévitation ?

Lily hocha la tête, et regarda la forêt. Olivia s'approcha d'elle, et lui toucha doucement l'épaule.

_ Lily… si c'est vrai, s'ils ont vraiment été emmenés, on les retrouvera, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Regarde, Mondingus a disparu mais il a été retrouvé rapidement, et presque indemne. 

_ Oui, presque, murmura Lily, tremblante. Presque indemne.

Elle avait ramassé le gant et l'avait mis dans sa poche puis elle finit par suivre Olivia et Rogue à l'intérieur du château. Lorsque tous trois s'étaient retrouvés dans le Grand Hall, elle avait monté les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh avait ouvert de grands yeux lorsqu'elle avait vu Rogue – il faut dire qu'avec sa cape et sa robe trempées de neige fondue, les flocons toujours accrochés à ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs à demi ouverts mais sans vie, il ne passait pas inaperçu, sans compter qu'il flottait toujours à un pied du sol. Madame Pomfresh avait immédiatement fait apparaître un brancard et l'avait monté à l'infirmerie, et Lily et Olivia avaient suivi en courant derrière elle.

Elles avaient vu l'infirmière installer Rogue sur un lit, lui retirer sa cape et sa robe de sorcier trempées, empiler des couvertures sur lui et lui frotter énergiquement le visage et les bras puis elle avait pris sa baguette magique et murmuré quelque chose. Le corps raidi de Rogue avait semblé se détendre un peu, et ses yeux s'étaient fermés. Elle avait ensuite levé la tête et aperçu les deux filles pelotonnées dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_ Bon, vous deux, avait-elle lancé d'un ton pressé, rendez-vous utiles au lieu de rester là sans rien faire ! O'Flaherty, allez chercher le professeur Dumbledore, ou le professeur Walsh, ou les deux. Et vous, Evans, venez ici.

Olivia avait disparu, et Lily s'était avancée.

_ Frottez ses bras et sa poitrine, vite et régulièrement, ordonna Madame Pomfresh. Lily faillit faire la grimace mais se dit qu'après tout, Rogue lui serait peut-être éternellement reconnaissant qu'elle lui ait sauvé la vie. Peut-être même qu'elle pourrait lui faire faire ses quatre volontés, et lui faire jurer qu'il n'embêterait plus personne. Bien que très peu probable, la perspective avait un côté réjouissant. Lily continua donc de frotter la poitrine de Rogue sous le pull en coton gris, sans aucune douceur toutefois. Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander.

Pendant ce temps, Madame Pomfresh était partie chercher quelque chose sur les étagères elle revint avec une grande bouteille au long goulot étroit. Marmonnant quelques mots, elle fit tourner sa baguette rapidement autour du fond de la bouteille le contenu se mit à tourbillonner et une légère fumée rouge se mit à sortir par le goulot. Elle souleva la tête de Rogue – " N'arrêtez pas, Evans " – et versa une gorgée dans la bouche du garçon. Pendant une seconde, elle le regarda avec anxiété, et même inquiète au sujet de ses trois amis, Lily ralentit le rythme de son massage. Puis, lentement, le liquide brûlant glissa dans sa gorge et il avala. L'infirmière poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_ Je prends le relais, Evans. Merci. Reculez-vous, maintenant.

Lily s'était empressée de reculer de quelques pas. Elle se rendait compte qu'il faisait chaud dans la pièce aussi elle dénoua son écharpe de son cou et la garda à la main, jouant nerveusement avec à l'occasion.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, et Albus Dumbledore entra, suivi de près par Rowena Walsh Olivia venait immédiatement après. Quand elle tendit la main pour fermer la porte, Dumbledore lui dit:

_ Ne fermez pas la porte, miss O'Flaherty. En fait, je suis désolé d'avoir à vous demander de partir, vous et miss Evans, mais je m'y vois obligé. Voulez-vous nous laissez, s'il vous plaît ?

Lily allait protester, mais lorsqu'elle remarqua l'expression des yeux bleus brillants de Dumbledore, elle abandonna et alla vers la porte. Avant que Olivia et elle ne passent le seuil, Dumbledore leur dit avec un sourire :

_ Je vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait, en attendant que Mr Rogue le fasse lui-même. Vous lui avez rendu un grand service, et peut-être même purement et simplement sauvé sa vie.

Il leur sourit, et cela donna à Lily l'impulsion dont elle avait besoin. Elle s'avança bravement et dit tout en tripotant son écharpe entre ses doigts nerveux :

_ Monsieur le Directeur… excusez-moi, monsieur, mais je… j'ai des raisons de penser que…

_ Evans, on vous a demandé quelque chose, si je me souviens bien, fit Walsh d'une voix sèche. Mais Dumbledore leva une main et pria Lily de continuer, tout en la fixant d'un air curieux.

_ Je crois que trois élèves ont disparu, poursuivit Lily vaillamment. Potter, Black, et Lupin. Je les cherche depuis plus d'une heure, et j'ai vu des empreintes là où on a trouvé R – je veux dire Severus.

_ A propos, où l'avez-vous trouvé ? s'enquit Madame Pomfresh qui s'affairait toujours auprès de Rogue.

_ Lily et moi on se promenait près de la cabane de Hagrid, fit Olivia. Elle a aperçu le garçon et a remarqué qu'il était assommé. J'ai utilisé un Sortilège de Lévitation pour le ramener jusqu'ici.

_ Mais avant de partir, coupa Lily qui tenait absolument à parler, j'ai vu des empreintes. C'était trop petit pour être des empreintes d'adultes, et il y en avait trois séries… et puis il y avait la marque de trois corps tombés dans la neige… et puis…

Elle s'aperçut que sa voix tremblait de nouveau et se tut, ne voulant pas se mettre à pleurer devant tout le monde. A la place, elle prit le gant dans sa poche et le tendit à Dumbledore. Le directeur rajusta ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez crochu, et regarda le gant de plus près.

_ En effet, finit-il par dire lentement, il semble évident que ce gant appartient à Mr Potter. Et d'après ce que vous m'avez dit, messieurs Black et Lupin ont disparu avec lui – déduction assez aisée à faire, puisqu'on ne voit presque jamais ces trois-là séparés. Et vous l'avez trouvé près de Mr Rogue ?

_ A quelques pas, bredouilla Lily en reprenant le gant que Dumbledore lui tendait et le remettant dans sa poche. Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé, vous croyez ?

_ Il est un peu tôt pour des hypothèses précises, dit gravement Dumbledore. Néanmoins on peut supposer que, pour une raison ou pour une autre, quelqu'un a enlevé James, Sirius et Remus, et assommé Severus avant de le laisser dans la neige. J'espère en savoir plus quand il sera réveillé. Comment va-t-il, Pompom ?

_ Ce garçon a subi un gros choc, mais il est solide, assura l'infirmière, qui revenait d'aller chercher un pyjama dans une commode. Juste avant de tirer le rideau pour séparer le lit de Rogue des autres, elle ajouta :

_ Il devrait s'éveiller de lui-même dans une demi-heure, sinon moins.

_ Très bien. 

Il prit une chaise qui traînait près de là ; Walsh en fit autant.

_ Une demi-heure ? s'écria Lily. Mais… et les autres ? Ils sont peut-être déjà morts à l'heure qu'il est ! Ne me dites pas que vous n'allez rien faire !

_ Voyons, Lily, dit Dumbledore d'un ton apaisant. Soyez raisonnable ! Que pourrions-nous faire d'autre ? Le seul qui serait en mesure d'éclairer notre lanterne gît inconscient dans ce lit laissez-le dormir, il a besoin de repos. Ne pouvez-vous pas le lui accorder ?

Lily secoua la tête. Le sang cognait si fort dans ses tempes qu'elle en avait mal au crâne. Elle se fichait éperdument du besoin de repos de Rogue elle avait même à peine remarqué que le directeur l'avait appelée par son prénom. Sans prêter la moindre attention au regard lourd de menaces que lui lançait Walsh, elle parla de nouveau, exprimant le fond de sa pensée :

_ Mais dans une demi-heure il fera nuit ! Et s'ils sont quelque part dans la neige, dehors, perdus ? Ils mourront de froid… ils mourront…

Cette fois, en dépit de tous ses efforts pour s'en empêcher, la voix de Lily s'étrangla dans sa gorge et elle se mit à pleurer pour de bon. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Si jamais c'était vrai… s'ils étaient vraiment…

_ Ça suffit maintenant, Evans ! dit Walsh d'un ton sévère. Pleurer ne peut servir absolument à rien. Vous savez très bien que nous ne pouvons rien tenter de nuit, ce serait bien trop dangereux !

Ces mots, ainsi que le ton sur lequel ils étaient articulés, firent l'effet d'une douche froide à Lily. Ses sanglots cessèrent d'un coup, et à travers les larmes qui lui brouillaient toujours la vue, elle se tourna vers la directrice adjointe et cligna des yeux pour y voir plus clair. 

_ Ça veut dire que vous n'allez rien faire jusqu'à _demain matin_ ?

_ Dès le lever du soleil, assura Dumbledore avec un regard sérieux à Lily, je demanderai à Hagrid de chercher dans tout le parc et même de fouiller chaque buisson de la Forêt Interdite à deux miles à partir de la lisière. Il la connaît bien, ainsi que les créatures qui y résident. Si James, Remus, Sirius, ou qui que ce soit quelque part par là, il les retrouvera, j'en suis certain. Pendant ce temps, moi et quelques professeurs chercheront à l'intérieur du château. On ne sait jamais.

Il s'interrompit, et regarda Lily droit dans les yeux et cette fois, celle-ci remarqua la flamme, petite mais vive, qui s'était rallumée dans les yeux bleus.

_ Nous les retrouverons, Lily. Soyez tranquille. Nous les retrouverons, et sains et saufs. 

Lily retrouva peu à peu son calme elle essuya ses larmes sur son écharpe, et à la longue elle détourna les yeux et murmura en regardant ses pieds :

_ Merci… merci, monsieur le directeur. 'Scusez-moi de m'être laissée emporter.

Walsh émit un peu bruit méprisant, presque inaudible. Dumbledore lui jeta un regard d'avertissement, très bref, mais qui fut suffisant. 

_ Montez dans votre salle commune, maintenant, ordonna Madame Pomfresh en sortant de derrière le rideau de Rogue. Toutes les deux. Vous êtes inutiles ici. Allez, ouste !

Olivia ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et sortit avec un " au revoir " hésitant et plutôt nerveux Lily la suivit après une seconde d'hésitation. Lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent dans le couloir froid et plein de courants d'air, Olivia frissonna et fit :

_ Bon, je crois que le mieux à faire c'est de retourner à la Tour de Gryffondor. De toute façon, on ne peut rien faire d'autre, pas vrai ?

Mais Lily ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Elle écoutait attentivement ce qui se passait dans l'infirmerie, l'oreille collée contre la porte. Olivia fronça les sourcils. 

_ Lily ! Ce n'est pas sérieux ! D'abord ça ne te regarde pas du tout, et puis – et si tu te fais repérer ?

_ Ça n'arrivera pas si tu parles plus doucement, siffla Lily sans bouger de sa place. Tais-toi, je n'arrive pas à entendre ce qu'ils disent.

_ Toi, alors, soupira Olivia d'un ton excédé. Tu vas avoir des problèmes, c'est moi qui te le dis. En plus, je te signale que tu devrais parler plus poliment à une élève de cinquième année. Tu n'es qu'en première, toi.

_ Hm, hm, marmonna Lily. Olivia leva les yeux au ciel puis elle dit d'une voix hautaine :

_ Eh bien, je vais dans la salle commune, _moi_. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire attraper en écoutant aux portes, _moi_. J'ai un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, au moins.

Ne recevant aucune réaction, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna de quelques pas puis elle s'arrêta et hésita quelques secondes avant de demander d'un ton incertain :

_ Combien de points tu crois qu'on a fait gagner à Gryffondor pour ce qu'on a fait – je veux dire le ramener et tout ?

_ Olivia ! s'exclama Lily à bout de nerfs. J'essaye d'_entendre_, là ! C'est sûrement très import… 

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, si brusquement que Lily faillit être plaquée contre le mur. Elle n'eut que le temps de bondir de deux ou trois pas en arrière avec un violent sursaut de surprise. Lorsqu'elle tourna les yeux vers la droite, Olivia avait disparu.

_Grr. Lâcheuse._

_ Je me disais aussi, fit la voix sévère de l'infirmière. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là, Evans ?

_ Euh… euh, je… bredouilla Lily, prise au dépourvu. Je… j'ai…

En baissant les yeux, elle tomba sur son écharpe rouge et jaune qu'elle tenait toujours serrée dans sa main gauche.

_ J'avais laissé tomber mon écharpe ! s'exclama-t-elle, brandissant soudain le tissu comme la preuve irréfutable de son innocence. Puis, réalisant qu'en fin de compte elle n'avait pas l'air si innocente que ça, elle marmonna :

_ Je l'avais laissé tomber et je suis revenue… pour… la ramasser…

_ Bien sûr, fit Madame Pomfresh en croisant les bras – bien que son expression montrât clairement qu'elle ne croyait pas la jeune fille le moins du monde. Lily se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle n'osait pas regarder la porte ouverte derrière l'infirmière, de peur de tomber sur les yeux probablement déçus de Dumbledore, ou pire, sur ceux, moqueurs et perçants, de Walsh. Elle baissa le nez et murmura :

_ Je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez une idée… je veux dire, au sujet de James et Remus et Sirius…

L'expression de Madame Pomfresh changea légèrement, et pendant un instant, l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage. Puis elle reprit son ton sévère pour dire :

_ Nous n'en avons pas la moindre pour le moment, et la place d'une élève n'est pas dans le couloir à écouter aux portes. (Lily rougit violemment.) Ça ne sert donc à rien de rester plantée là. Maintenant filez ! Je ne veux plus vous voir dans ce couloir. Allez !

Et elle tourna les talons, fermant la lourde porte en frêne derrière elle. Lily resta immobile à fixer la porte pendant un petit moment, puis s'éloigna avec un soupir. Au bout de quelques pas, elle entendit un " Psst ! Hep, Lily ! " et Olivia émergea de derrière un pilier en marbre. Lily lui jeta un regard noir.

_ Elle est partie ? demanda Olivia. Excuse-moi, mais tu comprends, toi au moins tu avais une raison d'écouter, avec l'histoire de Potter, Black et Lupin, je veux dire – mais moi, si elle m'attrapait, je n'avais aucune excuse… Eh, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Dis donc, tu n'es pas à prendre avec des pincettes, toi, aujourd'hui… On dirait Véga quand elle est de mauvaise humeur.

_Véga…_ pensa Lily. _Il faudra lui dire…_

_ Il faudrait aller trouver Véga, dit-elle à haute voix tandis qu'Olivia frottait sa robe pour enlever la fine poussière grisâtre laissée dessus par le pilier en pierre. Celle-ci releva brièvement la tête :

_ Bonne idée. Mais je ne sais pas du tout où elle est. Tu as une idée ?

_ Ben, je crois que… commença Lily, mais une voix la coupa au milieu de sa phrase :

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, toutes les deux ?

En se retournant, Lily vit un garçon de dix-sept ans environ, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux châtains, qu'elle reconnut après un instant d'hésitation : il s'agissait de Jack Prewett, Préfet-en-Chef et Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Serdaigle – il avait été mentionné dans plus d'une conversation parmi les garçons, au moment du repas, et surtout par Fergus Finnigan qui était un véritable mordu de Quidditch. Il avait dans les mains un petit tas de livres et regardait les deux filles d'un air curieux. Essayant d'ignorer Olivia qui arrangeait sa robe et sa cape avec des gestes hâtifs et nerveux, Lily demanda d'une petite voix :

_ On… on cherche quelqu'un… Véga Black, tu vois qui c'est ?

_ Qui ? fit Jack en fronçant les sourcils. 

_ Véga Black, elle est en cinquième année à Gryffondor – elle a les cheveux longs et très noirs, les yeux bleus et…

_ Et un sale caractère, termina Olivia avec un grand sourire au garçon de Serdaigle. Heureusement, toutes les Gryffondor ne sont pas comme ça… moi, par exemple, je suis plus civilisée. 

Lily lui jeta un regard interloqué. Les joues d'Olivia étaient soudain toutes roses, et elle souriait toujours de toutes ses dents tandis qu'elle demandait sur un ton léger :

_ Alors, comme ça tu restes pour les vacances de Noël ? C'est drôle, on ne te voit presque jamais dans les couloirs… tu as quelque chose de prévu pour la St Sylvestre ? 

Lily sentit un éclat de rire se frayer un chemin dans sa gorge. Elle baissa la tête et tenta de toutes ses forces de garder son sérieux, mais ne put retenir un petit bruit bizarre, entre une sorte de toux et un couinement étranglé. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour ne pas se mettre à pouffer de rire, ce qui n'aurait sans doute pas beaucoup plu à Olivia et à Jack. Olivia descendit brutalement de son petit nuage et jeta un regard noir à Lily, tandis que Jack disait, avec un léger sourire et un haussement les sourcils :

_ Euh, je crois que je vois de qui vous parlez, mais non, je ne l'ai pas vue. Désolé. Qu'est-ce que vous faites, toutes les deux ?

_ On allait à… commença Lily. Elle était sur le point de dire " à notre salle commune " mais Olivia lui coupa la parole en s'avançant vivement.

_ A la bibliothèque ! Oui, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton moins rapide, il faut que j'emprunte un livre sur les Potions. Sur les Philtres d'Amour, pour être plus précise, ajouta-t-elle avec un coup d'œil appuyé à Prewett. Une fois de plus, Lily lutta contre le fou rire. 

_ Euh… eh bien, je crois que je vais t'accompagner, alors, finit par dire Jack. Je dois rendre ces livres et faire des recherches sur les Potions de Vérité.

_ Magnifique ! A la prochaine, Lily ! s'écria Olivia, faisant clairement comprendre à la jeune fille que sa présence n'était pas désirée. Tu me tiens au courant pour les trois, hein ?

Un peu étourdie, Lily regarda les deux s'éloigner de l'escalier en marbre, Prewett toujours stoïque et Olivia minaudant – " Et c'est quoi, ton nom, déjà ? " " Olivia O'Flaherty, mais je t'en prie, appelle-moi Olivia ! " Lily était partagée entre l'envie d'éclater de rire et celle de pousser un soupir agacé. _Heureusement que je ne suis pas comme ça,_ pensa-t-elle en rigolant doucement, sa bonne humeur l'emportant à la longue. _Je ne sais pas si Sirius, James et Remus resteraient avec moi si j'étais comme ça – d'ailleurs, je ne le serai jamais. Beurk ! Plutôt mourir._

Ses yeux se tournèrent encore une fois vers la porte de l'infirmerie à la pensée de ses trois amis l'idée d'aller de nouveau écouter la conversation qui se déroulait à l'intérieur revint la tenter pendant une seconde, mais elle la rejeta : elle ne voulait à aucun prix se frotter de nouveau à une Madame Pomfresh en colère, ni se refaire traiter d'" inutile ".

Cependant, même si Lily avait horreur de l'admettre, elle était bien inutile, dans le sens où elle était complètement impuissante – elle ne pouvait rien faire pour aider James, ou Remus, ou Sirius pour le moment. Personne ne le pouvait, pas même Dumbledore. Et la nuit passerait avant que quoique ce soit ne soit tenté pour les secourir, quelque que soit l'endroit où ils fussent. Et qui sait ce qui peut arriver en une nuit ?

Frissonnant dans les courants d'air froid, Lily resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules et alla vers l'escalier. Même la pensée du bon feu ronflant sans doute dans la cheminée de la salle commune ne la réconforta pas en fait elle aurait bien voulu avoir quelque chose sous la main pour se défouler et passer sa colère et son impuissance. C'était trop bête. Si seulement elle ne leur avait pas fait la tête lorsqu'ils étaient partis à la bibliothèque, elle aurait été avec eux, à leur côté, et pas toute seule dans ce château presque désert, à se ronger les ongles d'angoisse et à se faire traiter d'inutile. _D'abord, je n'ai _pas_ été inutile,_ pensa-t-elle avec un regain de colère. _J'ai trouvé Rogue, j'ai aidé Madame Pomfresh à le réchauffer, j'ai servi à quelque chose, tout de même ! Ils devraient voir que ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis qu'en _première année_ que je suis " inutile " !_

Tandis qu'elle montait le bel escalier blanc en ruminant des pensées sombres et en maugréant tout bas, elle serrait dans sa poche le gant de James sans même s'en apercevoir.

Elle était loin de se douter qu'en ce moment même, dans une pièce noire comme un four, le propriétaire de ce gant était ranimé d'un mot par une Voix sans visage. 

* * *

Curieusement, James ne sentait pas vraiment de peur proprement dite tandis qu'il descendait l'escalier en ruine en fait, il ne sentait rien du tout. Tout cela paraissait tellement irréel – les murs sombres et humides, la faible lumière des torches de la Grande Chambre, comme il l'avait déjà surnommée, la pièce étroite et noire qui l'attendait en bas des marches – jusqu'à la main droite de la Vieille appuyée contre le mur pour se guider jusqu'en bas… _Ça ne peut pas être la réalité,_ pensait James. _J'ai dû me cogner la tête et m'assommer quelque part… Ce n'est pas possible qu'un truc pareil m'arrive à moi – il ne m'arrive jamais rien, d'habitude !_ Mais il faut dire que les mots " comme d'habitude " n'avaient pas tout à fait la même signification à Poudlard et à la maison. Chez lui, la vie s'était écoulée tranquillement jusque là, entre l'école et les copains, la maison et sa mère, puis de nouveau l'école… Mais à Poudlard, depuis le début, la vie s'était révélée bien plus animée. D'abord il y avait eu les blagues, puis cette nuit de fin septembre où ils s'étaient retrouvés – lui, Sirius, Remus, Lily et Peter – dehors dans la nuit à chercher les _Trois Mille Deux Cents Uns Mauvais Coups en Tous Genres_ de Mondingus pour tomber sur Hagrid et son énorme chien puis le mauvais tour de Rogue sur Peter et la vengeance qui avait suivi la découverte de l'agate puis la disparition de _La Lécanoncie, ou l'Art de la Divination par les Pierres Précieuses _; la lycanthropie de Remus, et maintenant ça… Où cela s'arrêterait-il ?

Non pas qu'il regrettât tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de l'année – au contraire. Le simple souvenir des " aventures " qu'ils avaient partagées ensemble suffisait à faire briller ses yeux sombres, et si tout était à refaire, il le referait sans hésiter… Mais seulement jusqu'à cet après-midi, jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent la double porte pour descendre dans le parc. Ce qui s'était déroulé ensuite ne… ne _cadrait_ pas – ne collait pas avec le reste. Jusqu'ici, ils avaient eu leurs propres affaires, leurs propres inquiétudes, sans que les adultes ne s'en mêlent – ou si peu. Mais là, soudain, tout prenait une dimension aussi démesurée que la salle dont il pouvait encore apercevoir un bout de plafond au-dessus de lui.

Comme en réponse à ses sombres pensées, il entendit la voix éraillée de la Vieille derrière lui :

_ Continue à descendre, toi, je n'entends plus le bruit de tes pas…

James, qui avait ralenti et s'était presque arrêté, sursauta et se remit à descendre l'escalier. Il avait complètement quitté la lumière qui tombait d'en haut à présent, et dans quelques pas il serait en bas. Plus que trois marches… deux… une…

Le pied de James faillit glisser sur la pierre si ancienne qu'elle était polie par les ans, et s'accrocha au mur comme il put pour se rattraper. _Beurk…_ Les murs étaient glissants, recouverts d'une sorte d'algue visqueuse, sans doute entretenue par l'humidité. Il s'essuya la main sur sa robe de sorcier d'un geste dégoûté avant de regarder autour de lui.

En fait, sa vue ne lui servait pas à grand-chose, mis à part éviter une sorte de grand coffre en bois épais dans lequel il avait failli se cogner le genou. Ainsi, pour compenser, il écoutait de toutes ses oreilles et, malgré la tentation d'enfouir son nez dans son écharpe pour le réchauffer, demeurait la tête droite et le nez en l'air. Un froid de canard régnait dans la pièce, et il soufflait continuellement dans ses mains, qu'il avait glacées – surtout la gauche, car son gant gauche avait disparu. Ses gants n'avaient pas été dans la même poche que l'agate, et donc n'était pas gardé par le Sortilège Colle-Forte le gant avait dû tomber de sa poche lorsque James avait été Stupéfixé. C'était bien dommage.

_ Assis là, et pas bouger, grommela la Vieille en touchant de la main de coffre en bois. James s'assit, toujours soufflant dans ses doigts.

La Vieille s'avança en tâtonnant et ses mains se posèrent à plat sur les tempes de James, de chaque côté de sa tête. Le garçon sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête comme s'ils eussent été vivants, et un frisson le parcourut. Ces mains répugnantes semblaient de glace.

_ Voyons voir ça… gronda la vieille aveugle, et James sentit soudain ses muscles se relâcher malgré lui et son esprit se mettre à fonctionner au ralenti. Il lui était impossible de sauter d'une idée à l'autre comme il en avait l'habitude, et cette sensation était assez perturbante. 

_ Voyons voir ça… tu as peur, faim, froid, et tu en as assez, hein ? Mais tu tiens bien. Laisse-toi faire… Là, c'est mieux. Du courage, du courage qui ne demande qu'à sortir le bout de son nez… peut-être pas maintenant. Pas prêt, pas décidé. Hm.

" Tu sais des choses, hein ? Et tu as envie d'en savoir plus encore. Bien, ça, bien. Tu sens les choses, ça t'aide à les comprendre, et… hé, gamin ?

James avait l'impression de s'endormir. Il avait toujours aussi froid, mais ne tremblait plus. Il n'y arrivait pas. Tout son corps était engourdi, jusqu'au bout des doigts, et il laissait ses pensées flotter dans une sorte de brouillard qui semblait très reposant. Il n'avait presque plus la force de réfléchir.

_ Suffit ! Choses sérieuses, maintenant, fit la vieille sorcière, et elle rapprocha son visage de celui de James, desserrant légèrement ses mains autour des tempes du garçon. Plus de tours de passe-passe. Peut-être que j'y ai été trop fort, moi.

James reprit un peu conscience il eut l'impression que le voile brumeux qui emprisonnait ses pensées et engourdissait son corps se soulevait quelque peu. Il sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix de la Vieille dans sa tête, bien que la bouche sans lèvres, à quelques centimètres de lui, ne bougeât pas.

_L'agate, gamin… cette agate, qu'en sais-tu ?_

James voulut parler, mais il ne parvint pas à desserrer les dents. Alors il pensa : _Elle est belle._

La Vieille poussa un soupir exaspéré. _Quoi d'autre ?_

_Elle est magique_, poursuivit James dans sa tête. _Elle a fait refroidir l'eau. Sirius a plongé la main et l'eau ne l'a pas brûlé._ C'était difficile de formuler des pensées, des images qui revenaient sans crier gare, mais James était comme poussé à répondre par une extérieure, une volonté plus puissante que la sienne. Il s'apercevait à peine de l'incohérence des mots qu'il prononçait silencieusement. _Mais… Elle n'est pas complète._

_ Pas complète ?

Quelque chose de fugitif passa rapidement sur le visage de la Vieille, presque masqué par l'ombre du capuchon miteux qui recouvrait sa tête. Mais James ne remarqua rien. 

_ Que veux-tu dire par là ? siffla-t-elle.

_Je ne sais pas_, répondit James – ce qui était la vérité. C'était une idée absurde, et il ne comprenait pas la raison de cette pensée. _Je crois… Je crois qu'il manque quelque chose… mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus… Cette agate n'est pas un tout. Quelque chose manque._

Il s'interrompit avec un frisson imperceptible. Devant lui, à quelques centimètres de son visages, les yeux aveugles avaient soudain semblé s'enflammer pour une raison inconnue. Mais cette vision fut si éphémère que James finit par se demander s'il n'avait pas halluciné. 

Les mains de la Vieilles couvrirent de nouveau ses tempes, et James sentit de nouveau cette torpeur bizarre commencer à engourdir son corps. Mais cette fois, il n'était pas pris au dépourvu, et savait ce qui l'attendait s'il autorisait ses muscles et son esprit à se relâcher. Aussi il résista de toutes ses forces, obstinément, contre cette espèce de fatigue qui le rendait insensible au monde extérieur. Et à sa grande surprise…

Cela marcha plus ou moins.

Il parvint à garder la tête froide, et à surveiller les pensées qui s'installaient dans son esprit sans crier gare. Aucune phrase étrange ne lui venait à l'esprit, et même les mains glacées plaquées contre ses tempes ne le faisaient plus trembler. La Vieille soupira et grommela :

_ Bon, apparemment je ne peux plus rien tirer de toi… mais c'est égal. J'ai quand même appris des choses – peut-être.

Elle décolla ses mains des tempes de James, qui sentit un poids énorme s'envoler de sa tête. Il eut même un léger mouvement involontaire alors qu'elle le lâchait, comme si elle l'avait tiré vers elle pendant tout ce temps et qu'il avait lutté pour se dégager. Il reprit son équilibre et descendit du coffre en bois.

_ Escalier, gronda la Vieille en se guidant le long du mur vers les marches croulantes. En quelques pas, James fut au pied de l'escalier, qu'il monta à la volée dans son envie de revoir ce qui pouvait ressembler à de la lumière. De plus, il commençait à avoir faim.

* * *

_ Voyons, Lily, mange un peu, au moins !

Fergus Finnigan fixait sa camarade d'un œil inquiet. Lily n'avait quasiment pas touché à son assiette, et jouait d'un air absent avec sa fourchette, le menton dans la main et les coudes sur la table. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

_ Oh, Lily ! Tu m'entends, au moins ?

Pas de réponse. La fourchette dansait toujours dans les mains de Lily, et les grands yeux verts, dont l'habituelle lumière pétillante semblait absente, demeuraient dans le vague. Fergus se tourna vers Lisa Dodger et Tim Thomas qui étaient assis respectivement en face de lui et à sa gauche, et leur lança un regard éloquent. Tim haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant. Quant à Lisa, elle jeta un regard noir à Tim qui rentra la tête dans les épaules comme sous la menace d'une réprimande puis elle regarda Lily intensément.

Lily n'avait pas bougé un cil durant cette petite pantomime.

Lisa ne dit rien pendant un moment, se contentant de regarder Lily, puis la table, puis de nouveau Lily, puis de nouveau la table. Puis, comme Fergus et Tim commençaient à échanger des regards interloqués, elle se rapprocha de Lily et dit d'un ton sérieux :

_ Moi j'en compte onze. Ou peut-être onze et demi, si tu comptes celle-ci, là, à moitié effacée.

Lily cligna des yeux, et tourna lentement la tête vers le visage impassible de Lisa.

_ Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

_ Des traces de cire de bougie, fit Lisa en haussant les épaules comme si la chose était évidente. Tu étais bien en train de les compter, non ? Ça fait vingt minutes que tu fixes cette table, et ça fait vingt minutes qu'on t'appelle et que tu ne réponds pas – tu dois être vraiment concentrée.

Lily ne saisit pas tout de suite. Puis, comprenant enfin, elle rougit et baissa le nez. 

_ Excuse-moi, Lisa, je… j'étais ailleurs…

_ Ça, on l'a remarqué, fit Fergus d'un ton mi-railleur, mi-compatissant. Je dirais même que tu étais carrément sur une autre planète. 

_ C'est parce que les trois autres ont disparu, c'est ça ? demanda Tim.

Lily hocha la tête en reniflant. 

_ Eh, p'tite Lily jolie, fit une autre voix, à la droite de Tim. Ne t'en fais pas, ils vont réapparaître, et plus tôt que tu ne le crois si ça se trouve.

C'était Mondingus, qui sourit à Lily d'un air rassurant. Pour une raison obscure, elle se sentit légèrement mieux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demanda Olivia d'un ton nerveux. Elle avait jusque là gardé un silence plutôt étrange aux yeux de ses camarades de cinquième année et venait juste de lever la tête. 

_ Juste parce que tu t'es fait enlever à Halloween ne fait pas de toi un vétéran de guerre ! 

_ Eh ho, Olivia, du calme, fit Mondingus sans se démonter. Moi j'essaye de rassurer Lily, et toi tu m'insultes. Ce n'est pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire.

_ Ferme-la, répliqua Olivia, sur les nerfs. Je n'en ai rien à faire. Mais alors, rien à faire.

_ Dis donc, je ne t'avais rien demandé… !

_ Ça suffit, tous les deux, coupa Véga d'un ton sec et cassant, tranchant avec sa voix habituelle. Taisez-vous.

Elle avait à peine levé la tête, la nuque raide et la mâchoire serrée mais cela fut suffisant pour les faire taire. Elle non plus n'avait pas mangé grand-chose du repas, et son visage était fermé, plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Lily croisa son regard, et fut légèrement surprise de voir que l'inquiétude avait rendu les yeux bleus vifs durs comme des diamants. Quelque part, ce visage pâle l'inquiéta encore plus que le gant qu'elle avait trouvé dans la neige. Si l'inflexible Véga était soucieuse, alors les choses allaient vraiment mal. 

En même temps, il était parfaitement normal qu'elle s'inquiétât pour son frère, non ?

_ Mange, Lily, fit Véga plus doucement. Ça ne sert à rien de s'affamer – ça n'aide rien ni personne.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil sur sa fourchette, et sur le morceau de pomme de terre piqué au bout, puis l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Il était froid, et elle ne sentit même pas le goût, mais il passa tout de même sans qu'elle ne ressentît le besoin de le recracher. Et puis ce n'était pas une chose à faire devant tout le monde.

Lily fut loin d'avaler autant que d'habitude, mais au moins il y avait quelque chose dans son estomac lorsqu'elle quitta la table. Lisa avait terminé son repas en même temps qu'elle, et l'accompagna. Véga les suivit une seconde après – elle avait à peine touché à son assiette.

Lorsque les trois filles arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, celle-ci jeta un regard inquiet sur Lily et Véga.

_ Violet m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé, soupira-t-elle d'un ton soucieux. Et dire qu'ils sont passés par là cet après-midi… juste après le repas. Moi, je me suis dit, " ils vont rendre un livre, ils ne seront pas longs à revenir… " Comme j'avais tort ! Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, cela fait déjà le deuxième enlèvement, cette année ! On n'a pas vu ça depuis au moins vingt ans…

_ _Harpie hideuse_, coupa Lisa d'un ton agacé, voyant que Lily commençait à baisser le nez. 

_ Mademoiselle, je ne vous permets pas… ! couina la Grosse Dame, furieuse. 

_ C'est le mot de passe, marmonna Véga en se rapprochant du tableau, faisant clairement signifier qu'elle ne perdrait pas plus de temps à attendre à la porte. La Grosse Dame, les joues soudain aussi roses que sa robe, murmura en ouvrant le passage :

_ Oh… je suis désolée. Vous devez être bouleversées et…

_ Merci, jeta Lily en enjambant le panneau. C'est bon.

La salle commune était aussi calme qu'elle l'avait laissée, et seuls quelques septième année étaient assis dans les fauteuils près du feu, discutant ce qui semblait être une question particulièrement difficile – et ennuyeuse – d'Arithmancie. Lily et Lisa s'assirent à une table, pendant que Véga montait directement dans son dortoir. Après un moment de silence inconfortable, Lily remua sur sa chaise et fit :

_ Dis, Lisa… tu as un jeu de cartes ? Je veux dire, un jeu de cartes _normal_ – la version Moldue, pas la version sorcier. 

Lily n'avait pas encore pu se faire à ces cartes étranges, où les cavaliers se provoquaient en duel les uns les autres, où les rois comparaient la richesse de leurs couronnes respectives, et où les dames minaudaient et conspiraient avec les valets. Lisa secoua la tête.

_ Non, mais je crois que Mondingus en a un… On peut aller lui demander de l'emprunter, si tu veux.

Le ton sur lequel elle dit cela semblait si dénué d'enthousiasme que Lily se leva et eut un léger sourire :

_ D'accord, c'est bon – je vais chercher un bouquin dans le dortoir. Tu viens ?

_ Je viens, fit Lisa en se sautant de sa chaise en un éclair – on aurait dit qu'elle ne s'y était jamais assise. Je suis sûre que je peux ajouter quelques éléments à mon devoir d'Histoire de la Magie… à propos de cette armée de Nains qui ont aidé les Gobelins dans leur révolte en 1642. Je ne me rappelle plus quel chef gobelin les avait payés…

Une fois arrivées dans leur dortoir, les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent chacune vers leur lit et la valise qu'elles gardaient dessous Lily sortit un petit livre à couverture cartonnée qui pouvait faire environ 300 pages, et Lisa farfouilla dans ses affaires jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait : deux rouleaux de parchemin déjà utilisés, sa plume, son encrier et un livre relié de cuir intitulé _Première Rébellion des Gobelins – 1601-1686_. Elle fourra tout cela en vrac dans son sac de cours, puis passa la porte du dortoir après Lily.

Les trois ou quatre septième année avait laissé les fauteuils près de la cheminée et s'étaient installés à une table près de la fenêtre. Olivia était arrivée dans la salle commune entre temps, ainsi que Mondingus, et tous deux se jetaient des regards noirs de temps à autre. Sans prêter attention aux deux, Lily prit un fauteuil tandis que Lisa tirait une table vide et une chaise près du feu et s'installait près de son amie, face aux flammes dont la lumière vive jouait sur les murs. Le silence régna pendant un moment ; Lily lisait, et Lisa mâchonnait le bout de sa plume d'un air pensif. Elle feuilleta le livre sur les Gobelins pendant quelques secondes, écrivit quelques mots, qui parurent faire l'affaire puis elle poussa un soupir d'ennui, posa sa plume sur la table et jeta un coup d'œil à la page que Lily était en train de lire. Un mot l'intrigua et elle ne put s'empêcher d'en faire la remarque.

_ Psst ! chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas trop troubler le silence de la salle commune. L'éditeur a mal corrigé les fautes d'orthographe ! Là, c'est marqué " dwarves ". " Dwarf ", c'est Nain en Anglais, mais le pluriel c'est " dwarfs ", pas " dwarves " ! Qui c'est, l'auteur, pour avoir fait une bourde pareille ?

_ Un prof de linguistique, marmonna Lily sans lever les yeux. En y pensant, cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas tourné la page – à supposer qu'elle en eût tourné auparavant. Lisa, surprise par sa réponse, décida de sauter sur l'occasion pour la faire parler un peu, vu la tête qu'elle faisait.

_ Comment ça se fait ? 

_ Il a fait exprès, fit Lily toujours à voix basse. " Dwarves ", ça fait plus respectable – je crois. Et puis ce n'est pas les Nains qu'on connaît – ceux-là sont différents.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lis, au fait ? demanda Lisa, qui voulait à tout prix échapper à son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie qui en fait l'ennuyait encore plus que l'inaction complète.

_ _Bilbo le Hobbit_ – c'est l'histoire de… Oh, mais si je commence à te raconter l'histoire, j'en ai pour des heures.

_ C'est un Moldu qui l'a écrite ? fit Lisa d'un ton pensif.

_ Oui, répondit Lily d'un air résigné en fermant son livre. Ecoute, si tu le veux, tu peux le prendre, moi je l'ai déjà lu…

Elle se tut un moment, puis rouvrit le livre, cette fois à la première page.

_ Tu sais quoi ? En fait je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger d'ici ou d'aller dormir tant que les trois autres ne sont pas retrouvés sains et saufs. 

_ Moi non plus, dit bravement Lisa. Elle rangea son livre et son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie dans son sac, puis sa plume et son encrier, et vint s'installer dans le fauteuil le plus proche de Lily.

_ Tu veux rester ? demanda Lily d'un ton curieux. Je suis en train de dire que je ne vais sans doute pas dormir de la nuit !

_ Si tu peux le faire, pourquoi pas moi ? fit Lisa obstinément. En avant pour une nuit blanche !

_ Une nuit blanche ? fit une voix de garçon derrière le fauteuil de Lisa. Voilà qui semble intéressant, n'est-ce pas, mon cher Mr Finnigan ?

_ Tout à fait, mon cher Mr Thomas, fit la voix de Fergus derrière le fauteuil de Lily. Je suis partant, si c'est pour vous rendre service.

_ Et puis, ajouta Tim en apparaissant à côté de Lisa avec un clin d'œil, une nuit blanche, c'est toujours une aventure !

Lily eut un petit rire, et fit :

_ J'étais sur le point de demander à Lisa si cela l'ennuyait que je lui lise le livre à haute voix. 

_ C'est intéressant, au moins ? De quoi ça parle? demanda Fergus en prenant un fauteuil. 

_ D'aventure, dit Lily.

_ Il y a un prince ? demanda Tim en s'installant également.

_ Non, mais il y a un roi.

_ Il y a une princesse ? demanda Fergus.

_ Non, mais il y a des araignées géantes.

_ Il y a un vrai monstre ? demanda Lisa.

_ Oui, dit Lily, si tu comptes le dragon.

_ C'est génial ! s'exclamèrent les deux garçons en même temps. Vas-y, tu as notre complète attention.

_ Vas-y, Lily, dit Lisa, on t'écoute.

Et Lily commença sa lecture : _" Dans un trou du sol vivait un hobbit… "_

* * *

_Cela fait combien de temps que James a disparu dans ce trou ?_ se demandait Sirius en se rongeant les ongles de nervosité. _Est-ce que j'y suis resté aussi longtemps, moi ? Qu'est-ce que cette vieille chouette lui a fait ? Qu'est-ce que…_

_ Sirius ?

La voix de Remus, toute basse qu'elle fut, le surprit il se tourna vers son ami dans un sursaut nerveux.

_ Hein ? Quoi ?

_ Doucement, Sirius, murmura Remus avec un regard en biais à Belegaer le vampire qui se tenait derrière eux, le visage blême et comme taillé dans le marbre. Le ton de la voix de Remus – rapide, et comme inquiet – mit la puce à l'oreille de Sirius, qui cette fois reporta toute son attention sur son ami.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. Remus regarda alentours et murmura :

_ Ils ne savent pas, hein ? Pour ce soir ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils. De quoi diable Remus était-il en train de parler ? Et vu l'expression insistante des yeux bleus gris, il s'attendait manifestement à ce que Sirius sache à quoi il faisait allusion. Puis il chuchota très vite :

_ Pour la pleine lune de ce soir ?

Durant une brève seconde, Sirius sentit un vent de panique pure lui hérisser les cheveux de la nuque.

_ C'est la…

Mais la seconde d'après, s'étant discrètement assuré que le vampire aux oreilles pointues derrière eux ne le voyait pas, Remus fit un clin d'œil discret à Sirius, accompagné d'un sourire si rapide que Sirius le remarqua à peine. Mais ce fut suffisant pour le garçon.

_Il a un plan_, se dit-il. _C'est ça, hein ?_ pensa-t-il en regardant Remus, mettant dans ses yeux autant d'espoir et de questions qu'il le pouvait. Remus ne dit rien, mais cligna une fois des yeux, le regard toujours aussi intense. Sirius réprima un sourire qui allait se nicher au coin de ses lèvres. Tout n'était donc pas perdu.

_ Je ne crois pas qu'ils le sachent, souffla-t-il dans un murmure rauque qu'il n'eut aucun mal à rendre effrayé et inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On leur dit ?

_ Si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai, la Vieille va sûrement s'en apercevoir d'elle-même, chuchota Remus sur le même ton. Et alors là, ce sera la panique… 

Sirius hocha la tête, mais bientôt une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il se mordit la lèvre :

_ Comment on fait sans les baguettes ? souffla-t-il à l'oreille de son ami. On n'a aucun espoir sans elles… tu te transformeras et personne ne pourra rien faire…

Il jouait toujours le jeu de Remus, au cas où Belegaer, ou bien la Voix l'entendît. En même temps, sans leurs baguettes, il savait bien qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance. Et il était hors de question d'abandonner James, qui était toujours dans le sous-sol avec la Vieille. Mais Remus avait apparemment réfléchi intensément tout en restant silencieux et immobile, et semblait avoir tout prévu. Il murmura d'une voix presque inaudible :

_ Le vampire les a dans sa poche – regarde bien.

Et en effet, dans une des poches de la longue veste sombre et élimée que portait Belegaer, Sirius aperçut un demi centimètre de bois clair, fin et poli, qu'il reconnut comme étant les douze pouces et demi de bois de bouleau appartenant à Remus. Et à en juger par les formes qu'il distinguait à travers l'épais tissu, celles de James et Sirius s'y trouvaient également. Mais comment allaient-il bien pouvoir faire pour les récupérer ? Sirius aurait préféré de loin boire une Solution Sifflante préparée par Peter plutôt que de s'attaquer à cette créature qui devait mesurer dans les deux mètres… Il se sentit pâlir légèrement.

_ La panique, Sirius, insista Remus en le regardant dans les yeux. Si on s'y prend bien, c'est peut-être notre porte de salut !

_ Mais comment… commença Sirius, mais il fut interrompu par des bruits de pas venant du bord du trou qui se rapprochaient d'eux – la Voix était de retour. 

_ Votre ami revient, dit-elle. Ça va être le tour du dernier d'entre vous.

Ce fut à ce moment que James courut littéralement hors du trou – il avait monté les escaliers quatre à quatre – et que la capuche miteuse de la Vieille apparaissait à son tour. 

_ Au suivant ! grinça-t-elle, et après quelques mots de la Voix murmurés à l'oreille de Belegaer, celui-ci poussait Remus vers l'escalier. Lorsque James le croisa, il lui fit un clin d'œil, puis se retourna vers Sirius et lui lança un dernier regard insistant. Sirius et James le suivirent des yeux ils le virent s'approcher de la Vieille et descendre les marches devant elle. Avant que Belegaer ne revienne, James se tourna vers Sirius, essayant de saisir le sens du clin d'œil de Remus. Sirius eut un sourire rapide, et ses yeux étincelèrent soudain – il venait de comprendre le plan de son ami. Aussi, il murmura très vite en réponse au regard interrogateur de James :

_ Jamsie, mon vieux, prépare-toi à agir ! Le vampire a les baguettes dans sa poche, et Remus a fait croire que c'était la pleine lune – la Vieille va savoir pour lui, les autres aussi – et on profitera de la panique pour prendre les baguettes et filer !

Ce fut le tour de James de pâlir. Ecarquillant les yeux, il fixa Sirius comme si celui-ci était devenu fou. 

_ Mais comment… commença-t-il, utilisant sans le savoir les mêmes mots que Sirius quelques minutes auparavant. Mais Sirius lui fit signe de se taire, car le vampire revenait vers eux. 

Pendant quelques minutes interminables, rien ne se passa. Le silence était tel qu'on aurait pu entendre le battement d'ailes d'une chauve-souris. Belegaer demeurait complètement immobile, son regard fixe tourné droit devant lui. Les bruits de pas s'étaient éloignés à nouveau vers l'entrée du souterrain, laissant les deux garçons à nouveau seuls avec le vampire aux oreilles pointues. Quant à James et Sirius, ils regardaient intensément le trou au milieu des dalles de marbre, les yeux fixes, les muscles tendus à l'extrême. Ils savaient – où plutôt sentaient – que quelque chose allait se passer. Quelque chose d'imminent. L'air se faisait de plus en plus tendu, la tension de plus en plus papable, et James, les nerfs à vif, sentait son cœur battre si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il lui faisait mal. 

_Bientôt… c'est bientôt…_ C'était tout ce à quoi il était capable de penser. Ses yeux le brûlaient à force de ne pas cligner des paupières, mais il ne _devait pas_ laisser baisser son attention. Quoi que ce soit qui allait se passer, cela allait arriver à tout moment, et il voulait être prêt à agir. La peur lui serrait le ventre, et des fourmis lui couraient dans l'extrémité des doigts, mais en même temps, une étrange excitation lui montait à la tête et lui réchauffait la poitrine comme l'avait fait un jour sa toute première gorgée de Bièraubeurre. Il avait compris le plan de Sirius. Il allait attaquer un vampire de deux mètres de haut, récupérer sa baguette et s'enfuir à toutes jambes – s'ils réussissaient. James ne voulait pas penser à ce qui se passerait s'ils ne réussissaient pas. Il ne voulait pas _du tout_ y penser. 

_Pourquoi Remus était-il si long ?_

A l'instant même où James se posait cette question inquiète, un long hurlement inarticulé s'éleva du trou et Belegaer sursauta il alla rapidement vers les escaliers et jeta un coup d'œil en bas. Après s'être concertés du regard, James et Sirius s'avancèrent également.

La voix – qu'ils reconnurent comme étant celle de la Vieille – s'était remise à crier, après avoir repris son souffle les deux seuls mots que les deux garçons distinguaient dans ce charabia étaient " Monstre ! " et " Loup-garou ! " Ils se regardèrent.

_ C'est le moment où jamais, murmura Sirius. 

_ Je suis prêt, fit James.

Les bruits de pas appartenant à la Voix sans visage descendaient les escaliers, tandis que Belegaer, apparemment troublé et presque effrayé, regardait dans le trou et articulait _" Gaur ! "_ d'une voix très rauque. C'était le seul mot que les deux garçons l'avaient entendu prononcer. 

_ Maintenant ! cria Sirius, et il se jeta en direction de Belegaer.

Le vampire ne s'attendait absolument pas à quelque chose d'aussi stupide – ou d'aussi courageux. Profitant de sa surprise, James se jeta sur son dos et entoura son cou de ses bras, serrant le plus possible. Belegaer se redressa brusquement de toute sa hauteur, avec une sorte de grondement sourd et féroce qui ressemblait à celui d'un loup, et se débattit violemment contre le garçon accroché à son dos. Evitant les bras qui battait l'air autour de lui, Sirius plongea sa main dans la poche et s'empara des baguettes. Des étincelles rouges et dorées jaillirent de l'extrémité de la baguette de jais lorsqu'il serra les doigts autour d'elle, et il sentit une petite vague de chaleur l'envahir de la main à l'avant-bras. _Maintenant, tout est possible,_ pensa-t-il avec un sourire, les yeux pleins de feu.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Remus pour jaillir du trou comme un diable de sa boîte il alla donner droit dans le ventre de Belegaer qui se plia en deux, ce qui permit à un James meurtri de toutes parts de se glisser du dos du vampire par terre tandis que Remus hurlait :

_ _Courez ! !_

Sirius entraîna James, lui fourrant sa baguette dans la main et tendant la sienne à Remus, et tous trois détalèrent comme des lapins. James courait comme il n'avait jamais couru de sa vie il ne se retournait pas de peur de ralentir et avait l'impression que ses pieds volaient au-dessus du sol. Devant lui, Sirius semblait une sorte de brouillard de cape et de cheveux noirs, et il pouvait entendre le souffle court de Remus juste derrière lui. Arrivés à un escalier qui montait vers un autre couloir, Sirius ralentit une seconde mais James, jetant un coup d'œil derrière Remus vit Belegaer qui s'était relevé et fonçait vers eux à toute vitesse, ainsi que la Vieille qui vociférait au milieu de la salle. De plus, les bruits de pas de leur ennemi invisible se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Aussi il prit les devants et passa devant Sirius, qui le suivit sans plus d'hésitation. Remus n'avait pas ralenti.

Combien de temps coururent-ils ainsi, ils ne le surent jamais. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils coururent longtemps, à s'en faire éclater la poitrine, sans direction précise, suivant leur instinct. Ils prirent des dizaines de passages, des dizaines de couloirs, longèrent des murs humides et mal éclairés, sans s'arrêter ni même ralentir une seconde. Puis finalement, après avoir atteint une petite salle au plafond bas, et aux murs plus clairs, ils ralentirent, et s'aperçurent qu'ils n'étaient plus suivis. Ils s'arrêtèrent, et s'effondrèrent par terre, les poumons en feu, le souffle coupé, les jambes en coton. 

Personne ne dit rien pendant un long, très long moment. Le seul bruit audible dans la pièce était celui de leur respiration sifflante, rauque et irrégulière, qu'ils tentaient de faire revenir à la normale. Aucun des trois n'avait jamais couru ainsi de toute sa vie, et ils n'avaient jamais eu aussi peur l'adrénaline commençait tout juste à descendre.

Puis James releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de Sirius quelque chose passa entre les deux, une sorte d'accord tacite, et ils se relevèrent. Une minute plus tard, Remus était également debout, et glissait sa baguette dans sa ceinture. 

_ 'Faudrait pas traîner dans le coin, articula James. On devrait essayer de trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. 

_ Tout juste, James, fit Remus de la même voix essoufflée. Tu as une idée ?

_ Non, admit James, mais on va en trouver. Après tout, on a échappé à un vampire, à une voix sans visage et à un épouvantail d'au moins cent ans, non ? Pourquoi on ne s'échapperait pas d'ici aussi ?

_ Bien, Jamsie, on garde le moral, dit Sirius en allant inspecter l'une des trois portes. D'ailleurs, j'ai peut-être une idée. 

_ Vas-y, dit toujours.

Sirius ne dit rien, mais alla ensuite à la porte suivante, puis à la dernière porte. James et Remus se regardèrent.

_ Bon, tu la dis, ton idée ?

_ Ouaip, fit Sirius d'un ton triomphant. A mon avis, c'est par là.

Il désignait la dernière des trois entrées. 

_ Et comment tu peux savoir ça, petit malin ? demanda James d'un ton sceptique. Sirius haussa les épaules :

_ Ça sent moins le renfermé et le pourri par là. Et en plus, ça remonte. Ça te suffit ?

_ Pour moi, ça suffit amplement, fit Remus en empruntant le passage. James rangea sa baguette dans sa ceinture à l'instar de Remus, et suivit son ami. Sirius prit l'arrière-garde.

Ils suivirent ainsi leur nez, partant de là où l'air sentait le plus mauvais pour chercher de l'air plus pur ils se faisaient le plus discret possible, rasant les murs et marchant sur la pointe des pieds, mais il semblait en effet que leurs poursuivants avaient abandonné. Remus se méfiait, mais James se disait qu'ils pensaient sans doute que jamais les trois garçons ne parviendraient à trouver leur chemin dans ce dédale de couloirs et de salles. Et il commençait à craindre que ce ne fût le cas, vu le labyrinthe dans lequel ils se trouvaient. 

Toutefois, la technique de Sirius avait au moins un avantage : l'odeur écœurante de décomposition avait quasiment disparu, et l'air était bien moins vicié maintenant. Plus vif aussi, et plus froid. James le nota quand il resserra presque inconsciemment sa cape autour de ses épaules – le froid était plus mordant, comme un vent d'hiver. Une idée se fit son chemin dans sa tête, une idée qu'il accueillit avec à la fois de la méfiance et de l'excitation : et si c'était vrai ? S'ils approchaient vraiment de la sortie ?

_ Dites, chuchota Remus tout à coup. Il avait ralenti le pas et fermé les yeux, le nez dans l'air froid.

_ Dites… vous sentez ?

_ Sentir quoi ? fit James d'abord, mais Sirius ralentit, lui aussi, et fit, les yeux brillants :

_ Oui… ça sent… ça sent comme…

James, vexé, ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup. Alors seulement, il sentit une odeur infime, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué tout d'abord quelque chose de frais, de boisé – quelque chose qui lui faisait penser à la Forêt Interdite sous la neige. Un demi sourire naissant sur ses lèvres, ils se tourna vers ses deux amis et demanda, osant à peine y croire :

_ Comme des arbres et de la neige ?

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, la même lumière brillant dans leurs yeux. Sirius fut le premier à se secouer et à prendre le chemin qui montait. Remus et James le suivirent, courant presque malgré leur fatigue. Ils marchèrent encore longtemps, ce qui leur sembla des heures durant – avant d'arriver à un couloir plus sombre que les autres, mais aussi bien plus sec et en écoutant attentivement, il leur semblait même entendre le vent siffler au-dessus d'eux.

_ On est tout près de la sortie, fit Sirius, de l'excitation plein la voix. Remus hocha la tête, et accéléra. Cependant, ils furent vite obligés de s'arrêter.

Le couloir débouchait dans un cul-de-sac. 

_ C'est pas possible ! s'exclama Sirius tandis que James se courbait, s'appuyant des mains sur ses genoux. Remus, après une seconde pendant laquelle il parut découragé, s'avança jusqu'au bout du passage, et examina le plafond bas avec une grande attention. Il l'observa sous toutes ses coutures, et finit par taper des doigts. Le plafond résonna comme du bois.

_Du bois… ?_ pensa James, reprit par un fol espoir. Il s'avança, et murmura, tendant sa baguette vers le plafond :

_ _Lumos._

_ Merci, James, chuchota Remus, qui soufflait et époussetait le plafond, dégageant une espèce de trappe. 

_ Bien joué, Rem ! s'exclama Sirius à voix basse en s'approchant également. Tu crois qu'on pourra ouvrir ?

_ Si on s'y met à trois, on pourra peut-être, même avec un sortilège Alohomora, fit Remus en remontant ses manches et en prenant sa baguette. Sirius et James sortirent la leur en même temps. 

_ A trois, chuchota James. Un, deux…

_ Attends ! coupa Sirius. Tu veux dire " à trois " où bien après " trois " ?

Deux paires d'yeux lui lancèrent un regard mi-interloqué, mi-agacé.

_ Je rigole, fit-il en riant. Vas-y, Jamsie.

_ Un, deux… trois !

_ _Alohomora !_ crièrent d'une seule voix les trois garçons, et la trappe frémit dans ses jointures. 

_ Ça ne suffit pas, fit Remus. 

_ On recommence, proposa James. Un, deux… trois !

_ _Alohomora !_

Cette fois encore, la trappe ne s'ouvrit pas cependant, elle trembla si violemment que les trois amis purent apercevoir un peu de la neige de l'extérieur, éclairée par la lune décroissante.

_ La troisième fois est souvent la bonne, dit Sirius, enthousiaste. Une dernière fois, dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

Les deux autres eurent un petit rire.

_ Un, fit Remus d'une voix ferme, deux… _trois !_

_ _Alohomora ! !_

Le sortilège, lancé à trois avec force et enthousiasme, marcha cette fois. La trappe s'ouvrit brusquement, rejetée en arrière de toute la force des trois apprentis sorciers réunis. Le vent froid s'engouffra dans le couloir, fouettant les joues blêmes, revivifiant les visages, et mordant les trois nez pointés avec espoir vers le ciel. James était si heureux qu'il aurait pu hurler de joie, mais il se retint, et se contenta de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il fut imité par Remus, et Sirius esquissa un pas de danse puis Remus lui fit la courte échelle, et il se glissa dehors, dans les fougères couvertes de neige, et aida son ami à monter. Sirius remonta le dernier, et les deux autres le hissèrent à travers la trappe. Puis James promena son regard autour de lui et reconnut les arbres sombres, les fougères entrelacées et la neige glacée, recouvrant tout comme un linceul blanc.

Ils étaient libres.

Mais ils étaient au beau milieu de la Forêt Interdite.

__

Fin de la première partie.

*~*~*

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review – ou pas – je remercierai tout le monde quand je posterai la suite du 10ème chapitre. Restez dans le coin ! :o)

__

Bisous,

Belphégor~la Bizarre !~ :o]


	11. Dans les Forêts de la Nuit

Note de l'auteur: Eh oui ! C'est moi ! Vous m'aviez oubliée, je parie… Normal, ça fait un sacré bail depuis la dernière fois que je me suis manifestée du côté de chez HP en français. J'espère que vous m'excuserez… Mais il s'est passé plusieurs choses qui ont fait que je n'ai pas écrit pendant un bon moment. Mais c'est passé maintenant, et voilà le 11ème chapitre ! Le problème, c'est qu'après je ne pourrai plus toucher à l'ordi jusqu'à mi-septembre, alors vous devrez vous contenter de celui-là pendant un bon bout de temps. J'ai raté mes exams de fin d'année, et je dois les repasser… sniff.

Et bon anniversaire à ma sœurette Amélie, qui a eu 16 ans hier ! :o)

_Disclaimer: Les personnages, lieux et notions de magie ect. ont été créés par JK Rowling (dont c'est l'anniversaire en ce 31 Juillet ! Bon anniversaire, M'dame, et vivement le 5ème tome ! :o) et je ne fais que les emprunter pour ensuite les rendre intacts. Ou presque :D Oh, et le personnage de Bombastus est un petit clin d'œil et un coup de chapeau personnel à la BD d'Ayrolles et Masbou, _De Cape et de Crocs_, que j'adore et que je vous conseille – c'est excellent :o)_

**Les Chroniques des Maraudeurs**

Chapitre 11 : La Longue Nuit (2/2)

_Bon, alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

Cette question, James se la posait depuis un petit moment déjà en regardant autour de lui d'un air inquiet. La joie et l'excitation de la remontée à l'air libre étaient vite retombées, pour ne laisser qu'un sentiment de découragement, et une ombre de peur. Il était un peu plus de minuit d'après la montre de Sirius, et la Forêt Interdite paraissait encore plus noire et menaçante la nuit que le jour, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. On ne distinguait pas grand-chose entre les troncs d'arbre sombres, et franchement, James n'avait pas tellement envie de distinguer ce qui pouvait rôder autour d'eux.

_Est-ce que Remus n'avait pas dit que des vampires avaient vécu là-dedans, à un moment ?_ se demanda-t-il avec un frisson, repensant à la grande silhouette aux yeux vides qui leur avait servi de gardien. Pour rien au monde il aurait voulu croiser à nouveau quoique ce soit qui lui ressemble.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait sombre, marmonna Sirius juste à côté de lui, presque dans son oreille – tous trois ne s'éloignaient guère les uns des autres. Un vrai four.

Remus frissonna en resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou – le froid était bien plus mordant dehors que sous la terre. Puis il se tourna vers ses deux amis.

_ L'un de vous a-t-il une idée sur la direction qu'on devrait prendre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pas très sûre. Les deux autres le regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Remus ne savait pas quoi faire ?

_ Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! s'exclama Remus d'un ton plutôt piteux. Non, je ne sais pas quoi faire – je n'ai jamais mis les pieds si loin dans la Forêt Interdite – je ne sais même pas où on est, exactement ! Comment pourrais-je le savoir, d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai pas le Troisième Œil !

James baissa le nez. Vu le sang-froid avec lequel son ami avait pris les choses en main plus tôt, il s'était presque attendu à ce qu'il les guide sans hésiter vers un endroit sûr. Il aurait dû savoir qu'un espoir pareil serait idiot.

_ T'angoisse pas, Rem, fit Sirius d'une voix calme en levant le nez vers le ciel noir, à peine éclairé par une petite lune décroissante, toute timide. Je ne crois pas qu'aucun de nous ait une idée précise de comment on va se sortir de cette mouise, mais je peux te dire une chose. On est sortis de là-dessous ensemble, on rentrera chez nous ensemble.

_ Si je puis me permettre, Sirius, ce que tu viens de dire est passablement ringard, fit Remus avec un sourire ironique, mais de la reconnaissance dans la voix. Mais l'essentiel est là. Merci.

Sirius haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, puis :

_ Bon, on y va ?

_ Où ? demanda James, qui regardait toujours les buissons environnants avec inquiétude. Et _par_ où ? Comme tu l'as si bien dit toi-même, on n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où on veut aller, ni quelle direction prendre !

_ Comment tu veux que je le sache ? fit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. N'importe où, sauf ici ! Et si les autres débarquent par cette trappe, on fait quoi ?

_ Les gars, fit Remus d'un ton calme, ça ne sert à rien de se disputer. Au contraire.

_ T'as d'autres Paroles Sages dans ce genre, petit scarabée ? railla Sirius, montrant finalement sa nervosité. Remus fronça les sourcils.

_ Oui, si tu continues à faire l'imbécile. On n'a qu'à choisir une direction et s'y tenir – cette forêt ne s'étend pas à l'infini, que je sache ? On finira inévitablement par tomber sur une zone habitée ou quelque chose qui y ressemble.

_ Si quelque chose ne nous tombe pas dessus d'abord, marmonna James. Il repensait à ces histoires qu'il avait entendues parmi les Gryffondor plus âgés, et même parmi certains première année. Qu'il y avait des créatures bizarres dans la Forêt Interdite, des centaures, des loup-gar – James rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Remus. _Arrête de penser à ça, arrête de penser à ça…_

_ James ?

_ Quoi ?

Sirius le dévisageait d'un air bizarre.

_ Tu n'as pas peur, au moins ?

James se força à sourire.

_ Peur ? Pas du tout ! Pour qui tu me prends, voyons ? fit-il d'une voix qu'il réussit à maintenir stable avec un petit effort. Remus lui jeta un regard en coin, avant de sortir sa baguette de sa ceinture.

_ _Lumos_. On risque d'en avoir besoin, vous savez.

_ Tu es sûr que c'est prudent, d'allumer ta baguette comme ça ? fit James en se rapprochant. Ça pourrait attirer des trucs bizarres…

_ Mais ça pourrait aussi signaler qu'on est là, fit Sirius en prenant la sienne pour imiter Remus. Si quelqu'un tombe sur nous, il pourra nous aider.

_Sur qui on pourrait tomber au beau milieu des bois, et en pleine nuit ? Ou… sur quoi ?_ pensa James, mais il se contenta d'allumer également la sienne. A l'aide de la faible lumière, il voyait le nez rougi par le froid de Sirius, et le léger nuage de vapeur qui s'échappait de sa bouche chaque fois qu'il respirait, ainsi que les légers tremblements de froid de Remus. Puis il se décida.

_ On n'a qu'à aller par là, dit-il en prenant la tête, marchant vers une sorte de couloir formé par un bosquet d'arbres serrés les uns contre les autres, comme pour se réchauffer. Remus le suivit la lueur de sa baguette s'ajouta à celle de James, produisant une lumière un peu plus puissante, qui s'accrut encore un peu plus lorsque Sirius les rejoignit. Les trois garçons avancèrent ainsi, très près les uns des autres, pelotonnés dans cette petite lumière vacillante mais rassurante d'une certaine manière. Plus personne ne dit mot pendant un bon moment.

* * *

_ Je sais ! s'écria Tim, claquant des doigts. Le vent, je parie ! C'est ça, hein, Lily ?

Lily hocha la tête avec un sourire, et un grognement de dépit parcourut les fauteuils entourant le sien. Il était près de minuit, et un certain nombre de Gryffondor ne dormaient toujours pas. Assis, affalés ou recroquevillés dans les confortables fauteuils écarlates de la salle commune de Gryffondor, Lisa Dodger, Tim Thomas et Fergus Finnigan, auxquels s'étaient finalement joints Mondingus Fletcher et Arnold Weasley pour essayer d'alléger la tension qui s'était installée depuis quelques heures, écoutaient Lily leur faire la lecture.

Il ne restait que trois autres élèves dans la salle, tous assis à la même table : Nestor Iapaffotot, penché sur un livre, fourrageant d'une main dans ses cheveux blonds et remontant de l'autre ses lunettes sur son nez, apparemment plus qu'à moitié endormi les deux autres n'étaient autres que Aymeric Peppery et Myrtille Laforêt, plongés dans une conversation animée, bien qu'à voix basse, à propos de Quidditch. Elle avait le doigt pointé sur une page d'un livre, et lui semblait défendre son point de vue sur telle ou telle tactique.

Lily lisait toujours _Bilbo Le Hobbit_ à voix haute, mais doucement, pour ne pas que le professeur McGonagall débarque et n'enlève trente points à Gryffondor – ou plus. Elle en était aux _Enigmes dans le Noir_, et à chaque devinette posée par Gollum ou Bilbo, s'arrêtait et laissait réfléchir les autres, obtenant parfois des suggestions assez… étranges.

_ " …Alors cette fois, il tenta quelque chose d'un peu plus difficile et de plus déplaisant :

_Il ne peut être touché, ne peut être entendu,_  
_Ne peut être senti, ni ne peut être vu,_  
_Se cache sous les escaliers et sous les collines,_  
_Emplit tous les vides._  
_Il vient d'abord et suit ensuite,_  
_Achève toute vie, et tue le rire. "_

Une fois de plus, Lily ferma le livre tout en gardant la page, et leva la tête pour regarder autour d'elle et demander :

_ Alors ? Qui a une idée ?

Il y eut un silence, troublé seulement par le bruit des pages que Nestor tournait lentement. Mondingus eut l'air pensif.

_ " Se cache sous les escaliers "… " Emplit tous les vides "… Ça ressemble à ma grand-tante Augustine, ça.

Quelques rires étouffés coururent parmi les occupants des fauteuils, puis Fergus fit remarquer en se grattant le haut du crâne :

_ J'ai un ou deux gnomes qui se cachent sous mon escalier, mais on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'ils tuent le rire tellement ils sont ridicules.

_ Comment ça se fait qu'ils ne vivent pas dans ton jardin, ces gnomes ? demanda Arnold d'un ton curieux. Fergus fit la grimace :

_ On a un Jarvey dans le jardin, et comme on n'arrive pas à s'en débarrasser, les quelques gnomes survivants ont cherché refuge sous notre escalier. Mon cousin John Patrick se moque de nous chaque fois qu'il vient nous rendre visite. Il dit que ça ne fait pas classe.

Tim cacha un sourire derrière sa main.

_ Et ils ne font pas trop de dégâts, tes gnomes ? demanda Lily, intéressée. Fergus haussa les épaules.

_ On les empêche de grignoter le bois en leur donnant des os de poulet avec du curry. On doit être la famille qui consomme le plus de curry dans tout le quartier, d'ailleurs.

Cette fois, Tim étouffa un petit rire. Mais Lily était de plus en plus intéressée.

_ Ma sœur adore le curry – on en a toujours qui traîne, à la maison.

Lisa la regarda fixement, un sourcil levé et l'autre froncé, sans rien dire toutefois.

_ Tu ne voudrais pas m'en prêter un pour l'été, Fergus ? Je suis sûre que Pétunia l'_adorerait_…

_ Je – je ne crois pas, bafouilla Fergus, que tes parents apprécieraient… Je veux dire, c'est sale, ça fait du bruit quand ça grignote, ça te réveille au milieu de la nuit, faut toujours avoir un œil dessus… C'est pas de la tarte pour t'en occuper !

_ Il vient aussi s'installer dans ton lit ? demanda Lily avec un sourire qu'on pourrait qualifier de dangereux. En fait elle se délectait déjà à la pensée du hurlement de Pétunia découvrant un gnome au milieu de ses impeccables draps à fleurs.

_ Toi, tu as une idée en tête, rigola Mondingus. Mais ne t'y habitue pas trop. C'est interdit de ramener une créature magique dans une maison où tous les habitants sont Moldus. Pas avant d'avoir une sorcière ou un sorcier complètement formé dans la famille, en tout cas.

Lily eut l'air si déçue que Fergus se pencha pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille après quoi, un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage en même temps que Lisa fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils. Puis Mondingus fit, comme pour détourner l'attention :

_ Tu peux répéter la question, Lily ?

Lily répéta, et le silence revint s'installer à nouveau. Il dura un certain temps, assez longtemps pour que Lily en vienne à penser aux trois garçons qui étaient probablement quelque part dehors, tremblant de froid, ou pire – emprisonnés dans quelque cellule sinistre par ceux qui les avaient enlevés, peut-être blessés – elle se sentit pâlir de nouveau. Elle était demeurée sans aucune nouvelle depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'infirmerie cet après-midi, que ce soit à propos de ses amis ou de Rogue, et tentait depuis quelques heures de s'empêcher de penser à ce qui avait pu ou pourrait arriver. La lecture à voix haute était un bon moyen de se vider l'esprit, mais l'inquiétude était trop grande pour rester ignorée.

Au moins, cela servait d'avantage : Lily était bien trop anxieuse pour penser à dormir. Apparemment, elle n'aurait aucun mal à tenir toute la nuit. Après avoir fini de lire le livre, peut-être qu'elle écrirait à Peter – pour lui expliquer la situation, le mettre au courant – et peut-être lui demander s'il pouvait venir. En fait, Peter manquait à Lily – elle aurait bien voulu avoir son innocence et son optimisme comique auprès d'elle pour la rassurer…

Le silence dura jusqu'à ce qu'Arnold ne dise :

_ " Ne peut être touché, ne peut être entendu… " " Emplit tous les vides… " C'est l'obscurité, c'est bien ça ?

_ C'est ça, Arnold, lui fit Lily avec un sourire légèrement crispé. L'obscurité. _Quelque chose me dit qu'ils en sont entourés en ce moment…_

* * *

_ Je n'ai jamais vu une forêt aussi sombre, chuchota Sirius à côté de James, le faisant presque sursauter. Il semblait qu'ils marchaient en silence depuis des heures – ce qui devait être le cas, d'ailleurs. Malgré plusieurs pauses plus ou moins longues, la forêt paraissait s'étirer sans fin tandis qu'ils avançaient. La dernière fois que Sirius avait consulté sa montre, il était trois heures et demie, mais cela semblait si loin…

_ On dirait que tout est noir ici, poursuivit-il – la mousse, les troncs d'arbres, les feuilles, et même le ciel au-dessus. J'ai l'impression d'être un caillou oublié par le Petit Poucet.

_ C'est quoi, cette histoire ? demanda James d'un ton curieux, essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux protestations affamées de son estomac. Sirius eut l'air scandalisé.

_ Quoi ?! Tu ne connais pas le Petit Poucet, l'Ogre, les Bottes de Sept Lieues, tout ça ?

_ Désolé, non, fit James vexé. Encore un truc Moldu, c'est ça ?

_ Ça se passe il y a très longtemps, dit Remus à voix basse avant que Sirius ne puisse répondre. Un paysan et sa femme avaient sept fils, le septième étant si petit qu'on l'avait appelé Poucet. Le problème, c'est qu'ils étaient si pauvres qu'ils ne pouvaient pas les nourrir tous – alors un jour, les parents décidèrent d'abandonner les enfants dans la forêt voisine pour ne pas les voir mourir de faim.

_ Quelle horreur ! s'exclama James. Ils sont fous, ces Moldus.

Comme Sirius faisait mine d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester, Remus continua :

_ Mais le Petit Poucet avait entendu ses parents parler. Alors il se leva et alla dehors ramasser des petits cailloux blancs et en remplit ses poches. De sorte que, le lendemain, tandis que les parents conduisaient les enfants au plus profond de la forêt, il en laissait tomber un tous les dix mètres, pour avoir un repère. Du coup, après que les parents aient disparu, les sept petits n'eurent qu'à suivre les cailloux qui brillaient dans la nuit.

_ Il avait dû en prendre _vraiment_ plein les poches, le Poucet, railla James. Remus secoua la tête, tout en faisant attention de ne pas trébucher sur une branche.

_ Attend, c'est pas fini. Bien sûr, les parents étaient tellement contents de revoir leurs fils qu'ils ne parlèrent plus de la forêt pendant un bon moment. Mais comme ils mouraient toujours de faim, au bout de quelques jours ils recommencèrent leur coup. Et cette fois encore, le Petit Poucet entendit leur conversation et voulut sortir pour ramasser ses cailloux seulement cette fois, la porte était fermée à clé, et il ne put sortir.

" Le lendemain, il utilisa de petits morceaux de la miche de pain que les parents avaient donnée à chacun, mais quand il s'agit de les suivre pour rentrer chez lui, il s'aperçut que les oiseaux avaient tout mangé et…

Remus fut interrompu par un bruit bizarre, comme un glapissement, venant des buissons. Trois paires d'yeux inquiets se tournèrent dans cette direction, mais rien ne bougea, mis à part quelques flocons de neige pour l'instant isolés, qui commençaient à tomber. Le cœur battant, les garçons se regardèrent, retenant leur souffle.

_ On ferait mieux d'aller par là, chuchota Sirius d'une voix rauque en montrant la direction opposée au bruit. James et Remus hochèrent la tête.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un bon moment, sans oser ouvrir la bouche. Les arbres étaient toujours aussi sombres, et la faible lueur de leurs trois baguettes réunies leur permettait seulement de ne pas s'emmêler les pieds dans les fougères épaisses. Et encore, s'il n'y avait que des fougères… des plantes étranges, qu'ils ne se souvenaient pas d'avoir jamais étudié en classe de botanique, rampaient autour de troncs d'arbres parfois larges comme deux armoires, et ils s'enfonçaient jusqu'aux chevilles dans de la mousse sombre et humide. Les flocons de neige commençaient à se faire plus fréquents.

_ Je me demande bien quels animaux peuvent vivre là-dedans, marmonna James en extirpant sa cheville d'un petit trou rempli de boue glacée où il avait marché par mégarde.

_ Tu es sûr que tu veux savoir ? fit Sirius d'un ton sarcastique, mais toujours à voix basse. James réfléchit une seconde, puis secoua la tête.

_ Remus, à la fin de ton histoire, les enfants se perdent définitivement dans la forêt, c'est ça ?

_ Non, rassure-toi, dit Remus avec un petit sourire, quoique légèrement nerveux. Ils errent dans la forêt pendant quelques heures, échappent à une meute de loups, puis tombent sur une maison au fond des bois…

_ Chut ! coupa Sirius d'une voix qui envoya des frissons dans la nuque de James. Vous entendez ça ?

Il s'était immobilisé brusquement, les muscles raidis la main dans laquelle il tenait sa baguette tremblait visiblement. James et Remus essayaient de ne pas laisser échapper un souffle, de ne pas bouger d'un centimètre de peur de faire craquer une brindille. La neige qui tombait paraissait étouffer chaque bruit sous une couverture blanche, ou plutôt bleu nuit. Après quelques secondes de silence et d'immobilité totale qui semblèrent durer des siècles, James se détacha de quelques pas des deux autres, lentement, avec précaution et finit par apercevoir une silhouette qui se déplaçait, silencieuse comme une ombre, entre les arbres.

_ On dirait un humain, souffla James aux deux autres qui l'avaient suivi. Je me demande où il va…

Une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit et il ajouta sur le même ton :

_ On le suit ?

Sirius sursauta et une expression alarmée passa rapidement dans les yeux bleus gris de Remus, mais l'instant d'après, les deux amis emboîtaient le pas à James sans plus d'hésitation.

La créature – quelle qu'elle soit – semblait n'avoir aucune difficulté à se glisser à travers l'obscurité, évitant çà et là les arbres et les racines épaisses en revanche, les trois garçons devaient lutter contre diverses branches et fougères qui les faisaient trébucher ou leur fouettaient la figure, selon la hauteur. Mais James ne voulait pas renoncer. Ils tenaient là un fil, si ténu soit-il, qui pouvait peut-être – _peut-être_ – les mener à quelque chose qui ressemblerait à une zone habitée et puis la curiosité commençait à l'emporter sur la peur.

James marchait légèrement devant les autres, et fut donc le premier à découvrir une clairière minuscule. Il essuya la neige fondue de son visage, et se rendit compte qu'elle ne tombait plus levant les yeux, il aperçut une sorte d'abri créé par des branches d'arbres entrelacées, à quelques mètres au-dessus de sa tête. Cet abri semblait rudimentaire, mais une sorte de magie (quelle qu'elle soit) suffisait à le faire tenir en place et protégeait le petit espace dénué d'arbres.

Il faisait toujours aussi froid, mais au moins la neige ne tombait plus – c'était déjà ça, se dit James.

_ Je me demande qui a pu jeter un sort pareil, murmura Remus à côté de lui. Il se tenait près d'un arbre avec Sirius, à l'abri, et James les y rejoignit.

_ Regardez : même les trous dans les branches ont été bouchés. Celui qui a construit ça doit être un bon sorcier.

_ J'ai bien envie de monter voir comment ce truc est aménagé, fit Sirius, plissant les yeux vers le haut.

_ C'est sûrement un piège, Sirius, fit Remus d'un ton de reproche. Ce n'est certainement pas pour rien si quelqu'un nous a attiré là.

_ Peut-être qu'il ne nous a pas repéré, répliqua Sirius, les yeux toujours levés. Peut-être même qu'il ne s'est pas attardé ici… Moi j'ai très envie d'aller voir.

_ Sirius, je te préviens… commença Remus un ton plus haut, mais Sirius ne l'écoutait pas – il était déjà parti vers un arbre qui avait l'air prometteur, James sur les talons tous deux se regardèrent, puis serrèrent leur baguette magique dans leur main une fois avant de la glisser dans leur ceinture en même temps.

Remus soupira d'un air désapprobateur, leva les yeux au ciel, mais finit par les suivre.

Sirius était un bon grimpeur, et James et Remus peinaient quelque peu derrière lui. James n'avait presque jamais grimpé à un arbre auparavant, et il pestait en silence en soufflant et s'écorchant les mains sur l'écorce glacée. Mais bon, il n'allait quand même pas laisser Sirius y aller tout seul, non ? Remus avait dit tout à l'heure que se disputer ne servirait à rien – se séparer était sûrement une mauvaise idée. Dans les livres, c'était toujours quand les héros se séparaient qu'un danger leur tombait dessus à l'improviste. Alors…

James n'eut pas le temps de terminer son raisonnement. Quelque chose venu de la droite le heurta soudain avec une telle force et une telle violence que, le souffle coupé, il lâcha la petite branche à laquelle il s'accrochait et bascula en arrière. Il eut le temps de voir au-dessus de lui le visage affolé de Sirius, entendit le cri angoissé de Remus, puis une douleur intense le frappa dans le dos, un voile rouge passa devant ses yeux et puis ce fut tout.

* * *

_ Non mais, ça va pas, non ? Vous auriez pu le tuer, espèce de sauvage… danger public… Scroutt à pétard… bouse de dragon… idiot de mauvais sorcier de…

Ce que Sirius accola à cette fin de phrase aurait fait grincer les dents de James en temps normal. Mais étant donné que le garçon était encore à peine à demi conscient, le seul mouvement qu'il fut capable de réaliser fut de plisser légèrement ses paupières closes. Ce qui n'échappa pas à tout le monde.

_ James ! Tu vas bien ?

James, ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté, aperçut les contours flous du visage de Remus penché au-dessus de lui, visage qui de l'inquiétude passa rapidement au soulagement.

_ Combien de doigts tu vois ?

James n'avait pas ses lunettes.

_ Rouge.

Remus lui tapota la joue avec un sourire sardonique, hochant la tête :

_ Tu vas très bien.

James cligna des yeux, et s'assit avec l'aide de Remus. Il se sentait déjà un peu moins vaseux.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il après une seconde, cherchant ses lunettes du regard. Remus jeta un coup d'œil alentours :

_ Ce type t'est tombé dessus – ou plutôt il s'est jeté sur toi, et tu es tombé le dos dans la neige de quelque chose comme un mètre cinquante. Tiens, voilà tes lunettes.

_ Merci.

Le verre des lunettes de James était fêlé, mais se rappelant un sort qu'avait utilisé sa mère pour réparer une vitre fendue, il saisit sa baguette et dit " _Reparo_ ". Aussitôt il n'y eut plus aucune trace de fissure sur ses lunettes, et il put distinguer clairement Sirius qui, avec de grands mouvements de bras, débitait un torrent d'insultes toutes plus créatives les unes que les autres sur un homme étrange – d'une tête plus petit que Remus, vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier sale et déchirée d'un bleu foncé ou d'un violet douteux, il portait de hautes chaussettes rayées rouges et blanches, et un chapeau pointu qui rappelait très vaguement ceux que l'on portait à Poudlard, mais qui était d'une couleur mêlée de vieux vert et de bleu sombre. Des énormes lunettes à épaisses montures lui cachaient presque les yeux. A en juger par sa petite barbe blanche sommairement taillée en pointe, il devait être d'un certain âge, mais ne demeurait pas timide ou silencieux pour autant en effet, il ne cessait de baragouiner et d'agiter les mains, ce qui rendait son duo avec Sirius plutôt comique.

_ Eh, doucement ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Sirius, qui c'est, ce type ?

Le bizarre personnage se retourna d'un trait vers James qui venait de se relever, fronçant des sourcils qu'il avait épais et broussailleux :

_ Jeune homme, sachez que " ce type " comme vous l'avez si poliment dit, aimerait _également_ savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous venez faire chez lui, en pleine nuit, et sans y être invité ! Car ce que vous étiez tous trois sur le point de faire se nomme tout bonnement " violation de domicile ", et je donnerais cher pour avoir votre version des faits, à condition qu'elle soit sensée et crédible ! Savez-vous que cela est passible de lourdes peines d'après la Loi Magique ? Ou peut-être n'êtes-vous pas sorciers – auquel cas je…

_ Holà ! Deux minutes ! s'écria James, noyé sous le flot de paroles. On peut expliquer…

_ Êtes-vous Moldus, oui ou non ?

_ Non, mais…

_ Très bien. Dans ce cas, je m'en réfèrerai à la Loi Magique de 1956 que j'ai consulté tout récemment, article 1805, paragraphe v, alinéa 15 ½, qui stipule clairement que…

_ Et moi je m'en réfèrerai au bon sens qui stipule clairement que se jeter sur quelqu'un et le faire tomber de deux mètres de haut c'est de la tentative de meurtre ! beugla Sirius, rouge de colère – il en fumait presque dans l'air glacial.

_ Attendez un peu – 1956 ? fit Remus d'un ton curieux. La Loi a changé il y a moins longtemps que ça, pourtant…

_ Combien ? aboya le petit vieillard.

_ Eh bien, vu qu'on est en décembre 1969, ça ferait…

_ Treize années, quatre mois, grommela le petit homme, pensant apparemment à toute autre chose. Et quinze jours, si mes calculs sont exacts. Saperlipopette, comme le temps passe vite…

Il se détourna des trois garçons, et fourragea dans ses cheveux sous son chapeau.

_ Quelle est la meilleure marque de balai de Quidditch aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il presque à mi-voix.

_ Le Nimbus 1000, répondit James sans hésiter. Il est sorti il y a deux ans, et c'est le meilleur balai du monde.

_ L'avez-vous déjà essayé ? fit le vieil homme d'un air soupçonneux. La situation – les trois garçons de onze ans discutant balais avec un petit vieux, tout en grelottant de froid – devenait légèrement surréaliste, mais James conserva son aplomb pour répondre :

_ Non, mes parents attendent que je joue au Quidditch à l'école… et comme on n'est qu'en première année…

_ L'école ? s'écria l'étrange personnage. Seriez-vous élèves à Poudlard, par le plus grand des hasards ?

_ Oui, fit Remus, tous les trois.

Un immense sourire découvrit trois dents plantées sur la mâchoire inférieure.

_ Mes amis ! s'écria le petit sorcier. Mes chers jeunes amis – pardonnez mon impolitesse – j'ai moi-même étudié à Poudlard, il y a bien longtemps… Mais permettez-moi de me présenter : Bombastus Maximilianus Friedrich Horatius Von Ulm, arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils de Bombastus Johannes Teophrastus Almagestus Wernher Von Ulm lui-même ! J'ai été ainsi nommé en hommage à mon illustre ancêtre, auteur du célèbre _De Revolutionibus orbium caeslestium Libri VII_ et inventeur du Vespertilion Fulminant !

" Un Moldu inestimable dans sa contribution à l'avancée de l'humanité.

Les trois amis se regardèrent d'un air interloqué ils restèrent ainsi sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes.

_ Euh… très intéressant, m'sieur, finit par dire Sirius d'un ton sceptique. Et c'est quoi exactement, le Vesper-machin Fluctuant ?

_ Le Ves-per-ti-li-on Fu-l-mi-nant ! répéta Bombastus patiemment. Je peux comprendre le fait que des enfants comme vous ne connaissent point cette invention révolutionnaire, mais sachez simplement qu'elle ouvrait la voie à tous les espoirs les plus fous – pour les Moldus, en tous les cas – la _voie des airs_ ! En effet, il y a longtemps – trois cent quinze ans, pour être précis – mon ancêtre Moldu inventa une machine volante, à partir du système de propulsion " Cui Vacui Fauces ", grâce auquel il put, pour un moment bref mais glorieux, s'élever dans les airs !

_ Son système a marché ? demanda Remus, les yeux ronds. James se demanda un instant si Remus n'avait pas compris ce que le sorcier venait de dire. Il fut fixé quand son ami tourna une expression perplexe vers lui, un sourcil haussé et l'autre froncé, comme pour dire " J'y comprend rien ! "

_ Eh oui ! Vous rendez-vous compte – un Moldu, il y de cela trois cent quinze ans, et sans aucune aide magique d'aucune sorte, a _volé_ ! Mais voyez-vous, j'ai repris ses travaux en y incorporant des rudiments de magie gravitationnelle et lévitationnelle, pour pallier au manque de force de propulsion au décollage et maintenir le sextant une fois dans les airs.

_ Euh… et en clair ? demanda James, perdu. Remus claqua des doigts lui venait apparemment de comprendre quelque chose.

_ Vous avez utilisé des balais de sorcier pour faire voler votre engin, c'est ça ?

_ Excellent, jeune homme ! s'écria le petit sorcier de air ravi du professeur qui, ayant posé une question particulièrement difficile, entend son meilleur élève y répondre correctement. C'est exactement cela. J'ai ici trois balais que j'ai incorporés à ma machine – l'aide qu'ils apportent pour la stabilité et le planage est extrêmement précieuse…

" Malheureusement, il me reste quelques problèmes importants à résoudre. Comme le décollage, par exemple. Mais cela viendra, cela viendra !

James, malgré lui, avait vaguement envie de voir cette fameuse machine. Elle devait avoir un drôle d'aspect, ne serait-ce qu'à cause des balais ! Un coup d'œil vers Remus lui souffla que son ami avait également quelques velléités d'aller y jeter un œil. Mais Sirius, lui, avait l'air de s'impatienter de plus en plus.

_ Dites, les gars, c'est pas que je veuille interrompre à tout prix vos savantes discussions, mais il fait froid, c'est la nuit, et tout ce dont j'ai envie là maintenant c'est de rentrer à la salle commune et de m'écrouler près de la cheminée. Pas vous ?

_ Sirius a raison, chuchota James à Remus. On devrait essayer de voir où on est exactement.

_ Peut-être qu'il le sait, lui, murmura Remus en réponse, lui montrant discrètement Bombastus. On pourrait lui demander, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Tout à fait d'accord. Mais c'est _toi_ qui pose la question.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? fit Sirius, avec un sourire impitoyable. Remus soupira, puis se tourna vers le petit sorcier.

_ Excusez-moi, monsieur… monsieur Bombastus ?

_ Oui, cher jeune homme ? dit le savant en se retournant brusquement vers les trois garçons.

_ Ce n'est pas qu'on apprécie pas votre compagnie, monsieur, au contraire, mais… on a froid et on aimerait bien rentrer à Poudlard. Vous avez une idée de la direction à prendre ?

Bombastus caressa son menton mal rasé de sa main droite, l'air pensif.

_ Oh, bien sûr ! finit-il par s'exclamer. Je vous comprend – il est vrai que la température baisse considérablement ces temps-ci, la nuit. De plus…

Il sembla descendre de son petit nuage, et les regarda tour à tour en fronçant légèrement les sourcils :

_ De plus il est très inapproprié que des élèves de Poudlard se promènent dans la forêt à cette heure de la nuit ! Réalisez-vous qu'il est quatre heures du matin ?

_ C'est… c'est une très longue histoire, monsieur, bafouilla James. La situation devenait _vraiment_ absurde – tout d'un coup il avait l'impression d'avoir été pris en faute par un professeur.

_ Alors, l'école est loin ?

A nouveau le silence Bombastus plissa les yeux derrière ses épaisses lunettes.

_ Prenez tout droit jusqu'à la grande souche morte, puis à gauche. Lorsque vous arriverez à l'arbre en forme de balai, vous irez encore tout droit, puis à droite au premier carrefour – là vous trouverez la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, et le château est juste en face, avec le lac au loin sur la gauche. Vous feriez mieux de partir tout de suite, ou bien la neige va vous tomber dessus.

" Moi, je retourne à ma machine… j'ai beaucoup trop de travail pour vous accompagner, je regrette. Bonne chance, mes jeunes aventuriers, et à notre prochaine rencontre !

Et dans un petit " Pop ! " il disparut, laissant les trois garçons immobiles et abasourdis.

Le silence régna pendant quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne se secouent.

_ Ce type est complètement cinglé, fit Sirius d'un ton interloqué.

_ Nous laisser en plan comme ça alors qu'on ne sait même pas ce qui peut rôder autour de nous – et, dites – vous avez retenu ses indications, vous ? bafouilla James, soudain très inquiet.

_ Pas de panique, fit Remus d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. J'ai une bonne mémoire – tout droit, une grande souche, à gauche, un arbre en forme de balai, tout droit, la première à droite, et puis on tombe sur le château.

James poussa un soupir de soulagement. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

_ Bon, puisqu'on n'a rien d'autre à faire… Tu es sûr de toi, Rem ?

Remus acquiesça.

_ Tout à fait sûr. Vous pouvez faire confiance à mon sens de l'orientation.

Il y eut un court silence, juste le temps qu'il resserre les attaches de sa cape – des attaches qui – James le remarqua – au lieu d'être en argent comme celles des autres, semblaient faites d'une autre matière, grise elle aussi._ Evidemment, puisque c'est un… oh, ça suffit !_

_ On te fait confiance, Remus, fit James puis, réalisant qu'il y avait un peu plus d'émotion dans sa voix qu'il n'avait voulu y mettre, il ajouta d'un ton de plaisanterie :

_ On remet notre vie entre tes mains, mon pote.

Remus lui jeta un regard bref, éclairé d'un sourire qui atteignait les yeux bleu gris.

_ Merci, James.

Les trois allumèrent leur baguette, et s'enfoncèrent dans les bois. La neige ne s'était pas arrêtée de tomber, au contraire il neigeait plus fort que lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la clairière, et tous trois ramenèrent leur capuchon sur leur visage. Ce qui ne les empêcha pas de se faire peu à peu tremper jusqu'aux os.

_ De mieux en mieux, marmonna James quelques minutes de silence plus tard, regardant la neige tomber autour d'eux. Sirius eut une sorte de petit rire sarcastique.

_ De pire en pire, tu veux dire.

_ Remus, fit James sur un ton autre ton, voulant apparemment aborder un autre sujet, qu'est-ce qui se passe ensuite dans ton histoire ?

Remus frotta ses mains glacées l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer et demanda en claquant légèrement des dents :

_ Où… où est-ce que je m – m'étais arrêté ?

_ A la maison au fond des bois, fit Sirius. Lui aussi tremblait comme une feuille.

_ Ah… d'accord. Alors… le Petit Poucet et ses frères tombent sur cette maison, perdue au plus profond de la forêt. Ils tapent à la porte, et une belle femme, habillée de vêtements riches, leur ouvre à moitié et leur dit de décamper. Ils supplient, ils insistent, tant et si bien qu'elle finit par avoir pitié et leur ouvre pour leur donner à manger. Le problème, c'est qu'elle est mariée à un ogre…

_ Un ogre ? fit James avec un faible sourire.

_ Oui, James, un ogre. Et le plus méchant, le plus cruel, le plus affamé de cette partie du pays.

_ Pauvres Moldus, il faut toujours qu'ils aient une mauvaise idée de la magie…

_ La ferme, James ! J'écoute !

_ La ferme toi-même, Sirius. C'est pour me réchauffer.

_ Je peux continuer ? Bon. Alors il faut qu'ils mangent en quatrième vitesse avant le retour de l'ogre qui est parti chercher à manger. Mais il revient plus tôt que prévu et la femme cache les petits dans la grande huche…

Remus racontait, racontait, tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la nuit. Sirius, tout en écoutant l'histoire, jurait de temps en temps dans sa barbe contre le vieux fou qui les avait abandonnés dans la Forêt Interdite sans penser une seconde qu'il pourrait leur arriver quelque chose, comme tomber sur un animal bizarre – _ou mourir de froid_, pensa-t-il avec un petit rire intérieur assez sinistre.

Quant à James, il avait encore mal à la tête à cause de sa chute dans la neige et pouvait à peine sentir une once de chaleur quand il soufflait dans ses doigts pour se réchauffer. Le seul gant qu'il avait étant le droit, sa main gauche était rougie et endolorie – encore qu'il valait mieux avoir mal, le danger étant de ne plus rien sentir. Il avait entendu les adultes parler des dangers du froid, mais se maudissait de ne pas pouvoir se souvenir d'un sortilège pour se réchauffer ou réchauffer les autres.

_ …Et l'ogre de se mettre à renifler partout, pendant que sa femme lui jure ses grand dieux qu'il n'y a rien dans la maison qui corresponde à l'odeur qu'il décrit. L'ogre cherche dans sa mémoire, pour mettre un nom sur cette délicieuse odeur, riche, parfumée, fraîche et poivrée comme un matin de printemps… " Ça sent, " gronde-t-il, " ça sent… ça sent… "

_Remus raconte sacrément bien les histoires_, pensait James en regardant le visage pâle et fatigué, mais souriant de son ami ; le froid traçait des formes rouges sur ses joues là où elles étaient un peu creuses, mais les yeux bleus gris brillaient de leur lueur habituelle. James sentit son ventre se nouer légèrement, attendant la suite. Le suspense marchait.

_ " Ça sent… _Ça sent la chair fraîche ! !_ "

Sirius sursauta malgré lui, et James se figea. Remus promena son regard de l'un à l'autre, et se mit à rire doucement.

_ Dites donc, quand vous écoutez une histoire, vous ne faites pas semblant.

_ Et toi tu ne fais pas semblant de la raconter ! rétorqua James avec un sourire qui toutefois ne brillait pas complètement au fond de ses yeux sombres. Le froid l'engourdissait de plus en plus, et il avait la désagréable impression que la fatigue changeait lentement ses pieds en plomb. Remus le regarda d'un air curieux pendant que Sirius frottait son nez rougi par le froid. Sans rien dire, presque sans le regarder, il avait mis le bras sur les épaules de James d'un geste instinctif, comme si cela pouvait suffire à le protéger du froid glacial.

_ Eh, Jamsie, fit-il, d'un ton détaché, alors qu'ils arrivaient à " l'arbre en forme de balai " – qui était effectivement difficile à manquer – tu veux mon gant gauche ? On dirait que tu en as besoin.

En temps normal, James n'aurait pas hésité une seconde – ç'aurait été non tout de suite. Mais là… James était fier, mais n'était pas idiot. Et il avait vraiment froid.

_ Ok, Sirius, dit-il en claquant des dents. Merci.

_ De rien, mon pote, fit Sirius en lui tendant le gant en laine. Normal. Remus ? Tu peux continuer, s'il te plaît ? J'aime bien la façon dont tu racontes les histoires.

_ J'ai pas mal d'expérience, marmonna Remus avec un sourire. Bon, alors voilà qu'il ouvre tout d'un coup la huche et qu'il découvre les enfants cachés dedans. Bien sûr, il entre dans une colère noire et ordonne à sa femme de bien les engraisser et les faire se reposer pour qu'ils soient tendres et croquants à souhait le lendemain quand il les ferait cuire.

_ Euh, Rem… épargne-nous les détails, je te prie.

_ Bien. Seulement voilà, l'ogre et sa femme ont sept filles. Sept petites ogresses, comme leur papa. Et elles ont toutes des jolies petites couronnes sur la tête. Et on fait dormir les garçons dans la même chambre qu'elles…

James n'écoutait que d'une oreille à présent. Il n'avait même plus faim. Ses lunettes commençaient à se couvrir de neige et il sentait une douleur lancinante, maintenant continue, à l'arrière de sa tête. Ses vêtements trempés de neige fondue – sa cape, sa robe de sorcier et le jean, pull et la chemise qu'il portait en dessous – ne suffisaient pas à garder la chaleur de son corps et il tremblait dans la petite brise glaciale. Il trébuchait parfois, et sans le bras de Sirius autour de ses épaules, il serait déjà tombé.

Tout en racontant à voix basse, Remus restait vigilant, et jetait de temps en temps un regard inquiet à ses amis, tout en luttant lui aussi pour empêcher sa propre chaleur de s'envoler. Quelque chose qu'il avait appris à faire tout petit, qui lui était naturel. Mais avec l'humidité et la neige qui tombait toujours, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas plus de chances que les autres s'ils n'atteignaient rapidement un endroit chaud et sec.

_ Mais au milieu de la nuit, l'ogre arrive, ivre mort, avec dans l'idée de se faire une petite collation de minuit. Le Petit Poucet ne dort pas, contrairement à ses frères qui ont tous beaucoup mangé au repas. Comme il n'arrive pas à les réveiller, affolé, il prend les casquettes de ses frères et les échange avec les petites couronnes des ogresses dans l'espoir que… _James !_

James avait de nouveau trébuché – ce fut une fois de trop. Cette fois, son corps affaibli se décontracta d'un coup, complètement, et il s'écroula. Sirius n'eut que le temps de resserrer sa prise pour l'attraper au vol avant qu'il ne heurte le sol.

_ Jamsie ! Jamsie, réponds – parle-moi, fais quelque chose !

Mais cette fois, James ne répondit pas. Le visage plus pâle que Remus, les yeux clos, sa respiration était si faible que les deux garçons avaient du mal à voir le petit nuage de vapeur qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Il ne faisait aucun autre mouvement.

_ James ! s'écria Remus, lui tapotant les joues. Réveille-toi, tu ne peux pas t'endormir ! Il ne _faut pas_ que tu t'endormes, James !

Sirius le hissa sur son épaule, agrippant son bras pour le maintenir debout.

_ Allez, Jamsie. C'est pas le moment de dormir, mon vieux. Debout, tu n'as même pas ton pyjama à rayures ici ! Où tu crois qu'on est, au pieu ? Réveille-toi ! James !

La voix de Sirius montait légèrement vers les aigus. Il avait peur, une peur viscérale, qui le prenait aux tripes. Une peur bien plus grande que celle qu'il avait ressenti dans le souterrain, escorté par la Voix et Belegaer. Une peur plus grande que pratiquement toutes celles qu'il avait ressenties auparavant.

_ James ! cria-t-il d'une voix rauque, terrifiée. _Reviens !_

Les yeux de James bougèrent légèrement sous les paupières bleuâtres et il laissa échapper un gémissement faible. Remus et Sirius poussèrent un énorme soupir de soulagement.

_ C'est bien, James, vas-y, ouvre les yeux, fit Remus en frottant énergiquement les bras et le torse de son ami de ses propres mains engourdies par le froid. On est là et on ne s'en va pas. Concentre-toi sur ma voix. Tu m'entends ?

James fit un imperceptible mouvement de tête, les yeux toujours clos.

_ Il faut que tu ouvre les yeux, Jamsie, fit Sirius, la voix moins paniquée mais toujours aussi rauque. Et que tu les garde ouverts, surtout. Vas-y, je te parie trois Chocogrenouilles que tu peux le faire. Prêt ?

Les paupières se soulevèrent lentement, lourdement, pour découvrir à demi deux yeux verts sombres qui avaient l'air épuisé et complètement perdu.

_ Il faut qu'on lui parle constamment, dit Remus à Sirius, qui le hissa un peu plus haut d'une main tremblante. Qu'il ne s'endorme pas. Sinon…

Sirius n'avait pas besoin que Remus lui fasse un dessin. Il hocha la tête.

_ Eh, Jamsie, comment tu crois qu'on va raconter ça aux profs, hein ? A ton avis, on leur parle de l'agate ? Et de la Vieille, et de Belegaer, et de la Voix, et tout ?

_ On ne devrait pas être loin du château, maintenant, fit Remus d'un ton rassurant. Voilà le " carrefour " dont parlait Bombastus après on prendra à droite, et puis tout droit jusqu'à la lisière.

_ Il serait temps qu'on arrive, en effet. Jamsie, mon gars, faudrait que tu fasse un régime. Tu es trop beaucoup lourd à mon goût – eh !

Sirius s'interrompit en sentant James s'affaisser.

_ Non, non ! Surtout pas, Jamsie. Surtout pas maintenant.

_ Ne t'endors pas, James, supplia Remus. Reste éveillé. Je te jure qu'on n'est plus très loin…

_ Eh, Rem… Remus ?

James avait à demi rouvert les yeux et levé la tête.

_ Oui ? fit Remus, un immense soulagement dans la voix.

_ Tu peux… tu peux raconter, s'il te plaît ? Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qui se passe… après ?

Remus sourit.

_ Eh bien, comme Poucet s'était débrouillé pour échanger les casquettes et les couronnes, l'ogre arrive complètement ivre, et… il tue ses propres filles au lieu des garçons.

Sirius eut une moue de dégoût James frissonna.

_ S… sympa, comme histoire.

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi. Peu après, le Petit Poucet réveille ses frères pour de bon et ils filent. Bien sûr, lorsque l'ogre s'aperçoit qu'il a tué ses enfants, il devient absolument fou furieux…

_ Tu m'étonnes…

_ Sirius… Et il enfile ses Bottes de Sept Lieues pour rejoindre les garçons. Ce sont des bottes magiques – chaque pas avec elles aux pieds et tu parcours vingt-huit kilomètres.

_ Ce serait… bien pratique, ça – hein, R… Remus ?

_ Tu l'as dis, James. Finalement, il est fatigué, et il s'endort au pied d'un arbre. C'est là que les garçons tombent sur lui…

Une fois de plus, Remus s'interrompit. La tête haute et le regard inquiet, le corps toujours parcouru de frissons, il scruta les environs pendant une minute. Sirius, soutenant toujours James, demeura immobile, observant les bois derrière Remus. Tous deux restèrent ainsi silencieux, attentifs, à surveiller le dos de l'autre. James gardait péniblement les yeux ouverts sa tête était lourde contre l'épaule de Sirius, qui sentait à peine son souffle contre son cou.

_ Je… suis là, les gars. Avec… avec v… vous.

Remus regarda brièvement derrière lui, et ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat intense. Sirius tapota la main gantée de laine de James avec la main qui tenait la baguette, avec un petit rire légèrement crispé, mais ému et amusé.

_ Jamsie, t'es vraiment quelqu'un, tu sais.

Soudain Sirius dressa les oreilles vers la gauche – un bruit de feuilles qui bougent et de neige qui craque avait attiré son attention. Agrippant toujours le poignet de James de la main gauche, il sortit sa baguette de sa ceinture de la droite, tandis que Remus se rapprochait d'eux en serrant sa propre baguette dans sa main tremblante, si fort que ses jointures en étaient blanches.

Le bruit se rapprochait de plus en plus.

La respiration de Sirius était rapide et désordonnée il avait peur. _Dieu sait ce qui pourrait débarquer par là_, pensait-il._ Et je suis prêt à parier que ce n'est rien de bon…_ La seule chose qui le rassurait un peu était, bizarrement, les battements du cœur de James qu'il sentait palpiter contre son épaule droite. Des battements faibles, irréguliers, et rapides comme un cœur d'oiseau blessé – mais qui signifiaient que James n'avait pas encore l'intention de laisser tomber. Il se battait toujours, avec toutes les forces qu'il lui restaient. La main de Sirius serra plus fort le poignet de son ami. _Tiens bon, mon vieux. Moi aussi je suis là, et je ne te lâche pas_.

_ Ça vient vers nous, murmura Remus dans un souffle rauque. Ça se rapproche.

Tout espoir de voir la silhouette s'en aller s'évanouit lorsque les pas s'arrêtèrent tout d'un coup, pour repartir de plus belle droit dans leur direction.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut à quelques pas seulement du trio apeuré qu'ils reconnurent la gigantesque silhouette.

* * *

_ " Bien sûr ! dit Gandalf. Et pourquoi donc ne se révèleraient-elles pas exactes ? J'espère que vous n'accordez pas discrédit aux prophéties, uniquement parce que vous avez contribué à les réaliser ? Vous n'allez sûrement pas supposer que toutes vos aventures et vos évasions vous sont arrivées par pur et simple hasard, pour votre seul bénéfice ? Vous êtes quelqu'un de très bien, Mr Baggins, et je vous aime beaucoup mais vous n'êtes qu'une toute petite personne dans le vaste monde, après tout !

" Dieu merci ! dit Bilbo en riant, et il lui tendit le pot à tabac. "

Lily ferma le livre et regarda autour d'elle. Il ne restait plus dans la salle commune qu'elle, Tim, Lisa, et Fergus tous les autres étaient montés se coucher. Et encore… Lisa dormait comme une bienheureuse, pelotonnée dans son fauteuil, et Tim semblait vraiment tout près d'en faire autant. Seul Fergus était resté quelque peu éveillé.

_ J'aime bien cette fin, dit-il. Et c'est vrai qu'à mon avis, tout ce qui lui est arrivé n'est sûrement pas arrivé par hasard. C'était trop bien orchestré.

_ Tu crois, Fergus ? demanda Lily d'une voix basse, fatiguée, mais avec un très léger sourire.

_ C'est évident. Tu vois, je ne crois pas au hasard. Dans cette histoire, les Hobbits, c'est nous et les profs, c'est les magiciens et les elfes. C'est eux qui tirent les ficelles, qui décident de tout – des leçons, des interros, tout ça… et nous, on s'en sort comme on peut, selon la situation.

Lily sourit et s'étira. Il était quatre heures et demi du matin, et les fenêtres étaient noires comme la poix. On ne voyait absolument rien dehors, à part la neige qui tombait. Dans la pièce, il n'y avait d'allumé que les petites torches de chaque côté de la cheminée le feu ne brûlait plus dans l'âtre, remplacé par des braises rougeoyantes qui faisaient monter une fine fumée grise, presque transparente.

Un silence total régnait dans la pièce, à présent qu'elle avait fini de raconter. Fergus garda les yeux fixés sur le livre que Lily tenait toujours à la main, avant de se lever et de bâiller profondément.

_ Excuse-moi, Lily, mais là j'ai vraiment, vraiment sommeil. Je ramène Tim dans son lit et je me couche – je n'en peux plus.

_ D'accord, Fergus, fit Lily avec un geste de la main. Dors bien. Moi je vais essayer de ramener Lisa au dortoir aussi – mais je redescend de suite. Je te promet de ne pas faire de bruit.

Fergus acquiesça d'un signe de tête et secoua doucement Tim. Le garçon fronça les sourcils et marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible, les yeux toujours fermés. Fergus eut un petit rire silencieux et se baissa pour le soutenir jusqu'à l'escalier, au moins. Lily entendit leur pas maladroit et alourdi par le sommeil monter dans la cage d'escalier, puis ils trouvèrent leur dortoir et le silence se fit à nouveau, troublé seulement par la respiration profonde et régulière de Lisa.

Lily resta assise pendant un bon moment, immobile. Ses yeux piquaient, et elle avait mal au dos à force d'être dans cette position. Une petite voix lui chuchotait que ce serait bien agréable d'imiter Lisa et de se pelotonner dans ce fauteuil qui avait l'air si confortable… mais elle s'y refusait absolument. Non. Pas de sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve les garçons, elle se l'était juré, et elle entendait bien respecter sa promesse ! Il n'était pas dit que Lily Evans irait dormir quand ses amis étaient en danger. Bon, il était évident qu'il n'y avait tout de même rien qu'elle puisse faire, que tout se jouerait sans elle… Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir mortellement inquiète et de se ronger les ongles comme une furie. Tout cela en se posant des centaines de questions, la plupart du genre :

_Où sont-ils en ce moment ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé cet après-midi ?_

_Et s'il leur arrive quelque chose de grave ?_

_Et s'ils sont dehors dans la neige, dans le froid ?_

_Et si ?…_

_ Aïe !

Lily venait d'attaquer la peau à force de se ronger les ongles.

Lisa réagit à l'exclamation sourde en bougeant légèrement dans son fauteuil et en laissant échapper un " Mmmh… Eh, oh… " de protestation ensommeillé. Ce qui ramena l'attention de Lily vers sa camarade de classe. Avec un soupir résigné, elle se pencha vers Lisa et prit son bras pour le mettre sur son épaule.

_ Allez, Lisa. Je te ramène au dortoir – tu ne vas pas dormir ici, quand même.

La jeune fille se laissa soulever, puis mettre debout sans rien dire, puis elle sembla sortir suffisamment de son sommeil pour marmonner :

_ N… non… veux – je veux rester…

_ Mais tu dors ! Il vaut mieux que tu dormes dans ton lit, non ?

_ Mmh…

_ Bon, alors laisse-toi faire.

Soutenir Lisa jusqu'au dortoir était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Lily le découvrit bien vite. Elle pesait son poids, et Lily n'avait pas beaucoup de muscle. De plus, elle était fatiguée, plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, et les escaliers furent un vrai supplice. Arrivée à leur dortoir, elle allongea sans cérémonie Lisa toute habillée sur son lit, prenant à peine le temps de lui enlever ses chaussures, avant de s'asseoir sur son propre lit pour se reposer un peu.

Ses paupières se fermèrent avant qu'elle ne s'en soit aperçue, et elle se secoua encore une fois. _Il ne faut pas que je dorme, il ne faut pas…_

Sentant que si elle restait là sur son lit elle s'endormirait pour de bon, Lily descendit de son lit et sortit du dortoir sur la pointe des pieds. Lisa s'était rendormie et ronflait légèrement, l'air tout à fait paisible et heureux.

Une fois dans la cage d'escalier, Lily eut la surprise de voir une lumière plus forte émanant de la salle commune – quelqu'un avait apparemment rallumé le feu dans la cheminée. Elle descendit les dernières marches pour aller s'installer de nouveau dans un fauteuil près de l'âtre, et offrit un sourire fatigué à Mondingus Fletcher.

_ Je croyais que tu dormais, Mondingus.

_ C'est ce que tu devrais être en train de faire à cette heure-ci, je te signale.

Lily haussa les épaules, puis reporta son attention sur le feu.

_ Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

C'était un pur mensonge elle savait bien que, dès qu'elle fermerait les yeux, le sommeil la prendrait pour de bon. Mais Mondingus eut l'air de la croire. Il hocha la tête.

_ Je connais le truc. Ça m'arrive, des fois.

Lily détourna les yeux de la cheminée pour le regarder. Mondingus avait des cernes sous les yeux, et même si elles étaient discrètes, elles étaient assez faciles à repérer. Tout d'un coup, les questions qu'elle s'était posées à son propos lui revinrent en tête, ainsi que la petite conversation qu'elle avait eue avec lui plus tôt dans la journée, avant l'arrivée de Véga et le début de l'inquiétude qui lui rongeait les sangs en ce moment.

_ Mondingus…

_ Oui ?

_ Tu ne m'avais pas dit ce qui te tracassait, tout à l'heure.

Le garçon fronça légèrement les sourcils dans sa direction pendant un petit moment, puis il hocha la tête.

_ C'est vrai.

Il avait l'air aussi mal à l'aise que dans l'après-midi. Lily ne détachait pas ses yeux des siens.

_ Tu me promets de garder le secret, Lily ? C'est vraiment, _vraiment_ important.

_ J'ai déjà gardé des secrets, Mondingus.

_ D'accord, mais celui-là…

Mondingus passa une main dans ses boucles brunes en désordre et soupira.

_ Bon. Tu as remarqué comment j'arrivais à faire des farces facilement au début de l'année ? Comment j'arrivais à ne jamais me faire prendre, ou presque ?

Lily hocha la tête.

_ Eh bien, j'avais quelque chose pour m'aider. Quelque chose de très rare, et de très précieux, qui était à moi depuis assez longtemps.

Lily retenait son souffle.

_ J'avais une Cape d'Invisibilité.

Les yeux verts de Lily s'arrondirent à l'extrême. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit pendant quelques secondes.

_ Une… une Cape de…

_ Hm, hmm. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est pratique. Le nombre de choses qu'on peut faire avec – le nombre d'usages qu'on peut en faire. Je m'en suis servi dès que j'ai pu pendant quatre ans, dont trois à Poudlard… J'ai fait enrager Adams, et les profs… et les Préfets… Je la portait souvent pliée sous ma robe de sorcier, pour pouvoir m'en servir quand je voulais.

Les yeux de Mondingus restaient fixés sur le manteau de la cheminée, décoré de guirlandes brillantes qui semblaient bizarres dans l'atmosphère intimiste du " coin de la cheminée ". Les bûches craquaient doucement, faisant voler des étincelles et produisant un petit bruit de fond, le seul dans toute la pièce à part la voix du garçon.

_ Seulement… tu te rappelles Halloween ?

Lily hocha la tête, toujours sans rien dire.

_ Moi, je ne me rappelle presque rien – juste d'avoir ouvert la porte vers le parc, et puis… plus rien jusqu'à ce que Chourave arrive. Mais je me rappelle avoir eu ma Cape sous ma chemise, avant de quitter le château. Et quand j'ai repris mes esprits à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh m'avait fait enfiler un pyjama, et j'ai eu beau chercher dans mes vêtements, je n'ai rien trouvé.

_ On t'a volé ta Cape d'Invisibilité ?

_ C'est la seule réponse possible. J'ai demandé à l'infirmière si elle n'avait rien trouvé dans mes vêtements, mais elle a dit non. Rien d'autre n'avait disparu, ma baguette était dans ma ceinture, et j'ai même retrouvé mon chapeau à quelques pas dans la neige… mais la Cape n'était plus là.

Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête embrumée par le sommeil de Lily. Mais elle ne pouvait trouver une seule réponse à une seule question. Elle secoua la tête.

_ Mondingus… tu crois qu'on va retrouver James, Sirius et Remus assis dans la neige demain matin, comme toi ?

_ Je ne sais pas, Lily… ce dont je suis sûr, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire à la petite jeune fille aux cheveux emmêlés pelotonnée dans le fauteuil à côté de lui, c'est qu'à trois ils ont plus de ressources que moi. Donc plus de chances de s'en sortir. Et…

Son regard revint se fixer sur le manteau de la cheminée, tandis que Lily se renfonçait un peu plus au fond de son fauteuil.

_ Et qu'ils ont bien de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un prête à abandonner une nuit entière de sommeil par inquiétude. Et par amitié.

Lily rougit sous ses taches de rousseur. Il n'était pas idiot – il avait bien deviné que son corps réclamait à grands cris un peu de repos, et que si elle restait obstinément éveillée, ce n'était pas à cause d'une simple et banale insomnie.

Puis quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit, qui la fit rougir encore plus et détourner les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose de ce genre – rester éveillée toute la nuit pour aucune raison logique et pratique, seulement l'envie d'être là, si jamais… Elle ne l'aurait pas fait pour n'importe qui. Elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas fait même pour Mondingus – d'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait pas fait quand il avait disparu pendant vingt-quatre heures. Il n'existait à Poudlard que trois personnes – peut-être quatre – pour qui elle se sentait prête à tout faire, à aller n'importe où, et il s'agissait de James, Sirius, Remus, et Peter. Et elle se sentait fière de cela – même si elle n'osait pas se demander si la réciproque était possible.

_Est-ce que quelqu'un est ami comme ça avec Mondingus ?_ se demanda-t-elle. _S'il disparaissait à nouveau, qui resterait debout toute la nuit à s'inquiéter ?_ Elle eut beau chercher, elle ne trouva personne. Pas même elle-même.

Les yeux sombres de Mondingus étaient toujours fixés droit devant lui, et le sourire malicieux qui d'habitude éclairait son visage était absent. Lily se mordit la lèvre. Puis, dans un geste hésitant, elle avança sa main à elle et la posa sur la sienne qui était posée sur le rebord du fauteuil, tout en se traitant d'imbécile. Mondingus la regarda d'un air curieux, et elle faillit retirer sa main et s'excuser mais elle la laissa là, le cœur battant d'une hésitation presque apeurée. _Et si il trouve ça idiot, ou faux, ou bizarre ? Qu'est-ce que je fais, moi ?_

Un moment passa ainsi, assez long un moment étrange, presque gêné. Puis Mondingus tapota de son autre main la petite main potelée, légèrement tremblante, de Lily, et se leva avec un sourire.

_ Merci, P'tite Lily Jolie. Bonne nuit.

Lily eut à peine un signe de tête vers lui pour lui retourner le souhait, comme figée dans son fauteuil. Mondingus disparut dans la cage d'escalier vers le dortoir des garçons. Lily resta seule à fixer le vide devant elle, puis secoua la tête avec un gémissement. _Quelle abrutie, mais quelle imbécile… Nom d'un chien…_

Elle attendit de ne plus rien entendre du côté des dortoirs des garçons, puis s'extirpa – avec quelques difficultés – de son fauteuil, pour monter l'escalier dans la même direction. Seulement, ce fut à la dernière porte qu'elle s'arrêta pour entrer sans frapper… pas besoin.

Le dortoir de ses amis était exactement dans l'état où elle l'avait laissé lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté dans l'après-midi. Le lit de Sirius était toujours aussi en bazar, celui de Remus toujours aussi bien fait. Les baldaquins autour du lit de Peter étaient tirées, et ce depuis qu'il était parti au début des vacances. Ce fut sur le lit de James que Lily s'assit, ou plutôt s'effondra. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Elle attrapa l'oreiller et l'entoura de ses bras, posant son menton dessus. Il gardait quelques vestiges de l'odeur de son propriétaire, mais cela ne gênait pas Lily. Au contraire, même – cette odeur la calmait, l'apaisait, et le tissu de l'oreiller était doux contre sa joue. Elle se balança lentement, légèrement, pendant quelques minutes. Puis elle ferma les yeux.

* * *

_ Vous êtes là !?

Sirius cligna des yeux, osant à peine y croire. Il aurait reconnu entre mille cette grosse voix, bourrue mais sympathique. A côté de lui, Remus ouvrit la bouche, et ses yeux s'arrondirent à l'extrême.

_ _Hagrid !_

_ Hagrid, c'est bien vous ?

Le géant portait un immense manteau en peau de taupe, et un passe-montagne qui couvrait – en partie seulement – ses cheveux noirs hirsutes. Il avait peut-être sept centimètres de neige accumulée sur les épaules et la tête.

_ Ça alors ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix joyeuse. Sac à dragons, ça me fait sacrément plaisir de vous retrouver tous les trois, et entiers ! Vous n'êtes pas blessés, au moins ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet, en s'approchant d'eux à grands pas.

_ Nous, ça va, fit Sirius, pâle de soulagement. Mais James est dans un sale état.

Hagrid se pencha vers la tête aux cheveux noirs emmêlés et trempés de neige et souleva doucement le menton de James. Celui-ci, les yeux clos, émit un gémissement sourd, à peine audible.

_ Hm, grommela Hagrid. Pas bon, ça… pas bon du tout. Il est gelé jusqu'aux os. Attendez.

Il enleva son manteau et en enveloppa James, puis le souleva dans ses bras comme s'il ne pesait rien. Cela sembla un peu bizarre à Sirius. C'était étrange de ne plus entendre le battement de cœur qu'il avait écouté si attentivement pendant cette dernière heure, et de ne plus avoir le poids de James sur son dos et son épaule droite.

Hagrid les regarda d'un air soucieux.

_ Vous aussi, vous êtes glacés… suivez-moi, je vous emmène chez moi – c'est moins loin que le château.

A la pensée du thé brûlant qui les attendait sûrement dans la petite cabane, Sirius et Remus pressèrent le pas pour se maintenir à la hauteur de Hagrid. Celui-ci marmonnait d'un air furieux des bribes de phrases dans sa barbe, dont les garçons ne saisissaient pas tout. Mais peu importait. Ils étaient sauvés, tout allait bien. Dans peu de temps ils pourraient s'asseoir, se reposer, se remettre un peu de chaleur dans le corps, et cette idée suffisait à leur faire mettre un pied devant l'autre.

_ Hagrid, vous savez quelle heure il est ? demanda Sirius à un moment, tout en courant presque pour garder l'allure.

_ Doit être cinq ou six heures, fit Hagrid. Je n'ai pas de montre. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'est pas une heure pour être dans la forêt.

_ Comment… Comment nous avez-vous trouvés ? fit Remus, légèrement essoufflé.

_ Quand je suis rentré de mes pièges hier soir, j'ai trouvé Dumbledore qui m'attendait dans ma cabane. Il m'a dit que vous aviez disparu, tous les trois, et sûrement pas de votre plein gré. Du côté de chez moi, en plus. Alors je me suis fait du mauvais sang, 'voyez ? Je me disais, si jamais ils sont quelque part par là, dans la neige, ils vont mourir de froid aussi sec… Et ça m'a travaillé toute la nuit. Alors j'ai fait ce que Dumbledore m'avait demandé de faire – d'aller fouiller les buissons, des choses comme ça – mais un peu plus tôt que prévu. Et puis je suis tombé sur vous, Dieu merci.

Son expression s'adoucit et il les regarda l'un après l'autre.

_ Vous avez dû en voir des vertes et des pas mûres, cette nuit.

Remus le regarda sans rien dire, les yeux brillants, puis il cligna des yeux et fit, d'une voix étranglée :

_ Je suis content que vous nous ayez cherchés " un peu plus tôt que prévu ", Hagrid.

Des petites rides apparurent au coin des yeux noirs, signes d'un grand sourire de la part du géant.

_ Allez, encouragea-t-il en se reprenant, courage, on est presque arrivés.

_ Il est temps qu'on arrive, murmura Sirius avec un coup d'œil au visage blême qui paraissait minuscule, perdu dans les plis du manteau de Hagrid.

Le ciel était toujours aussi sombre une fois sortis de la Forêt, mais au moins, il était visible. Déboucher sur le grand parc vide et plat après avoir passé si longtemps au milieu des troncs d'arbre serrés fut un immense soulagement pour Remus et Sirius – surtout ce dernier.

_ Ça fait du bien de se retrouver à l'air libre, marmonna-t-il en abaissant sa capuche un instant pour essuyer son front où se mêlaient la sueur et la neige fondue.

Et puis, il y avait le château. Poudlard se dressait au milieu du parc, imposant, hérissé de tours blanches qu'on distinguait à peine entre les flocons qui tombaient. Une poignée de fenêtres allumées étaient visibles cela faisait quelques petits points dorés, qui semblaient voler, rassurants dans les ténèbres. Un sourire vint lentement éclairer le visage pâle de Remus.

_ On y est, souffla Sirius. Ça fait plaisir, hein ?

Hagrid ouvrit la porte de sa cabane après l'avoir dégagée un minimum de la neige qui bloquait l'accès et entra, suivi de Remus et Sirius qui se regardèrent en entendant les formidables aboiements de Curly à travers la porte.

_ Normalement je vous aurais laissé passer en premier, s'excusa-t-il en se retournant vers eux, tandis que Sirius fermait la porte en tirant bien. Mais là, il y a un peu urgence.

Sans prêter attention au grand chien jaune qui avait couru vers lui pour lui lécher les mains – " Sage, Curly, sage " – il traversa la pièce pour déposer James sur le lit, lui enleva un instant l'épais manteau pour lui retirer sa cape trempée de neige fondue, puis l'emmitoufla de nouveau dans la peau de taupe il alla ensuite farfouiller dans le placard pour sortir une bouilloire et s'affairer autour de la cheminée.

_ Vous deux, dit-il par-dessus son épaule à Sirius et Remus qui enlevaient leur cape trempée, accrochez vos manteaux par là et sortez des couvertures de l'armoire. Faut vous réchauffer en attendant le thé.

Il y avait une vieille patère noire suspendue au-dessus du panier de Curly Remus changea le panier d'endroit et accrocha sa cape dégoulinante, imité par Sirius qui avait du mal à se dépêtrer des énormes pattes jaunâtres de Curly qui avait décidé de leur faire fête à tour de rôle.

Après avoir copieusement arrosé Remus de bave, le chien leva le museau en l'air, l'air intrigué. Sirius le vit renifler un peu partout, pour finalement arriver au pied de la courtepointe du lit sans un instant d'hésitation, il sauta dessus, et tomba sur James, pâle et complètement immobile dans le manteau de Hagrid.

_ Eh, dis donc, toi ! s'écria Sirius lorsque le chien commença à souhaiter la bienvenue au troisième larron comme il l'avait fait aux deux autres garçons. Hagrid, Curly est…

_ Je sais, je sais, grommela Hagrid, le dos tourné, toujours à la cheminée. Ça fait des années que j'essaye de lui enlever cette mauvaise habitude – je suis obligé de changer de lattes presque tous les hivers depuis quelques années, il finit toujours par les craquer… Ah, c'est prêt.

Il prit quatre tasses ébréchées et les posa sur la table, avant de les remplir à ras bord avec une dextérité étonnante.

_ Buvez, ça vous fera du bien.

Sirius n'osa pas boire tout de suite – la petite tasse était brûlante contre la paume de sa main. Mais que cette sensation était agréable ! Il était encore mouillé, mais assis dans une pièce chaude et sèche, avec un thé fumant dans la main. Quelque chose fondit en lui lorsqu'il avala la première gorgée, tandis que le liquide bouillant descendait lentement dans son estomac. Il ferma les yeux, ignorant la brûlure le long de sa gorge. Une sensation de chaleur douce l'envahissait jusqu'au bout des doigts, et il avait des fourmis un peu partout dans le corps. _Mmh… Je me demande ce que Hagrid met dans son thé_.

_ Allez, pousse-toi de là, gros père.

Hagrid s'était installé à côté de James, écartant Curly sans cérémonie. Déçu, le chien alla chercher réconfort du côté de Remus assis sur une chaise, qui lui gratta la tête doucement, tenant sa tasse de thé de l'autre main. Curly ferma les yeux et posa sa grosse tête jaune sur ses genoux, bavant généreusement sur sa robe de sorcier.

Maintenant, il s'agissait de réveiller James pour lui faire avaler quelque chose… Tout du moins, c'est ce que Hagrid tentait de faire, apparemment. Laissant son propre thé sur la table, il avait posé la tasse destinée au garçon sur la commode en bois, et frottait les bras et le dos de James d'une manière qui devait lui paraître douce, mais qui semblait on ne peut plus énergique.

_ Debout, petit. Allez, ouvre tes yeux… faut que tu te mettes un peu de chaud dans le corps, hein ? Après tu pourras dormir. Promis. Allons, James, réveille-toi maintenant…

Sirius se demandait d'où Hagrid pouvait bien sortir cette voix basse, rocailleuse mais chaude, dans son immense carcasse de trois mètres de haut et Dieu sait combien de large… Et il y avait aussi la manière à la fois douce et ferme, étrange chez un pareil géant, avec laquelle il s'occupait de James. _Ça doit être l'habitude de s'occuper d'animaux, parfois petits ou fragiles_, pensa Sirius. _Je parie que ce type pourrait faire un super prof de Soins aux Créatures Magiques – meilleur que ce que raconte Véga à propos de Brûlopot, en tout cas_.

Mais bientôt il cessa brusquement de se poser des questions, car James cligna des yeux et ses paupières se soulevèrent à demi. Sirius regarda fixement le visage pâle : les lèvres et les paupières étaient déjà moins bleues qu'elles l'avaient été tout à l'heure, et un minimum de couleur revenait prendre sa place sur les joues blêmes. Hagrid prit la tasse sur la commode avec un soupir de soulagement et en fit boire une gorgée au garçon. Le regard de Sirius fasciné était toujours fixé sur son ami : on aurait dit que le bloc de glace dont celui-ci avait semblé être entouré fondait petit à petit – c'était comme voir le mercure remonter dans un thermomètre.

_ James ? fit Remus d'une voix hésitante, un peu tremblante. Est-ce que ça va ?

James cligna de nouveau des yeux une ou deux fois, promenant un regard vague et brouillé autour de lui puis il s'arrêta sur Sirius et Remus, assis à la table, qui le fixaient intensément. Il ne semblait y avoir aucun autre mouvement dans la petite pièce – même Curly avait apparemment saisi l'importance de la situation et demeurait immobile, attentif. Ou peut-être attendait-il d'autres caresses.

_ Au risque de…

James avala sa salive et fronça les sourcils, tentant de rappeler à lui tous ses souvenirs de ces dernières heures.

_ Au risque de paraître… cliché… où on est et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Remus eut un petit rire soulagé, et expliqua :

_ Hagrid est tombé sur nous, et il nous a amenés ici. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce qu'apparemment on n'aurait pas tenu trop longtemps…

Il n'ajouta pas " Surtout toi " par délicatesse. Sirius, toujours un peu pâle, demanda :

_ Comment tu te sens, mon vieux ?

James hocha la tête. Hagrid lui tendit la tasse et alla prendre une chaise, au grand bonheur de Curly qui se précipita pour lui lécher les mains.

_ Ça… ça va mieux, fit-il, d'une voix un peu plus ferme.

_ Tu sais que tu nous as fait une sacré peur ! aboya soudain Sirius, faisant sursauter Curly. Ne refais _jamais_ ça, tu veux ? On a eu une de ces trouilles…

Il y eut un petit rire étranglé, et James et Sirius tournèrent les yeux vers Remus, qui avala la dernière gorgée de son thé pour poser la tasse sur la table. Puis il les regarda tour à tour, attardant son regard sur James.

_ Ce que Sirius veut dire, avec sa délicatesse et son adresse habituelles, c'est qu'on s'est tous les deux fait beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de soucis pour toi.

Le grand sourire de Hagrid se reflétait dans ses petits yeux noirs et chaleureux tandis qu'il promenait son regard sur les trois rescapés.

_ Remarquez, je ne veux pas avoir l'air déçu quand je dis ça, fit James en s'asseyant sur le lit, tenant sa tasse avec précautions, mais je me suis bien cru mort, à un moment.

Sirius marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible dans sa barbe. Les yeux bleus gris de Remus dansèrent d'un air malicieux, et James sentit un grand sourire se faire son chemin sur son visage encore un peu douloureux à cause du froid.

* * *

_ Lily ?

Quelqu'un lui parlait doucement, et elle sentait qu'une main légère était posée sur son épaule.

_ Mhmm…

_ Désolée, je n'avais pas vu que tu dormais, murmura la voix, mais le sommeil fuyait déjà Lily. Elle ouvrit les yeux à moitié, et chassa les mèches en désordre de ses yeux pour découvrir une silhouette pâle aux longs cheveux noirs mal ramenés en tresse derrière le dos, qui se levait pour aller vers le lit d'à côté.

_ Attends, Véga, appela-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. Je suis réveillée.

Véga revint vers elle, et s'accroupit près du lit. Lily releva la tête et passa une main sur sa joue encore chaude, là où les plis de l'oreiller et ses cheveux avaient sans doute laissé des marques sur la peau.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Un sourire fatigué éclaira un instant le visage pâle.

_ Je pourrais te poser la même question, tu sais. Même t'enlever des points pour être dans un dortoir où tu n'as rien à faire. Après tout, je suis Préfète.

_ Alors il faudrait que tu enlèves des points à Gryffondor à cause de toi aussi, sourit Lily en se frottant les yeux. Quelle heure il est ?

_ Six heures, je crois. Ou plutôt cinq heures et demie. Oh, quelque part par là, en tout cas.

_ Toujours pas de nouvelles ?

_ Toujours rien. Tout le monde dort, dans ce château.

_ Je ne voulais pas m'endormir…

Véga lui jeta l'ombre de son habituel regard perçant.

_ A quelle heure tu t'es finalement endormie ?

_ Vers… vers cinq heures, je crois… dit Lily, obligée de compter sur ses doigts – son cerveau semblait trop embrumé pour faire quelque chose d'aussi difficile que du calcul mental. Véga fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu aurais dû dormir, cette nuit ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

_ Ne parle pas trop fort, s'il te plaît… Je voulais être là, si jamais…

Lily s'interrompit, et regarda fixement Véga.

_ Et pourquoi tu es là, _toi_, d'abord ?

Véga eut une sorte de sourire ironique :

_ Pour avoir un peu la paix. Olivia ronfle.

Lily étrangla un petit rire. Puis elle se redressa dans le lit de James et posa l'oreiller qu'elle serrait toujours. Elle avait mal au dos d'avoir dormi dans cette position, même si peu.

Il y eut un petit silence, pendant que Véga allait ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer et s'asseyait sur le lit voisin, celui de Sirius puis le regard de Lily tomba sur l'étui à guitare fatigué posé avec précaution contre le mur à côté du lit.

_ Eh, Véga… tu sais en jouer ? demanda-t-elle avec un signe de tête vers la guitare. Véga secoua la tête.

_ Je n'ai jamais su – je n'ai jamais appris. Jamais vraiment essayé, remarque…

Elle se leva et, lentement, soigneusement, sortit l'instrument de son étui. Lily connaissait bien cette guitare et un peu de son histoire elle avait été blonde un jour, mais son propriétaire l'avait repeinte en noir les cordes en paraissaient plus claires contre le manche sombre. Lorsque James lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait ainsi assombri son instrument, Sirius avait haussé les épaules et évité la question.

_ Véga ?

_ Hm ?

_ Pourquoi elle est noire, cette guitare ?

Véga leva les yeux de la guitare, le regard légèrement dans le vague.

_ C'est toute une histoire. Et elle n'est pas courte.

_ Vas-y, fit Lily doucement. S'il te plaît. Je t'écoute et je me tais.

_ Bon.

Véga baissa les yeux vers sa main gauche et plaça deux doigts maladroits, hésitants, sur deux des cordes de basse.

_ C'était un cadeau de notre mère… pour les huit ans de Sirius. Papa trouvait qu'il était trop jeune, et moi aussi – tu sais, à cette époque, Sirius n'était… pas très soigneux.

Elle s'interrompit et regarda le désordre autour du lit de son frère avec un petit rire.

_ Ça n'a pas changé tellement que ça, d'ailleurs.

Lily sourit. Il s'agissait bien du Sirius qu'elle connaissait.

_ Enfin bon, elle aimait beaucoup la musique Moldue, mais la guitare était son instrument préféré. Elle ne savait pas jouer elle-même, mais sa bibliothèque était pleine de livres Moldus sur l'apprentissage de la guitare, des trucs comme ça… et elle a transmis sa passion à Sirius. Sauf que lui, il a appris à jouer. Il me rendait folle à répéter toujours le même accord, au début… toujours la même position de la main, des doigts… Mais j'étais intriguée. Assez fière, même. Il travaillait dur, et c'était la première chose qui semblait l'intéresser vraiment.

Véga promena ses doigts aux ongles soignés sur les cordes, produisant de douces dissonances.

_ Et puis… et puis il y a deux ans et demi, maman est… notre mère est morte.

Les mains de Lily se crispèrent à lui faire mal sur ses genoux. Elle avala sa salive.

_ Si c'est pas trop indiscret… comment ?

Le regard que Véga leva devant elle était dur, tranchant, avec du désespoir et de la douleur nue derrière le bleu des yeux.

_ Des Mangemorts… elle a été une des premières victimes. Après ça… Sirius n'a pas parlé pendant deux mois entiers. Pas un mot, rien. Et sa guitare restait dans son placard – il n'y touchait plus. Son silence me rendait folle, et mon père aussi… Finalement, j'ai craqué – je ne sais plus ce que je lui ai dit, ou plutôt crié, mais je me souviens avoir pleuré pendant deux heures sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Et puis j'ai entendu quelque chose.

Un sourire très léger, hésitant, vint tenter sa chance sur les lèvres fines, mais les yeux étaient brouillés. Lily, les mains tremblantes, restait silencieuse.

_ Je ne sais plus ce que c'était, cette chanson… Une vieille chanson, douce, tendre, que maman aimait bien écouter – encore des Beatles, je parie… Peut-être _A Taste Of Honey_, ou alors _This Boy_. Il la jouait si bien… et pourtant, Dieu sait si elle était fausse, cette guitare. Tu parles, il n'y avait pas touché depuis plus de deux mois. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, et mon père non plus. J'ai été dans sa chambre, doucement, pour ne pas le déranger… mais il m'a entendu venir. Il a levé ces yeux incroyables qu'il a – tu sais, quand il est vraiment ému, c'est fou ce que ses yeux sont clairs – et il m'a dit, comme ça, " T'as vu ? Je sais jouer ! " Il avait l'air encore plus étonné que moi. J'ai failli me remettre à pleurer, rien que d'entendre sa voix à nouveau.

" Le jour suivant, il est allé acheter des cordes, tout seul – et puis il s'est installé dans l'atelier de peinture de papa, et il n'est pas sorti de toute la journée. Le soir, sa guitare était noire, avec des cordes claires flambant neuves. Et elle ne l'a pas quitté. Il a complètement réappris à en jouer – ça a pris longtemps, et il fait toujours pas mal d'erreurs, de maladresses… mais quelques fois, tu l'entendrais _jouer_ – on dirait que sa vie dépend de ses cordes.

Véga pinça une corde un peu fort, et Lily sursauta. Véga fit une petite grimace, ce qui donna le temps à Lily de sécher discrètement ses yeux humides. Elle regrettait presque d'avoir jamais parlé de cette guitare.

Soudain, un bruit inattendu retint l'attention de Lily – un aboiement, puissant et joyeux, venant de l'extérieur. _Curly ? Il doit être tout près d'ici pour qu'on l'entende aussi bien !_ pensa-t-elle. Véga l'avait aussi entendu elle remit la guitare dans son étui, et alla à la fenêtre.

_ Lily… Oh, Lily ! Viens… viens voir ça ! s'écria-t-elle, la voix plus haute qu'à l'ordinaire. Intriguée, Lily se leva et la rejoignit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé.

Dans l'obscurité encore épaisse, elle voyait quatre silhouettes, plus Curly, qui ayant quitté la cabane de Hagrid marchaient vers le château, à quelques mètres à peine des escaliers. Des quatre, l'une était Hagrid lui-même, pas de doutes là-dessus mais la vue des trois ombres beaucoup plus petites qui marchaient derrière lui avec plus ou moins de régularité la fit bondir et pousser un cri de joie.

_ C'est eux ! C'est _eux_, Véga ! Je parie que c'est eux !

Mais elle parlait aux rideaux. Véga avait déjà disparu dans l'escalier, et Lily la suivit en courant, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Et s'il leur était arrivé la même chose qu'à Mondingus ? S'il ne se souvenaient de rien de ce qu'il s'était passé ou – pire – de rien du tout – même pas d'elle ? Au moins ils avaient eu l'air de marcher normalement, pas comme s'ils avaient été blessés, mais si jamais…

Elle rattrapa Véga au moment de sortir de la salle commune – la Grosse Dame réveillée en sursaut eut un hoquet de protestation sidérée, mais Lily n'en avait que faire. Elle eut à peine le temps de remarquer que Véga serrait toujours l'étui à guitare dans la main. Comme celle-ci avait certaines difficultés à courir tout en le tenant, elle passa la bretelle de manière à l'avoir sur le dos, et continua à courir comme une dératée. Cela donna à Lily le temps de la rattraper, la dépassant presque.

Mais elle laissa Véga prendre la tête la jeune fille connaissait des raccourcis à travers des couloirs où Lily n'avait jamais mis les pieds, et si elle n'avait pas été littéralement sur les talons de la jeune Préfète, elle se serait bel et bien perdue. Après une course qui lui sembla interminable, les deux jeunes filles atteignirent enfin l'infirmerie, dont la porte était ouverte, la lumière allumée inondait le couloir en une tache jaune brillante.

* * *

Les jambes de James tremblaient toujours lorsqu'il passa la double porte, mais rien de comparable à ce qu'il avait ressenti dans la Forêt juste avant de s'évanouir. Cela venait sans doute aussi de l'émotion – ils s'en étaient sortis. Ils s'étaient sauvés de la Voix, de Belegaer, de la Vieille, du souterrain, et finalement de la neige et du froid – ils étaient saufs, et ce grâce à eux trois, et grâce à Hagrid. Ils étaient en sécurité. Voilà ce qui trottait sans fin dans son cerveau embrumé, tandis qu'il marchait le long des couloirs de marbre et des murs de pierre sèche qu'il avait bien cru, à un moment, ne jamais revoir.

Un coup d'œil à ses deux amis lui fit voir qu'ils étaient à peu de chose près dans le même état que lui. Remus traînait légèrement les pieds, et ses yeux, bien que souriants, étaient soulignés de cernes sombres comme un lendemain de pleine lune quant à Sirius, il gardait la tête levée, mais ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls et il bougeait comme un pantin de plomb. James secoua la tête et passa une main sur l'épaule de Sirius, comme ça, pour le soutenir le sourire de loup de Sirius était bien fatigué, mais toujours aussi lumineux, et tandis qu'il posait son bras gauche sur l'épaule de James, il fit signe à Remus de s'approcher et fit de même. James sourit. Peu importe l'impression que c'était totalement ridicule et éculé, il se sentait bien. Fier. Fier de lui, et surtout fier d'eux – de les avoir. Il n'avait plus tellement froid, tout d'un coup. L'amitié réchauffe le cœur, cita-t-il avec un petit rire. Comme ça faisait du bien, d'avoir des vrais amis.

Hagrid alla taper à la porte du bureau-appartements de l'infirmière Madame Pomfresh apparut une minute plus tard, en robe de chambre et bonnet de nuit, une main devant la bouche pour étouffer un bâillement néanmoins, lorsqu'elle aperçut les garçons, elle fit un bond formidable qui faillit déstabiliser le bonnet de nuit.

_ Par le trident de Neptune ! Vous êtes là, Dieu merci… Comment allez-vous ?

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, mais elle ne laissa à personne une chance de répondre : ouvrant la porte de l'infirmerie proprement dite, elle les poussa dedans et leur indiqua trois lits alignés.

_ Asseyez-vous !

James jeta un coup d'œil à Hagrid dont la présence semblait faire rétrécir l'encadrement de la porte le géant tripotait son passe-montagne d'un air un peu mal à l'aise. N'osant pas contredire l'infirmière, il s'assit sur le entre Sirius et Remus, échangeant des regards perplexes avec ses deux amis.

L'infirmière fut vite de retour avec des pyjamas à rayures qu'elle tendit aux trois garçons qui tirèrent les rideaux pour un peu d'intimité puis elle alla à la porte.

_ Hagrid, merci – ce que vous…

_ C'est rien, coupa Hagrid embarrassé. J'ai fait ce que le directeur m'avait demandé de faire, c'est tout.

Madame Pomfresh hocha la tête, les yeux brillants.

_ Je sais, Hagrid, je sais. Mais…

Elle tourna un instant la tête pour regarder derrière elle, mais seul Sirius avait fini d'enfiler son pyjama et s'était glissé dans son lit – son regard s'attarda avec un froncement de sourcils sur un lit en face de lui, d'où dépassait une tignasse noire… Rogue.

L'infirmière se tourna de nouveau vers le garde-chasse qui tournait et retournait son passe-montagne dans ses grosses mains.

_ Hagrid, je sais que vous en avez fait déjà beaucoup, mais…

_ Je vous ai déjà dit que c'était rien, M'dame…

_ Je le sais bien, mais… Eh bien, si vous pouviez aller chercher le professeur Dumbledore, je vous serais bien reconnaissante. Et peut-être aussi le professeur McGonagall, puisqu'elle dirige la maison de ces élèves…

_ J'y vais de ce pas, M'dame.

_ Merci beaucoup, Hagrid.

Hagrid disparut du seuil au moment où James tirait le rideau pour jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il en fut presque déçu il aurait bien aimé qu'il reste un moment… Mais l'encadrement de la porte ne resta pas vide longtemps. Une espèce de petit éclair noir et rouge sombre passa en trombe devant la porte, et il entendit le bruit mat d'une chute suivit d'un petit gémissement de douleur, suivi juste après d'une silhouette plus grande, aux cheveux noirs complètement défaits entourant un visage très pâle…

_ _Sirius !_

Véga se précipita dans la salle pour aller droit vers son frère, qui soudain avait l'air de vouloir se cacher sous son lit. Elle s'arrêta au pied du lit de son frère, tenta de se composer un visage, et posa les mains sur la barre transversale. Ces mains tremblaient.

_ Sirius… dit-elle doucement, presque avec hésitation. Tu… tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ?

Le garçon garda les yeux baissés, pour répondre à voix basse :

_ Ça va, Véga. T'en fais pas, je vais bien.

_ T'en fais pas ? !

La voix de Véga était furieuse.

_ Tu es mon frère, espèce d'imbécile ! Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas – c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi !

Elle contourna le lit et vint juste à côté de lui, sans prendre la peine de déguiser l'expression bouleversée de son visage.

_ J'étais inquiète… pour toi, pour tes amis, mais… surtout pour toi… Je me disais, et s'il ne revenait pas ? Qu'est-ce que je ferais, moi ?

Sa voix trembla et elle prit une de ses mains dans les siennes, sans qu'il fasse rien pour se dégager.

_ Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans mon frère ?

Sirius, apparemment conscient que James et Remus l'observaient attentivement tout en ayant l'air de rien, se mordit la lèvre, détournant toujours les yeux de ceux de Véga puis il serra brièvement – très brièvement – la main de sa sœur et leva le regard vers elle, souriant. De son sourire bien à lui.

_ Des conneries, évidemment.

Une expression étrange passa sur le visage tendu de Véga, et Sirius sembla hésiter un petit moment mais elle fut remplacée par un sourire un peu crispé, et Véga recula, lâchant la main de son frère.

_ James ! Remus ! Sirius !

L'éclair rouge sombre de tout à l'heure revint, sous la forme de Lily, qui grimaçait en posant le pied gauche par terre. Un pansement ornait son genou rond et Madame Pomfresh secouait la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Et ils n'écoutent jamais quand on leur dit de ne pas courir dans les couloirs…

Lily ne l'écoutait pas. Elle courut vers les lits où ses trois amis étaient blottis.

_ Oh, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu ! J'ai pas dormi de la nuit, j'étais tellement inquiète… qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? James, tu as une tête terrible…

_ Merci, Lily, moi aussi je suis content de te voir, fit James avec un sourire. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, mais il était bizarrement heureux de voir Lily, ses rondeurs, ses taches de rousseur, ses cheveux roux sombres en désordre, son nez tout rond, ses yeux verts si expressifs… elle était rigolote.

Et vraiment inquiète, aussi ! Tiens.

_ Tu t'es fait mal, Lily ? demanda Remus, montrant le pansement sur le genou. Lily baissa les yeux, puis releva la tête en un éclair :

_ Oh, ça ! C'est rien, j'ai glissé dans le couloir. Comment ça va, toi ?

Remus sourit à son tour. Lily était manifestement sur les nerfs, mais même dans cet état elle dégageait une telle impression de chaleur qu'il était impossible de ne pas sourire.

_ Ça va, Lily, ça fait du bien d'être rentrés. Ç'à été une longue nuit, tu sais. Tu n'as pas idée.

Lily eut une sorte de grimace bizarre, crispée.

_ Vous savez, j'ai de l'imagination.

_Curieuse réponse_, pensa James. Mais il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir.

_ Sirius ? Ça va, toi ? Comment s'est passée la nuit ?

Sirius hocha la tête avec un sourire.

_ Mon pyjama me gratte, mais à part ça, je vais bien maintenant. C'est ça qui compte, non ?

_ Oh, toi, marmonna Véga avec un petit sourire, il faut toujours que tu te plaignes de quelque chose…

_ Eh !

Sirius fixa Véga comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de quelque chose d'important qu'il aurait manqué.

_ C'est pas ma guitare, ça ?

Véga eut l'air interloqué, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur la bretelle dans sa main et elle rougit.

_ Euh… si.

_ Passe-la-moi, tu veux.

Véga tendit rapidement l'instrument à son frère, comme s'il lui brûlait les doigts. Lily sentit un nœud se former au creux de son estomac lorsqu'il ouvrit l'étui pour sortir la guitare.

_ Alors comme ça, Lily, fit Sirius en installant sa guitare sur ses genoux et contre sa poitrine, et commençant à accorder les cordes, tu veux savoir comment a été la nuit ? Je vais te dire, moi, comment elle a " été ".

James secoua la tête. Sirius en faisait toujours trop. Remus, Lily et Véga eurent l'air intrigué.

Un accord bizarre, discordant sortit de la caisse noire et résonna pendant deux ou trois secondes, le temps que James se renverse dans son lit en gémissant, " Oh, non ! Pitié ! " Bien sûr, il fut suivi de la voix de Sirius, un peu éraillée, chantant – bien sûr – trop fort :

_ _It's been… a hard day's night_ _!_

_ Oh non, pas question, jeune homme ! s'écria Madame Pomfresh en lui arrachant presque la guitare des mains. Vous avez besoin de _repos_, vous et vous camarades, et je n'accepterai pas un tel vacarme dans mon infirmerie !

Sirius se renfonça dans son lit en rigolant, et étendit la main pour que James y frappe en signe de victoire. Véga reprit la guitare et la rangea dans son étui pendant que Lily pouffait de rire – assez nerveusement, il faut dire – et que Remus secouait la tête en souriant.

James posa sa tête sur l'oreiller moelleux à souhait, souriant d'un air heureux. Véga semblait parler à Sirius d'un ton de reproche, Sirius défendait sa fierté comme d'habitude, Lily discutait avec Remus, mais elle était toujours tellement nerveuse qu'elle le laissait à peine placer un mot. Au-dessus de ces quatre voix, celle de l'infirmière revenait de plus en plus souvent, mais James ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait – au fond, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

La longue nuit était finie.

James s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Et voilà ! Fini ! Nom d'un chien, ça faisait trois chapitres… Effectivement, la nuit a été longue :o)

Whoa, j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de monde à remercier ! Merci d'avoir laissé une review, même trois petits mots m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Evidemment je préfère quand les reviews sont plus longues, mais franchement c'est pas ça le plus important – le plus important, c'est quand même que _vous_ appréciez la fic et que _vous_ la trouviez bien, quand même !

Merci donc à, dans l'ordre des reviews : **_Athamée_**, **_Mordor_** (fan du Seigneur des Anneaux ? :o), **_HermioneQC_**, **_Aurora the Owl_** (thanks for the effort of reading in French! That's really brave of you!), **_Twinnie_**, **_Luna8826_**, **_Sun Princess_**, **_Sophie Black_**, **_Saiji _**(j'espère que celui-là t'aura plus au moins autant que les autres, vu que tu suis depuis le début – merci ! :o), **_Triskelion_** (another LotR fan – and another courageous English-speaker! You'll be able to read it in English soon, don't worry :), **_Litchi42_** (j'adore les longues reviews – la tienne m'a fait faire un bond jusqu'au plafond quand je l'ai lue la première fois ! :), **_Meraude _**(ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien l'intention de la finir – et je sais comment je vais la finir, d'ailleurs :o), **_Sadira_** (merci pour les commentaires pointus ! Et je continue le _Témoin Inconnu_, lentement mais sûrement ! :), **_Sweety_**, **_Cécilia_** (j'espère que tu resteras accrochée même s'ils sont sortis de la Forêt Interdite ! :), **_Sailor Digitale_**, **_Piloup_** (ouais, c'était mon p'tit coup de chapeau à Tolkien :o), **_Siria_**, **_Solla_**, **_Mymye-Potter_**, **_Hermione60_**, **_Lunard_** (j'envoie le chapitre de suite à ton site !), **_Miaraza_**, **_Miss Moony_** (ne désespère pas – je peux passer plusieurs jours sans écrire de même que je peux écrire sans arrêt pendant 6 heures – je l'ai déjà fait ! :)

Bon, maintenant je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster la suite sur ce site. Mais vous pouvez être sûrs qu'elle sera bientôt en chantier. En attendant,

Bisous de Belphégor~ la Bizarre !~ :o]


End file.
